Concurrent Existences
by Sephyxia
Summary: The war is finally over. Hermione just wanted to enjoy the peace, sit back, read and study, but that never happens. Hermione's wish is granted in a roundabout way, but becomes a curse as much as it is a gift. How long does it take to break Hermione Granger? How long until she actually retaliates? - Slightly Dark!Hermione/Bellatrix - Completed
1. Weight of Knowledge

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter One: Weight of Knowledge

* * *

 _Aimless knowledge locked in a book._

 _Just a peek, just a look._

 _One spell fired to set the score._

 _And aimless I am, no more._

* * *

Hermione was enjoying her peace and quiet in the common room until a page from the book she had been reading tore a bit at the edges as she was turning it.

 _Shite._

There were barely any students in Hogwarts since the school was still undergoing repairs. The noisy Gryffindor common room was pleasantly quiet as the brunette sat alone and in peace with her hobby.

Hermione's mind drifted off to thoughts about her parents. She would have tried to look for her parents right after the Wizarding War, but it would have been futile. There was still no possible way to fix the Obliviate she had placed them under. Contrary to the rumors, there is still no counter curse to a full Obliviate.

The witch muttered a spell to fix the slight tear at the edge of the page and continued to read, but as she turned the next page, it tore again.

 _Shite!_ She tensed, recognizing this as a bad omen. Not that she believed in such things.

After the common room had been repaired, it was mostly empty due to most furniture being destroyed. The brunette took it upon herself and began adding furniture taken from the Room of Requirement. The room that was engulfed by Fiendfyre was repaired, by what means, she had no idea. She also added a bookshelf.

Several months had passed since the Second Wizarding War. Hermione was the only one out of the Golden Trio to return to Hogwarts to take her N.E.W.T.s. It was somewhat lonely, but she could manage it. Some students had opted to stay and help repairs, but those that Hermione personally knew had not chosen to return yet. The horrors and fear experienced within the halls of Hogwarts were not easy to forget.

Both Harry and Ron had decided to skip going back to Hogwarts in favor of Auror training. The two boys did not need to take their N.E.W.T.s anymore since Kingsley Shacklebolt had given them their recommendations. Many wanted to protest, emphasizing the importance of the tests and trials for Auror training, but none openly went against the newly-elected Minister of Magic. Being a young war veteran that had direct involvement in destroying Voldemort had to earn them some points. Hermione was appalled at the reasoning, but the other two just waved her off.

Even with all the death and destruction that happened at Hogwarts, the relief of finally having a time of peace encouraged many to help rebuild the school. Hermione had also decided to retake her seventh year in Hogwarts even after taking her N.E.W.T.s. Both Harry and Ron were surprised at the decision, but Professor McGonagall expressed her delight at Hermione returning.

Although the professor was delighted at Hermione's decision, there was still a lot of rebuilding needed before classes could resume. Funerals had to be set up for those that passed in the war. Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin were just among the few that died that day.

The peace and quiet the Gryffindor girl was experiencing was sadly short-lived. One thing that continued to occur during the past several months of mourning and rebuilding was Ron Weasley trying to _court_ Hermione Granger, to little success. It might be closer to _no success_ at all _._ The boy just couldn't a hint.

The redhead quickly entered the room and went towards the annoyed witch's side by the sofa. She knew it, those _bloody_ omens.

"Oh come on, 'Mione! I've been asking you out for several months now! I'm going to be a full blown Auror soon!" he wailed. Ron Weasley hadn't changed at all since the first year of Hogwarts. The red-haired male had always been a mix of whiny and arrogant. His voice soon began grating on her nerves.

The brunette did not even take her eyes off the book. 'Wandless Magic: A Prelude' was infinitely more interesting than the bumbling ginger goof that stood in front of her. Why had she liked this _boy_ again? She shook her head, blaming it on teenage hormones. Thank Merlin it passed.

"For the last time, Ron. I have no time for this. I'm busy." For the first few months _,_ Ron had always recognized the sharp tone of Hermione's voice that meant he was dismissed, but now? She sighed.

"But 'Mione! Come on! I know you've liked me since forever! You have a chance to be with this!" He gestured widely towards his body, "Ron Weasley, Auror-to-be and Hero of the Wizarding War!" Stick thin and lanky.

All Hermione wanted was some peace and quiet, but now she was considering using her three-inch thick book to smack the idiots head off. But no, the poor book did nothing to deserve that fate. It was possible for the book to magically transfer knowledge through direct contact, that was a thing right? Temptation!

Hermione was just about to respond when Ron slid in beside her. She knew she should have sat in the armchair and not the sofa.

"Personal space, Ronald!" She snapped. She shot a glare at Ron, a look bordering on hatred stemming from months of exasperation. He did not heed the girl's warnings and, instead, inched closer. It seemed as if he thought she was playing hard to get or some stupid dribble his infant mind had conjured.

Ron's face began to morph into some kind of-wait. Was he trying to kiss her _?_ Oh bloody Morgana, save her! Before Hermione could close the book and slam it over the idiot's head, he closed it for her and placed his hand firmly on her upper thigh.

Instant outrage filled the Gryffindor. No one was allowed to touch her without her permission. Before the infuriating twit could continue, she pushed him right off the sofa onto the floor. _This prat!_

"What the _fuck_ , Hermione?!" Ron yelled, his face contorting with confusion and anger. "I don't understand why you're playing so hard to get! Didn't I do enough to win you over?" She didn't even know what he meant. What had Ron done for her other than complicate the war?

Hermione's eyes narrowed in rage. "You egotistical arse! How dare you say that to me! I'm not just a bloody prize to win!"

"I've given you long enough Hermione. I didn't break up with Lavender just to get nothing. Come on!" Was Ron really saying this? Was this the dreaded foot-in-mouth syndrome?

"You'll be waiting a longer time then." Hermione voice was cold. She was slowly calming down.

"You're acting like one of those crazy muggles, Hermione! For Merlin's sake, be reasonable!" His hands clenched into fists. Ron moved forward and grabbed Hermione by her shoulders, a move she did not appreciate.

Hermione flinched. She looked around and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down as he continued talking. The room was still empty since classes hadn't officially started so calling for help might not be prudent. The brunette wanted to hex the boy back to the burrow he spawned from, but as his best friend, she should be understanding. The girl tried to ignore the insults the idiot was throwing out. Understanding, Hermione. Understanding.

"I'm glad I'm getting you all hot and bothered. Looks like all you need is a bit of rough handling." Ron grinned as he looked into her eyes, his hands grazing down her arms. He seemed to be speaking without thinking of anything at all. "You're shaking like a leaf for me." Understanding? _I'll make him bloody understand!_

Hermione raised her wand. "STUPEFY!" she yelled, a point blank shot hitting Ron Weasley in the chest, accelerating him straight into the bookshelf. She enjoyed the stunned look on the weasel's face just before a thick tome fell on his head, completely knocking him out.

The smartest girl of her age sighed as the adrenaline from her retaliation began to die down. She hoped the book wasn't damaged. She strode forward and knelt by Ron, picking up the book that had given the finishing. _Death and his Dementors._ Huh, she didn't remember having that in her collection. In any case, she needed to clean up this pile of rubbish before it started moving again.

"Expecto Patronum!" An ethereal otter appeared and began to lovingly rub its head on Hermione's leg. She smiled at her cute and adorable Patronus before beginning her message.

"Harry! You better get over here before I call the Aurors to haul Ron's bloody arse out!" The witch sighed as her Patronus left to deliver the message. She estimated that Ron would be out for another hour or so. Harry would probably get there soon. At least she could finally continue her book in relative peace. She was slightly tempted to shoot another spell in all truth.

She glanced around. There weren't any people anyway.

"Supefy!" See? Much better. Ron probably understood his lesson. If not, third time's the charm.

* * *

A week passed since the altercation with Ron. Hermione was having a quick lunch with Harry at the scarcely populated Great Hall. Harry had answered Hermione's Patronus post-haste, but did not have much time to talk about it at the time.

"Molly was not happy when I apparated with an unconscious drooling Ron." Harry had barely changed from the war, hair a bit longer, but still the same overall.

"I told you Harry, Ron was beginning to get physical. What did you want me to do? Allow him to manhandle me?" The witch huffed taking another swig of the pumpkin juice. Looks like it was a bit harder to convince Harry Potter that his best mate had been hounding her for months.

Harry frowned. He knew that Ron had been pestering Hermione for a relationship for a while now, but did not realize it had gotten this severe. He thought that Hermione and Ron would have gotten together right after the war, but it seems the need for affection was just post-battle need of affection. Looks like the kiss the two shared would be the last.

"It's just hard to believe that the Golden Trio, who have been friends for years are starting to split all of a sudden."

"Harry, you know you're like a brother to me, but I can't fake it. I may have had a tiny crush on Ron before, but that was just a school girl crush and nothing more. Both of you were the closest friends I've had. I'll even admit I had a small crush on you too. Don't tell Ginny!" Hermione narrowed her eyes, but Harry knew she was just jesting. She also had a crush on Ginny too, but he didn't need to know that. There was a tiny one on Gabriella too, but no one needed to know that one either.

"I think we all had small crushes on each other at one point in time. I'm just happy that Ginny and I are finally together." Harry looked solemn for a second and thought on the Weasley's reaction to this development. The fall out could be catastrophic depending on what Ron will feed them.

Harry shook his head of all the possibilities lost. "Everyone will be so disappointed that you aren't getting together with Ron though." He did hope that Hermione and Ron would get over this stage. He'd need to give Ron a stern talking to right after this. She could see the clock turn in Harry's head realizing that his red haired friend was not _slowly courting_ her.

"Enough about him. How goes the search for the leftover Death Eaters?" Hermione did not hear much news of the outside world. The witch was busy with her research and rebuilding of Hogwarts, but having Death Eaters still roaming free out there was an important issue.

Harry explained how there were still a lot of Death Eaters that were missing. Only a few had died during the war since Voldemort's demise had them all fleeing.

The brunette was actually surprised at the action of the Death Eaters after Voldemort had fallen. With the sheer amount of their dark forces, there was no way the Order was actually going to win if the assault continued. Thankfully the only true leaders of the other side were Voldemort and his lieutenant Bellatrix Lestrange. She had also thought that Bellatrix Lestrange would cause much more death and damage, but dying to Molly? It did not add up. A world renowned and feared duelist losing to house wife? Unlikely. Though it did happen, which was surprising.

"The press is going to have a field day with this you know? Rita Skeeter is going to twist this story so badly against you. She really detests you for some reason." Harry knew Rita Skeeter was an Animagus, but it seemed as if the reporter was solely focused on tarnishing Hermione's name. The brunette just gave a small chuckle and resumed eating. What was Ron going to do? Leak to the press? That she had used point blank Stupefy to spurn his advances? If anything the Stupefy was a tad too light of a punishment from several months of hounding.

Hermione felt content. This was how it was supposed to be. Peaceful banter with a side of laughing. It should have been the three of them here, but they would take what they could get. Hermione was just about to finish eating when the Great Hall doors slammed open.

A group of three Aurors entered and went straight for Hermione. Hermione already had an inkling on what had happened, but the boy-who-lived looked confused. Looks like she had guessed wrong about the steps Ron would be taking. The Stupefy had been too light of a punishment indeed.

"Hermione Granger. You are under arrest for the assault of Ronald Weasley. I'm sorry, but you will have to come with us." The lead Auror had a look on his face that he really did not want to be doing this, but had no choice. There was no point in resisting arrest or trying to explain herself now. The logical part of Hermione's brain knew that she needed to be patient and just go along with them. The illogical part wanted to run and send a bludger all the way up that weasel's arse.

Apparently, Harry didn't share the same opinion. "You can't take her in for assault! It was already deemed self-defense a week ago!" Oh, Harry, still so naive, but Hermione knew she was naive for believing that Ron would take this spurn from her laying down.

The Aurors began to placate Harry, just enough to cajole him into accompanying them to the Ministry of Magic where the Auror department was located. Harry had protested when anti-magic shackles were placed on Hermione's wrists, but the brunette just shook her head.

Luckily, McGonagall wasn't there or spells might have been slung around before even allowing Hermione to leave.

* * *

Three hours had passed and Hermione grieved. She should have brought a book! All this waiting in this blasted waiting room was a waste of time. At least she wasn't placed in a cell and those horrid shackles were off. There were some comforts, but the witch was sad at the time being burned up doing nothing.

The bright witch absentmindedly flicked the Time-Turner she wore around her neck. The last _working_ Time-Turner was around Hermione Granger's neck, charmed of course. The Time Room had been destroyed during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and none of the Time-Turners were usable anymore. She contemplated on reversing time, but she could not reverse one whole week to undo cursing the foolish redheaded bugger. She fondly wondered if she _should reverse time to throw two spells instead of just one extra._ She was very tempted.

The door finally creaked after Hermione's patience was nearly exhausted. The witch had not expected to see Ron by the door with a smirk on his face. Adrenaline started to flow, her hand had quickly gone for her wand, but she cursed as she realized the lead Auror had taken it.

"Ah, ah, ah! No wand for my rebellious girlfriend this time." Ron smirk widened as he closed the door behind him. The room was soundproof and only contained two chairs and one table.

"What do you want Ronald?" It was obvious to Hermione how Ron had gotten in. The bigot most likely knew who the Auror guarding the room was. The Auror guarding the room was also most likely a misogynistic pureblood as well.

 _Bloody Hell._

Hermione stood up from the chair she was seated in and slowly moved back. The girl tried to put as much distance as she could between them. Ron would mostly try to manhandle her again, before even thinking of using a spell. How badly she wanted to beat him with a beater. Hermione's mind began racing on how to win this particular encounter. _Let him get close and snatch the wand._ Plan made.

"Oh dear 'Mione, you think you'd get away with this? I filed assault against you, but I could drop it if you beg and start playing with me, if you know what I mean." Ron winked and wiggled his eyebrows. Hermione needed a trash bin to barf into. The git was loony.

 _Bloody Hell!_

"It was self-defense, a Pensieve will attest to that fact." Hermione was sure the bumbling idiot could not compile the facts. How he had gotten her arrested still eluded her as the Aurors would have reviewed the idiot's memories before arresting her. Unless-

Hermione's eyes widened at the implication she just thought of now. Ron in a burst of wit grinned so wide when he saw Hermione realize what he had done.

"About that. Didn't think I was so smart, eh? Well, it wasn't actually my idea. Mum knew how to alter memories since dad had taught her. The Aurors didn't even say anything, well, the Auror we talked to anyway. It looks like being a pureblood still has sway in the Ministry after all!" Ron laughed. Kingsley was too busy to oversee all the things happening in the Ministry. A little help from his dad made the report on Hermione take a little longer before landing into the Minister's hands.

Hermione cursed. She couldn't believe the boy she had known for years would betray her like this just for what? a shag? An exert of dominance over a muggle-born? She knew that winning a case like this would be hard. The court case would turn into a 'he said, she said' match. Rita Skeeter most likely had already released headlines that went against her as well. The only true allies Hermione still had was Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall for sure, but neither could help her at this time.

"We do have a few hours 'Mione." Ron began to walk forward weirdly, trying to walk sexily, but instead looked like he was a limping drunk. The witch knew he wouldn't even last a minute, a minute might be too kind _._

Hermione wanted to chuckle, but the situation was dire. Ron could still overpower her with strength and that would most likely be the end if she could not reach his wand. Ron was halfway through the room when she decided to practice what she had been reading last in Hogwarts.

The arsehole wouldn't be getting the better of her or her virginity without a fight. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Wandlessly, Hermione flicked the chair at the side of the room to propel and smash right into the offending redhead. The force of the hit was powerful enough that carrot-top was flung straight into door, but this time there was no book to finish him off. There and then, she wish she had learned a wandless stunning spell. She only knew a few other wandless spells and none of them would help right now.

Anger morphed into the Weasley's face as he brought up his wand. Hermione sent the table and the other chair towards Ron, but the boy had a wand, deflecting the incoming projectiles even while slumped on the floor was easy.

 _Shite._

"This is no place for your ideals. Smartest witch of her age, hah! You won't change anything. I should have done this ages ago. I'll teach you how a proper wizard's wife should act. I want you to feel everything that's going to happen. You might like it." Ron smirked from feeling smart at what he said and re-aimed the wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

 _I just wanted to be left alone to read._

Hermione could not dodge.

* * *

Petrificus Totalus - Full Body-Bind Curse

 **AN:** This is the first time I've actually submitted something online or anywhere as a matter of fact. Some spells are originally created to progress the story(Most are just vague Latin translations). I have a decent plot line in my head, but everything is subject to change. I'll try my utmost best to keep characters in character, but some of them need to be shifted (Ron's a bit of an arse here, sorry to his fans).

Rating is M, but could probably pass off as T for swear words and such. Just playing safe.

Updates will come from time to time since I write/type slow. I tried my best to eliminate any inconsistencies and paradoxes in my story. Advanced apology for any left. Sorry for grammatical mistakes and other mistakes, I write the story on my phone most of the time!

Reviews, comments, constructive criticism and suggestions are always appreciated.

 **Edit:** Just a few tiny errors I fixed.

 **Edit:** I put a poem at the start. I don't know why, it seems kind of cute. Might just put it up on all future chapters too!

 **01/16/16 Edit:** Someone brought to my attention that Harry knew about Rita being an Animagus already. Soo~ Changed!


	2. Limbo

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter Two: Limbo

* * *

 _Again, lost and betrayed._

 _Quickly forgotten, quicker to fade._

 _Secrets lost, secrets found._

 _Lost in time, alone and bound._

* * *

"Petrificus Totalus!"

 _I just wanted to be left alone to read._

Hermione could not dodge.

* * *

Hermione could not dodge at all within the confines of the room. She inwardly cringed, closed her eyes and steeled herself from the incoming petrification spell.

Nothing.

 _What?_ Had the spell missed?

All the brunette had felt was a slight push back and nothing more. She quickly opened her eyes and scanned the room. Her eyes came upon Ron who still had the smug expression on his face with his wand pointed straight at her. The expression on his face though, it was really annoying, but it was also frozen.

 _The spell hit the Time-Turner._

Fear gripped Hermione's heart as she realized what had happened. Ron's spell had somehow petrified the Time-Turner. The Hour-Reversal Charm placed on the Time-Turner was somehow inflicted with the Full Body-Bind Curse. She quickly removed the chain around her neck and confirmed her suspicions. The sand within the glass was frozen. No matter how many times she tried shaking it, nothing happened. She began to calm herself down knowing that it would be futile to panic in this kind of situation.

"This isn't as bad as what I've faced before." She tried hyping herself up. This little mishap was nothing compared to the war she had been caught up in.

The witch finally calmed down after several moments. The effect of the Petrificus Totalus on the Time-Turner should wear off eventually, but she had never heard of Petrificus Totalus work on inanimate objects. She deemed it necessary to delve into this further and the first order of business would be to get out of this room, but not before some sweet vengeance.

Hermione never was a vengeful type of person, but the war had changed her. The war made her a more self-sufficient person, more independent and more strategic, but she knows it did not make her a better person overall. Losing her naiveté to war had brought out something from within her. She deduced it to just be the darker side people develop after going through traumatic experience such as a war. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or PSTD is what muggles would have called it.

After three stress releasing low-blows and a snap of a wand, Hermione opened the door slowly to get out. It was as she expected, everything was frozen. Each and every person and item, all frozen in time.

Hermione quickly made the assumption that physics did not exist when time was frozen. This was made apparent by the fountain that had just stopped with water still in the air. She began a few simple experiments just to know more about the current situation she was stuck in.

The witch was able to move things around. She tried throwing a pencil, but as soon as it left her hand, it froze in mid-air. She concluded that objects could only move when in direct contact with her. This did not work on humans however since Ron had no reaction after getting hit three times in the groin.

One thought that scared her was the aftermath of the Time Room after the Battle in the Department of Mysteries. The Time Room had all the destroyed Time-Turners that all coalesced into one infinite time loop, rendering all unusable. Panic began to rise again, but she pushed it down.

 _The Basilisk, Voldemort and Bellatrix were all more scary than this!_

Hermione took a deep breath before heading towards the Auror office where she could retrieve her wand. The walk only took a couple of minutes and locating her wand was easy enough. Her beautiful vine wood wand was just laying there on the counter, about to be catalogued when time froze. She quickly took her wand and apparated to Hogwarts. The brunette did remind herself to replace her about-to-be impounded wand with another fake though.

Hogwarts had an anti-Apparating and anti-Disapparating Jinx placed, but thankfully, Minerva had allowed her room to bypass that. Being a favored student to the new headmistress of Hogwarts had its perks.

Hermione re-materialized in her room. She had gotten away from that git, Ron, and it would be easy to prove to the Aurors that Ron had falsified memories. The only problem was getting out of this Time-Turner problem.

"I knew I should've gotten rid of you." She sighed while twirling and slightly glaring at the Time-Turner.

She did a swish of her wand before pointing it back at herself and casted. "Age Revelare." The Age Revelare spell was one of the simple spells to display a person's age from years to seconds. The spell would display digits that mirrored from one's own mind making it possible for any language to come out. The age displayed was correct down to the day, even including the Time-Turner aging during her third year, but the seconds weren't.

 _Not good._

How did she know? Well, it was because the seconds weren't moving at all. Her body was stuck in some pseudo time suspension just as everything else was. There was only one thing left to do at this time.

 _Research._

Hermione nodded to herself. There was no way to tell when the spell would end. The best solution she could think of is to try and figure out the inner workings of the spell herself. There should be some counter-curse. She thought about it for a moment and smacked her head.

"Finite Incantatem!" Nothing happened, the counter-curse for most general jinxes and curses did not work. "Well it was worth a try." She sighed heavily and begun to think what she should do first.

A grin suddenly split onto Hermione's face. The restricted area of the library! She would have free reign!

On the way towards the library she realized it had been a couple of hours since her last meal, but had yet to feel any hunger or even a need to go to the bathroom. She deduced that there was no need to eat or sleep since her body was in some wacky state of suspended animation. It felt a bit weird, but the situation she was in was beyond weird anyway.

 _No sleep, more time to read!_

"Looks like my wish came true. If a bit round-about and bizarre." The witch smiled as she headed over to the library. Now she kind of hoped the spell would last a while, maybe a few weeks? There was so much she could do during this time with no interruptions what so ever. The time for peace and quiet had finally come to her! The time to browse whatever she wanted at her own leisure.

Hermione went through the wooden door that lead to the restricted section and began looking around. Ghosts, traps and whatever hidden surprises were all frozen in time leaving her undisturbed. The restricted section was well organized after browsing through a few shelves. A book on Time spells and Time-Turners were there, but she had no interest in undoing this accidental miracle right away.

The brunette took out several books and trekked towards the dusty desk. A quick Scourgify cleaned everything up nicely. She opened the first book of her small pile 'Wandless Magic: Advanced Spells'. The inquisitive teen wondered why this book would be in the restricted section, but did not ponder on it much as she began to devour the book.

* * *

A week passed.

Hermione was tidy as ever. Every time she finished a book, she would place it back where it belonged keeping everything orderly. Time was now unimportant to her and was thus ignored. She'd gone a little over thirty books and understood them all. The brunette did have a near eidetic memory and could remember most of everything she read. Application and testing would have to be done another day. Even though time was unimportant, the spell could still end at anytime if it indeed had a duration.

Magic books, story books, books of magical animals and every kind of book she went through, except for Divination. The Divination book was lucky to survive when she recalled Sybill Trelawney's face. Why it was even a branch of magic eluded her.

 _Worst subject ever._

The books on muggle history was another thing, but she didn't even want to get into that rubbish.

* * *

A month passed.

Hermione had no actual way of telling time. Nothing moved. The bright witch once tried to get a wrist watch, but sadly the hands of the watch did not move even when she touched it. The gears on the inside of the watch were still frozen in time even if the outside of the watch touched her. Only things she could manually move would actually move.

The girl began exploring Hogwarts in-between reading her books. Reading every single book was fine, but she needed some time to process a few of the details. Navigating Hogwarts was an easy task since she had already read 'Hogwarts, A History'.

The visit to her mentor, Minerva, was a slightly sad endeavor as she could see the distraught look on Minerva's face. Her professor was seated in her office staring down sadly upon the article released by the evil Rita Skeeter. She vowed to remember this. Rita Skeeter wouldn't get out of this unscathed. It seems that she had missed the newspaper that morning since technically only three hours had actually passed in real time.

Reaching over and slowly taking the article from the desk, Hermione began reading the dreaded article.

'Mud Sullies Gold as Hermione Granger Assaults Hero Ronald Weasley.' Her anger grew at the headlines, but continued to read. She had to be fair when dealing out her revenge against the nasty reporter. How nasty depended on the article.

'Part of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger, has been reported to have assaulted Ronald Weasley in Hogwarts. Many bystanders heard Miss Granger berating Mister Weasley on why he wouldn't date her.'Hermione's eyes widened at how the story was twisted so much. There had to be a law against this! She would sue!

'As the fight escalated, the witnesses heard that Miss Granger had begun to blackmail Mister Weasley to go out with her or else she would expose him. The secret was never revealed.' Hermione was pretty sure that there weren't any students in the area either.

 _That nasty little beetle._

Mister Weasley gave a comment when we interviewed him after this altercation. I quote, "I don't know what got into Hermione lately. I knew she had a huge crush on me, but I can't cheat on Lavender. I just can't." Mister Weasley decided not to comment further after his heartfelt confession.' _Kill_. Hermione wanted to kill the lying git! No, she wanted to set him on fire! How could he? She would set them both on fire!

The newspaper was set ablaze before she could even read more. Apparently her magic could still burn things in close proximity to her. Her skill with wandless magic continued to grow as she practiced it day after day without fail. She concentrated on maintaining the flames so it would continue and fully burn and not freeze in time. She'd have to clean that up.

It was slightly eerie not hearing anyone speak or any sounds for several weeks. Hermione realized she hadn't even heard her own voice for a long while now. It looked like the time had come to begin researching on how to undo the dilemma she was in.

"I don't know if this is heaven or hell anymore." The brightest witch of her age sighed and began her trek back to her sanctuary, the restricted section. The girl began to wandlessly spin conjurations of fire, water, earth and wind around her hand. It was no wonder the advanced book was hidden in the restricted section. There was just too much damage that could be done if wandless magic was truly mastered. Even learning it was dangerous. She winced as she remembered burning her hand and cutting the other by mistake. She was glad she didn't try to practice in the library.

* * *

A year passed.

Over a thousand books had already been read. Each nook and cranny of Hogwarts had been searched and there was next to nothing about the Time-Turner. There was one book she found, but barely talked about anything she needed.

Hermione started to become frantic after the first three months passed without any success. She estimated three months anyway. She began to try and calculate time. According to her calculations by her 'words per minute' while reading a book and 'steps per minute' while walking around, it seemed to be three months. This time thing was starting to make her loony for even thinking about it like that.

Her expression slightly deadened when her stay in the perpetually frozen time had reached about a year. She enjoyed the peace and quiet and all the time to research, but begun to miss her friends and some interaction with people. Even began to miss the sexual assaulting idiot, well, before he got to that point anyway.

The restricted section had the very basics of Time Magic. Professor McGonagall's library combined with the former headmaster Albus Dumbledore had a wide range of interesting, restricted and forbidden magics. It was tempting to spend time reading the tomes, but it was not what she was looking for. She would have to go over all those juicy books in their office, but she wanted a way to solve the time problem.

One particular object did pique her interest though. A diary of Dumbledore that she found under Fawkes' perch in the headmasters room. It would have always been protected by Fawkes and by enchantments, but Fawkes was gone after Dumbledore died and time was frozen. She hadn't meant to find the diary, she was trying to see if there were any phoenix feathers that she could gather. For _research_ purposes of course.

The smile the exceptional witch had while looking through the diary soon fell apart into shock then into disbelief. She had opened it to maybe find a couple of Dumbledore's signature spells or anything interesting, but not _this._

The diary was enchanted and spanned back several decades to the time when the first Dark Lord, Gellert Grindelwald was still amongst the living. She was surprised that Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Order, would have possibly been a co-Dark Lord to Grindelwald if the altercation between his family had not happened. The part she was concerned about was more recent, the years that she and Harry were in Hogwarts. She had never truly realized how manipulative the headmaster had been until now.

Hermione had been a _pawn_ from the very start. From start to end, it seemed everything was calculated.

'The hat was slightly more complicated to persuade. The hat had been created by the founders of Hogwarts and would not yield to any conventional magic. It had taken a lot of research and _other_ means to manipulate the hat and all that would only work for a limited duration. The duration would last for only one student and I already have the perfect candidate.' Gryffindor was not even supposed to be her house, it was Ravenclaw, but he had manipulated the hat.

Hermione's heart began beating faster, but she had to know more. She read on.

'Placing a Compulsion Charm on most of the Gryffindor first years turned out to be easy enough to conjure. Miss Granger needs to be isolated in order to drift her towards Harry. Mister Weasley should be easy to maneuver as well. Another Compulsion Charm may be needed to anchor Miss Granger to one of them in the future, but that is still years to come. It is all for the greater good.' He had been controlling everything from the start. She flipped to another page.

'I can feel my end nearing. The curse that came from the ring that held the Resurrection Stone continues to kill me slowly, poisoning my failing body bit by bit even now. I have put another series of Compulsion Charms on Miss Granger to fall in love with Mister Weasley. I would have connected her to Harry, but I need him focused on the task at hand and his destiny. I hope that both of them will get deeper into a relationship so that Miss Granger would be fully tied to them even after the Compulsion Charm fades. I know it will fade slowly after my death, but I believe it will be enough time for them.' Apparently it had not even been _teenage_ _hormones_. It had been a Compulsion Charm. _A Compulsion Charm! Morgana, she wanted to burn something!_

Hermione closed her eyes. She wanted to cry, but tears would not fall. She didn't regret the time spent with Harry and Ron. The adventures they had went on were the highlights of her life even if she didn't really want to go. Her problem was that everything had been a lie. Everything was orchestrated. She couldn't believe her life was always endangered due to an old man playing god. An old man who needed children to do his dirty work. She flipped the pages to the near end, not wanting to read much more.

'My time has come. I will have Severus kill me in order to push the plan forward and cement his role in the dark side. Harry will be the one to lead this age to the light to a new golden age for wizards and witches everywhere. The one last protection I have done for him is to place another Compulsion Charm on Mister Weasley and Miss Granger to sacrifice their life if ever Harry's life is in danger. I'd like to apologize to both Mister Weasley and Miss Granger, but everything I've done has been for the greater good. Perhaps I can apologize to them in the next world. I will see you soon, Gellert.' Speechless. There was still much of the past to read, but she could not bring herself to read another page. The infernal diary would be kept until she deemed herself ready to ready more of Dumbledore's machinations.

Hermione could not even bring herself to read another book for several hours. She cast a specialized diagnostic spell that came from Dumbledore's other custom spell books to check if there were any charms left on her.

 _Nothing_.

All the charms that had been placed on her had faded soon after Dumbledore had died. It was no wonder she felt nothing towards Ron after the end of the Wizarding War. There was _nothing_ in the first place. The utter _bastard._

She sat in the corner of the restricted section of the library. She really wished she could cry herself to sleep. Instead, the brunette just stared blankly in front of her.

For the first time in her life, she felt _stupid._

A stupid little muggleborn that had no place in a society run by purebloods. Sure, there were muggleborns and half-bloods here and there, but in the real hierarchy of things, they didn't matter.

She used to believe she had truly made a difference for muggleborns by helping the Order in the war, but how much of it was actually by choice? Would she even be part of the war if not for the machinations of the old man?

The Order, proclaiming their helpful and understanding stance on muggleborns, just how much of it was a farce? The Order, lead by Albus Dumbledore, a half-blood, also populated by mostly purebloods. Had Dumbledore placed compulsion charms on everyone while they were still young? If a person was under the compulsion charm long enough, they probably wouldn't be able to discern it and most likely be fully indoctrinated as they grew up.

Hermione laughed seeing the parallels.

How much of a difference did the Order and the Death Eaters have? A half-blood leader and a council of mostly purebloods. Voldemort had probably gotten the support of purebloods early on which is why Dumbledore had to take getting the support of the muggleborns.

 _Stupid._

 _So stupid._

* * *

There was no point in being sullen for long. There was still a lot of things to think about and that was for the future. Right now, she had no future until she could get time to move forward again.

Hogwarts did not have the answers. The girl smacked her head wondering why she had only been searching at Hogwarts when the world was ripe for the taking. She had not read everything in Hogwarts, but she had already gone over all the interesting material she could find. Wandless Magic, Elemental Magic, Dark Curses, Jinxes, everything she deemed important had been read. There was no way to master every single one of them right away, but with the base knowledge, the possibilities were endless. She could work on mastering the knowledge some other time.

Hermione contemplated on using Ron as live target practice, but decided against it. A target dummy though, she chuckled.

A year without needing any sleep, baths and food had been a blessing to Hermione. Dirt and grime did not cling onto her leaving her as fresh as the day time froze. The amount of training and learning she had done would amount to at least three to five years if she had done it in regular time. It was a curse as well, but she decided not to dwell on the fact.

The witch went to the common room one last time to look over her things. She had not been here for months since she had stayed in the restricted section. She moved towards the bookcase, the same bookcase Ron had slammed into. Her brown eyes zeroed in on the book that had smacked Ron's head and remembered that she promised herself to read it. Hermione decided to read one last book before a visit to the Ministry.

'Death and his Dementors'. She opened the book to look at the author, but there was none. Author name, publication date, all the information was missing.

 _Odd_.

Hermione's interest was stimulated, even if it wasn't a spell book.

* * *

Age Revelare - Age Reveal

 **AN:** Thanks for the reviews and pms! Decided to post up this chapter instead of waiting longer (I'll probably get slower and slower though x.x). Sorry for the ones who hate Time Magic, but I'll need to use it a bit. It might have been obvious from the 'Concurrent' part of the title.

I won't screw up cannon as much as I can though. I'll be working around it.

I do hope you enjoy this chapter even if it is a bit wordy. Not much interaction either, but eh, plot! Forgive me for grammatical errors too!

Questions, comments, constructive criticism and suggestions are always appreciated!

 **Edit:** Errr, added a poem-ish thing like the first chapter. If everyone thinks it's bad I'll remove them. (They're kind of like mini-spoilers, that don't really spoil anything?)


	3. Burning Time

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter Three: Burning Time

* * *

 _Searching high, searching low._

 _Years flash by as time stops its flow._

 _Light at the end, destination in sight._

 _Years still burned, still alone in my plight._

* * *

'Death and his Dementors'. She opened the book to look at the author, but there was none. Author name, publication date, all the information was missing.

 _Odd_.

Hermione's interest was stimulated, even if it was not a spell book.

* * *

Seven years passed.

Hermione looked as fresh and clean as she did since the start of the time limbo. Nothing about her appearance had changed aside from a slightly aged look that her brown eyes gave off.

She had gone through nearly all Ministry records to search for a clue. The Ministry had no secrets to hide, from her anyway. The Department of Mysteries, the surviving areas of it, weren't so mysterious anymore. It was laughable how easy it was to get in a lot of the areas.

The brunette had gone through the whole Ministry just as she had gone through Hogwarts. Each of the Ministry's ten levels had been thoroughly visited. All reports, experiments and whatever else the ministry had to hide was open for Hermione to touch and read. She had almost set the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures ablaze after some reports, but decided against it.

Going through a lot of the Ministry records was mostly a big pain though. Her search wasn't so thorough because there were just too many _useless_ records around.

The girl that was supposed to be around twenty five years old, if time had been moving, grimaced as she recalled a few of the reports that concerned her. The only report she had expected was the 'assault' charge that Ron had stupidly filed against her, but that was nothing compared to the other documents uncovered.

Gringotts Wizarding Bank had actually filed a complaint against her, complaint being a tamer word for it. In short, Gringotts apparently wanted her head. The report implicated all three of the Golden Trio, but Gringotts realized that a muggle-born without a family would be a good place to start with. Gringotts had asked for one hundred thousand Galleons as reparations or _'We will accept lifelong servitude as repayment'._ Hermione gaped.

 _My bloody arse._ Hermione Granger was not going to be anyone's slave. Burning the file along with the room was tempting, but she had opted to leave everything as is. The less impact on time, the better.

She was actually surprised how much she held back burning everything. She had learned how to cast Fiendfyre a while back from a dark spell book, maybe it was time to use it? She could cast the Fiendfyre and not concentrate on it, which would leave it frozen in time, then she could cast a lot of them that would go off when time resumed.

 _You're getting crazy, Hermione._

Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures had also filed a complaint against her for riding the _bloody_ dragon from Gringotts. The file claimed that she had needed to pay ten thousand galleons in reparation as well as a full paid trip for ten _bloody_ years in Azkaban.

 _No. Never._

Never would she be imprisoned in Azkaban without dying first or under her own terms. Hadn't she liberated the abused dragon from the goblins? Ungrateful pests!

These secrets were among the very base of what the witch had found out. Conspiracies, blackmail and every other horrible thing possible was draped all over the Ministry. The _new_ Ministry, even under Kingsley, would not do much better than before. The rot was too deep to try to reform. It seemed as if Voldemort was on to something in wanting to destroy the Ministry, not that he was very smart about it.

 _Too_ _inefficient_. She would have done much better than that noseless snake.

Hermione was saddened by all the truths. Her own outlook had begun to turn darker after everything she had gone through. Isolation from when she was a child where she was first disliked due to her reading hobby and then feared due to her budding magic.

Everything in Hogwarts controlled by a manipulative old man who had Compulsion Charms flying out of his arse like the candy he offers.

Her parents still stuck in Australia without a care in the word, it wasn't their fault, but still. It's like she had no one. Nothing to hang on to. Harry, Ginny and Luna, how much of their friendship was actually true? Had they been inflicted with Compulsion Charms too? How much of Dumbledore's plans were not written in his damned diary?

Ignorance was a blessing.

 _Maybe being stupid wasn't such a bad thing._ She shook her head. She wouldn't blame herself for the injustice the idiots that were playing game-master were doing.

The time she spent alone, all this time, didn't help her psyche at all. However strong minded a person could be, being alone for years had to take its toll somehow. The girl still had one thing to focus on and it was how to undo the time lock. Everything else she had seen would be put at the back of her mind, _for_ _now_.

Everything and everyone would be dealt with accordingly. This is one thing she vowed to herself.

There was nearly nothing though, until she had actually visited the Time Room. Hermione didn't rush straight to the Time Room since she didn't know what the time distortions could do to her current state, but in the end she just had no choice.

* * *

Her time problem finally had a lead after a visit to the logs of the Time Room. Eloise Mintumble, the unspeakable, who had been the last tester and researcher for Time Magic. According to the buried report of 1899, Eloise Mintumble was able to go back four hundred years into the past for five days, but returned to the present four hundred years older. The case was not exactly what she was experiencing, but it was a variant. The Time Room had been no further help since the battle destroyed most other records.

 _Well, it was something at least._

The Ministry resources were exhausted. It was time to visit the Mintumble personal libraries and any other old family connected to the Mintumbles. The Ministry may have had several million records, but aside from the Department of Mysteries, there wasn't much knowledge to learn from the Ministry. It did take a _long_ while to actually go through the documents at the Department of Mysteries. The brunette also didn't skip out on reading a lot of the reports from the other departments, but she couldn't really go through _everything._ She still went through most.

 _Knowledge is power._ She was done with people manipulating things. Dumbledore, The Order and the Ministry could all go screw themselves, at least the noseless snake was upfront with his bullshit. Come to think of it, Voldemort was pretty upfront with all his plans. He didn't really outright lie to people.

The dead lord promised gifts to people that would follow him, soon after used Avada on them. It was said that death is a blessing, he probably took it literally. Oh god, she was identifying with a madman.

She sighed and dismissed her wandering thoughts.

After a quick visit to the records room, Hermione had the addresses she needed. Mintumbles, Crouch, Malfoy, Black, Rosier, Selwyn were just a few of the old pure-blood families that Hermione planned to visit. A lot of forbidden and forgotten magic were probably housed in their mansions especially the Blacks and the Malfoys, where Voldemort resided for a time.

Normally, it would be impossible to raid any pure-blood house. The magical protections and wards placed to protect the pure-blood properties vaporized any intruder. Luckily, the time freeze had frozen all magic flow making them all useless.

Hermione was just about to leave the Ministry when she saw the room she had been detained in years ago. Ron was still standing there, slightly bent over due to the low blows she had dealt at the time. The weasel's wand still snapped in half while still in his hand. She had contemplated several times to add more shots in, but thought better.

 _Not yet._

Several years without sleep, human contact and bombarded with truths would mentally age a person. Her age, mentally anyway, would be around forty or fifty by now. Merlin, she was like some kind of time hermit. The brunette couldn't help but face palm at the thought.

With a flick of the wrist, the table and two chairs that had been destroyed were restored instantly. Hermione's wandless magic leapt in bounds over the course of several years, but still had trouble with stronger spells. It occurred to her that the Dragon Heartstring used as the core of her wand would be the main catalyst for enhancing magic. She took a mental note to visit Gringotts and Ollivander's wand shop in the near future.

It was time to visit the darker side of things. It might actually be lighter compared to Dumbledore's hidden laundry and the Ministry's hidden garbage.

Only time would tell.

She knew she still had a lot of that.

* * *

The witch stuck in time found herself stuck in her thoughts when she reached the place she had been tortured all those years ago.

Malfoy Manor. The place where her scream echoed throughout the halls as the hateful dark witch carved into her arm. The place where the war truly took the toll on her. The place where she was up against terror-incarnate. It was sad how useless she was against the dark witch at the time.

Could she have a chance now? Yes. Maybe. The dark witch always looked as if something held her back. Whether scars from Azkaban, a mutinous wand she didn't own or whatever else there was. The brunette was actually somewhat glad that Bellatrix was insane, how strong and powerful would a _sane_ Bellatrix be?

Bellatrix by far was the only other threat in the war, she may have been a bitch, but the dark witch had Hermione's respect.

 _Two sides of the same coin._

The brunette still couldn't get over the fact that the only true female Death Eater was bested by a _healthy_ housewife. The one monster that haunted her dreams for months, killed by Molly Weasley when even Luna, Ginny and herself couldn't win against her all at the same time. Rage at Ginny being nearly killed? The only thing rage ever brought Hermione was her mind getting duller.

The witch left the area and began to look around to find the library. She wasn't here just to sightsee. Lo and behold, Draco was there in the hallway.

Her animosity towards Draco had dispersed especially during the last few months of the war. The young Slytherin became much more introverted due to the war and likely due to narrowly escaping a trip to Azkaban. Harry had vouched for Draco and Narcissa, apparently, that was all that was needed to get them cleared.

Lucius was another thing though. Stuck in Azkaban, at least the Dementors were being removed, well, supposedly.

The Malfoy library was huge. Before Hermione even could start perusing the books, she saw Narcissa seated on one of the chairs with a book on the table and a picture frame in hand. The three sisters were all happily smiling from a time when there wasn't a war, from a time when they were but students in Hogwarts. So much for Bellatrix being an evil monster from birth.

Hell, Bellatrix was prettier than Ginny or Gabriella, hands down. She stopped that train of thought.

 _I am losing it. Shite._

The white lily on Bellatrix's ear really did suit her though.

* * *

Fifteen years had passed since the time lock.

Hermione _finally_ found her answer.

There was so much she had learned over several years since she left the Ministry. She chuckled as she recalled going over the pure-blood histories and family trees for fun. Many of the so called pure-bloods were not so pure after all. There were just so many secrets she had uncovered that it was ridiculous.

 _So much for Pansy being a pureblood._

There would be a lot of time to use the information for the future, if she could get time to move again. Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common room where everything started. The witch swished her hand and the chair moved behind her instantaneously and a book she had not seen in over a decade floated towards her.

Hermione gazed fondly at the new items that adorned her finger, wrist and ear. She had combined the knowledge that she had _borrowed_ from the goblins and from the wand maker to create artifacts that acted as a wand. It was laughable that items such as these were not created before. They probably were, but lost in time.

Artifacts that augmented wandless magic making a wand unneeded. It was probably due to all the racism and hidden secrets that it was never discovered. She highly doubted the goblin and human wand makers would ever collaborate, in this century at least. She had created two rings, two earrings and two armlets. Each of the artifacts she had made contained a single strand of Dragon Heart String. She would have created more, but she could not handle more.

Hermione had also wanted to be symmetrical when wearing her newly created artifacts and thus created a pair for each. The problem was that the brunette had almost died when she put on more than three of the artifacts at one time. Keeping the raw magic from overwhelming and destroying her own magic core took a few days to contain and another few days to fully recover.

The time she spent recovering on the floor was not something she wanted to repeat. The itch on her nose she couldn't reach almost killed her. Maybe that was the reason Voldemort took his nose out?

The witch decided to wear one of each pair. A ring and earring on the right and an armlet on her left. It looked like she could only use three of them at the moment. She wondered if this was like holding three wands at the same time. Had anyone actually tried using more than one wand? What about tying more than one wand together using the special string? She still had many ideas, but ingredients were hard to find. The rest were locked in a vault that not even she could open easily.

It wasn't easy to create the trinkets either. It took over a year without rest or doing anything else to create what she currently had. It was trial and error, this type of thing wasn't her forte anyway. The brunette also realized she had a penchant for creating bombs since most of her early attempts at creating her pseudo magic foci ended up in a spectacular explosion, glad she tried that outside. Thankfully, it wasn't a subject at Hogwarts.

Hermione reopened the book that had been floating in front of her. _Death and his Dementors_. The tome was actually a compilations of stories surrounding Death and Dementors. It also included 'The Tale of the Three Brothers' in where Death created the Deathly Hallows during the thirteenth century. It had been dismissed as just another fairy tale by most, even by Albus Dumbledore, but Hermione had her own suspicions. Most fairy tales had some truth in them. This would be no different.

One particularly interesting tale in the book told a story dating thousands of years ago, before the Wizarding World was even established. The story spoke about how several thousand Dementors were in one place at one time. It was unknown as to why the Dementors converged on this particular area, but the dark entities continued to slowly coalesce into one space. Years passed with nothing being able to go near the area for miles. Nothing in the area grew, even animals that came close dropped dead after a few steps. When the mass of Dementors finally disappeared, it appeared.

 _Death_.

The book insinuated how Death could possibly be some type of Dementor. It was unheard of, but after over a decade of spells, theories and knowledge, nothing was impossible to a degree. It was laughable how Hermione could believe that a being such as Death could even possibly exist. In retrospect, Kelpies, Unicorns, Phoenixes and Dragons existed, why not Death? It was another mental note on the brunettes 'To-Do-List', but it would be hard to accomplish. She had spent approximately fifteen years here with over thirty years of work done since she had no need for sleep and food. She had no need for a toilet either, which was kind of awesome.

The lone witch closed the book after a few moments of nostalgia. Things were never going to be the same. The spell she had prepared for the Time-Turner could literally unravel time. She could end up like Eloise Mintumble and age over fifteen years since time froze or end up aged to death. She estimated she'd be around her late thirties if it did occur. It was slightly amusing that the smartest witch of her age would be stuck in time for close to two decades.

Didn't that only happen to reckless people? Apparently, she was gaining attributes from Ron and Harry.

She did not think it would have taken this long, but there was no going back. There was no unlearning the knowledge that she had gained throughout her excursion. The stillness of the world had already gnawed at her mental strength, what was left of it wasn't much.

The brunette thought of the last words she had heard uttered towards her.

 _"This is no place for your ideals. You won't change anything."_

The statement had been true at the time. A muggle-born with no family left and barely any close friends. A little girl with no authority, large sum of money or blood purity to throw around. The only thing she had back then was her love for books and her drive for excellence. Her love for knowledge granted her more spells in her arsenal, more strategies against enemies and more ways to survive. It was obvious why Dumbledore wanted her as a babysitter for Harry. It was a wise decision, but her finding out his machinations was probably not in any of his calculations. If it was, then the old man severely miscalculated.

What had changed though?

The only thing she had done during these frozen years was going over old tomes and trashy reports. Hermione smiled. She thought it was a smile since she had not made that expression for a while now.

Both hands glittered with arcs of dark, light and elemental energy augmented by her artifacts. She did not want to be arrogant, but she doubted even Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort could match her now. The two powerful wizards would most likely taunt and brag to each other before firing a spell anyway. It would also be one spell at a time. Being wandless made multiple spells possible.

What changed?

She levitated the broken Time-Turner with one hand.

Everything changed.

 _I've changed._

Focusing the magical energy through her new trinkets, she let the magic gather at the edge of her finger while laying out a complex magical algorithm in her mind.

All the research boiled down to this one moment. The activated trinkets hummed with even more power than before, the outline of a magical seal began to project outwards and the witch knew that it was ready.

 _It's time._

"Restitue Tempus Maxima!"

* * *

Restitue Tempus Maxima - Restore Time Maximum

The spell sounds simple, but the output of the spell depends on the efficiency of the Time Turner, the amount of magic being placed in the spell and also luck.

((Eff + Mag)^2/(Luck+1))

Yes, there's a formula! Engr classes are killing me.

 **AN:** Thank you for the feedback! I hope that all of you will enjoy this one too.

Don't forget to wish Hermione luck with her spell!

Questions, comments, constructive criticism and suggestions are always appreciated!


	4. Awry Apparition

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter Four: Awry Apparition

* * *

 _Heat felt, free from frost._

 _All is well, but still lost._

 _Fearful figure, have you come to hate?_

 _If so, then you are a little too late._

* * *

 _It's time._

"Restitue Tempus Maxima!"

* * *

Darkness. How cliché. Hermione tried to open her eyes, but all she could see was darkness. Somehow she could feel all her limbs still together thankfully. She wondered if the spell had failed and she somehow died. The small rock poking her back begged to differ.

Maybe it was fine if everything just ended. The fifteen years spent in the time limbo had sapped most of her exuberance. It was great that she had learned so much, but it was also draining to learn _too much._

 _Is there still a point?_ What was she still living for anyway?

 _Early signs of depression._ A bit late for that though.

"Excuse me, could you move out from under the sheet?" A small girl's voice. It was music to her ears having not heard a single sound other than her own for years.

 _No wonder it was dark._

Hermione plucked the black sheet that had been covering majority of her upper body and trained her eyes on the person she had heard. Her eyes landed on- _No._ Her eyes widened slightly. It can't be.

"Could I have the sheet back? I need it to start setting up a picnic." The innocence in the voice was heartrending. Hermione was not stupid, the blonde and blue eyes were a giveaway no matter how young.

Her spell had _failed_ , and that was putting it lightly. Hogwarts anti-Apparition wards most likely caused her displacement to this area since her room was probably still warded in this time period.

 _Bollocks_. _Didn't think about that one._

Huh, refugee. No place to stay.

Hermione passed the sheet back to the girl and laid back down on the grass. It had been a long time since she had felt the warmth of the sun and the wind blowing around her. The sounds of life was one of the things she had sorely missed. The little things in life could only truly be appreciated when lost. The brunette took a gander around and knew that she was right by Black Lake.

"Cissy!" _Oh no._ Before Hermione could even Apparate away, two more girls entered the area. Twins. The two girls looked like twins except one had black hair and the other had brown.

Her thoughts darkened after a familiar tingle came across the scar on her arm. The scar _never_ faded. She assumed that the dark witch that etched 'mudblood' on her arm used a cursed knife since _no one_ could heal it. In front of her was none other than _Bellatrix Lestrange._

"How many times have I told you not to run?" The future dark witch chided her younger sister, but expression only held a caring look. These girls were a far cry from their future selves. Still, she wondered if she could hex the dark witch. Would it weaken Voldemort in the future? She shook her head, it would most likely just create some time paradox that would bite her in the arse.

It seems like everything has been biting her arse so far.

The brown haired witch identical to Bellatrix saw that there was one other person in their midst. "Who are you?" The young Andromeda Tonks eyed her with slight suspicion. Hermione was glad that she still donned her black robes from when was taken from Hogwarts by those Aurors else it would have been more suspicious. Andromeda had the right to be suspicious after all, since her face would not have been a familiar one. She didn't look like a first year either, so she couldn't say she was new.

The eldest sister's eyes turned to her. The intensity in those eyes had almost been the same as her future self, but it lacked hatred and disgust. Bellatrix Lestrange, the caring big sister. Who knew? The temptation to hex this Bellatrix lessened slightly.

" _Well_? Answer Andy's question." Bellatrix's voice was a far cry from what it had been in the future. Years in Azkaban and dark events would do that to a person. There was not much she could do at the moment until she could figure out a spell to fix the Time-Turner. At least time was actually moving this time.

The brunette knew she should have just disappeared, but she didn't. She didn't know why either.

"Hermione." There seemed to be no harm in giving a name that would be forgotten. A simple Obliviate would be an easy fix as well. She had missed interaction with people anyway. Perhaps this would be fine.

Associating with the enemy, she wondered how Harry would react. She mused at the possibility, but didn't care too much, it had been so long ago that she last saw the boy-who-lived.

"Well, _Hermione_ , I'm Bellatrix. The look-a-like is Andromeda and that tiny one is Narcissa."

"Hey-" Narcissa tried to cut in, but Bellatrix gave her the 'keep quiet' look.

"In all my years in Hogwarts, I have never seen you and I'm in my seventh year." Bellatrix had asked the right questions and straight to the point. The future dark witch was still fear inducing. If Hermione's true age had not been over thirty or if she had not gone through a war, she might have been intimidated. She did not want to say much that would implicate her or cause her trouble. If the headmistress or ex-headmaster caught wind of her, well, it would not be good.

"I'll tell you alone and after you share some of that food with me." A compromise. It would be much easier to get Bellatrix alone to gather some information about this time. Seeing the dark witch sparked an interesting thought in her. The fact that the eldest Black did not even ask her last name meant a lot. It seemed as if blood purity was not even a thought. She would have asked what her last name was if it was the case.

Bellatrix was willing to accept the compromise. Making a scene in front of her sisters would not be prudent. She knew Bellatrix was thinking something along the lines of 'If the mystery girl did have intentions to harm them, she would have already done it'. Patience won out and Bellatrix nodded to Narcissa to begin bringing items out of her bottomless handbag.

 _Huh._ Looks like her idea wasn't so original after all.

All four of the girls enjoyed the quiet afternoon. Hermione was nearly brought to tears when she saw the sun setting. Her first sunset in over a decade and right in her view was the young Bellatrix. Her mind began to wander and space out. The bright witch realized she was getting sleepy, she had almost forgotten what that felt like. Before long, Bellatrix sent both of her sisters back to Hogwarts. Smiles and small waves were given to Hermione as the two younger siblings began to walk back.

"Talk." As patient as ever.

"I can't tell you everything, but if you keep my presence a secret, I'll make it worth your while." Hermione conjured a small fire that split and began to spin in her hand. She knew the look in Bellatrix's eye. The brunette had the same look each time there had been something new to learn _._ It would be ironic that she would be bribing and teaching her own torturess wandless spells.

"A bribe? What makes you think I won't just learn your spells and then tell the headmaster?" Bellatrix grinned widely. It was not the insane grin she had as a Death Eater, but an endearing one with a dash of arrogance. Hermione wanted to pinch her cheek. How could her torturer be so cute? The world was crazy. Maybe she was crazy? Cute torturess. Merlin.

"You don't look like the type that would tattle on me?"

"Oh really? What type do I look like then?" Bellatrix replied with a challenging tone.

"The type that doesn't care for authority figures. The type that does what she wants. The type that becomes eternally loyal and the type that would die for her loyalty." Bellatrix looked stunned. It looked like she had struck too close to home for a random guess.

Hermione smiled. The dark witch cared little for authority figures. She took whatever she wanted when she wanted it. She had been eternally loyal to Voldemort no matter how stupid it was. She had also died for Voldemort. The thought that had come to Hermione earlier came back. What if it she could change things?

Truthfully, Hermione had no plans to alter the timeline in any way, but maybe a few modifications wouldn't hurt too much. The brunette knew about the Butterfly Effect, but dismissed it. Who's to say what she's going to do already actually happened? Time is a confusing concept, but Hermione believed that she had the edge over it. Everything would go on as it would, but she could work behind the scenes. She always worked behind the scenes.

"Okay, I accept your _offer_."

"Meet me here whenever you want. I'll be around. Tell your sisters not to say anything as well. You're now my apprentice!" Hermione patted the girl on the head. It was surreal, so many plans were filtering into her head right now. The brightest witch of her age had all the time in the world. Her plan finally somewhat fleshed out.

Her plan finally had some sort of direction.

Bellatrix glared and lightly slapped the hand away. "You're not much older than me! Just because you know more spells and wandless magic, doesn't mean you're better! I'll prove it!" Bellatrix huffed.

It seemed as if the dark witch was near top of the food chain in Hogwarts right now. She was probably said to be the smartest witch of her age as well _._

"Tomorrow!" Bellatrix swiftly walked away as she realized the professors might start roaming the corridors. No one liked detention.

Hermione's eyes was glued to the retreating figure. The dark witch had a nice backside. She shook her head. Crazy indeed.

She leaned on the tree while watching the dark witch slowly disappear. The stars out shining were so pretty. How long had it been since she'd seen the twinkling of the stars? Too long.

 _Maybe sleeping out under the stars won't be so bad._

* * *

 _Ugh._

It was bad. Hermione could feel a crick in her neck. She should have conjured a pillow at least, but her first night of sleep had just been so inviting.

Before anything else, the brunette went over a few diagnostic spells to check her body. Everything had been the same until she got to the final spell.

"Age Revelare." The same numbers from around a decade and a half ago appeared. There was a slight change though, It had moved one whole second.

 _Well, shite._

She was still stuck in some weird suspended animation state even after she was able to sleep. Had she found the answer to immortality? A random spell shot at a defective Time-Turner? This is all Ron's fault. Those three blows weren't close to enough for all this trouble!

Hermione pressed her fingers on her temples. A fifteen year migraine in the making finally hit.

A few weeks of spell theory, Arithmancy and testing should be enough for her to accurately move forward in time until she reached her present time. Her own time should normalize by then. Hopefully.

The witch sat up with her back to the tree. She fiddled with the collar of her robes bringing out and gazing at the Time-Turner. It was eroding. It seemed that either it was decaying because of spells being cast directly on it or it aged depending on the amount of time moved whether backward or forward. She was not that worried since Eloise Mintumble had gone back four hundred years. The circumstance may have been different, but she believed that she had a few more uses before she would be stuck.

A month at the most and she would be able to go forward.

* * *

Three months passed.

Hermione had not planned on staying this long. She was not even planning to stay for the month! Her calculations were all done, but she could not leave the dark witch alone. She still stayed by Black Lake apparating from a small abandoned hut close by.

"You are horrid at this game." Bellatrix giggled as she took the pouting brunette's king. At one point in time it would be an impossibility to consider anything other than an insane cackle coming out from her mouth. Hermione was amazed at everything she learned from and about the dark witch.

These three months have been golden. Hermione had not truly enjoyed another person's company since Luna and Ginny, and here she was wasting time playing Wizard's Chess.

Wizard's Chess.

She _hated_ Wizard's Chess with a passion.

"How is your wandless Patronus charm?" Hermione huffed, trying to be indifferent about the loss. One day she would win. Bellatrix laughed at the obvious attempt to change the subject. Hermione had given Bellatrix the armlet that she could not wear. It also helped that Bellatrix's wand had used the exact same type of core she had, Dragon Heart String. With a swish of Bellatrix's wrist an ethereal raven burst out an circled around Hermione.

The brunette still kept the other earring and ring hidden since using more than one alternate foci wouldn't be prudent. The power output of all three artifacts might be detected as well since Bellatrix's core seemed more powerful than the regular person's magical core.

Over the course of three months, Hermione had been teaching Bellatrix any important spells she could think of. The brunette avoided the larger area of effect spells since she did not want to be discovered.

She wondered from time to time if this was the reason why Bellatrix was one of the best duelists in the world. She had also taught Andy and Cissy one or two spells, but every day was spent with Bellatrix without fail.

It was why she couldn't bring herself to leave. She was actually enjoying _not_ reading a book while spending time with Bellatrix. The brunette had already accepted that a good part of her sanity had eroded, but who cares? The witch realized she spent too much of her life caring about what others, what the world would think, but in the end, none of it mattered.

The ethereal raven perched onto Hermione's shoulder and began to lightly peck her earlobe. Hermione was not one to lose teasing and sent her otter Patronus to start squirming around the dark haired girl's leg. Both laughed and smiled while casting other harmless spells without wands.

Hermione felt her age again, before all the chaos, before all the problems and drama, before the war and before being alone for over fifteen years. She could not even remember the last time she laughed like this with Ginny or Luna. A time before the war maybe.

A long time ago.

Bellatrix crawled closer to Hermione while the otter and the raven Patronus began playing with each other. The two had gotten close so fast that neither knew what prompted it. The snarky, arrogant, sarcastic pureblood seemed to worm her way through Hermione's defenses. The studious bookworm seemed to have done the same.

 _So ironic._

The last time she was this close with Bellatrix, the dark witch had been sticking a cursed knife in and out of her arm. The brunette slightly tensed. Was this really happening?

Bellatrix's strong and confident gaze kept Hermione enthralled as she leaned in slowly giving Hermione an ample chance to back away.

 _Crazy._

All the muggle-born did was place her palm on Bellatrix's cheek and give into the kiss.

What a kiss it was.

The few kisses shared with Viktor and the one kiss with Ron was nothing compared to this. She did not even know who slipped the tongue in first, but it was _divine_. The passionate kiss was finally cut when Hermione needed to take a breath. Both girls had dazed looks in their eyes.

"Merlin _."_ If these were the kind of kisses given to her, she might've spent a little less time with her books. The reminder of stubble hitting her chin and a rough hand on her cheek made her mentally gag.

 _Eck._

Bellatrix recovered first and fell in love with the dazed look on Hermione's face. "If you had been around earlier in Hogwarts, maybe I'd have been less of a terror."

"Truly? You would have been a terror whether I'd have been there or not. The only difference is that you'd drag me on all your misadventures. And we had an audience!" Hermione laughed as she pointed to the two Patronuses. The otter was laying down looking at the while the raven was perched on its head. The amount of cuteness almost made Bellatrix squeal, but she still had to maintain some kind of reputation.

"True, true. You know me too well, luv."

"Luv? Is that a pet name, Bella?" Hermione slyly grinned at the dark witch and was happy to find an embarrassed blush dusting her pale cheeks. It was not every day that one could make Bellatrix blush.

"Laugh it up! But now, you're _my_ girlfriend. Cheat on me and die!" Bellatrix's tone had been jesting, but the brunette could tell the underlying possessiveness that Bellatrix innately had. Bellatrix was not one to share anything.

The two witches began practicing their magic for the rest of the day. A few kisses, hugs and subtle touches were shared throughout their practice.

This is what Hermione had been searching for. Funny that it had taken her all the way to the past just to find the companionship she was looking for.

Although, Hermione knew that time was not on her side this time. The time limit she promised herself was already broken. She still vowed not to disrupt the time stream as much as she could, but she couldn't and wouldn't give this up.

She wasn't sacrificing anything for the _greater good_ this time.

Her plan was fully fleshed out. She had a plan already created to _beat_ time. Bellatrix would forgive her when the time came.

Multitudes of plans all coming together with a true purpose, a true center.

 _Bellatrix._

Some people would call her insane if they heard her plan. Everyone _would_ call her insane if they knew Bellatrix was the reason for the modified plans. Hermione really didn't care. The witch spent years caring for others, following others and getting nothing in return.

She knew Harry would have books created in his name that would go down in history and she would just be the mudblood follower that helped carried the bag. But, this wasn't Harry's story anymore.

 _This is my story now._

Even though she vowed not to disrupt the time stream, she also vowed to get what she wanted. No one was going to manipulate her life anymore. Her plan was created, her plan would adapt. Her plan would work.

Bellatrix smiled before giving her a rough kiss and retreated back to the castle after a smirk and a wink. Who knew that one of the darkest witches in history would be the best thing that ever happened to the brunette.

 _My plan will work._

 _For me._

 _For her._

 _For us._

* * *

 **AN:** Girls in love. Seems like both of them have a reason to truly exist now. I hope you like Bella's entrance even if it was a bit cliché. There's a reason I had to use this cliché and it will be seen in later chapters. See, there was a reason Romance was in the tag! I do hope it felt romantic enough, since this is my first time writing romantic stuff x.x I'm kind of a sap, sorry! I didn't really want to spend so much time explaining the first three months of poking each other either!

Looks like this is one of the reason why Bellatrix is such an awesome duelist, aside from the fact that she was already pretty awesome.

Thanks for the feedback and pms! I do hope everyone will enjoy this one even if it didn't have much action. If you spot any inconsistencies or big grammar errors, don't hesitate to tell me so I can try to fix them!

Questions, comments, constructive criticism and suggestions are always appreciated!


	5. Tsunamis

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter Five: Tsunamis

* * *

 _A lost feeling begins to burn._

 _Guts wrenching, guts a churn._

 _Irony thrown, here and there._

 _Enjoying the past without a care._

* * *

 _My plan will work._

 _For me._

 _For her._

 _For us._

* * *

Four months passed.

Hermione had still not decided when to leave. The spell work was all done. All she required was a flick of the wrist and a bit of luck. She just could not bring herself to go forward with her plan just yet. Even if it slightly risked distorting the time stream. Merlin, she was not even sticking to her own word anymore.

 _This would have much easier if she was the hateful bitch she was in the future._

Hermione's plan would only start when she actually left this time period, but leaving Bellatrix was one thing she could not bare to do yet. It also started to get slightly problematic when the dark witch began asking questions.

The brunette also needed to tell her that she was a muggle-born. The thought should not have been a problem, but her old fears of being discriminated against still lingered. She felt a phantom pain from the scar her beloved gave her as well.

"Bella. I have to be honest with you about something." Hermione held her breath. She was acting like an nineteen year old again when instead she was supposed to be somewhere around thirty-four mentally.

Bellatrix tilted her head in slight curiosity as she sat down in front of Hermione. They still met the same place everyday which was right by Black Lake. Students tended to avoid this area due to the fear of the giant squid grabbing them and eating them.

Hermione looked her girlfriend straight into her piercing dark eyes. Bellatrix abruptly started to sit up straighter when she realized the brunette had something serious to say. She held her breath just like the girl across her waiting for some possibly devastating news.

"I'm muggle-born." Silence.

Both witches let her breathes out.

"I know, luv." Bellatrix smiled at her girlfriend for a month. Her smile turned into a laugh as Hermione face was filled with confusion as to how she knew about her blood.

"One doesn't grow up in the most ancient House of Black without knowing all the existing pure-blood lines, dead or not. Besides, what kind of pure-blood name would _Granger_ be?" If it was any other pure-blood Hermione would have hexed them or punched in the face like Malfoy, but she knew her girlfriend meant it in a weird happy condescending way.

"I just thought you would be more..."

"Prejudiced? Don't worry, luv. My hexes are for everyone." Bellatrix then made a wand swish with her finger. Hermione had no way to counter the snowball that smack her straight in the face. The dark witch may have had the first strike, but she was not about to lose to a wandless magic duel to her apprentice.

 _Apprentice._

Such irony still amused her. The battle was on.

* * *

Bellatrix had already run behind a tree for cover. The dark witch was not fooling herself that her girlfriend was going to go easy on her. She peered from her cover from behind the tree too see if the brunette was still in the area, nothing. At the last second, she sensed the use of magic from behind her and dove out of the way. Five snowballs had impacted where she was standing. She detected Hermione's magic signature, but could not pinpoint her.

"It's not nice to hit me in the face with a snowball, _luv._ " Hermione's disembodied voice carried on like an echo throughout the woods, but Bellatrix could tell they were on the same elevation.

"Ventus!" The dark witch swung her hand downward and released a blast of wind that sent leaves and dirt flying towards all directions. As soon as she cast the spell, she saw what she was looking for. A few leaves hit _solid air_.

 _Gotcha._

"Stupefy!" The spell missed as the invisible Hermione was out of the way before the spell could close in. Bellatrix cursed and ran to the nearest tree to hide from any counter attack.

"Using a Bedazzling Hex to make yourself invisible? Really Hermione?" Her girlfriend had not taught her the Stealth Sensoring Spell. The brunette was such a cheater sometimes _._ All Bellatrix could hear was another disembodied laugh. It looks like her _luv_ was not going to make it easy for her.

"Fumos." Smoke started pouring out of Bellatrix's hands. Both girls were deep enough in the forest beside Black Lake that the dark gray smoke would not be detected. Bellatrix now had time to cast her human detection spell. She would have used it earlier, but needed time to focus and concentrate. The Stealth Sensoring Spell would have been much easier to cast. She was not yet as good as her brunette girlfriend unfortunately.

"Homenum Revelio." It also irritated her that Hermione never needed to use words for her spells anymore. Non-verbal and wandless magic.

 _Such a cheat._

A moment of sensing and done. Now, she couldn't hide anymore.

* * *

Hermione knew her trick was up.

Their duels were always interesting if a bit random. "Did you like both Bedazzling Hex and Chameleon Charm combined? Good counter move with wind though. Let's finish this." The witch waved her hand and dispersed all the smoke conjured by her dark witch. She was really proud of the advancement of Bellatrix, not even she learned at this rate.

Bellatrix took a step out from her hiding place. The two witches stood around ten meters from each other with grins plastered on their faces and hands by their waists. The muggle-born told Bellatrix one or two stories about the Wild West, cowboys in particular and how they the duel. It was humorous that the pure-blooded witch was doing something so muggle-ish. Both reacted at the same time they heard a bird call.

Both hands were being waved into the air quickly drawing various symbols. One hand for slinging a quick non-verbal spell while the other continuously casted Protego and parried other spells. Hermione might have known more spells, but that did not mean she was a better duelist than Bellatrix who fought students on a daily basis. The war hero might have had some experience from the war, but that did not all translate to dueling experience.

Bellatrix only had one artifact, but Hermione was playing on the same level. The single artifact would maintain the Protego while they would be free to cast the spells they wanted.

Over five minutes had passed. Both witches held their ground, barely moving an inch. The concept of this kind of training duel was to toughen them up when there was no way to fully dodge spells. Increasing stamina and endurance was always a good thing aside from learning to shield and parry offensive spells.

Hermione took a risk and cast two offensive spells with both hands, but both spells were quickly absorbed into the Protego shield when Bellatrix caused the shield to widen for a split second. The grinning dark witch did not miss the opportunity.

"Flipendo!" She could not help but shout out the spell as hit Hermione and tossed her backwards on the ground. Bellatrix looked smug until her girlfriend still was not moving. The smug look fell as she rushed to the brunette witch. She knelt down by Hermione and saw her lips trying to say something. Was it some kind of last message or something? Hermione's eyes snapped open the same time Bellatrix froze and fell backwards to the ground.

"I said Petrificus Totalus, Miss Black." The smartest witch of her age stood up and dusted herself off. As soon as she finished, she went over and straddled Bellatrix's frozen hips. She could see the anger in her dark girlfriend's eyes, " _cheater",_ was all she could read. Such a cute thing.

"I kind of like you like this." Hermione pecked the side of her lips. "Under me, I mean, not frozen." Hermione giggled as she pressed another kiss by the frozen witch's neck. "How does it feel to have a muggle-born on top?" She unbuttoned the dark witch's collar and placed a kiss on the middle of her chest. Hermione teased her frozen witch a bit more before undoing the spell. The reversal of positions when the dark witch was older was just terribly ironic. Having so many years to get over something apparently does help.

The dark witch did not hesitate taking revenge right after. Not that Hermione was complaining. She wondered what her friends and family would think if they saw her now. It didn't really matter though.

She was happy.

* * *

Five months passed.

It had been five whole months since Hermione arrived in this time period. After a few seemingly innocent questions and deduction of the sisters age, she had already concluded that it was the year 1968. It was nearly thirty years back in time. She wasn't exactly sure if it actually had any connection to the amount of time she spent in the time limbo.

Her spell had gotten her thirty years into the past spending approximately fifteen years in a time limbo. She was not entirely sure if the numbers meant anything or if it was based on how much magic she used, but no one had really traversed time properly. No one that survived to tell their tale at least.

The brunette had learned that Bellatrix was indeed the smartest witch of her age. In the past five months, she had _never_ seen Bellatrix open one single book and apparently Bellatrix had O's in all twelve of her N.E.W.T.s. Hermione only had ten since she had dropped out of Muggle Studies and Divination. She somehow knew that Sybill Trelawney was laughing at her.

The not-yet-Death-Eater was actually smarter than her, but never actually applied herself or cared too much about her studies. Everything Hermione taught her had been absorbed like a sponge. One demonstration of the spell had always been enough for Bellatrix to duplicate it. The dark witch did not even learn the theory behind the spells before replicating it! No wonder the woman was the right hand of Voldemort. She was probably better than Voldemort if she was still sane at the time. The unwavering loyalty Bellatrix had to Voldemort was the only thing actually keeping her on a leash. She wondered if Bellatrix had been manipulated the same way she had been with Compulsion Charms.

 _Highly possible._

Hermione still could not figure out what had happened to her girlfriend in the future. How the dark witch actually got so... dark. The tales the three Black sisters told her were of a slightly strict, but loving father and a quiet, but supportive mother. Where did everything go wrong? Was Voldemort just the root cause of everything?

Hermione sometimes wished that she could have been sent a few more years into the future to when the catalyst for Bellatrix's change arose. She immediately shook her head when she realized she wouldn't have ever met her dark haired witch at this state if it did. A swift temptation to use the Time-Turner also hit, but she that would further erode her already declining Time-Turner.

A year was the most Hermione could stay before she would be too attached to this time period. She was already attached to the three sisters, especially to Bellatrix, but staying any longer would further the chance of disrupting time. More than what she already disrupted anyway.

Hermione gasped as someone poked her side. She was ticklish, damn it! The brunette nearly tumbled over and fell into the water if she did not use a Hover Charm by instinct.

"What on earth are you doing on top of the giant squid?" Bellatrix was riding her broom, hovering over her with her head tilted a bit.

The brunette was slightly bored that day when she saw the giant squid near the surface of Black Lake. Long story short, she and the giant cephalopod were now friends. Hermione then spent the rest of the day laying down the squid's head, it did not seem like it minded anyway. It was probably starved for company with everybody being afraid of it.

"Well, I was bored and Tenty seemed lonely."

* * *

"Tenty? Merlin. Did you _name_ it?" Only her girlfriend would try to domesticate and make friends with a giant squid. Hermione would probably befriend that half-giant living near Hogwarts too.

 _Little witch has way too much time on her hands._

Bellatrix knew her girlfriend still hid so much facts from her, but they've been getting to know each other for months. The eldest Black sister believed and trusted Hermione. The brunette was _almost_ as smart as her, so she knew not to pry.

"He didn't seem to mind. Come, sweetie." Hermione patted her side. It looked dry enough aside from a bit of slime on the side. Bellatrix Black would not be caught in _slime._

 _Nasty._

"Two months as girlfriends and you decide to call me _sweetie?_ Bloody hell. _Sweetie and Tenty_. I'll stay on my broom, thank you very much." Bellatrix chided her. She was not against the pet name, but she would die if ever Hermione called her that in front of anyone. They needed better pet names. Her brunette witch more than her.

 _Tenty,_ who names anyone _Tenty_?!

Hermione just laughed at the quip. The raven haired witch knew her girlfriend was not going to un-name the beast. It seemed that _Tenty_ would indeed stick. How could anyone find a giant slimy squid cute? The giant cephalopod trained it's eyes on Bellatrix. Was it- Was it trying _puppy dog eyes?_

Hermione began to wonder out loud if there was a way to communicate with the giant squid. The giant squid seemed have a degree of intelligence, but it was always a one-way communication. Her girlfriend continued to ponder if Legilimency would work. _Hah!_ It looked like her smart witch did not know Legilimency, well that's something to start working on.

Bellatrix continued to hover on her broom while Hermione enjoyed laying down on the soft squid. The two just continued to converse for the rest of the day instead of practicing magic or dueling. Apparently, Bellatrix had been skipping classes, that is why she was so early from time to time. She mentioned how many of the professors did not care since she had already done everything required in her classes.

At one point the black haired witch nearly fell into the lake after nearly dozing off.

Luckily, she had fell on top of Hermione.

Unluckily, her hand had hit the slimy part of the squid.

 _Eck!_ _Blasted_ _squid!_

Hermione began to laugh as Bellatrix scowled, but the scowl did not last as she swiped the slime on Hermione's robes. The indignation the brunette felt was justified and pushed her soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend into the water. Sadly for Hermione, Bellatrix grabbed an ankle, making them both plunge into the water.

Their laughter started as they emerged from the surface of the water. Both witches continued to play and splash water at each other. Bellatrix was pretty sure she was winning, well, until _Tenty_ wanted to play.

"Luv, I think your pet wants to-"

 _Bloody hell._

 _Tsunami._

* * *

Spells used are mainly taken from HP lore and a few others are translated from Latin.

Ventus - Strong blast of wind.

Flipendo - Pushes target, knocks out weaker ones.

Fumos - Smokescreen

Homenum Revelio - Human Presence Revealing Spell, slower than Stealth Sensoring Spell.

 **AN:** Thank you for the feedback! Hermione is still enjoying a bit of time with Bella, so I do hope you enjoy it too!

Hermione knows she has to leave soon anyway. I also wonder what her plan will be? Taking Bella with her, that would probably blow up the future. Not really sure how much she cares anymore though. Hermione knows too much, I don't even know how her mind functions anymore. x.x

I sometimes swap focus from character to character, does it work out? Hope it isn't confusing people.

This is also the first time I've written a real battle down. Hope it wasn't too bad either.

Just realized the chapter is a bit shorter, sorry! As always, don't hesitate to tell me if there are major grammar errors so I can try and change them.

Questions, comments, constructive criticism and suggestions are always appreciated!


	6. Black Day

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter Six: Black Day

* * *

 _Sometimes things just need a bit of luck._

 _But Bellatrix Black doesn't give a fuck._

 _A hex and a jinx, she doesn't care._

 _In love and war, all is fair._

* * *

 _Bloody hell._

 _Tsunami._

* * *

The mini tsunami caused by the giant squid created quite a stir. Dumbledore along with a few other professors had immediately went towards the large disturbance at Black Lake. The only ones left there was a soggy Bellatrix and a tentacle that had just slipped under the water.

 _Well, shite._

Her _girlfriend_ had apparently ditched her leaving her to explain whatever happened.

 _Bloody Tenty!_

Bellatrix knew that her girlfriend had something to from the professors, but still!

The other professors aside from Dumbledore, McGonagall and Slughorn left after it was deemed safe. Bellatrix had caught Dumbledore looking towards the forest where her girlfriend usually disappeared to. A slight twinge of fear that Hermione would be discovered went up her spine, but the headmaster just shook his head and offered her a piece of taffy.

"Miss Black. Eating candy is like following the light. It's for the greater good." What the bloody hell did that even mean?! She knew the headmaster had a few screws loose. She wasn't going near any of that candy that was probably laced with something.

Once she had declined, Dumbledore gave one last smile and went off to probably gorge on sweets. McGonagall on the other hand wanted the whole story. Bellatrix disliked the elder witch the most out of all the professors. This was one of the professors that actually gave her detention for skipping class and not submitting homework. She already aced all her tests, what more did the hag want?

"The squid stole my pie." It was not one of her best lies. Bellatrix was cold, slightly hungry and pissed that her girlfriend had ditched her. Making up wondrous believable lies wasn't on her to-do list at the moment.

"So, the squid went to the surface to take your pie. As it rose to take your pie, it created the large wave? Are you serious, Miss Black?" McGonagall's eyes bore into her own, but she was not about to cower. Bellatrix Black did not cower in front of _anyone._ A pissed Hermione is a different story though, especially when you _accidentally_ tear a page from her books.

"Yes, professor. It took my pie. Can I go now?" _Cold, Hungry._ This is all her girlfriends fault. Bloody brunette playing with _Tenty_! Bellatrix wanted to get angry, but thinking about the situation wanted to make her laugh as well. Sadly, the slight grin was caught by McGonagall.

"You think this is amusing? Ten points from Slytherin for being out at this time. Ten more points from Slytherin due to not submitting your homework and one hour of detention for skipping class. Good day, Miss Black." McGonagall left before Bellatrix could utter anything. _Bitch!_ We'll see how her Gryffindors react after they suffer her wrath. She had been laying off on terrorizing the Hogwarts population in exchange for time with her witch, but maybe she should catch up with the courageous Gryffindors.

"Miss Black." Bellatrix sighed and looked to the side. She was on okay terms with Professor Slughorn, but not while she was sopping wet. If he eyed one part of her body by mistake, she would send a jinx straight to his face, professor or not.

"Yes, Professor Slughorn?" The exasperation in her voice could not be contained. She was sure Hermione was laughing at this somehow. Either that or she already conjured a hot bath all to herself.

"Did you by chance get some ink from the squid? Or some slime maybe?" Slughorn's voice was so hopeful that it just pissed her off all the more. She probably had some slime in her _bloody_ knickers and some ink up her nose.

"Goodnight, Professor."

 _Must not kill._

* * *

Bellatrix continued to grumble to herself while walking back to the Slytherin Dungeons. She casted a wandless Hot-Air Charm to dry herself off, but that did not take away the feeling of being dirty and the _slime._

A shower, some food and some sleep. Perfect plan.

The person that suddenly popped out right before she got to the common room, was not part of the plan. Merlin, this wasn't her day at all. Pests everywhere.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." The new comer with dark hair leaned against the wall just before the entrance to the dungeons. The boy was attempting to look suave, but all Bellatrix saw was a _bug_. Big slimy bug. Ignoring the boy, she went on her way to do her business, when a hand reached out before she could pass.

 _Scum!_

 _No_ _one_ touched her without her permission! Especially not _bugs_!

"Sod off, Rodolphus!" A hard shove towards Rodolphus made him loosen his grip and hit the wall. The dark haired seventh year was able to grasp the wall before he fully rolled on the ground. He stood up quickly as if nothing happened at all. The idiot quickly tried to fix his hair too.

"Is that the way to treat your future husband?" The comment made Bellatrix turn around. The hatred in her eyes palpable, but Rodolphus was as dense as he was dumb. All his eyes zeroed in on was the dark witch's chest where her robes still clung onto despite being dried off.

Bellatrix whipped out her wand. Her wandless magic would have to be a secret for a while. "Run along before I set you on fire. Rabastan still has the burns right? From when he asked if you could _share_?" No one fucked with Bellatrix Black, but so many idiots still tried! _Bloody hell!_ She cursed, jinxed and burned, but they always come back for more!

 _Bloody_ _masochists_!

"Don't worry my love, you're going to be all mine." His eyebrows wagged.

 _His eyebrows wagged._

"INCENDIO!" Bellatrix hoped those infernal brows were burnt at least. She was afraid the twitch on her eye would become permanent. And mother was wondering why I did not have any boyfriends.

 _This is bloody why._

"Even if we are married! You'll be married to your own hand! You dipshit!" And that was the truth. Rodolphus was gone. She wasn't sure if he heard her, but wondered what part of his body she actually struck. _Fuck_ consummating marriage. She'd kill herself first or turn blood traitor and run away with Hermione before any _bugs_ got into her bed.

Shower, food and sleep. Perfect plan.

* * *

The hot bath felt so good especially when Bellatrix had the area all to herself. All the usual annoyances were all probably done with showering or getting ready to sleep. The seventh year female bath area was also pretty widely spaced so Bellatrix could relax all she wanted.

 _Too bad Hermione isn't here._

After a bit of scrubbing and washing, the dark witch sighed in relief as she soaked in the warm water of the bath. It was surprising how much things could change in just five short months. Bellatrix never actually saw herself in a relationship anytime soon, but here it is.

She could see them doing so many great things for years to come. Both witches would do everything together. Tackle the world. The world would be their playground.

Bellatrix could really see it and for once in her life she was actually content. Now there were just three problems left.

One was getting Hermione to open up more. She was getting close to that though.

Second was shoving the arranged marriage up Rodolphus' arse. Her parents were about to budge from that.

Finally, third was getting rid of the new mentor her parents were getting for her. Bellatrix didn't need a _bloody_ mentor even if he was young and the epitome of blood purity. She already had her little witch and she wasn't losing her little witch for another few decades at least. Hermione has no choice in it either!

 _I already have everything I need._

* * *

Bellatrix felt refreshed. A hot shower without anyone bothering her was just what she needed. She dried herself off and donned her robes before heading back. She begun to further dry her hair while heading towards the seventh year female dormitories when she spied a white rat. _Malfoy._

 _Is there no end to this lunacy!?_

The white rat was slinking around the end of the hall. She detested the lanky fourteen year old since he kept perving on her little sister, Narcissa. Bellatrix was going to ignore him until she heard loud giggling at the direction the rat was looking at. Bellatrix's eyes twitched.

The voice was obviously from Narcissa. Blood purity or not, she would not let a rat get close to her baby sister! A few particularly nasty spells crossed the dark witch's mind, but knew she could not make it too severe. Another few hours of detention would mean less time with her pretty muggle-born. Merlin and Morgana, when did she turn into a sap?

Spell in mind, she began to walk towards Lucius. The dark witch took out her wand and poked Lucius from behind. The fear and surprise in his eyes and expression were so sweet.

"Bella " All that was left was a small white mouse.

"Aww, itty bitty mousy all lost?" Bellatrix took the mouse up by its tail and glared right at it. She continued to debate on what to do with the mouse. Setting it on fire would be too extreme. Flushing it down the toilet... Tempting. The mouse continued to struggle until it was able to nip her hand while she was thinking on the perfect form of torture.

"Shite! Bloody mouse!" The mouse bit her! Bellatrix nearly crushed the mouse as it fled. The nip barely bled, but it still hurt. Bella was about to pursue the infernal mouse when Narcissa called out to her.

Narcissa grinned, but cocked her head sideways when she saw her sister's darkened expression of anger with a touch of murder. "Bella, you okay?" Narcissa asked innocently. The dark witch cursed again as she realized her quarry got away. _Shite!_ She vowed her vengeance! No matter how irrational it was, she didn't really care. Bellatrix Black didn't give two _fucks_. Damned rat bit her!

 _I hope this isn't infected._

"It's nothing Cissy. Goodnight, watch out for rats by the way. I think Hogwarts is starting to have a bloody infestation." Hogwarts did have an infestation. Infestations of Rodolphus, Lucius and other annoying bugs. Maybe she should take up a job as an exterminator?

She began to trudge her way through towards her sleeping quarters. The dark haired witch did not want to encounter any more problems.

 _Finally! Home free!_ The door towards her sleeping quarters were in sight. A fluffy pillow and soft bed were both in her reach! The only thing left in her way was the charmed dungeon door that required a password.

"Pureblood." Silence.

 _Shite!_ Someone changed the password!

* * *

The soft bed was a godsend. After dealing with the bloody squid, the infernal rat, the annoying professor, the husband-to-kill and slamming her head on the door, it was time to sleep. She had enough of people today. Next person she saw would get their own wand up their arse.

Bellatrix begun to close her eyes. Eagerly awaiting for an incoming dream about Hermione or maybe burning her annoyances, but that did not happen. Instead, she felt her bed move. _What?_ There was something under her covers. Panic set in as someone had just breached the wards she placed over her bed. The witch was not sure whether to scream or cast a hex, but before she could a brunette head popped out.

"Boo!"

"Fuck me sideways! You're going to be the death of me!" The eldest black calmed down quickly as she realized something worse could have appeared. If it had been Rodolphus or Rabastan trying to pull some bullshit then she might need to try an Avada or two. Thank god one of the wards she placed was a Silencing Charm or the whole dorm room would have woken up.

"Luv, I thought you were hiding from the people at Hogwarts? Being in Hogwarts will not help your case at all. How the hell did you get here anyway?" The dark witch knew her girlfriend was magically gifted and everything, but sneaking into Hogwarts? She must have a death wish. Her brunette witch had still not explained why she was hiding from everyone one else. Bellatrix wanted to ask some days, but decided that she would speak of it when she was ready.

"Shush. Sleepy." The brunette was already curled up on her side. Bellatrix caught her sleepy brown eyes and just melted. There was nothing to do but let this adorable witch sleep. A few minutes later, Hermione was already fast asleep with her head in the crook of the dark witch's neck. Bellatrix had always hated acting out the more caring side of her emotions, but something about the witch cuddled up to her always made her express it. Her hand had already been stroking the brunette's hair before she knew it. Not like anyone else was going to witness this. Besides, she wouldn't leave any witnesses if they did see.

Bellatrix sighed as she closed her eyes. A content smile left on her face as her thoughts began to fade.

 _Shite._

She was already in love with the muggle-born.

 _My muggle-born._

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for the feedback as always! Hope you enjoyed this chapter even if the sole focus was Bellatrix. Hermione did have a small part at the end though!

Just wanted to further develop Bellatrix's character, to see what she was like when she was a bit younger. To see how things went wrong? Not much has been revealed anyway.

Hermione has made a decision! And she'll enact it in the next chapter. Will she go forward with her dark witch? Will she stay in this current time and leave caution to wind? Does she have another plan that I don't know about? (Always possible!) Heck, if Hermione screws up her spell and ends up in the Void then the story will be over too x.x

Well, see you next chapter!

Questions, comments, constructive criticism and suggestions are always appreciated!

 **Edit:** Just got rid of a grammar error I found!


	7. Choosing a Path

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter Seven: Choosing a Path

* * *

 _Time is up, the decision is made._

 _I'll stay by you right under the shade._

 _Close your eyes, I won't disappear._

 _Rest well my love, have no fear._

* * *

 _Shite._

 _She was already in love with the muggle-born._

 _My muggle-born._

* * *

Six months passed since Hermione's arrival.

It was another bright and shiny weekend where Hermione would be spending the rest of her day with the three Black sisters for a picnic by Black Lake. Once again the brunette was just waiting below one of the large trees by Black Lake under the shade enjoying the soft breeze and the warm sun.

The last six months were just so incredible that there was no other way to describe them. This time period, 1968, is when she was _supposed_ to be born. She was sure this is where she belonged, by Bellatrix's side.

Hermione lifted up here hand and began going through elemental magics. Voldemort would not be able to rise if she stayed. Tom Riddle would not know what hit him when two of the smartest and greatest witches of the age shot wandless spells into his face.

 _Maybe that's why he lost his nose?_

If she did stay here, she would have to assume a new identity and hope that a time paradox didn't hit. Hermione began musing some more on possible things she could do when she heard the sharp giggle emanating from a running Narcissa.

"Morning, Hermione!" Narcissa quickly plopped down beside her after quickly placing a sheet under them. Narcissa was as bubbly and cute as ever. Now, she actually wished she had a sister. Hermione believed she would be able to preserve Narcissa's current personality rather than the cold, distant woman she had met into the future. She patted Narcissa on the head.

"Hey, Cissy." Her hand was immediately pushed away while the small blonde was struggling against being petted.

Soon after, Andromeda and Bellatrix came. Non-stop laughter and chatter was what the four girls were going through after passing random comments and stories around while eating the picnic that Andromeda had prepared. Even more laughter came when Tenty decided to swipe one or two sandwiches.

Bellatrix often glanced towards Hermione, giving a loving gaze, but not lingering long enough to be obvious. These moments were a treasure.

Andromeda had actually borrowed a camera from someone. Hermione assumed it was Ted Tonks, but didn't voice it out in case the middle sister didn't want it known. Bellatrix was unmovable at first, but with a little prodding, the other sisters grabbed her. Hermione volunteered to take the picture first.

Something was missing though, then it hit her. A loud laugh came out of Hermione as she told the sisters to wait while she got something.

 _A white lily._

Hermione then placed the white lily on Bellatrix's ear. The white lily on Bellatrix's ear really did suit her. It was just like the photograph she had seen during the time limbo in Malfoy Manor.

It was the exact same picture that Narcissa had.

"Smile!"

 _Smile._

* * *

All three sisters were asleep by the area they were having the picnic in. The bright day slowly had dark clouds trickling in as if indicating Hermione's shifting mood. It was a few hours in the afternoon and the brunette was sitting at the same spot where she had landed six months ago. Her back was to the tree trunk and had Bellatrix laying her head down on her lap. The dark haired witch fell asleep a few minutes ago and the brunette had no intention of changing that. She did not want heartfelt and tearful goodbyes because there would be no goodbye.

Hermione could've stayed another six months to complete a year, but decided that prolonging the inevitable was something she could not do anymore. Staying around Bellatrix had been the happiest few months in her life without question. Each time the dark witch smiled, laughed, grinned and blushed, Hermione counted it as a win.

Her plan would work. Bellatrix would not be in any pain from her disappearance aside from what time already had in store for her. If her plan failed and didn't work then both of them would disappear. She didn't care about her own life. Not really.

She wanted to spare her dark love the pain, but altering the time stream was just too much.

The smartest witch of her age fought long and hard against herself. One side of her wanted to change time. Change all the events from now until the future to ensure the happiness of her dark witch, but that was a gamble. Playing with the time stream was risky and Hermione never left anything to chance if there was an alternative or at least something with better chances of success. Leaving Bellatrix and her sisters to the time stream hurt her more than anything, but she had to be strong.

The one side of her continued to shout at her to stay. To brace everything with her love. To live in this age. To destroy Voldemort before he rose to power. To slap Dumbledore before he became so paranoid.

 _My plan will work._

 _It has to._

 _It will._

Hermione brushed aside the dark curly bangs away from her dark witch's face. Pale, lovely and so adorable. A swift poke to the nose and the evil-to-be witch scrunched her face. Merlin, she was just too cute. How could this be the epitome of insanity and evil?! She could have spent forever holding her witch. To protect and guard her with her new found skills and power.

One last kiss to the forehead. One last cup of her cheek. One last brush of her hair.

 _For now._

"Temporalis Claustrum Obliviate" This was the spell she needed for her parents, but had only discovered it after several months of research in the time limbo. This spell would be a temporary lock any memories she needed hidden away. It was hard, but this was the plan she had. Andromeda and Narcissa was also hit with the spell as she multi-casted it.

No one would be able to remember her.

Except Tenty.

The giant cephalopod seemed to know what she was planning. A lone tentacle was waving back and forth as if saying _'Good bye'_.

Tears gathered up as the content look on her dark witch faded to a grimace. The sky was cliché enough to slowly weep with her with a drizzle. She promised she wouldn't let out tears, but they just wouldn't stop.

The witch took the armlet she had given Bellatrix. No evidence could be left. The dark witch wouldn't be able to use it as any memories of her teachings would be locked away.

Hermione stood up and casted a quick Warming Charm and an Impervius Charm to protect Bellatrix and her sisters from the rain and anything else that may wander too close before they woke up.

The brunette looked at the sleeping sisters and took one last long look at her lovely witch before taking out the Time-Turner. She began to weave a complex symbol with her right hand while channeling the appropriate amount of magic.

"Protinam Tempus."

* * *

It was the safest route back to the present. The Time-Turner would not hold together much longer. Hermione could feel the magical energy inside it decline. Two or three more uses and the Time-Turner would just be metal, glass and sand.

Even if it was the safest route, it was a route that would hurt her so much. She had traveled forward fifteen years approximately. The wet newspaper in her hand had the exact year, 1983. It was a year after Bellatrix Lestrange was incarcerated into Azkaban for the torture of the Longbottoms.

It hurt.

It was an inevitable truth that it would happen. She had known this, but it was still painful. The brunette cursed, she could have changed time. She could have saved her from all this pain.

 _I could have saved them all._

She could have destroyed time as well.

Azkaban was right in front of her. The island was not hard to get to once she had gotten the coordinates, patrol details and apparating paths from the Ministry during the time limbo. She'd been curious about Azkaban at the time.

Well, in all fairness she was curious about everything.

There was no time to be scared of the dark apparitions that existed within the walls of Azkaban. She had a mission to complete. It was necessary albeit selfish.

With all the spells in Hermione's arsenal and her trusty bottomless bag she brought along, she went forth into Azkaban.

* * *

Horrifying. It was one word she could describe Azkaban as a whole. Hermione had walked in with a mixture of charms cast on herself. Procedures detailing Azkaban security was a document she had already read back at the Ministry. There were very few guards around since the Ministry believed that employing Dementors was a good thing, they were _wrong._

Screams and pleas for the Dementors to stop was heard everywhere. Nothing was humane about Azkaban at all. This was the prison that the Ministry had been using since 1718? Horrific. Terrible. She doubted the prison was ever cleaned since it was created.

Back in the day when she was truly nineteen, she would have said that all criminals belonged in Azkaban. Not anymore. Not after seeing it for what it truly was. Not after seeing the hollow shells of these people, these humans. This isn't how humans should be treated. Nobody should be treated like this. She felt like she should care more, but she was surprisingly numb about it.

Dementors were not ethical. Employing Dementors would be something Voldemort would have done. She would need to further research on Dementors. There had to be further information on them as well.

Some reports she had seen in the present Ministry also had details on reinstalling the Dementors back in Azkaban. The Ministry released information that the Dementors were slowly being taken away from Azkaban, but the Ministry failed to release the information that the Dementors were slowly going to be sent back again.

Familiar faces were seen. Death Eaters that the brunette would fight in the future were right there in their dingy cells. Some were talking to themselves, others being mind-raped by Dementors while others just laid there, catatonic. A growing part of her mind said that they _deserved_ it. These people were part of the reason her childhood was manipulated. Part of the reason she was manipulated!

She finally reached the cell.

Thoughts stopped.

Tears trickled down.

Right in front of her was Bellatrix. _Her Bellatrix_. Still beautiful under all the rags and dirt, but broken. The dark witch was kneeling on the floor, blank eyes staring straight ahead.

 _My fault._ This was her fault. It could have all been prevented.

No. She could not return to that line of thought. She had her mission. She had her plan.

A quick modified Alohomora had the cell door's lock disabled. Before anyone saw something out of the ordinary, she entered and then closed it from behind her. She made no sound, but the obvious opening of the cell could have alerted others. The other inmates were too busy with their own despair to notice anything. Not even her beloved witch gave any notice to the door opening for a second.

Her beautiful witch still held her beauty even after fifteen years of getting older. The year she spent in Azkaban had done much damage though. Having Dementors for company would give that result.

 _My poor witch._

Hermione knelt down to look into her beloved's haunted eyes. It took a few seconds, but Bellatrix finally noticed her. Rage, confusion, anger and surprise went through the dark witches expression. The chained witch was apparently extremely confused to how some random person got into her cell. She obviously did not look like a guard, but she had no idea who it could be. Being one of the most dangerous witches in Britain did not give a person much visitor privileges. Dementors were always free to visit though. The dark witch wanted to cackle, rage and attack, but she was just so tired.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" She growled out with as much acid as she could, but Hermione just smiled. It looked like her witch still had some kick in her.

"Temporalis Recludam Obliviate." Hermione did not know how this next part would go. Restoring a person's memories fifteen years in the future after erasing them was not an experience she had. Although, with all her research on Obliviate charm, it might be possible to remove it from her parents. Using experimental spells on her Bellatrix.

What a great girlfriend she was.

A thought quickly crossed her mind.

"Suspencio Incantatores." A spell to suspend and freeze any possible spells that are ongoing on Bellatrix. The brunette just had a feeling that something else was affecting her dark witch.

* * *

Bellatrix's poisoned filled eyes turned sad and broken. She remembered the six months that had been removed from her memory. She remembered the love that she thought she never had. She remembered the happiest moments in her life.

She remembered those six months that could have _saved_ her.

She then remembered everything after. The pain, the murders, the tortures and all other atrocities she had committed. Bellatrix did not really care much about all the chaos she caused. She was still a dark witch no matter what, but there was still the twinge of guilt at any innocents she had caused harm to.

"Why, luv?" The broken voice asked Hermione. The brunette nearly cried at how heart wrenching it sounded. She could understand her beloved's pain though. Hermione could have stayed. Maybe Hermione could not have saved everything, but she could have saved Bellatrix. Tears started to gather in both their eyes. The use of her old pet name was just too much for both witches.

"Do you still trust me?" Bellatrix was not sure she heard right. Hermione was asking if she still trusted her? How could she still love or trust someone who technically abandoned her?

 _He must be obeyed... He will come back for me._ _Always trust the Dark Lord._

"I trust and believe in the Dark Lord." The passionate sound in Bellatrix's voice tore the brunette's heart apart. "It all makes sense now. Why you couldn't interact or be seen by others. Time magic." The dark witch stopped, she seemed to just run out of things to say for the moment.

"Why did you abandon me?" Everything was piecing itself together. Bellatrix's facial expression began to harden. She wanted to let the little witch in. To love her, to trust her again, but could she? After every blasted thing that happened in her life?

No wonder she had never loved anyone or fell in love with anyone, she was already in love with someone. All the memories just hidden away in her mind.

"You will have to trust me. I promise that everything will be okay. All I can tell you right now is that this is part of the original time stream. I chose not to interfere even if it broke my heart when I thought of what would happen to you." The brunette placed her palm on Bellatrix's cheek. The dark witch was planning to move away from it, but decided it was too taxing.

It was so warm.

 _He must be obeyed... He will come back for me._

The bound witch knew there had always been something mysterious about Hermione, though being a time traveler was not one of them. Her emotions were all conflicting with each other now. How could she say that she still trusted and believed in Voldemort after her memories were restored? She couldn't betray her Lord either.

 _He must be obeyed._

How had it actually come to this? She was never a hard pure-blood supremacist. It was like a fog had slowly cleared up when her memories were unlocked by Hermione. It was disorienting.

She felt like herself again. She could think again.

"You were the one light I had left. When you ceased to exist in my life, everything just started to crash down. The Dark Lord soon appeared and it just started to spiral out of control. I don't even know how it got to this point. You knew. You knew this was all going to happen to me and yet you just left me?" She did know that it was not Hermione's fault. Even if the brunette disappeared, the choices she made were still hers. She thought the choices were hers at the very least.

Hermione went closer and hugged her dark witch. She did not care if the witch was dirty from not showering, she just needed to convey physically how she still felt.

"I have a plan. You know I wouldn't have let this happen if there was any other way. I just couldn't take the risk of playing with Time magic. Please sweetie, trust me." Hermione used the last pet name that Bellatrix hated. The dark witch cringed at the term, but it still made her feel warm inside. The warm feeling was something she had forgot even existed over the long years of following the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix sighed. Her muggle-born witch did always act logically. Was it part of insanity that she could think so clearly and logically right now? Her mind knew that it was okay to full believe in her witch, but her heart still tried holding a grudge for being left alone, even if she did not remember it. It all felt worth it, having the warm feeling again.

"I trust you. When it comes to fruition, you better tell me everything. I can't believe I'm almost twice your age now." Bellatrix felt old now, a bit of a cradle robber too if they were still going to be together.

She also had a husband.

 _Shite._ She didn't touch the git, but it was still on paper.

 _I did warn that idiotic bug he'd be married to himself._ Some of her memories were still jumbled up. Probably because of Hermione's spell?

"I have a plan for everything. The reason why I came here is to learn Occlumency and Legilimency. This would have been the perfect time since there won't be anyone to disturb us." The conditions were not so good, but this was the best time to learn. Being in a cell in Azkaban would give them all of the privacy needed. The dark witch knew it wouldn't be prudent to escape as well. The Azkaban tattoo could not be tampered without being detected and would just paint her a prime target for the Dementors.

Bellatrix decided not to ask any more questions. She trusted her witch. Getting into Azkaban without detection just to learn Occlumency and Legilimency meant her love had little to no options left and needed it done quick.

The dark witch was chained down anyway, it would at least relieve her boredom.

"Okay, luv. Don't think this is over. Depending on your full explanation in the future, I might mark your muggle arse red. Make my shackles more comfortable." It was nice to remember all the wandless spells Hermione had taught her before, but did not want to risk her magic being detected. The wards in the cell block were attuned to detect the usage of magic by prisoners, not anyone else. The magic drain spell activated when it detected a prisoners magic wasn't fun either.

With the brunette's spells and preparation, she doubted anything would detect or surprise them.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she tried to make her dark witch more comfortable without being obvious. Legilimency and Occlumency were two things she really needed to work on. Being alone for over a decade in the limbo had its perks, but learning Legilimency and Occlumency without someone? Nope.

The slight smile on Bellatrix's face quickly morphed into horror when she spotted a growing black spot behind Hermione. There was no way she could cast a Patronus wandless without the armlet that Hermione had given her even if she had regained the ability to cast one.

The smartest witch of her age saw the look the dark witch gave her and concluded the obvious. There was a Dementor behind her.

 _Oh Merlin._

Hermione knew she was prepared for this! She was still scared though, a Dementor was still not a being to be trifled with. She slowly turned around. She was ready for a Dementor. The witch would not have entered Azkaban without some countermeasures. It was all within the limits of her plan.

She gasped.

 _Two Dementors!_

 _Shite._

* * *

Suspencio Incantatores - Spell Suspension / Suspend Incantations

Remotio Coactionis - Compulsion/Coercion Removal

Temporalis Claustrum Obliviate - Temporary Lock Obliviate

Temporalis Recludam Obliviate - Temporary Unlock Obliviate

Protinam Tempus - Forward Time

 **AN:** Hermione's crazy plan actually begins. She really didn't want to screw over the time stream completely, so this is what she has decided. A bit more of her plan will be revealed next chapter as well. Time-Turner is almost dead though. :(

Hope you liked the part with the white lily that Hermione found in the photo in Chapter 3.

Sorry to those that wanted Hermione to be stuck in that time stream, but paradoxes!

Bella's missing a bit of energy and isn't that snarky, but it's understandable.

I also have a pretty good idea where I'm taking this story, but as always suggestions are highly appreciated! Especially the person who reminded me about the Veil!

Questions, comments, constructive criticism and suggestions are always appreciated!

 **Edit:** I received some messages from people that are confused and wanted to try and clarify a bit. Hermione's aim is to not affect the time stream too much. If you imagine her returning right now to the present, there would be nothing that would change in the past because of Hermione's Obliviate-type spells. Hermione is changing the past in a way that _none_ of the changes would be obvious, unless she releases the Obliviate lock. In the end, who's to say that everything that Hermione just did _was_ already part of the true past? - I hope that helped a bit! Playing with the time stream can be really tricky sometimes.

Well, her Time-Turner is almost busted anyway! xD


	8. Parallels

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter Eight: Parallels

* * *

 _A mind so strong yet so weak._

 _Breaking walls, just for a peek._

 _A flash of a smile, a hidden spell._

 _Stuck she is, alone in hell._

* * *

She gasped.

 _Two Dementors!_

 _Shite._

* * *

Hermione quickly brought out a device that looked like the Deluminator that Ron had from her pocket. A Creature Absorbing Repulsor for non-beings AKA CAR.

Yes, it was named CAR by the Ministry. A lot of items from the Ministry obviously weren't available to the general public, some weren't even known to the general public and this item was one of them.

The witch hated the very stupid naming of the device and decided to call it just Repulsor, for very obvious reasons. The Repulsor was one of the more interesting things she was able to _borrow_ from the Ministry. She had a few more things, but they would yet make their debut.

The Ministry did have some kind of control on the Dementors and this particular device was one of them. The Repulsor was able to absorb any non-being, meaning Non-Human Spirituous Apparitions. After the device absorbs the particular non-being, it will be able to create a small repulsing field that dissuades any creature of the same particular type from coming close. The duration of the repulsing field depended on how much magic could be fed into the Repulsor. The stronger the non-being trapped, the more magic required to sustain it.

The witch pushed the button on the Repulsor hoping that it would work on both Dementors. Both Dementors were quickly absorbed into the Repulsor, but Hermione already felt the pull on her magic. Her first estimate on how long she could sustain the Repulsor with one Dementor would have been around eight months. The brightest witch of her age did the recalculations based on the current drain she was feeling. Two Dementors would only give her three months before she had to release the repulsing field and barely a week before she had to release the Dementors she caught.

Bellatrix gaped at how her brown haired witch got rid of two Dementors with a press of a button. In all her studies and life experience, she had never seen that happen.

 _These secrets she's holding will be the death of me._

"Let's begin. Having two Dementors caught wasn't exactly part of the plan."

Time is running out again.

* * *

One month passed.

"Concentrate!" The dark witch began invading Hermione's mind all over again. She did not relish the thought of hurting her love, but the little witch insisted to be drilled hard on Occlumency and Legilimency.

It was hard. _So very hard._

Well, it was fun fucking around with her witch too.

Glimpses of the future were just among some of the things Bellatrix had seen in the younger witches mind. Nothing full and concrete, but some visions were just enough to make her cringe.

The start was fine when the memories were mostly of an innocent childhood, but the further they went with the training, the worse and more recent memories were brought up.

 _All alone. Books. Tears. Knowledge. Acceptance. Reluctance. Teacher's pet._

"Aww, little witch was a teacher's pet? I wonder what else I'll find out this time?" Bellatrix said in a sing-song type of voice. Random memories always appeared in various orders.

Hermione ignored the barb. After a week of continuous training, she already surmised that falling to taunts would only distract her and leave her thoughts open to be read. Thoughts that shouldn't be seen by anyone. Not even by her dark witch.

Hermione continued to concentrate. The brunette began envisioning Bellatrix's invasion of her mind as a physical manifestation. She begun to organize her mind like a library with twisting and turning bookshelves that led on and on just like a labyrinth. Her purpose was to stall long enough and to try to feed in useless information, but sometimes Bellatrix just smashed through the bookcases in her mind.

Her witch really wasn't subtle. It was like Bellatrix had a bloody sledgehammer.

 _Soft. Glances. A touch. An apology. A smile. Red hair. Desire._

"Luv, you been perving on some ginger slut I don't know about?" Bellatrix knew this was a clip from the future, but knew it would annoy her witch nevertheless. The redhead reminded her of someone though. She couldn't pinpoint the name.

 _Moby? Melody? Momo? Fuck!_

Must have been someone unimportant. She shrugged.

"Shut up!" Another bookcase block in Hermione's mind just toppled. Bellatrix was a bloody bulldozer! Each extra route and block she put up continued to be knocked down! How was the dark witch so adept at this?

 _Goodbye. Love. Regret. Family._

"Aww, baby missing mommy and daddy? Baby want her milky-wilky?" More taunts. It was too much, her walls were all crumbling.

"Stop! Bella! Stop!" She couldn't stop her dark witch from moving forward. Tears began to leak from Hermione's eyes, but Bellatrix did not relent. Mercy and tenderness would not help her love at this point. It was also entertaining to see into the pretty brunette's mind. Azkaban didn't leave much else to do. The dark witch pressed on.

 _Slice. Screams._

"Bella!"

It was a painful memory, but Bellatrix wanted to see just a little more.

 _Slice. Pleading. Laughter._

"Stop!"

Just a little more. Just a peek. See who she could get _revenge_ on for hurting her little witch.

 _Slice. Mudblood. Mudblood._ _ **Mudblood.**_

"Bellatrix!" And Hermione's mind slammed down tight. She wasn't able to see who had tormented her young witch, but it seemed the little witch was adamant to keep this knowledge tucked away. She'd find out sometime and take revenge for her little witch. Asking out loud wasn't an option since she knew how stubborn her witch was in keeping the future in the future. Bellatrix opened her eyes.

Angry brown eyes looked back at her. Perhaps she had gone too far?

 _Oops._

The brunette used her sleeve to wipe at her tears and laid down on the charmed ground facing away from the dark witch.

"Little witch?" No answer. Maybe she had gone too far. No point in continuing their lessons for today. The witch had been able to cut the connection before vital information was taken. All in all, it was a successful lesson for the day.

Too bad, it seemed like there would be no cuddles tonight. She sighed and did the same facing the other way.

She heard a bit of shuffling and soon enough an arm went over her waist.

Warmth spread throughout Bellatrix as she held the hand on her waist. A tear of joy almost fell out.

Almost.

She was still Bellatrix Black.

But even Bellatrix Black wanted cuddles, and it seemed like tonight would have cuddles after all.

* * *

Two months passed since the little witch had arrived. Sadly, their training was nearly complete.

After the mishap near a month ago, Hermione steadily grew better at Occlumency. Her mental traps and walls were near flawless now. Even with Bellatrix trying her near best to get through those walls, she could barely see anything and could barely hear the whisper of memories. Of course, she could have augmented her assault with magic, but she didn't want to call upon an army of Dementors. The dark witch doubted the Repulsor would repulse a legion of those horrid beings.

The thought of a legion of Dementors just gave Bellatrix a cold sweat.

Halfway through the second month, Hermione had begun her Legilimency and just recently, she actually began to knockdown Bellatrix's walls and her _bloody_ walls were nothing to scoff at. Even the dark lord had trouble bypassing them.

There was a month left before the three month mark would be hit and they did not want to chance the Ministry borrowed device to fail prematurely.

The past two months were amongst the best times of Bellatrix's life even if they were spent behind Azkaban bars. She was scared at first that her little witch would have missed one thing or another, but it seemed like Hermione had everything planned out. From her food storage to undetectable magic, or at least hiding her magic signature. Even the very seldom roaming guard that gave her food didn't suspect anything.

The dark witch thought about trying to learn a bit about stealth, but _eh_.

Hermione had really outdone herself with the food too in her opinion. Sandwiches and whatever else they could find in that bottomless bag seemed always fresh.

The dark witch would be really sad when her lunchbox would have to leave, her witch too of course!

They still had around a month and the dark witch doubted Hermione would have a breakthrough anytime soon.

Boy was she _wrong_.

* * *

 _Missing. Bitterness._

Hermione grabbed onto the memory. She knew she had to try better in order to fully master Legilimency or at least be adept at it. Memories with strong emotions were usually the easiest ones to latch onto, they were sometimes also the most painful.

 _Alone. Cissy. Marriage. Andy. Abandoned._

She could see Bellatrix slowly lose her sisters in her mind. She could see vulnerability. She could see the hole that she left in Bellatrix's heart. She could see.

She could see.

 _Voldemort._

She could see how he saw the hole in Bellatrix's heart after she left, even if the dark witch did not know what she was missing. How he saw the opportunity to subdue and anchor a witch to himself that had greater potential than himself. A way to harness as well as limit the potential of the dark witch for his own uses.

No wonder Voldemort said emotions were a weakness. He used that particular weakness against a witch that would have been greater than himself. A witch that would have been world renowned, had she had the chance.

 _The utter bastard._

Was it her fault? It couldn't be. She was not even supposed to be part of that particular time stream. It couldn't be. The brunette could feel Bellatrix's walls begin to tighten, trying to kick her out. The walls began to warp themselves in order to block her, but she wanted to see just a bit more.

Normally, it would have been impossible to go against a witch of her caliber, but she had her cheats after all. She tapped a little into her armlet. _More_. How had Voldemort wormed his way in?

 _Indifference. Apathy._

Bellatrix had been introduced to Voldemort. Tom Marvolo Riddle. The initial feeling was nothing though, the Black heiress wanted to get rid of him.

 _Tutor. Annoyance._

A private tutor? A mentor from his parents? Voldemort? Was that his ploy? _More_. She needed more, but the walls continued to tighten. She activated her earring. Just a bit more.

 _Annoyance. Admiration. Love. Confusion._

She knew it. The process had been too quick. The dark witch was put under the exact same thing she was put under.

 _Bloody Compulsion Charms._

The only difference was that hers was for the _light_ and Bellatrix had been charmed to darkness. She highly doubted that the light or the dark side were good and evil respectively though. Looks like Voldemort had followed in his teacher's footsteps after all.

Hermione knew she should have stopped the mental prying, but she wanted to know more about her love. She wanted to know more about her dark witch. Know more about her life and know who to _**punish.**_

The mental walls were almost made out of diamond. She doubted that Voldemort or even Dumbledore could get through Bellatrix's mind barriers without handicap, but she had her boosters. She activated her ring. It was slightly invigorating that she needed to use all three of her trinkets at full power just to go through Bellatrix's mental shields. Her dark witch was barely in her thirties and she was already this powerful even after being held back by Voldemort.

It was scary to think what Bellatrix could have achieved on her own. If she had actually continued to get powerful without the trip to Azkaban. How had Albus overlooked the now-crazed witch?

How did Dumbledore miss the compulsion spells on Bellatrix? It should have been obvious that Voldemort was still alive due to the continuous compulsion spells still on Bellatrix. Had he just overlooked anyone not on the side of the light?

 _Mansion. Pain. Father. Orders. Disobey. Follow. Stop. Finish. Abandon._

Hermione's connection was abruptly cut. She could feel her magic trinkets discharge as they had nothing to focus on. She could see the dark witch's face contorted in pain as she was bleeding from biting her lip hard and bleeding from gripping too tight. This was not how it was supposed to go.

"No. That memory is not for you little witch." Bellatrix let out in a sad, pained whisper.

Both could feel the abrupt magical discharge resound through Azkaban like an expanding shockwave. Dementors, guards, prisoners and whatever else on Azkaban must have felt it. Hermione cringed.

She _fucked_ up.

The six months she planned that had been reduced to three due to the two Dementors. Of the three months left, she had around one month, but now she had mere seconds.

The magic wouldn't be traced to this particular location since it had been too wide spread, but they would search and check thoroughly now. None of the spells in her arsenal would be enough to hide from them all. She had to leave.

She had to leave her witch again.

"No need to say anything little witch. It's obvious that time is up. Too bad we didn't have more time to play around a little bit." Bellatrix gave a pained smile that looked a bit gruesome due to the blood trailing down her mouth, but Hermione didn't care.

Hermione surged forward and locked lips with her witch trying to pour all the emotions she was feeling. Love, hope, apologies, understanding and everything else. The moment felt like forever, but it lasted only a few seconds.

"I'll see you when I have gray hair, I guess?" Bella said trying to lighten things up, but she could feel the Dementors and guards getting closer. The dark witch could also feel her heart breaking as she would spend the remainder of Azkaban alone.

Hermione smiled. Focusing on the spell she needed to cast.

"Temporalis Claustrum Obliviate." Memories locked.

There would be no goodbyes.

"Reflexum Hiberna." This way her witch would be able somewhat sleep through and go through Azkaban in a daze. Bellatrix's eyes went into an unseeing daze in an instant after the spell was cast.

"Suspencio Remissionis." Everything was placed back the way it was supposed to be. Even the _bloody_ compulsion charms from Voldemort. Hermione would fix everything in her time.

One last wave to remove all the other enchantments placed around the room and it was time to move forward. She gathered enough power to propel herself to the exact time she wanted. Calculations after one or two trials made things too easy.

"Protinam Tempus."

Hermione had so much she wanted to change, but the plan she had thought out would continue.

She just had to collect a few more things _lost_ in time.

Things someone _dropped._

* * *

Suspencio Remissionis - Suspension Release (Resumes any suspended spells.)

Reflexum Hiberna - Reflex Hibernation (Person affected will be in a daze until lifted.)

 **AN:** I was actually going to post this in a few hours when I woke up, but I can't sleep x.x 1:43am! Oh well! Thanks as always for all the feedback! Sorry for getting slow, but a lot of schoolwork and other games are eating my time. I'll still be updating every week at the minimum though. My thoughts have also been drifting to Frozen too x.x

Hermione really did want to complete her training in _all_ aspects of magic. Legilimency and Occlumency were the two branches she couldn't really test, but now? She should be good enough to block most people. The brunette will of course continue her training passively.

Closer and closer to the present. Think the Time-Turner will blow up before then?

What will happen to Bella? All these memory modifiers must be annoying as hell.

If anyone spots errors, plot holes and etc just tell me! I'm listening! :D

Questions, comments, constructive criticism and suggestions are always appreciated!


	9. Not Part of the Plan

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter Nine: Not Part of the Plan

* * *

 _Locked in a cage, no key in sight._

 _It's there, just not in the light._

 _The world is ours, the time is nigh._

 _If it doesn't yield, then it will burn and die._

* * *

"Protinam Tempus."

Hermione had so much she wanted to change, but her plan thought out for years would continue.

She just had to collect a few more things lost in time. Things someone _dropped._

* * *

Her arrival had been an hour off, but didn't matter. Moving forward in time was hard enough. Percentage error in calculations was something that was always there. At least her limbs were all still present.

Hermione looked around for something. Prints.

 _Centaur prints. Bingo._

The witch knew she was getting close. There weren't many magical signatures left in the area and most were faint traces of used magics.

Moving through the forest still sucked though. She tried to avoid using any magic that would further dilute the trail of the artifact she was after. She also stepped in something, something-that-must-not-be-named.

 _Shite! Seriously?!_

And she felt it. Harry's magical signature or what was left of it anyway. It was close.

A bit more searching around and she found it. Cracked, smashed and forgotten, but she assumed as much.

 _The Resurrection Stone._

It didn't matter that it was smashed. The shards from the Resurrection Stone would be enough for a couple of experiments. No one would know it was lost here anyway, except Harry, but she doubted he'd ever remember about the forgotten stone since it was him who dropped it in the first place.

 _Leaving such a dangerous artifact unattended. What if someone evil or nefarious had gotten it?_

Around this time the final battle for Hogwarts was probably about to begin and there were a few more things she needed to do before her few final jumps in time.

Hermione apparated away from Hogwarts and a good distance away from where the Death Eaters had their camp. She began weaving spells to make herself undetectable.

Her armlet was activated to continue to feed her stealth magic so that she did not need to concentrate much to maintain it. Having more than one magic foci.

 _Best thing ever._

Closer to the Death Eater camp she went.

Carefully, slowly.

She wouldn't underestimate the _dark lord._ An Avada to his face was tempting though. She sighed. The power to change time directly was always too tempting, but she was here for something more important. Something that would actually make the war have more sense.

"Avada Kedavra!"

 _Bellatrix._

"Hold still you bloody rodent!" Bellatrix fired off a few more jinx and curses, but missed her target. It was lucky that the dark witch liked venting. Otherwise, it would have been a harder task to get her alone.

Hermione was a bit lost after watching the display the insane witch was doing. It looked so cute to her for some reason. Well, not so cute to the fleeing squirrel, but adorable in her eyes. Maybe she begun to have a screw loose too? That would explain a lot.

Hermione wasn't sure if she saw right, but it looked like the squirrel deflected a spell with an acorn and then proceeded to throw it back at Bellatrix.

The dark witch continued swearing as the squirrel got away from her. It was time to reveal herself. It wouldn't be prudent if the dark witch apparated or used her smoke magic.

"Bella." Came the soft call. A far cry from the fear and terror she had called the name while begging before.

The woman in front of her immediate turned around and locked in on her eyes. The insane woman's scowl brightened into a smirk.

"Why muddy, paying auntie Bella a visit?" Evil gleamed through those dark orbs. Promises of pain, torture and death, but it was time to lift the veil. Time to unveil the small part that would change her. Not into something really good mind you, but something not under petty spells from Voldemort.

 _This is the true beginning._

* * *

Bellatrix had been surprised when the mudblood suddenly appeared from Merlin knows where. She had just lost that little rodent too! At least a replacement had come.

It didn't make any sense to why the mudblood would come this deep into their territory without a plan. She wasn't a fighter, but the brains of the retarded trio. Something was up, obviously.

The raven haired witch did wonder why she didn't fire off an Avada instantly though. Torture? Yes, a bit of torture first, that's all. Killing the mudblood might at least brighten her day. The girl also had her wand. The piece of shit wand she had _borrowed_ would barely listen to her. She could use a replacement or her damned wand back before this garbage wand turned on her at an inopportune moment.

 _The only way I actually got the bloody thing to work was threatening to set it on fire!_

How the girl even got this close to her without her senses picking anything up was beyond the dark witch, she could contemplate on it later. Maybe. _Nah._

"Have you come to play muddy?" Bellatrix began to taunt the girl, but it was strange. All she got in reply was a smile. It was pissing her the _hell_ off. She saw the girl raise her arm up, but was unarmed.

 _What the hell?_

"Muddy, where's my wa-" She was cut off as Hermione casted a spell. Without a wand. Looks like it was troll Bella day or something.

"Temporalis Recludam Obliviate!"

* * *

Hermione gasped. This was not according to plan. She didn't underestimate Voldemort, but she underestimated her lovely witch. How could she have done such a stupid thing? Why did she even reveal herself?

She blamed it on winning protagonist habits.

 _Shite!_

Bellatrix smashed aside the spell with a protective barrier. A snarl on her lips when she assumed that the mudblood had thrown an Obliviate of some kind without warning. So much for fair play!

"Smart little mudbaby. Trying to shoot an Obliviate to take me out of the war? Smart, smart, smart! But, stupid for going against _me_." Bellatrix shouted while getting ready for combat or at least as much as she was going to get against a weakling.

Time was running out though. Hermione needed to get this straightened out quick, but a duel was the only possible way. She'd have to duel one of the best duelists in the world. The only recompense was that she wasn't in her prime. Bellatrix began the assault.

"Sectum Sempra!" Hermione dove behind the tree as it got buffeted with magical slashes. This wouldn't be like their play duels back in the day. Actually it was barely a few weeks ago for her, but still.

The onslaught of magic slashes nearly cut the tree in half! With a wand she doesn't even own! It was no time to fawn over the dark witch.

Time to strike back. Hermione began weaving spells with both hands while still trying to keep her stealth spell up to avoid any locating spells at least. She wielded a Protego shield in one hand while continuously firing off Stupefy and Flippendo shots. She just needed one to hit!

Most of the shots missed. Half of what hit was bounced off the protective charm Bellatrix had casted and the other half of the spells looked like Bella was slapping it away. She still did not bloody know how Bella did that.

Slicing spells continued to hit as she dove towards other trees. One Stupefy bounced off from Merlin knows where and almost stunned Hermione. Did that _ricochet?_ How the hell was she able to ricochet spells? Hermione had over thirty years of spells and knowledge under her belt, but ricocheting spells? How had they _survived_ against this woman? This woman that was clearly overpowered!

 _And I'm already cheating!_

* * *

It was exhilarating. Someone other than her lord was putting up this kind of fight? Well, the last time she dueled her lord was when she was around twenty. She had hit him with a spell and he didn't want to spar anymore claiming her training had been completed. Years of boredom, years of looking for a battle and here it was... in the form of a mudblood.

 _A pretty mudblood._ Her brows furrowed.

 _A mudblood nonetheless._

Had Granger always been this good? The time at the Manor said otherwise, but this? Right now? And how the hell was she casting spells? A multitude of them at that!

"Crucio!" The Spell immediately bounced onto the ground. She began mixing up her regular spells with vector spells that made the spell change direction. It was something she made up herself way back when, but had no one to actually use it against.

Wandless and wordlessly setting up vector points invisible to the regular eye was easy. How people had not come up with it, she didn't care.

Bellatrix was enjoying herself for the first time in... for the first time since she could remember. A crazed smile almost dawned her face until a tiny Incendio hit a lock of hair.

 _Oh._

This mud bitch was going to die.

"Avada Kedavra!" She shot it so that it skewed to the right only for it to arc towards the girl's face. She could see the surprise and horror that graced the little girl. It was fun, but no one messed with her hair. She felt a bit sad though. The mudblood would have made a nice pet. To her surprise the shot arced for a third time just slightly, but she was sure it still hit the girl's face.

 _Piece of shite wand!_

* * *

Hermione actually thought her plan totally failed then and there when the green jet of death changed direction directly into her face. It would have unraveled everything, but at the last second, it arced again just bypassing her chin to the left. It still left her off balance though.

She fell slightly behind the tree. She didn't move a little because of shock and a little because of relief.

Déjà vu hit her as Bellatrix came closer to check on her kill. She immediately activated her earring to create a continuous illusion and reinforced her stealth spell to roll away from the spot she was in. It was just in time too as Bellatrix bombarded the area with Bombarda spells.

Bella double tapped. More like _overtapped_ or overkilled.

The chance finally presented itself as Bellatrix was busy leveling the whole area.

"Temporalis Recludam Obliviate!"

"Suspencio Incantatores!"

* * *

Bellatrix sighed. Her memories had again resurfaced, but instead of feeling happy or something of the sort, she just felt tired.

She knew now what the dark memory she had almost uncovered from Hermione was back in Azkaban. Hermione's fears. Hermione's terrors. She knew Hermione would not keep anything from the past against her since she had come from the future where it already happened.

It didn't change the fact that she had still hurt her witch.

The dark witch just felt tired. She felt old. She was old. Still pretty as a woman in her late twenties, but she still felt so old. She had no idea why her little witch was still even pining after her after all this.

There wasn't much time to further emote as the brunette wrapped her arms around her. She wasn't feeling particularly dramatic or depressed anymore.

She was still Bellatrix Black.

 _Fuck the bloody drama._ They'd figure out all the complex stuff another time.

Warmth permeated from the girl. It was something she hadn't felt since the time they had parted in Azkaban. Her time in Azkaban had also been somewhat muddled due to the bright witch casting some type of spell. The not-so-evil-but-still-pretty-evil witch returned the hug, but knew time was still short as her dark mark began to burn.

"What's the plan little witch? I did promise to believe in your plan till the end. Even though I'm old and half bonkers by now." She meant it as a joke, but Hermione took it badly shown by the growing wet patch on her corset. The mumbles in her chest didn't help either.

"Come on, luv. Stop mumbling on my tits. Plenty of time for that later." Hermione suddenly gave a squeeze that nearly made Bellatrix squeal, but before she could voice it out the brunette began to explain. Cheeky.

 _I wonder if this counts as cradle robbing?_

* * *

Hermione did love it when a plan came to fruition, but they were barely through half of it. The younger witch wanted to dance around for getting this far, but a bit of interference was still needed.

"I'll fully explain this when we are out of the woods. Figuratively and literally. First we need to get you out of here." Thank Merlin for her repertoire of spells, else she would have had to get a body sacrifice to imperious.

She wasn't that far gone.

 _Not yet._

"Sorry, love." Hermione quickly pulled a hair from Bellatrix's curly mane. The outrage on her face was kind of cute, but she didn't dwell on it nor on the curses the dark witch was throwing out.

"Adjuro Vas Inane." Of all the spells Hermione went over, this spell was actually the closest one that she believed would work. Who knew sex magic had real world applications. And yes, she did go over a book in sex magic.

"Luv, did you just..." The black haired witch was speechless. All the magics in the world and this is what she came up with?

"Yes, I conjured autonomous puppet capable of mimicking a precast memory spell for a limited time duration." Hermione did try not to laugh. She was trying to be technical just to play with her witch. She uncovered a small vial that held several memories that would be used as a memory core for the doll.

"You conjured a sex doll." Bellatrix said blankly. Hermione couldn't keep it in and had to laugh. It really was the easiest spell to use for their current needs. Not that need.

"This will impersonate you after a few more adjustment spells. Believe it or not this sex spell is ancient magic. It will only last for at most several hours since that is the amount of magic I've channeled into it. It will be enough time before she gets cooked." Okay, Hermione knew that joke was pretty bad, but whatever.

"A sex doll. Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Bellatrix droned on, but Hermione ignored her.

"Augurium Commutationem." This was the true spell Hermione wanted to use. Normally, it would not be a simple matter to just switch enchantments between people, or person and sex doll in this case, but a bit of spells stolen from ancient family libraries and her own enhanced foci made so much more possible. At least now she's living up to her name as a mudblood that steals magic.

 _I use them better anyway._

Bellatrix gasped at how much better she felt. At how much more sense the world made. At how free she felt for the first time in decades. Her Lord's mark faded, but she couldn't feel anything for it. Hermione was going to have to give a damn good explanation.

Hermione gave another glance at her work. The dark mark, the compulsion spells and whatever jinx or curse that was on her dark witch was now on the doll. The small memory orb that Hermione had conjured from her own mind was also placed into the doll. The Bellatrix she inserted here was the truly evil one from her memories. The one truly controlled and created by Voldemort.

The terror of Hermione's dreams. The one that died.

This was how Molly was able to reduce Bellatrix to dust. She knew the overweight housewife couldn't have done that feat. This is why Bellatrix Lestrange was defeated by Molly Weasley. Molly had defeated a fake. Molly had only defeated a sex doll.

Hermione quickly asked for Bellatrix's replacement wand to give to the doll. The ex-Death Eater shrugged and passed it over, she would not need a wand soon enough.

* * *

Bellatrix was starting to get annoyed at her witch. They were in a rush and everything, but it still was annoying! The witch would get punished as soon as they had privacy. She hadn't had the chance to indulge in quite a long time since their time in Azkaban. An itch she hadn't scratched in over a decade begun to itch.

It would be truly a sweet reunion.

"Go and act as the memories indicate." The doll smirked with a hateful expression before changing into smoke and quickly disappearing to go to her master.

The time for explanation had come. Hermione quickly took Bellatrix by hand and apparated them both in the Shrieking Shack. Not the best place to stay, but they were only going to stay a while before they needed to move up in time.

After using Scourgify to clean the area up a bit, place enchantment spells and conjure a bit of furniture, they were finally ready for the talk. Both still elicited to sit on the bed though.

Hermione then began to explain everything. Everything she found out. Everything about the war, its aftermath, about Ron and everything about the time suspension.

Everything.

The brunette had nothing to hide. Not from this witch anyway. She had full trust in the elder witch, until of course she was snapped out of her thoughts by a literal snap.

Hermione quickly realized that her foci had been removed and had one wrist chained to the edge of the bed. The other wrist was also chained before she could react. The chains were comfortable, but that was beside the point.

Having all three of her magical foci removed was really bad. She needed a way to prevent this from happening in the future especially against enemies. Maybe using magic with her eyes?

For now though, she was at the dark witch's mercy.

Clothes were quickly shed and Hermione accepted pleasure and punishment with bliss.

She'd have her fun soon enough. The plan wasn't over after all.

Both witches knew that time had just restarted for both of them.

* * *

Adjuro Vas Inane - Conjure Empty Vessel

Augurium Commutationem - Enchantment Exchange

Suspencio Incantatores - Spell Suspension / Suspend Incantations

 **AN:** As always, thank you for all your feedback! I always take each of them into consideration! Wanted to reply to the guest reviews, but no way to pm!

I don't know why I keep posting around this time. My sleep schedule is a bit screwed up after all the finals and final projects. Well, finals are finally over!

Some scenes are grabbed from the Movie by the way, so don't panic!. Some just work better than others really.

The Resurrection Stone. I was always confused why it was just left there. Well! Hermione wouldn't let such a thing go to waste. Wonder what she'll use it for? Hmm maybe I should've been Slightly!EvilScientist Hermione with the way she's going x.x

Hope you like this chapter and how Molly really killed Bellatrix the Sex Doll.

Questions, comments, constructive criticism and suggestions are always appreciated!

 **Edit:** Fix a few errors. Armless instead of Armlet, oh god, how did I miss that one o.o And to those wondering about Luna (Since I received a few pms about it), she's coming! I didn't realize this Time-Arc thing would take long. Luna's important, don't worry!


	10. No Rest for the Wicked

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter Ten: No Rest for the Wicked

* * *

 _One by one, broken like cup._

 _Each forgotten, but slowly picked up._

 _One item left, this one close by._

 _Don't throw the last, or it'll be goodbye._

* * *

 _She'd have her fun soon enough. The plan wasn't over after all._

 _Both witches knew that time had just restarted for both of them._

* * *

Bellatrix still was still awake after making passionate love for around two hours. It had been mostly Hermione climaxing leaving the younger witch exhausted and asleep. She gazed at the sleeping witch that was attached to her side like a little babe.

Lovely. This is what _maintained_ her sanity. This is what let her _regain_ her sanity.

And she would never give it up even if she had to burn the world for it.

Though the dark witch had most of the story pieced together. There were still a little bit of facts that still confused her and now that she had a sleeping witch by her side, but not yet feeling sleepy, it was the perfect time for her thoughts to wander. She had all the time in the world because of the brunette, but she couldn't help but think of them now.

The battle she was supposed to be in had already started. The battle where she was supposed to battle for her lor- for Tom Riddle. The man that had taken advantage of her weakened state and put numerous compulsion charms and whatever else to secure her obedience. She wanted to take revenge once her mind was clear against the man who had destroyed, manipulated and controlled over half her life, but her little witch said not to.

At first, the dark witch raged about revenge, but in the end, there was too much at stake for _mere revenge_. After her emotions calmed down, what her witch was saying rang true.

Tom Riddle was going to die anyway. Why bother? She was still conflicted nonetheless.

If it was anyone else aside from her witch however, she would have blasted them apart and done whatever she had wanted. _Bellatrix_ _Black_ did not bend to anyone, she would need to have her name sorted out too since Lestrange was still on it.

Any plans that Bellatrix had whether for revenge or whatever else was postponed though. Sadly, it seemed that she did allow one mudbaby to steer her around a bit.

The name change would be easy. It's not like paying off the Ministry would be hard, Rodolphus and her never actually consummated the marriage anyway. No prick was going to have their prick in her, _ever_.

That was one thing she vowed and actually stood by after Hermione and herself had given themselves to each other for the first time. Black Lake had too many memories.

Being a criminal would pose as a problem though.

The one thing Hermione was not clear about was about her plan. It seemed like the plan was being fleshed out as they went anyway. She sighed and still couldn't believe she was going along with this plan, but so far it was working, somewhat anyway.

The raven haired witch felt complete at the moment. A little witch attached to her side, three of the unused magical foci attached to her and her mind restored.

It was a pity for those she killed and tortured throughout the years. She truly regretted almost nothing for her past actions, even if she was under multiple spells at the time.

She was still a dark witch, that wouldn't change. The only true regret she had was torturing her little witch, now that was something she was still struggling to accept.

Right now, she had no other purpose in life than to just follow her witch and protect her, for now, that was enough. For the first time in several years, she was happy.

Bellatrix was ready for blood, but she was satisfied for now.

She was still a bit concerned about her age though. The little mudbaby probably had something up her sleeve as usual. Cissy had fixed her up mostly during her stay at Malfoy Manor anyway, but still, looking like she was in her late twenties or early thirties when her lover was barely out of diapers was kind of annoying.

 _Oh well._

The dark witch really needed to get in touch with her little sister though. Cissy didn't need to grieve when she was still alive. Maybe when things cool down or slowed down at least.

The raven haired witch still couldn't sleep. Getting lost in her own thoughts was getting boring and Hermione did say to wake her up soon.

Bellatrix grinned wickedly and shot a charge of magical energy through Hermione. The jolt probably causing some arousal that they would have no time to deal with. The little witch did tell her to wake up around one or two hours after she took a nap.

* * *

 _This bitch._

Hermione was tempted to smack the hell out of the dark witch. As if tying her to the bed and getting ravaged for a few hours wasn't enough! The orgasms were great, sure, but she was severely exhausted and couldn't return the favor or do anything else but nap!

They were on a time constraint too! Hermione could feel the Time-Turner slowly unraveling itself, whether she used it or not, it continued to deteriorate.

The _lovely_ wake-up call wasn't so lovely either since they had no time to indulge. The battle of Hogwarts would have been over right now and she had to retrieve the last thing she needed before she could return to the present.

The prospect of finding out new things was almost as good as the sex with Bella. After nearly reading every possible thing she could find, Hermione had to get her fun somehow. Who knew experimentation was so much fun?

The brunette quickly casted a spell to put her clothes back on, while also biting back her arousal that the dark witch had caused.

Hermione got ready to go back to a scene she never truly wished to see again.

* * *

Both witches donned a cloaking spell while passing through the remnants of the battle outside of Hogwarts. Hermione could see the twitch in the elder witch when they noticed the leftover robes of Tom Riddle who had disintegrated into dust. The brunette did hope Voldemort was truly dead, but he had come back from the dead so many times that it was a joke. There was probably another way to sustain himself again, but it would be fine. The snake would need a long time to recuperate if ever and her love would get the revenge she wanted.

Too bad Dumbledore was dead, she owed him a good punch and a few choice words.

"Hey little witch, whatever happened to those two Dementors that got sucked into your little doohickey thing?" It was actually bugging Bellatrix a bit. Hermione had said that the two Dementors could only be stuck there for a finite time.

"Ah, remember I still had some left over Dragon Heartstring from the creation of the artifacts?" Hermione saw Bellatrix nod before she continued. "Well, I tied the Dragon Heartstring around the Repulsor, powered it slightly with a little magic and it can now keep them indefinitely." She shrugged. She had a plan for those Dementors in the future, but none at the moment.

"You have the _bloody things_ on you?! You mad?!"Bellatrix hissed while her face blanched and slowly inched slightly away from Hermione. The thought of being so close to the Ministry trinket that held not one, but _two_ Dementors, was a bit uncomfortable. Not that she was scared of course, bollocks. It's just that the creator of the shitty gizmo was probably a barmy oaf. It was like staying close to a ticking bomb!

"Oh, pish posh! I made sure they wouldn't get out. Besides, you can easily cast your Patronus now. You're being silly."

" _You're being silly._ Why don't you just toss it! Why keep the bloody buggers?!" Luckily for Bellatrix, the whole area was void of people her outbursts would've been heard.

"Relax. I have future plans for them, thanks to one book I read." More like experiments really.

Bellatrix just looked at Hermione like she had two heads.

"You're bloody mental, you know that?" Her muggleborn had crazier ideas than her! Playing with regular magical pets, sure. Playing with beings that suck souls for lunch? And she was supposed to be the insane one?

Further discussion paused as they reached the area that the Elder wand was lost.

* * *

Both witches stood at the exact same area Harry snapped the wand in two.

"Seriously? Potter snapped the Elder Wand and just threw the remnants down this ravine? What a bloody moron!" Bellatrix whisper shouted. Hermione agreed, even she didn't think of it at the time, but fragments of artifacts still held a lot of magic.

The Elder Wand fragments would be no different. The artifact that was said to be created by Death himself. One fragmented Deathly Hallows in her hand, the other just several meters away and she already had a good idea of what to do with both of them. Not for a while though.

Both witches slowly levitated themselves downwards into the depths. The bottomless ravine not so bottomless after all. Both armlets of the witches gave off a strong glowing effect that gave them the illumination needed since it was pitch dark where they were. Hermione began to feel the resonance between the fragments of the Resurrection Stone on her and the fragments of the Elder Wand.

It held so much power. It was a wonder she had not felt the same emanation of power from it before. Years of knowledge and practice probably giving her the experience needed to properly feel magical signatures.

Voldemort was right about one thing, it was indeed _powerful_. Even after being broken, Hermione could still feel the residual emanation of power.

Hermione levitated both parts of the broken Elder Wand. The brunette let out a quick burst of power to reduce the wand into dust and let the floating particles of the Elder Wand swirl around her hand for a moment. The power from within the particles seemed to be calling out to her. She began to listen closely, she could almost hear-

"Oi, snap out of it." Bellatrix flicked the girl's nose to snap her out of the trance. Hermione shook her head to clear the cobwebs from it. She have to research the Deathly Hallows further in the future.

"This is all we need. The Time Turner can only be used once more before it will be too unstable for time travel. I will also have to deal with the Ron issue once we get back to my present." Hermione hadn't heard or read of any person who actually went forward in time aside from herself. Her research indicated that it was never done, that she had been the first to actually attempt it. She doubted she was the first, but there was still no documents about it. Most probably just died.

She briefly had a fear that there would be an adverse effect bringing her dark witch into the future, but quickly dismissed it. The enhanced foci and synchronization between them would be enough.

The brunette quickly gathered the remnants of the Elder Wand in a pouch. She began casting the spell, the last time spell she would cast ever, till Bellatrix gave her another jolt that interrupted her spell.

"Bella-" She was cut off as the ex-Death Eater smashed their lips together. It looks like the dark witch didn't care that they were in one of the darkest, deepest ditches in magical London. Human contact was still something she was getting used to after the fifteen year time suspension, since her total time with the dark witch had not even reached a year in total. It still left her... sensitive even after the months spent with a younger Bella.

Bellatrix broke the kiss for a bit. "Since we have all the time in the world that we're just going to pressing fast forward, how about we play a little game?" The look on the dark witch's face made her weak in her knees. The lumos in the dark ravine making her witch more beautiful for some reason.

A quick apparate by Bellatrix and they were back in the Shrieking Shack bar clothes. That was an apparate she needed to learn.

 _Kinky._

It seemed her Bella would be insatiable for while. Not getting any for several years would do that to a person.

 _Mmm, not that she was complaining._

As Bella began to work her magic onto Hermione's body, the brunette just realized she had been a thirty four year old virgin since she was nineteen when the time limbo started. That piece of information- no one needed to hear.

* * *

 **AN:** Happy Holidays! Sorry if this one is kind of short, I'm kind of under the weather. There might be a lot more scattered errors in this. x.x

Thank you for the feedback as always! Glad you liked the Battle Sex Doll.

This is what I was talking about last chapter about the book/movie scene. I took what happened to the Elder wand from the movie instead of the book. I just think burying the wand with Dumbledore was kind of dumb since it would probably be stolen or something. (Just my opinion!)

What will Hermione do with the Deathly Hallow Fragments? What else did Hermione liberate from the Ministry? Seriously though, I think Hermione can make a magical nuke with all the stuff she's been looting x.x

How is this Time-Turner not broken yet?! Don't worry though, this will be the last jump in time for a very long while. (There might not be another one since all the other Time-Turners are scrap anyway.)

Questions, comments, constructive criticism and suggestions are always appreciated!

 **Edit:** Just some minor grammatical errors that I found~


	11. Goodbye, Time-Turner

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 11: Goodbye, Time Turner.

* * *

 _It all began with getting hit._

 _The bombs fuse now lit._

 _Now gone like a murmur._

 _Bye bye, Time-Turner._

* * *

 _Kinky._

It seemed her Bella would be insatiable for while. Not getting any for several years would do that to a person.

 _Mmm, not that she was complaining._

* * *

Both witches were indisposed for several hours, but felt energized as they woke up. They assumed it was some kind of magic synchronization from the artifacts that the two witches never actually took off.

Hermione had again cast Protinam Tempus for the final time to reach the time she wanted. The time period being one week before she had actually left. There would be no problem as long as she didn't directly interact with her past self. She needed to do some adjusting to quell some annoyances and put in some precautions in place.

One week before she left should be enough.

The witches didn't really have a place to hide out since the present-time Hermione still existed here, so instead, they stuck to the Shrieking Shack. It was nice to see that the things they conjured around a year ago had only been dusted over. A quick Scourgify and both were beginning to get comfortable. One more than the other.

"Luv, rub my feet." Bellatrix literally didn't have a care in the world or just didn't give a fuck. In all truth, the dark witch probably didn't. As long as no one removed her from her little witch, she would likely not budge too much.

The two witches had a week, but Hermione barely needed an hour to do what she had to do, so she put it off for a while. Hermione and the dark witch did need a breather after all. It was amusing that this was probably the first real break she had not counting the eight months in the past anyway.

First thing was to _alter_ her dark witch. Bellatrix Lestrange being alive would cause an uproar after all. There would still be an uproar with the discovery of the new and improved Bellatrix, but not as bad if they really knew who she was. Well, it should be fine, while the truth was hidden anyway.

Hermione realized she was hiding a criminal, planning on lying to her friends and making sweet, sweet love to her torturess. She admits that she already has a couple of screws loose, maybe a chunk lost in the morality department as well.

The brunette knew she was a teensy bit masochistic as well. I mean, who in the right mind would go through all the painful crap following Harry around. Maybe, she could blame Dumbledore for that one too?

"Bella, I know you've been thinking about our ages and most likely how you'll be able to come out from hiding since you're technically dead and I've planned for it. I just don't know if you'll like it." Hermione was a bit nervous. Her plan still could be rejected. She could just force the dark witch and cast the spell, but that might destroy things between them.

Hermione was planning on doing it regardless though.

Hermione didn't have a lot left to lose and Bellatrix was something she could not lose. The dark witch had become something of an anchor. Both realized at some point without saying it that they were each other's anchors.

One would be lost without the other.

Both of them had lost pieces of their whole and only by being together would let them feel complete.

"Out with it, luv. I did say I'd go with your bollocks plan no matter what." Bellatrix was sure this was going to be another untested spell.

"Do you know what this is?" Hermione brought out a stone. It was nondescript, but the emanating energy could be felt. It seems like Hermione had been gathering other things.

Bellatrix looked at the stone and began magically prodding it. It wasn't like any other stone that she'd encountered yet. "Another ancient relic? It doesn't seem that old though." She had been locked away in Azkaban, she could only guess so much.

"It's the Sorcerer's Stone, actually it is just an incomplete Philosophers Stone, but that would serve what I need to do with it." Hermione had seen documents about the stone, a lot of them in fact trying to recreate the stone. Dumbledore had destroyed the one that Harry acquired, but creating one from notes and leftovers wasn't that hard.

"A bloodstone? Don't Philosophers stones need blood sacrifices to be made? Why, I didn't think you cared _that_ much!"

"A true Philosophers stone, yes, but this is incomplete. I created it without all the sacrifices and everything. It also has a very limited use, which I plan to use in conjunction with the Time Turner." Hermione held what was left of the Time Turner. The Sands that used to fall continuously onto the other side of the glass was slowly disappearing. It was indeed decaying. Hermione cleared her throat indicating she wasn't done.

"I plan to use the stone to supersaturate the Time Turner with energy. After the Time Turner is ready, I'll have a spell of my own to use the Time Turner one last time as a conduit to restore your time." The Philosophers stone was said to be the ingredient of a youth potion, it was actually true as documented within the Department of Mysteries. There were logs of past experiments by rogue spellcasters that dealt with the creation and manipulation of the Philosophers stone, mostly failures, but others got close enough to utilize it.

"Let me guess, this is untested? Not pretty enough for you anymore?" The dark witch gave out a pout. On a serious note, Bellatrix was pretty sure she had never heard of a Time Turner used in that manner. The result of such a spell could be anything. This kind of thing was probably undocumented and her witch was going to use her as a test dummy.

"No! You're still as beautiful as ever!" Hermione just blurted out, covering her mouth just after. She meant it, but it was still embarrassing saying it out loud.

Bellatrix eyed Hermione and knew that it was all genuine. There was no reason to lie. There was no reason to save her from death anyway. Without the little witch, she would be dead. Well, the death toll would have increased several dozen bodies too if she had actually been in the final battle. She sighed. There was no other way to hide her identity anyway. She didn't want to change her face and be behind a fake identity her whole life. This would still have a fake identity, but not so much.

"Oh, and we can just say you're Sirius' daughter from... a muggle?" Hermione added before the elder witch would blow a fuse.

"Using experimental magic that could destroy me is fine and all, but you want me to be Sirius' love child?! I'll be Potter's cousin! Are you daft!?" Bellatrix thought the idea was ridiculous. It made sense, but still! Why did logic have to be so annoying?

Hermione just laughed. The priorities were all wrong. Bellatrix didn't care if she was experimented upon, that the backfire could kill her, she was more concerned about being closer related to Harry and being a lovechild of Sirius.

The banter went on for quite a while, but Bellatrix knew they didn't have many choices. She decided to just go with it since she has promised her little witch. Didn't mean she'd like it though.

"So, who's going to be my mum?" Bellatrix gave a deadpan question, but kind of serious about it.

* * *

Bellatrix kind of wanted to strangle her cute witch. Button nose, cute messy brown hair and some small cute tits she loved squeezing, lovely girl, but still wanted to strangle her.

"My mum would be me!?" The little witch was suggesting for her to fornication with her cousin? Well, pretend fornication with her cousin. Bellatrix shivered in disgust and wanted to gag. Every single time she recalled Sirius, the only image that came to mind was an ugly, mangy, stray dog.

"Well, concerning your soon-to-be age, we can only use you, Andromeda or Narcissa as a possible biological mother, but both your sisters are alive and would create much more problems than using you since you are, well, technically deceased." The dark witch was sure Hermione was doing this to get back at her somehow. Her back story would be a bunch of bullshit all tied together.

Hermione wasn't done with her explanation though. "We could always use a random muggle as your biological mother, but that may cause another set of problems. I also doubt you would liked to be called a half blood if ever. You'd blow a fuse." Bellatrix wanted to throttle the muggle-born now. The girl was absolutely right, she'd lose it if people tried to antagonize her because of blood status, well, about anything really. And yes, she did understand the muggle saying.

Tests made on her blood would also easily disprove the fact. The Ministry did love their tests.

A bit more explanation and cajoling had eased the dark witch somewhat. Looking like a younger version of Bellatrix had to come from somewhere. She could have suggested having Rodolphus being the father, but that might be worse than Sirius. It was also easier that Sirius was part of the light side. Besides, she didn't want people thinking Rodolphus had gotten her pregnant. Though, she didn't want people thinking Sirius got her pregnant as well.

 _Well, shite. Damned both ways._

In the end, Bellatrix conceded to Hermione's points. She would just have to make it work. They'd create more of a back story soon, but it seemed like the brunette had most things planned out already. Little know-it-all, _her_ cute little know-it-all.

The raven haired witch was ready as she'd ever be. If the spell kills her then too bad. If the spell works then she'd have smoother skin than before, great. If the spell ages her, well, she wouldn't think about that just yet.

 _Time to get this shite over with._

* * *

Excessive experimentation on frozen bunnies and several hundred read texts on the subject of the Philosophers stone still had not gotten Hermione the full confidence to just directly strike Bellatrix with the spell.

The time she was stuck in the time limbo, Hermione didn't actually plan to use a semi-complete Philosophers Stone in conjunction with a dysfunctional Time Turner to turn her semi-evil ex-Death Eater girlfriend into a younger version of herself.

Her research on the Philosophers Stone had been a general type of study. Creating a true Philosophers Stone was impossible as well unless she was going to sacrifice several hundred lives. She could have actually done just that during the time limbo, but no.

On the other hand, it was excitement beyond what she could remember.

The chance to actually use a powerful Spell on someone. She did not know when she got this particular trait of being highly curious on a mad scientist type level, but no normal person would have read nearly all books on every possible thing right? Every possible _important_ thing anyway. The Divination section remained untouched.

 _Not reading that rubbish._

If things went wrong, well, it would be bad. The witch could lose her dark girlfriend, the spell could implode or whatever else could happen, she had to be crazy to even attempt this.

Maybe she was.

Just a bit.

"Ready?" Hermione was trying to be nonchalant about it, but the giddiness on her was easily seen.

"Morgana, you look like you're going to devour me whole with those eyes. Yes, yes, quickly do your brilliant spell." Bellatrix was a tad bit nervous, but nothing ventured, nothing gained.

"Windgardium Leviosa." The stone and the Time Turner began to levitate in front of Hermione with the stone near her palm and the Time Turner in front of it facing towards the dark witch. The stone began to slowly spin as a small magical circle appeared around it.

"Lacesso!" A blue jet of energy shot from her palm straight into the Sorcerer's Stone. Hermione began to concentrate. Each part of the stone had a part in the spell. Her armlet was being used as a conduit first to further maintain the spell with less strain. No mistakes could be made.

She didn't want the exploding bunny happening again. Enchanting bunnies, don't do it at home.

Bellatrix watched on in wonder. The stream of blue energy was enchanting. She could feel the stone in front of her begin to slowly fracture into smaller pieces. Each tiny piece of the stone seemed to be part of a different area of the tiny spell circle around it.

"Potestatem Migratio!" Both hands were up in the air as Hermione continued to channel the spell. Her ring foci had been activated to slowly integrate the fractures of the stone into each grain of sand. Every ounce of power from the shards began to migrate and combined. This process would normally be impossible for just one witch or wizard to do without multiple foci.

The dark witch was pretty sure the light show was about to end. Each fragment had slowly bonded with the decaying Time-Turner's grains of sand and the result was the temporal empowerment of the Time-Turner. It really didn't look stable though. She could sense a time distortion slowly being created. It looked like she was screwed.

 _Bugger. Could have used another good shag. She does look hot channeling spells._

Hermione was oblivious to Bellatrix's thoughts as she activated her earring foci to further contain the growing time distortion that could cause- well, she didn't know what the hell it could cause. The process was complete though.

 _Sink or swim!_

"Reducto!" The spell instantly reduced the energized artifact into dust, but Hermione continued her casting, maintaining everything.

"Infundere!" Hermione's last artifact, the earring, was finally activated. Each and every particle of dust began to infuse themselves straight into the dark witch. Hermione could feel the bond of every single particle connect to Bella's magical core and body.

It was working. It was working!

The end of the chain of spells neared. Only the activation spell was needed. The time distortion around Bella could be seen now. Bellatrix's body continued to magically shift between all her ages, sometimes it seemed as if the dark witch was also shifting between dimensions.

The merging of the innervated dust particles to Bellatrix was almost done. More possibilities continued to shift around the time distortion until Hermione felt the last bit of sand fully combine.

All three artifacts quickly focused on the last spell needed to activate it.

"Tempus Revocatas!" The infused particles of time magic inside Bellatrix's core began to resonate to the time spell.

Blinding light.

 _How cliché, again._

Then nothing.

* * *

Infundere - Infusion

Potestatem Migratio - Power Migration

Lacesso - Innervate

Tempus Revocatas - Time Reversal

 **AN:** Happy New Year! Thanks for the feedback! We are now one week before Hermione's present time! Finally there!

Hopefully, everyone enjoys this chapter! Little more revealed on their fabricated backstory.

Hermione's experimental chain spell magics~ So much could go wrong! But, Hermione's awesome, so they mostly work. Oh, just to clarify Philosophers Stone / Bloodstone = Infinite Uses, Sorcerer's Stone = Limited/One time use.

I wonder what'll happen to Bella? Will Bella be stuck in time?! Did Bella get disintegrated?! (Prolly not or it would kill the story.)

Questions, comments, constructive criticism and suggestions are always appreciated! (Point out any errors and plot holes too! I'll fix them, promise!)

 **Edit:** Minor grammar corrections!


	12. Get it Off Your Chest

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 12: Get it Off Your Chest

* * *

 _Time returned, time restored._

 _Little Bella is fucking bored_

 _Something not there, something missed._

 _Little Bella is fucking pissed._

* * *

Blinding light.

 _How cliché, again._

Then nothing.

* * *

Hermione groaned. It had been a while since something had actually knocked her unconscious. The quick spell chain was a bit taxing, but shouldn't have been enough to drain her.

The brunette tried to open her eyes, but it took a great deal of effort to even keep conscious right now. The amount of magical energy she channeled at the end actually fluctuated a bit. A small dose of panic went through her body as she tried to move again to check on her dark witch.

It took a few seconds, but her body began to slowly respond. The few seconds in panic felt like years to her right now.

Finally, Hermione was able to open her eyes. They were still in the Shrieking Shack. The dimming light from outside meant that only a few hours have passed since the spell casting. She immediately looked over to where Bellatrix was and gasped.

Shards of blue sand was scattered all around the dark witch. Some of the grains were slowly evaporating, one by one, but that wasn't what surprised Hermione.

 _It worked._

The witch's body finally granted a bit of movement and was able to crawl towards her dark witch to see the full effects of the spell. If the spell took away any random body part, well, she might be Avada'd instead of kissed.

There was nothing to be afraid of though. A quick cursory glance and it seemed everything had gone according to her spell specifications. The witch waved her hand to cast some quick diagnostic spells and it seemed everything was in order. Now, she wanted a closer look at her age rejuvenated witch.

"Uh oh." Hermione's eyes slightly widened with what she saw. The spell did work, no doubt.

 _...I think it worked too well?_

* * *

Bellatrix groaned. It felt like a Quidditch quaffle at high speed slammed into her right after getting spat out by a dragon and stomp on by a giant. She began to flex all her extremities to see if all her body parts were still there.

Toes check.

Fingers check.

She didn't feel like she was dying, so it must have went well.

The pain seemed to be slowly ebbing away until she felt that she could move again. The dark witch began to open her eyes to see the damage done or repaired damage.

The first thing the dark witch saw were her hands.

Her hands that were both wrinkle free. Her hands that didn't bare the scars spent during the several years in Azkaban manacles. Her hands that were dainty, just like when she was in Hogwarts flinging out hexes with them. The mere sight of her rejuvenated hands nearly made her tear up.

It was a miracle. The spell worked.

 _I don't believe it._

The second thing the dark witch saw was the little witch right in front of her, the witch who gave her back her youth. She was about to throw herself onto Hermione, but noticed that the girls hand was covering her mouth. It appeared like she was trying not to giggle? She realized that the little witch's eyes were looking lower, at her tits to be precise.

At her tits. _What?_

Bellatrix looked down and gasped. Her face must have been similar to The Scream painting.

Her tits were _gone_.

Her bloody fucking tits were bloody fucking _gone._

With her newly acquired dainty hands, she began groping around for her tits. _Where?!_

"Bloody _fucking_ hell! Merlin's _fucking_ balls! Morgana's _fucking_ tits! Where are my bloody tits!?" There and then Hermione doubled over with laughter.

She calmed down for a bit and ignored the laughing witch on the floor. It made no sense. The spell worked. Every part of her body was functional and there, but her tits? How could she even lose her tits? Unless- _no. No._ Her hands were... _too_ dainty!

"Stop laughing! Stop, before I strangle you little witch!" She would do it too! It wasn't funny!

She'd get _vengeance_ for this.

Stupid experimental magic!

* * *

Hermione cleared her tears and tried to stop laughing to properly answer the dark witch. It wouldn't be too fun if her witch got really mad.

"Little witch? Shouldn't I be calling _you_ that?" The spell worked, but instead of being around twenty like Hermione had been planning, it looked like Bellatrix ended up a tad younger. She just had to banter a bit more though.

This was gold. This was _hilarious._

Bellatrix glared. It was a really cute glare though. Somehow, Bellatrix, this young didn't produce that much of a threatening aura, maybe it was just her though.

The dark witch waved a hand and casted a spell. "Age Revelare!". Both witches saw the floating digits solidify to readable numbers.

"Fifteen! How could you make me fifteen!"

"Bella, it really wasn't my intention to reverse it this much, you know I wouldn't do that to you! The spell was really untested, only pure theoretical calculations were made. I didn't even truly pursue the notes in depth since I didn't really think we would get together before." Appealing to the logic sense and emotional sense, Hermione was getting a bit cunning. It was true though, Hermione and Bellatrix shacking up? No one in their right mind would ever see that coming.

"I know that. I know what you're doing too! I will still get my revenge witch!" The brunette wasn't sure why Bellatrix was so pissed at missing around five years of the original mark. Probably just missing her sizable tits. The number fifteen kept reoccurring though, seems like the Time-Turner had a fetish for the number or something.

"Merlin. Do you know what this means?! _Puberty._ I can't believe I have to go through puberty again! You're lucky I love you, little witch. Yes, you're still the little witch." Hermione decided to concede and shrug. There wasn't a point in further trying to antagonize the witch. She would tease her more another time though.

Hermione smiled as she grew closer to Bellatrix and engulfed her in a hug. It seemed like it was a reunion between them when they were back at Hogwarts. Well, they were still kind of in the Hogwarts area.

"Luv, I think our pre-made back story just got buggered. I'm fifteen. My real age would be forty-seven right now, I would have been thirty-two when I gave birth, but I've been in Azkaban since I was thirty one which was in 1982." That was a good point indeed.

Giving birth in Azkaban would be slightly far-fetched.

"Sirius escaped Azkaban after twelve years, that was 1993, so, he would have entered Azkaban around 1981 to 1982. We have leeway during 1982, it's just enough to make the story believable. They'll all be wondering how mad Sirius could have been for bedding his cousin, but we won't have to explain it that far." Hermione continued to think things through. The back story needed to be solid enough.

"I guess it would be possible for some hush-hush things to happen. So, what's my back story? We can't use anyone alive, that's for sure." The dark witch doubted that their fabricated story would be seen through especially with the backing of one of the Golden three.

"Easy, just get some off-shoot family connected to the Death Eaters and say Voldemort killed them after he found out about you to begin your training. The war has ended, a lot of things are being glazed over by the Ministry. There hasn't really been a de-aging spell, so people shouldn't be suspicious." There was a lot of holes in their story, but the ones that could plug it up were all dead.

Hermione thought about more details, but just payed it no mind. Compulsion spells were one thing she learned indirectly from Dumbledore, and this time it would be Hermione who'd be using them, if needed.

It was hypocritical, but she didn't really care. Time with her beloved was too short to really care about all the little details. Everything would eventually iron themselves out.

If not, then Hermione would iron them out.

* * *

The day finally arrived. _The present._

It's where everything ended and where something else started. It was a good thing she avoided total mayhem and destruction during the time freeze or everything would have erupted in a few more minutes.

Before she left the Ministry, Hermione had already tinkered with a lot. The most important were the ward's spell structure. In about five minutes, the wards of the Ministry of Magic will be changed to never detect her magical signature. All her meddling and exploring will be impossible to find. If she didn't do that then her magic trace would be _everywhere_.

She would have a few minutes to cloak and run to the Auror office to replace herself while Ron still rolls on the ground in pain. And then she just had to wait and extra minute or two for her pre-made plan to work out itself.

Honestly, this was a waste of time. All the time that could have been spent fooling around with Bella.

She did need to carefully iron out her plans with Bella though. There wasn't much since she had already achieved her main objective of getting back to the present and her added objective of getting Bella. She had to reveal the dark witch to the world soon though, no point in hiding her away, which would be counter-productive.

The dark witch might get bored enough to start chaos.

Hermione sighed as her internal clock pinged. She put the issue of introducing Bella to the masses at the back of her head.

 _Time to move._

Hermione quickly moved through the swaths of people while in her cloaking spell. Quickly enough she was able to get to the closed door in the interrogation area of the Auror department. The probably misogynistic Auror still sitting to the far corner just reading his magazine.

Not using violence and not taking revenge was the correct course during the time limbo. If she had cursed the Auror then he would have been more alert. While the Ministry wards would be oblivious to her magical signature, people in close range could have a chance at detecting it.

 _Thankfully, this Auror is a bloody idiot._

Idiots of the same feather do flock together. In she went with a short range re-materialization spell. It was something like an apparate, but more stealthy. As Hermione went in, she could feel the remnants of the Full Body Curse spell.

 _Right on time._

"Argh! What the bloody fuck?!" Fifteen years, more like thirty without sleep, was not enough. The damned voice still grated her ears.

The redhead was pissed off and in pain, not a good combination. He realigned his wand directly at Hermione. He would have been surprised at her expression had he been in the right mind to notice. A small smile and fearlessness in her eyes.

"Ron, your wand is-" _Oops._

"Stupefy!" The spell exploded since the wand was in no condition to cast anything. The spell rebounded on the caster.

 _Sweet justice._

"-broken." Hey, she did try to warn him. She also sensed that humor was over for now. A wave of her hand was all it took to restore the chairs and table as someone immediately barged in the room.

"-idiot! I'm taking her and bringing this straight to the Minister!" _Her hero._ She chuckled. Ron was still slumped by the door as Harry rushed in shoving him aside putting his arse in the air and face to the ground.

The witch was definitely putting this in a pensieve for Bella to see.

Harry stumbled a bit onto Ron, stepping on him once or twice. Confused as to how his best buddy was there, when no one, civilian at least, was allowed in.

"Ron was just visiting and apologizing before he tripped himself on his own and broke his wand. Shall we head to Kingsley and get this sorted out?" Harry nodded dumbly, not really sure what was happening anymore. Both his best friends were acting weird.

* * *

The case was dropped. As soon as Kingsley got involved, the Weasley's quickly folded. Falsified memories were absolutely useless when they were going to be legitimately verified.

Ofcourse, the whole thing was put on a gag-order. Kingsley couldn't afford more problems right now. She had read a lot of the problems the Ministry had with rebuilding also with foreign Ministry problems. Other countries were trying to take advantage of the chaos Voldemort had created.

The Weasley's conceded to Kingsley's _plea_ since their son was going to be facing possible Azkaban charges for falsifying memories and Hermione just didn't really care much to try and push it. The witch had a lot of other things to work out. Being hidden from the Ministry radar would be good for a while.

The article created by Rita Skeeter was left alone though, but nothing further was created as of the moment with Kingsley's eyes on it. At least he was useful for the moment.

Bellatrix only the other hand, it wasn't always pleasant. Even though they had put some memory suppressants on her, it still didn't block some night terrors. Hermione had put a suppressant early on during the time in Azkaban to put her into a semi-hibernation state, but that did nothing to quell the things she had done in the name of the _Dark Lord_ before Azkaban and even after her release.

Hermione grieved knowing that she could have eased the pain long ago by saving her during the time period, but it was done. All she could do is gather up the pieces of her crumbling witch and reforge them into something greater.

Someone greater. Someone her witch deserved to be.

Integrating Bella back in society would be good for her. If her plan went well, both of them would be going through seventh year Hogwarts together, since the school was ready to resume. The dark witch could release as much stress as she wanted to onto the school's students. Hermione couldn't take all her _little_ witch's attention, her legs couldn't take much more of that.

She wanted to walk properly, thank you very much.

They were about to start the reintroduce-Bella-into-society plan and hope it doesn't blow up and backfire, but apparently the Golden Trio was going to have a reunion first.

* * *

A week after the Ministry incident.

The trio decided to stay at Rosmerta's like old times. It was a bit early to drink, but they did it anyway.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. For acting like a git and an idiot." Ron did look kind of sorry, but this was probably to placate Harry. The black eye on Ron told the whole story and reason why the ginger was doing this.

Hermione shook her head. Boys work out things way too quickly.

So much for being friends forever. After all they've been through, it ended up like this. Well, Harry was still trying to keep things together and mediate.

"It's fine, Ron. Just please for the love of Merlin, let's just be friends." Hermione's eyes caught Ron and knew then and there that the tosser was lying out of his arse. How did she know?

 _Legillimens. Best thing ever._ Ron would probably be dead if Bella was able to peer into his mind.

A few more butter beers and pleasant chatting almost convinced the brunette that things were back to normal. Eventually, time ran out and they had to leave. She gave a hug to Harry and shook Ron's hand. Putting her arms around the buffoon was not something she wanted to do anymore.

"Catch you later, Hermione." Ron said before a smirk graced his face. Looks like he hasn't given up. Hermione smiled.

 _This will make it all the more sweeter._

Hermione was about to exit the establishment when her legs lost the strength to hold her up.

 _No._

Rosmerta and a few other patrons looked as Hermione continued to tremble on the floor, sweating like she had a fever. The inn owner began to walk towards Hermione when she put a hand up.

"I'm okay." She gritted out while trying to keep her voice even.

"Hermione? Do you want me to help you to Poppy?" Rosmerta was worried obviously and tried to take another step closer.

All Rosmerta heard was a bit of mumbling before Hermione apparated away.

It vaguely sounded like _'that bitch.'_

* * *

Bellatrix was bored as _fuck._ It had been barely two weeks since her reversion into her fifteen year old body and there was absolutely _nothing_ to do. The dark witch was happy and really couldn't believe her youth was truly restored, but that didn't change the fact that she was bored to death.

She trusted her little witch's plan, but didn't think it would be this in depth. Jumping through time and playing around with forces like toys? It looked like the time limbo she was stuck in changed her. Hermione was pretty and all before with that air of innocence, but now? She was downright sexy with that slightly dark aura permeating through.

Too bad she couldn't say the same for herself at the moment.

The dark witch cupped her breasts. "Fucking Morgana, I'm sure I had some tits at this age!" Could time spells actually stall the growth of her chest? Was that a thing?!

Bellatrix was still pretty sure she had a twat and wasn't growing any appendage or turning in a man at least.

She was sure. She checked under her robes again.

 _Yep. Twat._

She still had yet to think about good revenge. Some were already in place against the smartest witch of modern time, but it still wasn't enough. Most her acts of revenge were things that Hermione liked anyway. _Closet masochist._

 _Oh well. Time should be right._ The dark witch cackled a little bit while activating a spell then layed back on the armchair to await the results.

Both of them had to visit the hag soon to start her reintegration. Going straight to the Ministry would just cause too much racket. They needed Minerva's help to soften the blow and buy enough time for people to know her before the newspapers got wind of her.

 _Slowing down the inevitable shit storm._

It was going to be a huge clusterfuck in the end. People would rage, some would praise and a lot probably wouldn't care much, but she would be in the middle of it all. Well, she did like an audience.

 _Things are going to get fun... or really annoying._

An apparating sound brought her out of her thoughts. Hermione appeared on the ground still sweating and gritting her teeth.

"You bitch!"

"I'm glad you _came_ , Hermione." Bellatrix died of laughter and nearly fell to her side. Her joke or pun was so stupid that it just cracked her up.

The dark witch continued to laugh till she was bound again. It was avoidable. She could have bound Hermione to the table or something, but she'd let her little mudbaby have some fun too. What's the worst she could do?

As soon as her tears of laughter cleared up. She could see Hermione casting something. _Uh oh._

"Do you know how many people saw what happened to me? If I wasn't wearing my robes, there would probably be a puddle at Rosmerta's tavern!" Moderately pissed off.

"Come on, luv, it was a harmless joke! I even made sure Potter and the weasel were gone!" She really did. She wouldn't be that harsh to her witch.

"I know we've fooled around a lot after your body was restored to fifteen, but we haven't done anything really _hard_." _Uh oh._ Hermione voice had some humor in it now. Bellatrix knew she was going to be screwed somehow.

Then, the dark witch saw it.

 _Shite!_

"Luv, that might be a tad too much." Bellatrix would be fine taking what Hermione had conjured up with her old body, but with this _re-virginized_ body?

"Luv! We have that meeting with the old hag tomorrow!" _Shite._ She would be limping at this rate!

"Oh, don't worry, _little witch_ , it'll be fine." Hermione smirked moving over with her flailing appendage. The brunette was really starting to gain a dark side.

Hermione freely getting reacquainted with her body was going to leave her sore as hell tomorrow. She was giving the brunette way too much leeway, but she would have her revenge.

Bellatrix Black always had her revenge.

For now though, it seemed as if Hermione wasn't leaving any place untouched.

 _Fuck!_

* * *

 **AN:** I'm actually posting it at a normal time this time since I feel asleep. Thank you for all the feedback! All the feedback really helps in molding the future chapters!

Bella has now been revitalized, but I guess she missed the age mark as well as a few other assets. How will Bella be reintegrated? Will people actually believe their BS story?! Heck, I don't know either. Bella's fifteen and Hermione's nineteen, well, that's their technical age.

Well, we're back at the present, so this ends the Time-Turner Arc. Yes, I kind of have arcs? But not really? The story is one-third done I think? I'm not sure really, thinking up stuff on the fly too.

More friends and foes will be coming soon!

Questions, concerns, constructive criticism, grammar issues and suggestions are all appreciated!


	13. Painful Reintegration

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 13: Painful Reintegration

* * *

 _It lurks deep down._

 _Its might feared by most._

 _Its visage horrible to behold._

 _What is it?_

* * *

Hermione freely getting reacquainted with her body was going to leave her sore as hell tomorrow. She was giving the brunette way too much leeway, but she would have her revenge.

Bellatrix Black always had her revenge.

For now though, it seemed as if Hermione wasn't leaving any place untouched.

 _Fuck!_

* * *

The morning sucked. Bellatrix groaned. All her parts were aching and sore. Hermione had a field day with her body, nothing was left untouched.

 _Nothing._

 _Ugh._ Instead of trying to get up, the dark witch just snuggled up to the brunette to try and get more sleep.

They had actually already began to stay in Hermione's room which was already safe to stay at since the past Hermione was gone. It was nice staying in a comfy bed again.

The dark witch still needed to be hidden, but everything should soon smoothen out after the talk with McGonagall.

 _If I could bloody move._

Their back story was still spotty at best, but they would make do.

It was actually surprising that all Hermione wanted to do was repeat and finish her seventh year at Hogwarts. It was somewhat charming though. It's like they were meeting again all those years in the past, but this time it would be different.

They would be together.

They would control their lives.

It would have been perfect if not for her age being so young.

Bellatrix vowed she'd destroy and eliminate any that tried to hurt Hermione. No one would take her happiness again. It almost felt like she was under compulsion spells again with how strongly she felt.

At least they would be able to have all their misadventures together this time.

It would be really sad to be whoever that would be going against them.

The world against two witches? That sounds nice.

 _I'm still going to hex Potter at least once._

* * *

Hermione finally woke up to see Bella stretch her arm trying to recover the armlet to most likely try to heal herself. The dark witch was never really good at wandless recovery spells.

"Bella, stop."

"Sod off! You'll be saying 'Bella, stop!', next time I stick a spell in your arse!" Looks like the dark witch was aching all over. This would actually play well into the current plan.

There was no way the brunette could just randomly bring Bellatrix to McGonagall, the odds of them meeting randomly would be astronomical or in other words _impossible_. Bellatrix would need to come to Hogwarts by herself.

The records for the dark witch were already created. Soon she would just have to apparate towards the Ministry to plant the new records. Since the Ministry wards would not be able to detect her, it would be no problem to get in and out quickly. It was also easy enough since the brunette memorized the _whole_ layout of the Ministry.

"It would be better to appear slightly injured. The story would go better. There will be a lot of scrutiny, but there isn't much anyone can verify. Your blood will only confirm that you are a Black. The only thing that can actually implicate us is if someone gets into either of our minds, but our Legilimency and Occlumency are top tier, I doubt there'd be a problem. You wouldn't have a trace from the Ministry either since you were hidden right after you were born." Hermione had a check list and so far there wasn't a problem. No one would truly be that overzealous to look into backgrounds. If there were, then they could be the ones to face an angry Bellatrix.

Bellatrix glared and pinched a nipple. Hermione couldn't help but yelp out loud.

"You're stupid! Fine! I'll bloody limp to this shite of a castle!" Hermione finally let the dark witch grab the armlet.

It was highly amusing how Bellatrix was indeed acting her body's age. Maybe fifteen was an appropriate age?

Classes would resume soon. This would be an interesting year.

Then she remembered something really bad.

 _Oh, I'll have nothing to read in this whole castle!_

 _Shite!_

* * *

Bellatrix knew there was no other way to truly introduce herself. I mean a child of Bellatrix and Sirius? Hermione was right after all, they needed to play the pity card for a while.

It was a blessing she was a natural actress. Well, naturally, she was good at everything.

After dressing up and preparing, Bellatrix apparated towards the dark forest, just so she could walk through it and get even more worn and dirty.

The limping though.

 _Thorough fucking revenge._

The bloody castle finally came into view. Merlin, she really wanted to cast a Bombarda or any other spell that could obliterate Hogwarts from the sky. She would remind herself to start creating her own spells again, one that would obliterate entire castles in one shot.

She wouldn't blow anything up yet though. Not yet. She would play by Hermione's plan. Someone else would start the fire and she would be there to make it larger and throw it back.

Bellatrix was sure the brunette was still in some transitory phase. Don't make a mistake, the dark witch loved her witch no matter what, but pushing Hermione towards the slightly dark side a bit more wouldn't be so bad.

 _Being bad is always more fun._

Bellatrix had her wand this time. They didn't want anyone to know about their trumps yet. It was time to start the farce. The dark witch apparated using the wand.

"Somno."The sleep spell was cast through her armlet while the disapparate by her wand if ever they checked her wand for the last spell cast.

 _Least these aches will go away._

And the dark witch fell into slumber.

* * *

Minerva was at her wits end. Barely a month ago, her star pupil had almost been incarcerated from some rubbish that still hasn't been cleared with her yet.

All the elder witch knew was that it was Ronald Weasley that instigated the problem. _As always._

"Well, it's either Potter or Weasley dragging Hermione into scuffles." She shook her head while heading to the infirmary.

There was also the amount of lies that Rita was spouting off. Minerva didn't even know how she had burned the newspaper when she had read it. It wasn't often that she lost her temper.

Her star pupil had also been acting a bit weird after the whole fiasco, a bit withdrawn? Well, more withdrawn than usual as if something or someone has been occupying her time.

Now was not the time for such thoughts since Poppy had her called to the infirmary post haste. Minerva hoped that no one got seriously injured from something. There wasn't supposed to be any debris left after the near complete restoration of Hogwarts.

Minerva entered the infirmary and immediately saw Poppy and Hermione by one of the beds. Apparently, someone did get injured.

 _I'm going to get another reprimand from the Ministry if this is from debris!_

As the elder witch got closer, she got a clear look at the unconscious girl. Raven black hair, flawless skin, beautiful face, but the most important thing is she didn't know who the child was. There was something eerily familiar though.

"Poppy, Miss Granger." She nodded towards both of them. "Who is this and what happened?" It was on the tip of her tongue. She knew this girl from somewhere.

Poppy looked up towards the head mistress. "Miss Granger here found this girl collapsed right outside the Forbidden Forest. Her injuries are from running through it and possibly some encounter with the creatures there if we take a gander at her bruises. I haven't taken an in depth account of all her injuries though."

Hermione coughed.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Her student was trying to put down a blush? Teenagers.

"Nothing, ma'am. I just found her collapsed and immediately brought her here to Poppy's attention." Hermione wasn't trying to make eye contact with her either. It seemed that her pupil was still bad at lying to people she was close with.

All three continued to converse for a couple of minutes until the raven haired girl began to stir.

Piercing dark irises immediately came in contact with her own. The intensity of the gaze sent shivers through her spine and now she knew who the girl reminded her of. Only one other girl her age had given her the exact same piercing stare.

It was impossible though.

 _She never had any children._

"Morgana, what in _bloody hell_ hit me." It looked like the girl even had the same potty mouth. A quick glance at Poppy revealed that she noticed it as well.

"Miss Granger here found you outside of the Forbidden Forest injured. The last spell you cast was an apparate, who are you and why have you come to Hogwarts?" Minerva needed to know who the girl was before she could help. A lot of other questions would need to be asked to, but they could wait.

"Isabella Crescent or Isabella Black. It's a long story. And who are you?" The girl deadpanned towards the elder witch. If Minerva wasn't shocked at hearing the second last name she could have chastised the girl for disrespect.

Minerva quickly introduced herself as well as Hermione and Poppy, but quickly went back into questioning the girl.

"Crescent? Weren't the Crescents the pureblood family that declared neutrality during the first war? And what did you mean by Black? I'm quite sure the Blacks have no other progeny that the world doesn't know about. The girl had an uncanny similarity to a dark witch, but for it to actually be true? But that was _impossible._

"Well, there's a lot of shite going on that the world still doesn't know about. Really big shite."

"Language, Miss Crescent! And, explain. We have all day." Minerva was getting to the bottom of this.

The headmistress thought her stressful days were over.

 _It appears not._

* * *

 _And it is time to spew some bullshite._

Bellatrix took a deep breath, just so the others could believe that she was nervous or something like that. The dark witch had to hold in a giggle though, their back story made was so stupid that it actually made sense.

"It all started around a year ago, two months before the end of the second Wizarding War, that's where I heard everything. How my whole life was a hidden lie." Dramatic pause. Oh Merlin, she knew she could become an actress. Poppy and the hag looked so attentive since they heard 'Black', for good reason.

"I was raised by Cecile Crescent and Seyram Crescent. Ever since I can remember, I've been isolated from the outside world. They told me it was to preserve our blood purity, I never went against it since it was what I grew up with." Bellatrix paused to look a bit solemn. The two elder witches looked like their hearts were starting to crumble. Luckily, Hermione was behind them or they would've seen a thumbs up sign indicating she was doing good.

 _Loser._

"Two months before the end of the Wizarding War is when everything changed. The Dark Lord found out about my existence..."

"And realized my origins, which I overheard." Both elder witches would probably be at the edge of their seats with the amount of drama the dark witch was releasing.

Bellatrix really loved complicating lives.

"Even though I was kept from society, I still know the recent happenings from the newspaper as well as the pureblood teachings of my family. When the Dark lord visited our manor, I was immediately shot with a Petrificus Totalus. I still have no idea how the Dark Lord knew, but he said that he knew who my real father and mother were." _Priceless._ Bellatrix wondered how the mass people and the others would take this load of horseshit.

"The Dark Lord said my real mother was Bellatrix Black and my father was Sirius Black."

Silence.

Of course it would be silence. What the hell could anyone say when someone just said Sirius Black and Bellatrix Black had sex and a baby. Bellatrix would've probably Avada'd whoever spouted that bollocks.

"That's impossible. No. Bellatrix hated Sirius even when they were in Hogwarts. Both of them absolutely detested each other, but your saying your parents were them? Cousins that hated each other?" The hag was going to blow a gasket soon. Bellatrix really wanted to end this shite. Her lady bits were still aching.

"That is what the Dark Lord said. Apparently, I was taken from Bellatrix during her term in Azkaban in secret and raised. The Dark Lord, after he reincarnated found out about my existence and wanted to make me his disciple just as he made Bellatrix his disciple. He wanted to make a new generation of dark wizards and I would've been the first." Even though it was all a lie, it actually made sense. The dark Lord would have wanted a progeny or protégé to teach. Wouldn't he have wanted one from his greatest lieutenant?

"I was stuck in Petrificus Totalus for over a year since it was actually cast. I think the Dark Lord may have added some type of coma inducing spell since I was barely coherent and did not need sustenance during my tenure." Bellatrix was glad they need to make more bullshit around Sirius and her, they could just blame it all on the Dark Lord.

 _I really need to stop with calling Tom bloody Riddle the Dark Lord._

"This is all grave news, Miss Crescent. How were you freed? And why come here instead of the Ministry?" Easy questions!

"The Dark Lord left some caretakers at Crescent Manor to make sure his _investment_ would be safe. He had said he wanted to end the war then fully concentrate on raising a general for his reborn army. The Dark Lord lost the war though and I've been stuck in a semi-coma state until Death Eater remnants went for my home." Another dramatic pause to try and make a lonesome atmosphere. A tear would've helped, but she couldn't squeeze one out.

"I recognized them as they entered the room I was in. Some wanted to have _fun_ after discovering one of the hidden bases of their Lord. They might have thought I was a toy or something for the Lords pleasure." Something akin to hatred burned into her eyes as she imagined that it was actually possible for that to happen to some young girl out there.

"Too bad they released the Petrificus Totalus to have a more _lively_ prey. My wand was never removed from my body so I quickly shot a Reducto to distract them and quickly apparated to Hogwarts where I've heard the victors of the second Wizarding War resided." Their back story was actually pretty good when no one could actually verify it.

A few more Inane questions and Bellatrix had had enough. Her body still ached from Hermione last night and wanted more sleep.

Minerva nodded and told Hermione to keep watch over the young witchling and that they would speak more tomorrow.

 _Hag called me a witchling!_

Oh yeah, Bellatrix was having a field day when she got enrolled again.

 _Gryffindors, watch out for your bloody arses._

 _Bellatrix Black is fucking back._

 _... Isabella Crescent Black._

That will take a bit to get used to.

* * *

A little while after the two witches were released from McGonagall's interrogation, they proceeded to walk around outside Hogwarts. The healing magic and salve Bella took from Poppy had made the witch feel good enough to walk around for a bit. The castle was starting to get quite stifling.

The duo eventually ended up by Black Lake where both witches first met. The sun was up since it was still the afternoon, so both still had time to wander.

"So, think the hag bought it?"

Hermione sighed at the way Bella always called the Headmistress, but decided not to comment on it. "She must have. The shock value helped a lot since that interrogation was barely anything. We'll let her deal with the Ministry first since you're still _traumatized_ by the incident." Bellatrix laughed.

"Are we really just going to spend our seventh year in class?" Bellatrix already knew the answer, but it never hurt to check.

"Yes, I want to at least have a year in Hogwarts where something or someone doesn't want to kill me." Hermione was too late to retract her words.

"I'm sorry." Bellatrix had an uncertain look about her, one that did not suit her at all, one that Hermione never wanted to see on the dark witch's face. She had to be a bit careful since most of what she dealt with a year ago, Bellatrix had just dealt with weeks ago.

"Bella, you know that's not what I meant."

"It's still there right?"

"Is what?" Hermione tilted her head looking at Bellatrix while they were by the water of Black Lake.

"You know what I'm talking about. The scar."

Hermione's right hand immediately went towards the scar on her left arm. She had actually nearly forgotten the existing scar, since she always had it covered up. Even after being in a time limbo for fifteen years, there wasn't a way she could heal the scar on her own. The only way to actually make it heal was to retrieve the cursed dagger that inflicted the wound or have the person who inflicted it reverse it.

"It doesn't bother me-"

"It bothers me!" Bellatrix still couldn't keep it out of her mind. Even with all the old memory dampeners that Hermione had placed, she could still relive the moment it happened.

The question, "Why her?", kept circling around her head. She could always have chosen Potter, the weasel or even the dreamy eyed blonde girl, but she took the brunette witch. Her old memories were somewhat muddled due to the dampeners, the old compulsion charms and all sorts of other rubbish, but it was clear that she wanted to mark Hermione someway.

"I'll need to retrieve the dagger from wherever Potter put the blasted thing. I'll need to undo the cursed wound."

Hermione swore she could see Bellatrix slightly tear up, but didn't mention it. "Bella-" She was cut off as Bellatrix stopped walking while shaking her head. The dark witch faced the brunette, Bellatrix had her back to Black Lake's waters.

Bellatrix quickly moved Hermione's sleeve up and placed her hand upon the wound. Hermione could feel the dark witch's magic flow into her skin, into the scar.

"I can't remove it yet, but I can change it." Bellatrix slowly removed her palm to reveal the change.

All the letters spelling out _mudblood_ were all gone. All the scarring had instead grouped up together to form a shape.

"Your Patronus." Hermione smiled. Instead of concealing the demeaning scar, it looked like it could even pass off as some kind of tattoo that she could show off. The shape was that of a raven with both wings opened. Well, she would probably still conceal it since questions might be asked, but the degrading scar wasn't something to be ashamed off anymore.

Bellatrix smiled.

...Until she was pulled by the collar into the water.

Bellatrix immediately popped out of the water with a war cry.

"The fucking squid is still alive!" Bellatrix began throwing out fireballs into the water. "I'll roast you alive! Blasted squid!"

Hermione spotted a waving tentacle to the far right of where Bellatrix was sending all her fireballs. Hermione smiled at the only other who remembered the past, Tenty.

The waving tentacle quickly disappeared under water before Bellatrix could see it, but the message was clear to the brunette.

 _Welcome home._

* * *

Somno - Sleep

Petrificus Totalus - Petrifying spell that keeps you conscious-ish.

 **AN:** Hey everyone! Thank you for the support and the ideas! (Especially those who pm'd me back and forth brainstorming!)

Question though, does everyone think I'm moving too slow with the plot? Or is the movement fine along with the characterization? (I just write what comes to mind most of the time, then re-read and add more stuff.)

Well, looks like McGonagall somewhat buys the story, since there isn't anyone who can really contest the story anyway. The Ministry might be a bit harder to convince, but who knows? The Ministry is busy being a failure after all.

Isabella Crescent Black. Hope it doesn't sound so bad. The Crescent family was really just made up. The Crescent's was pretty much just one of the several dozens of pureblood families that abstained or stayed neutral during the war. The whole story Hermione and Bellatrix made up was an absolute lie, but Voldy's dead, Crescents are dead and no one can verify jack. (Bella might just go to the residence to set it on fire to further erase everything.)

Oh, and Tenty's still alive! I kind of failed at rhyming stuff to make a poem, so that intro thing was just describing Tenty.

All questions, comments, suggestions or corrections are all appreciated! (Reading them is pretty awesome.)


	14. Back to School

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 14: Back to School

* * *

 _An old life dead, a new life born._

 _Finally, a life without much scorn._

 _Target's locked, sights are aimed._

 _Plans will fail and thus be shamed._

* * *

The waving tentacle quickly disappeared under water before Bellatrix could see it, but the message was clear to the brunette.

 _Welcome home._

* * *

A few days after the farce of an explanation, classes were finally set to resume after over a year of repairs. McGonagall had given a room to Bellatrix to occupy, but the two girls were able to persuade McGonagall to let her reside in Hermione's room due to _fear of being alone_. It was a bunch on hogwash, but the hag didn't know that.

 _SCREEEEEEEEECH!_

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix had a finger pointed at the piece of shite alarm clock that Hermione bought. Nothing was going to screw with her beauty rest.

Not even the end of the world. Nothing!

"Bella, we have to get up. The opening banquet starts in thirty minutes."

 _Shite._

"Nuu." Bellatrix had her face stuffed in the pillow while Hermione to her right began to sit up from the bed. Bellatrix had a body of a fifteen year old, but she was still lazy. What kind of forty-ish year old wanted to attend a shitty banquet or even seventh year classes? _Not this one._

"Bella."

"Nuu." Bellatrix burrowed further into the pillow she was hugging. Why did she agree to this plan? What was the point in going to class! She always hated those blasted classes!

The plan Bellatrix had in mind was to sleep as much as she wanted too, blow some stuff up, create a bit of chaos, screw Hermione silly and then get more sleep. Was that too much to ask after everything? The two witches went through so much shite and now they just go back to class? _Nuu!_

"Stop with the 'Nuu!', Bella! Hurry up and-" Before Hermione could finish, the door to her room was opened up. So much for knocking, but the dark witch didn't care. Whoever had opened the door bought her a few more minutes of snogging her pillow.

 _I won't hex you for a week, whoever you are!_

* * *

Hermione was surprised when the door to her room was opened. She was already seated up with her chest on display due to their _extracurricular_ activities that night, but seriously? No knocking?

The brunette quickly pulled a sheet up when a head popped in sideways with long dirty blonde hair flowing down.

"Hey Hermione... I just wanted to see you after- Whoops." _Whoops_ indeed. Hermione looked straight at the newcomer, but couldn't really be mad at the intruding blonde.

"Luna, it's good to see you again. Could you give me a few minutes?" Luna was probably surprised in seeing another woman in bed with her without clothes, but that wasn't her main concern. How did Luna Lovegood get passed all the wards without notifying her?

"So sorry. I'll let both of you get ready and wait. Oh, and I followed the Silixies. They told me to wait, but I couldn't wait to see you again." Luna smiled, still just her head seen popping out of the slightly open door. It had been so long since she saw Luna and would've been happy to catch up if not for her current state of dress.

"Silixies?" Hermione couldn't help but be curious. A lot of the knowledge she gained over the past few frozen decades were of creatures that exist in different planes. It was something that needed further research, but it wasn't at the forefront of her list. Still, Silixies? First time the brunette heard that one from Luna.

"Mmm. Sex pixies." And with that Luna quickly retreated from the door and closed it. Not even a day at school and the cat was already out of the bag. At least Luna wasn't one to spread rumors or secrets. It would also be nice to catch up with Luna, but first, she had to wake up a lazy witch. Hermione poked the dark witch still trying to burrow herself into a pillow. The dark witched merely twitched from the poke.

"Nuu."

Hermione sighed. She'd have to restore that alarm too. Thank Merlin that the wards wouldn't let the magic casted from inside her room be detected or else someone might notice an Avada cast every other day.

Still, Hermione was hoping for the peaceful days to continue, for the moment at least. The time she was about to spend with Bella, she wouldn't trade it for anything else.

It would be a different story if someone tried to disrupt that peace though.

* * *

Hermione was finally able to drag Bellatrix from out under the covers with ten minutes to spare. A few waves of the Hermione's hand and both witches were dressed.

Bellatrix's back story was still not known to the general public. McGonagall had decided to bring it up with the Ministry first before chaos could ensue. The Ministry would be sending a representative to checkout Bellatrix and see if the story was actually true, but that wouldn't be in another few days or weeks.

It wasn't easy guessing how everything would go after the world knows about _Isabella's_ existence. Who would? Knowing that a child from Bellatrix Black and Sirius Black actually existed would cause much controversy. Bellatrix was probably just waiting for a chance for a debut since the dark witch always got bored way too fast.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Luna Lovegood." Luna smiled sweetly while arcing her head slightly to the side. The aura of innocence surrounding Luna was blinding as always, but Bellatrix only squinted, groaned and leaned on Hermione after closing her eyes.

Something struck Luna though. Nostalgia. The person looked familiar. The Darlixels surrounding the young looking witch were familiar too, in a smaller amount, but familiar nonetheless. Darlixels weren't very common either, the last time Luna saw the Darlixels were during the war against the Death Eaters. The tiny shadow beings weren't very nice either.

"This is Isabella Crescent. She'll be in our year too even if she looks a tad bit younger. Family circumstance, I would explain more, but Minerva asked me to not release more information until things with the Ministry get cleared or when she deems the information ready for the general public." The three witches began to walk towards the Great Hall while Hermione and Luna engaged in small chat.

It felt like things were back to normal.

"So, Luna, what have you been up to? It has been a while."

Luna looked a little confused. "A while? We just spent time out two weeks ago. Well, nothing much... Aside from helping with the restoration of Hogwarts, it been the same."

Hermione did remember that she spent time out with Luna a few days before the whole Ron incident began. Not seeing someone for over fifteen years would make memories a tiny bit rusty.

"True, true. How's Neville then?" Hermione quickly changed the topic from her tiny slip up. The brunette expected Luna to turn slightly red from her comment, but the blonde barely bat an eye. Neville had been pursuing Luna ever since the end of the Wizarding War, but she never really heard what happened to that particular plot.

"Oh, Neville?" Luna seemed to dreamily pause. "He asked me out quite a while ago, but I refused." Luna flashed a smile while talking about it like it was the weather.

It looked like Hermione needed to pay more attention to the other people surrounding her more. Well, now that she ran out of books, she might have a bit more time to spend with others. Bellatrix and her experiments would always take precedence over everything though.

The three witches continued on while Bella was still dozing on Hermione's shoulder.

Hogwarts was fully repaired and cleaned up. The scars of the battle could still be seen around, but everything else had gone back to the same boring routine.

Hogwarts actually had a decent influx of students when it reopened. The news that Hogwarts professors and students were able to defeat the onslaught of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters was really good for reputation.

Many students, old and new, began waving, thanking and kissing Hermione's cheek for all her contributions to the Wizarding War. It looked like the Golden Trio's fame wasn't going to expire anytime soon. Thankfully, Bella was still half dozing on Hermione's shoulder or a hex or two might have been shot towards the ones brave enough to touch Hermione.

The entrance to the Great Hall was finally in front of them.

The doors that seemed so big and daunting before, felt so trifle now.

* * *

The three witches entered the noisy Great Hall. Hermione instantly spotted Ginny sitting on the Gryffindor table. Ginny was waving towards Hermione to join her and the brunette decided to oblige. Luna took a seat beside them, not really caring that she wasn't sitting in the Ravenclaw table, she didn't really care about her house anyway. Bellatrix was still leaning on Hermione's shoulder trying to get more sleep.

Loud chatter continued for around five more minutes. Hermione could pick many tidbits of conversations from all around. Conversations about the end of the Wizarding War, stories about how the Golden Trio destroyed Voldemort and even some love stories concerning some of the heroes, that kind of annoyed her though. One thing she caught in whispers was Bellatrix's fake name, _Isabella._ It seemed as if the Ministry was not even secure enough to keep it a secret and rumors already begun flooding even the school.

It was unavoidable, but Hermione thought that it would be another few days before people started to question it. Or even after they heard Bellatrix's name being called.

The Great Hall begun to quiet down as the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall entered, followed by the professors that were going to teach this year. It still surprised Hermione how the Great Hall could hold so many people with an ancient Extension Charm.

 _If a dark witch or wizard ever thought to destroy the charm while the people are in the Great Hall._

Hermione shook her head, that idea wasn't a good one. She'd probably bring it up with the Headmistress to find a good precaution against that. It might give _sandwiched_ a new meaning.

Most of the professors that followed the Headmistress, Hermione already knew. Hagrid, Professor Vector, Sprout and Flitwick came in first followed by- _Oh Merlin- Sybil Trelawney._ Her distaste for the Divination Professor still hadn't cooled over the years in isolation. True, there were some merits in Divination, but actually studying it? Most prophecies just randomly came, most of them don't even come true in the century they are uttered in. Well, Hermione would not be taking that class anyway.

There were a few more professors that weren't as important, but there were two _new_ professors that came in last. It looks like a ghost would be the replacement for Defense Against the Dark Arts class and the other one was a goblin.

"That goblin is so bloody ugly!" Whispered the not-really-sleeping-anymore-Bellatrix, well, she tried whispering, but the comment was heard by a good amount of Gryffindors that began snickering. Hermione quickly shushed the table and her witch before they were called out.

"That goblin has a Mongrub dancing on his head." Luna dreamily said ignoring that Hermione had just shushed the table. Hermione didn't know what the hell a Mongrub was, but avoided asking to avoid more noise from their table.

"The shite is a Mongrub?" Of course Bella would be curious and not head her shush.

"They're creatures attracted to shiny things." Luna was about to continue her explanation till she saw the look in Hermione's eye, she quickly quieted down.

Bellatrix was probably going to ask another question or use curse words, the brunette needed to quickly put a stop to that. Hermione quickly placed her hand on Bellatrix's inner thigh making the dark witch both shut up and look towards her with growing arousal.

 _Distraction complete._

The Headmistress held up a hand to stop the murmurs and began her start of the year speech. "Welcome to Hogwarts, new students and returning students. I shall keep this quick and short." Minerva quickly went through the do's and don'ts of Hogwarts, but most of the students listened towards the part introducing the professors, more importantly, the two new professors.

"As most of you may know, we've had a certain problem filling the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and will now be filled by Professor Helena Ravenclaw. Yes, to answer the questions you are asking within your heads, Helena Ravenclaw is the daughter of one of our founders. The DADA position in Hogwarts has been plagued with superstitions and luckily Helena has volunteered to teach the class." No one could argue that Helena Ravenclaw or the Gray Lady would be a bad choice for a professor even if she was a ghost. Since Helena was dead, there would be no real danger even if the curse on the position was real. Looks like they had enough of professors dying.

"Psst. Luv, any spells to smack a ghosts arse?" Bellatrix whispered.

"Bella!" In fact, Hermione did have a spell to interact with ghosts, but now was not the time to indulge Bellatrix's prodding.

"As for our second new professor in Hogwarts. This is Professor Grindhook, he has been personally sent from Gringotts Bank to teach a new subject namely Accountancy and Statistics. As you know, Hogwarts had gone under siege and was terribly damaged, but Gringotts Bank helped fund the restoration and had only requested that Professor Grindhook introduce this new class into our curriculum. This class may be taken as an elective due to being a new subject." Minerva's face looked the same as ever, but to those that knew her well, they could see the suspicion in it.

Helena, Hermione could understand taking over the DADA class, but a goblin teaching a new subject? From Gringotts? It seemed like the goblins were playing a new game.

"That little shite is up to something. Can I set it on fire?" Bella, ever the racist.

"Bella!" There was some truth to that though. Goblins never did anything for free. There was a catch. The goblins wanted something from inside of Hogwarts that they were _generous_ enough to help rebuild Hogwarts, most likely to have a reason to send one of their own inside. Hermione once again shushed the dark witch.

"Now we shall move onto the sorting ceremony for our new students as well as a transferee." There were a bit of murmurs when 'transferee' was heard, but it quickly died down once the first years were called one by one to the center of the room to be sorted by the Sorting Hat.

Hermione looked around the Great Hall as the Sorting Hat began to sing its song and begin sorting. It was fairly obvious that many Slitherins were not returning for their seventh year. Draco, Goyle and Pansy were all missing. It seemed like this year there would be less noise and irritation from the Slytherins.

 _Unless one certain witch gets sorted into Slytherin._

"And last, but not the least, Miss Isabella Crescent Black." Loud gasps and murmurs broke out instantly. Bellatrix still had her _doesn't-give-a-fuck_ look on.

"Quiet down. Miss Black's story will be released soon to the public since we already knew of the chaotic possibilities that this could garner. I implore all of you to treat her the same as anyone else as she has also been a victim of this war." The Headmistress nodded directly towards Bellatrix indicating her time to be sorted was now.

Bellatrix quickly stood up and elegantly walked towards the center of the room like she owned it. Bellatrix didn't even need to be named to be famous. It seemed as if half the student population were already enamored with her even without the witch doing anything. Fortunately, the witch's chest was small or they'd have more hungry boys after her dark witch's skirt.

Bellatrix sat on the seat while slowly moving her piercing eyes to survey the entire student body. Everyone under it felt like prey. Hermione rolled her eyes.

The hat was placed on Bellatrix's head and there was silence.

...

 _You know where to send me, you shitty hat._

* * *

Silixies - Sex Pixies, Luna sees them when a person recently had sex.

Darlixels - Tiny Shadow Beings, these gather around beings that have dark thoughts and use dark magics.

Mongrub - Creature that likes Money grubbers.

 **AN:** After so many chapters... Luna is finally introduced! Well, Ginny too.

Before you say how dumb the new creatures Luna sees... I know! I'm bad at naming them, but eh!

The goblins are also making a reappearance. I'll have to make some goblins up since when I looked up the goblins on wiki, it said that nearly all of them are dead. x.x Grindhook o.o Hope it wasn't too bad of a name.

How's the replacement for DADA position? Let's see if the 'curse' affects ghosts. Helena or the Gray Lady never really had a big part in the story. I want to play around with her character a bit.

Sooooo~ New queen of Slytherin? Or will she end up in Gryffindor? Maybe Hufflepuff? :) Bellatrix is such a handful.

Oh and those guest reviewers who really like Tenty! XD I'll try to give him more screen time! No promises though!

Constructive criticism, questions and suggestions are all appreciated!


	15. Finding a Place

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 15: Finding a Place

* * *

 _It looks, it waits._

 _It's patient with plans._

 _Finally a container has been found._

 _It looks, it waits._

* * *

The hat was placed on Bellatrix's head and there was silence.

...

 _You know where to send me, you shitty hat._

* * *

"Ah, _Isabella_ Crescent Black." The hat spoke, but more gasps came out at the repeat of the name. Everyone knew that house Black was supposed to be extinct and here is one from it, alive and well.

"Mhm, very interesting indeed. I believe you've already had a very _similar_ experience being sorted hm?" The hat spoke in a knowing tone. It knew somehow that this person right here was Bellatrix. It seemed like both witches had overlooked something.

 _You are meant to sort people hat, not tattle and prattle. Send me with my witch or I will destroy you. I will tear you apart slowly while burning each piece and flushing the ashes down the toilet after spitting on them._

"Why, what colorful language! I could easily send you to any of the houses as you have each and every one of their strong points.

 _Make this quick, hat._

"Yes, yes. Loyalty and devotion, right for Hufflepuff. Cunning and sharp, perfect for Slytherin. Fearless and courageous, best for Gryffindor. One of the smartest witches of _her_ age, easily in Ravenclaw. Which one, which one?" The hat suddenly began to slowly smoke.

 _Burn to cinders, shitty hat._

"Very well, very well. Gryffindor!" The smoking hat was quickly removed and Bella who went straight back to her witch. The applause was slightly delayed due to the shock her name caused as well as the near burning the Sorting Hat almost went through, but the applause still came.

Minerva quickly passed the Sorting Hat to another professor before proclaiming that the students could start feasting on the food.

The two witches failed to notice two extra pairs of eyes looking at them. One looking with curiosity and one with scorn.

* * *

Hermione, Bellatrix, Luna and Ginny began heading towards their first class of the day. Ginny had been in her sixth year during the end of the Second Wizarding War, but was allowed to enter her seventh year. Luna and Hermione both chose to retake their seventh year for their N.E.W.T's instead of merely graduating like a few students chose to, probably to avoid bad memories within the halls of Hogwarts.

"So, where is our first shite of the day?" Bellatrix was bored as usual, not really looking forward to the classes that would be dead boring.

"It's Accountancy and Statistics with the new professor." Hermione seemed to be getting used to Bellatrix's crude language, so much for being a pureblood highborn.

"That little goblin? Are you sure I can't set it on fire?" Hermione quickly chided Bella, but Luna and Ginny both laughed at the statement that they thought was a joke. They didn't know that Bellatrix would actually set the goblin on fire if Hermione allowed it.

"Isabella, who's your mum and dad?" Ginny went straight for the point, blunt as a beater to the face. The girl had always been a forceful and independent thing, but damn. The dark witch actually raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised at the bluntness of one of the Weasel spawns.

"None of your business, little weasel spawn." Hermione and Ginny's mouths both dropped at the response. Hermione knew her dark witch was vicious, but apparently she forgot that Bellatrix didn't have any friendly connections in the whole world aside from herself.

Luna wasn't going to be any help since she was staring at something again.

"Little? Weasel spawn? Why, you're bloody smaller than me!" Ginny stopped right in front of Bellatrix, halting all of their march towards the class. Ginny's face was almost as red as her hair. "You're bloody smaller than me in _all_ areas!" Hermione needed to mediate quick. They would be late for class if this continued, Ginny might get hexed badly too.

"Okay, enou-" Hermione tried to get in between, but Bella didn't let her. Instead, Bella went forward and pushed the taller redheaded girl backward with a drawn wand already under Ginny's chin. It was a bit comical since Bellatrix was really smaller than Ginny.

"Did you just call my tits small?" It seemed as if Bellatrix only heard the part about her chest, but that was enough to set the witch off.

Ginny didn't appear to care much about the threatening wand under her chin. The Wizarding War had already hardened her. The redhead had gone against Bellatrix Lestrange and a bunch of other Death Eaters. Ginny Weasley was not going to back down to a fifteen year old pompous brat.

"Yes, your tits and your height! You're what? Fifteen? How did you even get in our year?"

Hermione instantly detected the spike in the dark witch's armlet. Most of their magics already worked through their artifacts and their wand was little more than for show. Hermione still didn't want to create issues this early on though, less watching eyes the better. Ginny was also one of her old friends and didn't want the witch to get hurt. There was no way Ginny would be able to battle the ex-Death Eater.

Hermione quickly, but stealthily pushed between both witches while holding both the dark witches hands. The brunette instantly drained the magic gathering the in Bellatrix's hands before quickly squeezing the dark witch in a tight hug. The dark witch struggled in anger for a moment before slumping against Hermione.

"We will all talk about this later. We will be late to class if we stall anymore. No! No buts from either of you. Let's go." Hermione quickly commanded the three other girls with her. Ginny simply huffed and walked in front of the other three girls.

Luna actually had her wand out, ready to cast a Protego or another spell to stop the fight. Hermione nodded towards Luna and Luna simply smiled back dreamily while sheathing her wand.

The technically _youngest_ witch was still grumbling. It was something about not being able to teach blood traitors a lesson and something about her tits. Only Hermione could hear the grumbling so no further issue was made. She'd have to find some way to make Bellatrix get along with Ginny at least.

"Psst. Luv, my tits are growing right?" The dark witch whispered before all four entered the classroom. Hermione could only kiss Bella's forehead and drag her instead.

"That wasn't an answer!"

* * *

Bellatrix pursed her lips as all four of them sat on the same row. Bellatrix on the other side of Hermione with Luna on the other side and Ginny as far away from the dark witch as possible. Bellatrix did not bother to check her schedule, she left all the crap up to Hermione to create and what does she get? Accountancy and Statistics with a green ugly goblin.

"Why in Merlin's name are we in this shite?!" Bellatrix really wanted to know.

"Because it is new and an elective I wished to take. You did tell me to make your-" Hermione was unable to finish her sentence as a large snap echoed throughout the room.

The loud snap came from the professor in front with his pointing stick. The stick was too long to be a wand and goblins were still not allowed to carry wands anyway. The professor had hit the table in front hard while his gaze was towards the direction of Hermione and Bellatrix.

"Why, Miss Granger, do you have something important to tell the class?" Grindhook, the goblin professor sounded and even looked like most of goblins around. The tone he was using was slightly condescending though.

"No, professor. I was just telling Isabella-" Hermione was cut off again. Bellatrix was trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Don't try to pin this on Miss Black." The goblin quickly looked towards Bellatrix. "Good morning, Miss Black. My other colleagues at the repaired Gringotts Bank are awaiting your visit. I am thankful that the Black line still continues." The goblins tone with Bellatrix was nowhere close to what Hermione encountered. It seemed as if the Black's money and treasures stuck in Gringotts would still have a massive pull.

"Uh, yeah. Whatever." Looks like the Goblins did have other plans in mind. How did they move so fast though?

"As for you, Miss Granger, five points _away_ from Gryffindor for talking in my class." The goblin quickly began his class leaving Hermione with a slightly gaping mouth.

Bellatrix quickly cast a small Muffliato on herself to keep the laughter in. "Negative points for Gryffindor! Great start, luv!"

Hermione huffed. "Why I never! I was the one who got minus points when _you_ were talking? Talk about money bias!" Hermione was a little pissed, luckily, the Muffliato was around the two witches or else another deduction might have been given.

"Being a Black is awesome. I did forget about all the properties, money and all the other legal shite. Probably need to sort that out soon." The Ministry would personnel to check if she was who she was, but that was a minor detail. The riches and properties of the Blacks could come in handy one day.

All of a sudden Bellatrix blanched.

"What?" Hermione's eyebrow went up. The dark witch was laughing then all of a sudden goes pale. Hermione was still writing down notes.

"I just remembered something that might screw the plan."

Hermione quickly went through any and all possibilities. There were barely any unforeseeable problems that could happen. If Voldemort or Dumbledore or some other power crazy wizard were alive, then maybe, but as of now? There should be none. "Elaborate?" What could the dark witch possibly be scared of?

"Cissy."

 _Oh._

* * *

After Grindhook's class, Luna and Ginny went separately to another class that weren't in sync with Hermione and Bellatrix's class schedule.

"Bloody bollocks. I knew I forgot about something! Cissy! She will see through this plan with her eyes closed! She may receive the news later because her shitty husband is in Azkaban, but other sources will eventually tell her!" Bellatrix hissed while Hermione dragged her towards their next class. The Muffliato was still in effect, so they still had their own privacy.

Narcissa was close to Bellatrix ever since she was born. Even during the point where Bellatrix was serving Voldemort and even at the point where Bella was about to be incarcerated in Azkaban, Narcissa was there. She'd know for a fact that everything was a farce. Both witches doubted that Narcissa would snitch them, but still, she could be scary sometimes.

"We can explain it to her. I still have yet to use my spell to unlock their memories of me. When Cissy and Andy both hear of all the things Voldemort had done, then everything will be fine." Hermione was sure that everything would work out after everything has been aired out. Voldemort was the reason the girls had so many problems and the reason they drifted apart anyway, especially in Andromeda's case.

Bellatrix still looked conflicted. "I don't know if Andy will forgive me for everything. Cissy has, but after all I've said and done against Andy?" Bellatrix remembered the hateful things she said against her younger sister and the hateful things she did. Anger towards the middle Black sister that came out of nowhere, but she could remember talking to Tom Riddle about Andy. Once she had sorted out her memories without the compulsion spells, it was easy to see that Tom Riddle wanted Andromeda away from his prized Death Eater.

"She will. It may take some time because of what happened to Tonks."

"Tonks? Her husband? Sure, I hexed him, but that was it." Bellatrix was confused. Okay, she hexed and ridiculed Ted Tonks when they were still in school, but that was it. Not talking to Andromeda for over two decades and the hateful words is what she would have been afraid of.

It was Hermione's turn to turn pale. Hermione just realized the Bellatrix in the final battle at Hogwarts was not the real Bellatrix.

 _Oh my god._

"I may have murdered Nymphadora Tonks."

Bellatrix's head immediately snapped to Hermione. "You _may_ have killed Nymph?"

This wasn't looking good.

"We'll talk during the break." Bellatrix just nodded. She didn't even know Nymphadora was dead. _Oh bollocks._

* * *

The break came pretty quickly as the two witches barely participated in the next two classes. Both already knew everything about the classes anyway. Both were just a bit shaken from realizing some damning possibilities.

The two witches immediately went to their room, bypassing the lunch in the Great Hall. They had to discuss these problems right now.

"Bella, remember the Adjuro Vas Inane spell?"

"The sex doll?" Bellatrix raised up her eyebrow. What did the sex doll have to do with anything?

"It was reported that Bellatrix Lestrange killed Nymphadora Tonks during the battle." Bellatrix eyes widen as she digested what Hermione said.

The battle sex doll that had been conjured during the Hogwarts battle could have been the one to kill Tonks, that would mean that Hermione indirectly killed Nymphadora by being the summoner. Everyone at Hogwarts was panicked at the time and reports were all jumbled and just accepted half the time, so it was also possible that it wasn't the doll.

No one had seen how Nymphadora died.

Not one person.

The reports at the end just had a few accounts about Nymphadora being killed by her aunt, but no one really had proof. The allegations were just written down and no one even know who said they saw Bellatrix kill Nymphadora, it was all just accepted.

"I don't know what to say, luv. The reports sound like a bunch of bullshit. It sounds like they just pasted a whole lot of kills and plugged my name into it. I mean, how many Death Eaters can you actually name that are competent?" Bellatrix tried to ease the atmosphere, but it still stayed heavy.

"We will have to look into that soon. The sex doll's memory core came from my experience with you and therefore is still connected to me. I should be able to recover the memories and review them to see through the doll's eyes or like a Pensieve." Hermione was going to do this later. The guilt wasn't overwhelming, but it was still there. She needed to make sure that her summoned doll was not the reason for Tonk's death or it would be hard to face Andy.

"You can do that? Get the memories from your kinky doll? So, if I made one, screwed you from above and below, I'd be able to get memories from both?" Bellatrix grinned.

"Bella!" Hermione couldn't believe it. Here she was feeling guilty and everything, while Bellatrix was still thinking about using her spells for sex again.

For now, they would have some lunch with the remaining time in the Great Hall and then proceed to the other new professor's class.

Helena Ravenclaw teaching Defense against the Dark Arts.

 _Should be interesting._

* * *

Adjuro Vas Inane - Conjure Empty Vessel

Pensieve - The viewing memory thingy

 **AN:** The next chapter might be delayed, not sure. I think I'm getting slower and slower with my writing. I mean, I'll try to keep the week thing up, but sorry if I miss a week! Getting inspiration strangled from me at the moment. Only posted this now because I was out all night.

I wasn't able to reread this. Kind of busy atm. I'll reread this later to check for errors I missed.

See~ Hermione didn't need to take money from the time suspension at all! Her girlfriend is rich as heck!

Did the Battle Sex Doll really kill Nymph? That complicates things quite a bit.

Questions, ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated!

 **Edit:** Tiny grammar errors I found fixed. For some reason I can't put N.E. , had to be N.E.W.T's or it wouldn't go in. Weird.


	16. Memoirs

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 16: Memoirs

* * *

 _Goblins._

 _Crazy Wizards._

 _Incompetent Death Eaters._

 _Weasels._

 _\- Bellatrix's Current to-Kill List_

* * *

For now, they would have some lunch with the remaining time in the Great Hall and then proceed to the other new professor's class.

Helena Ravenclaw teaching Defense against the Dark Arts.

 _Should be interesting._

* * *

Both witches entered the class and saw Ginny and Luna sitting on the last row. Hermione decided to sit by Ginny since Luna was already on the far side.

Helena Ravenclaw quickly floated out from the wall and into the middle of the class. The ghost smiled as she hovered and began to interact with the class.

"Good afternoon class. I'm Helena Ravenclaw and I'll be teaching your Defense Against the Dark Arts class this year. Any questions before we start?" The Ghost of Ravenclaw or the Gray Lady still looked the same as ever. The ghost still had her wavy black hair, but everything else was pale or gray as always. Hermione saw the look in the ghost's eyes though, it wasn't as empty as when she saw the ghost all the other times.

Hermione quickly raised her hand. A lot of questions were going through Hermione's mind, but nothing really pressing at the moment, she was just curious. "Professor, why have you decided to become the teacher for DADA?" It was the simplest question, but really the most important one.

Helena smiled at the brunette, one-third of the Golden Trio that helped make her decision. "I have seen wars before, but none so close to home that would involve Hogwarts own students in these past two Wizarding Wars. I have chosen to teach to help our students better defend themselves if another tragedy, such as the war, happens again." Hermione nodded and accepted the reasoning, but knew there were still other reasons the ghost had, but knew not to press. More personal reasons could be heard elsewhere at another time.

"How old are you!" One shouted out from the back. A lot of the females in the room turned angry glances at the guy who uttered the question-that-must-never-best-asked.

"Twenty-one. Any other questions?" Twenty-one, for a few centuries maybe.

The Ravenclaw Ghost was about to start the lesson when another hand went up.

"Yes, Miss Lovegood?" The ghost was actually surprised at Luna raising her hand. Helena had always been roaming the Ravenclaw tower, but every time she saw the dreamy eyed girl, the girl always seemed withdrawn when trying to talk to her peers.

Luna halted for a moment, rethinking her own words for a second. "The Bloomlings on your shoulder, they've bloomed a lovely shade of pink." Groans could be heard all over the classroom. The mutters including words like "crazy", "loony" and other whispered derogatory remarks. The professor however had a small smile.

"The Bloomlings on your shoulder have a pretty shade of pink and tinge of red I see?." Most assumed the professor was merely humoring the dreamy girl, but the truth was far from that.

It was so very far from that, but it would be a tale for another time.

"The Silixies on Miss Black and Miss Granger do look quite fetching as well." The professor winked towards Luna then began to start her lesson.

The only ones who couldn't really believe what they heard were Luna and Hermione.

Luna's eyes were as wide as could be. Someone else could see them. Someone else knew about them. Never in her whole life had someone actually seen the things she'd seen. Luna knew her father had only been humoring her all this time, but this person, this ghost, could see what everyone else could not.

Luna was determined to learn more about Helena Ravenclaw.

Hermione was quite stunned as well hearing about the 'Silixies'. The professor just mentioning the name of the creatures Luna could see was surprising. It proved that her theory about Luna's creatures were correct, they existed; well, _some_ existed.

Helena Ravenclaw just went from unimportant and boring House Ghost to interesting and noteworthy House Ghost.

The dark witch that had her face on the table looked up towards Hermione a bit. "Luv, the fuck is a Bloomling and a Silixie?" Bella crunched up her face. Of course, she knew absolutely nothing about these imaginary and possibly mythical creatures.

The rest of the class was still interesting even though it was only the first day. Too bad Hermione knew everything that could be taught. She didn't even bother to wake the dark witch who had her face back on the table, dozing off.

* * *

Ginny was bored. First day of classes always sucked. Ginny took a glance at Luna to see her dreamy friend look dreamily towards the professor.

 _Well, someone has a crush._ Ginny sighed. First time that Luna should interest in someone and it's a ghost that's like almost a thousand years old. Well, at least someone else will humor her imaginary creatures.

Ginny took a glance towards Hermione and remembered a certain issue the brunette had with her family that was being kept under wraps. The redhead always did the best she could to bring Hermione over to the Burrow to make Hermione not feel alone, but as for the present? The Burrow felt unwelcoming even for her.

"Psst." Ginny tried being discreet, but Hermione missed it.

"Psst!" Ginny still tried being discreet and got the attention of Hermione and a middle-finger from the sleeping girl to Hermione's right side.

 _What a bitch._

Hermione looked towards Ginny and gave a small tilt of the head.

"Hermione, I just wanted to ask since that witch over there kept keeping you busy a while ago. What's the deal with you and my parents?" Ginny was curious. Everyone in her house was avoiding the _Hermione_ topic like a plague. She tried asking every single one of her family members, but most just shook their heads.

A little more than a week ago, her mom wanted Hermione as a daughter-in-law and all that, now it felt like Hermione was infected with the plague or something.

"I had an altercation with Ron. It's actually all in the newspaper, although, the newspaper version is _skewed._ Don't worry so much about it." Hermione gave the redhead a small smile before looking back at the DADA professor.

 _Ugh._ Ginny knew that everyone was hiding all this stuff from her again. It was like all the other years all over again. She would have to get the juicy bits another way. The newspaper would be a good starting point, but she would need more information.

Her boyfriend would croak easier than Hermione most likely.

 _I hate being left in the dark, Harry Potter._

* * *

The rest of the other classes weren't noteworthy. Hermione still held a bit of interest with her classes, but started to slowly realize that she knew everything.

Everything.

It was different from what she had planned before. The brunette thought it would be so much fun to take her last year again with Bellatrix, learning more while Bellatrix was able to integrate back into society.

It wasn't. It just felt hollow.

Her first day of classes and she was already feeling like this. Like... it wasn't enough. Bellatrix could care less about Hogwarts, she knew that already. The dark witch continued to nap throughout most of their classes without a peep. Hermione tried poking the witch a few times, but in the end gave up. She surmised that Bellatrix deserved all the rest she could get. After all that's happened to Bellatrix over the years, this may be the only time that the dark witch actually had time to rest without the burden of enchantment spells.

The dark witch only perked up once classes were over and when both of the witches were in Hermione's private quarters.

Hermione watched the now-energetic dark witch that had been able to sleep through all her classes. The now fifteen year old Bellatrix was shorter. The elder form of Bellatrix wasn't that much taller, but the heels and the very intimidating aura always seemed to make her bigger than what she really was. At least one thing in the world was right.

"You staring at my bum?" Bellatrix said while changing her clothes.

"What bum?" Bellatrix quickly threw a dark look over to Hermione indicating that it wasn't funny making fun about her missing tits and arse. Hermione didn't really care about Bellatrix's tits or arse anyway, but the issue came from the dark witch herself.

Bellatrix Black, insecure.

The world is ending.

"So, how are we doing this shite?"

Hermione went towards the bed while dragging little Bella long. Both witches took a seat before Hermione told the dark witch what the plan was.

"It should be simple. I'll access the remnants of the dolls memory core with a offshoot of the spell I used. Using the artifact we both have as a foci to include you into the memories will be a trifle thing. We will be able to see each and everything the doll was able to see during the battle in a Pensieve-like way." Bella shrugged, it made enough sense.

"So, I'll finally get to see what my evil sex doll self did in the war. This should be interesting." The only thing she really wasn't looking forward to was getting reduced to dust by Molly. Seriously, Molly Weasley?

"Vas Inane Memoriae." Hermione's left hand held Bellatrix's right hand to keep a connection between them. Hermione's right hand conjured a milky white orb that held all the memories her doll had acquired during its brief life.

"Ready?"

"I'm actually kind of hungry."

"Videre!" Hermione quickly activated the seeing spell to view the memory. Bella could get her food later.

* * *

 _Adjuro Vas Inane._

Consciousness.

Existence.

Life.

 _Augurium Commutationem._

Pain.

Slave.

Controlled.

Eyes opened staring blankly at the two human beings.

 _Memory core inserted._

Hatred.

Rage.

Death.

"Go and act as the memories indicate." _Follow._ She smirked and quickly changed into smoke to follow her orders. The smoke quickly dissipated as the area was reached.

There were Death Eaters in the whole area. _Allies._ The ache on the arm with the dark mark quickly faded.

"Bellatrix, what took you so long?" _Master. Follow. Listen._

"Just preparing myself for the battle, my Lord." _Submit._

Voldemort did not continue to pursue the issue and began giving out his orders. The orders and the speech kind of melded together, but the gist was easy enough. Infiltrate the castle and subdue or kill all the inhabitants.

The one hour ceasefire given to Harry Potter was almost done. Lo and behold, the boy was quickly sighted by the Death Eater camp giving himself up.

The Dark Lord fired an Avada Kedavra killing Harry Potter. Narcissa checked and confirmed Harry Potter's death.

The Dark Lord, all his Death Eaters and her all went to Hogwarts to proclaim Harry Potter's death and finish the battle.

The battle quickly resumed. _Fight and kill._ Memory reflexes were easy to follow. _Avada._ Infiltrating the castle had been easy. _Avada._ Several had already fallen to her wand.

Other Death Eaters had followed her lead. Dolohov had quickly finished off Remus Lupin. _Continue to the hall._ She split from the other Death Eaters. _Energy is sparce. Continue to the hall._

She continued towards the hall to kill more. Nymphadora Tonks bolted to the side firing spells that she easily countered and blocked. _Continue to the hall._ There was not much time, she had to continue to the hall.

"It can't be-" Nymphadora's voice died out. She quickly inspected the scene to the side of her.

Albus Dumbledore. Nymphadora Tonks was dead from a Killing Curse from Albus Dumbledore. _Continue to the hall._

"My dear, don't you have to continue to the hall?" She continued to move to the hall. Energy was almost depleted.

 _Continue to the hall._

* * *

"I knew it. Dumbledore is alive! I knew that old man wouldn't just die." Hermione knew that somehow, someway, Dumbledore was still alive, and here was all the proof.

"The old man killed Nymph. Well, shite. This doesn't make jack sense at all."

Hermione looked straight into Bellatrix's eyes to show how serious this all was. "He knew. He knew that the Bellatrix there was only a doll. How? Why?" So many questions. Hermione barely had any guesses to any of them.

"Hey, finish the memory!" Bellatrix quickly prodded Hermione with a poke. The memory was nearly at the end. The only battles left were the three versus Bellatrix and the final fatty versus Bellatrix fight.

"What? We have all the information we need! Bella! Do you know what this all means?"

"Play it!"

"Bella!"

"It means squat! I want to finish it! See how the fat bimbo killed Bellafaux!"

Hermione's jaw dropped at what she heard. "Bellafaux? You named the sex doll! And you did so by adding _faux_ at the end? Seriously?" It was ludicrous how Bellatrix was taking all this. It was ridiculous, but also comforting that the Bellatrix she had known had never truly changed.

"Play it!"

Bellatrix didn't really give a shit that Dumbledore was alive. Potter stayed alive somehow. Voldemort stayed alive with his horc... horescrux? Fuck that! Everyone was somehow managing to stay alive! Now, she, herself, was a living hypocrisy!

 _Some stupid shite. No one stays dead anymore!_

Bellatrix briefly wondered if Rodolphus could be alive. Well, if he was, she'd just have to place him back in the grave. No big.

Hermione quickly rolled her eyes and continued the memory spell. Bellatrix continued to watch while Hermione began to mull over the fact that Dumbledore was alive, knew that the Bellatrix in the war was a fake and killed Nymphadora for some reason.

This was going to give her a migraine.

* * *

"Seriously? The awesome, that was yours truly, was beating you, the she-weasel and the looney-"

"Ginny and Luna, use their names!"

"Then all of a sudden mommy-weasel comes out of her hole all huffing and puffing before that doll loses all energy to use even a Protego!" The doll would have mopped the floor with everyone! It just ran out of juice!

Hermione sighed. Bellatrix was normally much smarter than this, but sometimes she's left with a whiny teenager. Merlin, she was calling a near fifty year old a teenager. _I knew that her fifteen year old body would also mess with her mental age._ The dark witch was still a gleeful cackling kid at heart. Well, one that liked to torture, hex and murder, hopefully guilty people at least.

"That was the point. You, the doll, dying to Molly was what happened in the original timeline! The only reason she beat you was because it was a doll and that I gave it a limited amount of energy!"

Bellatrix pouted.

"Bella!"

"Fine! So, what are we doing about Dumbledore? I don't understand his motive at all." Bellatrix knew that Dumbledore was crazy with the greater good crap and all, but killing a member of his own order made absolutely no sense. She could see Voldemort easily killing off any subordinates without a care in the world, but the old man? No sense at all. Voldemort was the one handing out killing curses while Dumbledore handed out candy balls.

Both witches continued to run scenarios threw their heads, but there just wasn't enough information. This couldn't be brought to someone else yet.

"Dumbledore's portrait. There may be some clue."

Bellatrix grinned. "Let's go! We can break into the place where his portrait is and then set it on fire!"

Hermione shook her head. "No. We will visit it during break time on Friday and we will not set it on fire." The brunette needed to curb this arsonist phase her girlfriend was getting into.

"But it's only Monday!"

Bellatrix pouted and was about to complain when she caught Hermione's eyes hardening.

"We'll ask the portrait our questions before we... decided what to do with it. For now, we rest. We still have class tomorrow."

The brunette wanted answers and she would get them one way or another. The supposedly peaceful days of Hogwarts were dashed away on their first day.

What a tragedy. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

The Friday quickly came for the two witches. Both had been slightly on guard due to the fact that Dumbledore was still alive. Hermione needed more facts before she could incorporate this into her growing plan.

The school day was over and most of the students had gone to their designated sleeping areas already except the two witches. Both witches were passing through the silent and empty hallways.

"Okay, rules. Don't set anything on fire and shush." Hermione quickly activated a stealth spell and let her earring artifact hold the spell.

Bellatrix quickly did the same, but poked Hermione in the arse. Hermione needed to hold back shouting out another 'Bella!', so instead, she glared at the witch while the petulant dark witch only stuck out her tongue.

The two quickly made their way towards the Headmistress' office where all of the past Headmasters and Headmistresses portraits were. During the time limbo, Minerva had yet to move into the ex-Headmasters office, choosing to stay within her own quarters during that time. Ever since the new term started, McGonagall finally moved her things to the ex-Headmasters, now Headmistress' office.

They eventually reached the gargoyle statue that would always ask for a password.

Hermione cast a quick Muffliato to be able to converse with Bellatrix. "What's the password?"

"What?! We came here without thinking of that? How would I know?!" Bellatrix eyes widened. She wasn't the one supposed to be remembering or thinking of these things! Apparently, Hermione had a lot of things going on in her head that she had been forgetting some of the simplest things.

"Gryffindor." Nope.

"Hag." Hermione quickly smacked Bellatrix.

"Quidditch." No reaction.

"Ugly hag." Hermione tried to smack Bellatrix, but Bellatrix was ready. The dark witch quickly took the hand that was going to smack her head and immediately tackled Hermione. Hermione's back was instantly planted onto the floor with a predatory fifteen year old right on top of her.

"Not helping, Bella. Let me up!" Hermione hoped the dark witch wasn't thinking of taking their indoor activities right outside the Headmistress' office, even if they were cloaked.

"We have time. Only the gargoyle is watching." The dark witch's knee went in between Hermione's legs making her begin to squirm, but the squirming only made the start of her arousal come quicker. The smirk on the dark witch immediately widened and was about to devour her prey.

Hermione could only gasp as the dark witch's own mouth covered hers while one hand beginning to grope around. Bellatrix's eyes gleamed as she saw the brunette too distracted to stop her onslaught.

 _Public sex for the win._

"While this is kind of stimulating to watch, I suggest we move before we're caught."

Both witches immediately turned their gazes to the side where a smiling Luna was present.

"How the fuck-"

"Luna! How did you even get here?!" Luna was within the radius of the Muffliato spell making it no trouble to converse, but how the dreamy-eyed witch got there, Hermione had no idea. Luna could apparently be very stealthy when she wanted to.

Luna tilted her head sideward. "Well, I was following a Nargle, then I saw a couple of Darlixels and Silixies floating about heading towards the Headmistress' office. Oh! Is this like all those adventures you went on with Harry and Ron? Can I come?" Luna's dreamy smile got even bigger. "Oh, and someone's coming." Just as Luna predicted footsteps were slowly approaching their location.

"Transfiguration!"

"Fuck!"

Both witches began to guess the password again having no time to fully reply to Luna or try to send her away. It was actually questionable if the dark witch was trying to guess a password or just swearing though.

"Pussy cat." As Luna as the word, the wall began to rotate showing the spiraling staircase to the office. There was no time to stay in shock, all three witches quickly stumbled inside and up the stairs as the passage began to close. Hopefully, they were still undetected, well, by anyone else aside from Luna.

* * *

The three witches bumped and stumbled through the stairwell all falling over after reaching the room. Hermione and Bellatrix quickly moved towards a corner and dragged a dreamy looking Luna near them to engulf her within the cloaking spell in case the person incoming was Minerva herself.

Five minutes past with the three girls huddled up and there was no sound outside. Hermione finally let out a breath.

"Luna! How did you find us? And how did you even know the password?"

Luna smiled sheepishly. "Well, like I said, I saw the Darlixels and Silixies floating without a source and began following them. Once I got close enough, I saw both of you. So, what're we doing in the Headmistress' office?"

The brunette sighed and contemplated on what to tell Luna. Luna was trustworthy, one of the witches that fought hard against the Dark Lord, but there were so many things she didn't know. It felt like she would be taking away Luna's innocence once incidents like Dumbledore's were revealed to her.

Hermione decided not to.

Not yet at least.

"We have questions for Professor Dumbledore that couldn't wait." A simple truth that wouldn't hurt. Luna just nodded knowing that Hermione didn't want her to press anymore. Hermione's eyes moved towards the dark witch who was already poking Dumbledore's portrait.

"Dumbledore! Wake your bollocks up!" Hermione felt the urge to chastise her dark witch again, but let it pass. Dumbledore didn't deserve any respect. Not from her at least. Hermione adjusted the Muffliato to include Dumbledore's portrait, but not any other. Having the other old Headmaster's as witnesses wouldn't be prudent.

Several seconds and several threats from Bellatrix passed before the image of Dumbledore graced the portrait. He looked the same as ever, even with the annoying jovial smile that always made someone want to put their trust in him.

 _A mistake I won't be making again._

"Why, Hermione, what brings you and your friends here at this time?" Dumbledore asked while eating some sort of candy within the portrait.

Hermione needed to word her questions correctly. The portrait wouldn't be able to answer everything she asked since the portrait doesn't actually contain the consciousness of the person themselves. The portrait could imitate the general demeanor of a person and have some insights, she hoped it would be enough. She needed something, some clue at least to figure out what could possibly be going on.

The question to be asked was relatively simple though.

"How are you still alive?"

Surprise was the easiest thing the witches saw fly by Dumbledore's expression before resuming his old smiling demeanor.

"Alive, my dear? Are you sure you haven't had too many Sherbet Lemon drops? I find that they addle my brain quite a bit if I take too much of them. Would you all care for one?"

"Answer her question, old man!" Hermione quickly put her hand on Bella's shoulder to diffuse the dark witch. Her lover could be such a spitfire sometimes, but now wasn't the time to burn the only lead they may have.

"Ah, Isabella Crescent Black. Welcome to Hogwarts. You do look so much like your _mother_." The ex-Headmaster continued to play coy, but Hermione needed something from him.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but this is not a social call. I know the truth." Hermione spoke knowingly even if she really didn't know anything aside from the fact that Dumbledore murdered Nymphadora, but she hoped the bluff would work.

"The truth you say, Miss Granger? Have you read the book?" Dumbledore questioned, but somehow Hermione knew it was a statement.

"What book?"

"What book indeed?" And without warning, Dumbledore from the portrait disappeared. Bellatrix tried a few times to get the old man to appear again, but it was for naught.

What book could he mean though? A lot of Dumbledore's old things were hidden away after Minerva took over Dumbledore's office.

Hermione quickly told the other two witches to check the bookcases that were there while they still had time. The longer they stayed within the room, the more chance of the Headmistress actually going there. Bellatrix grumbled and Luna just nodded and all three witches began to scour the bookshelves for any suspicious book.

Maybe there was another of Dumbledore's Evil Diaries? Hermione shuddered remembering the other diary she had read. Those diaries could be some kind of horror series.

Hermione continued to scan the books until one thing caught her eye. It looked familiar. Bellatrix and Luna were conversing on the far left of the bookshelves, but for some reason Hermione couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. Hermione reached for the familiar book that was also housed within the common room's shelves.

 _Death and his Dementors._

It was the book that knocked Ron out all those years ago. It was the book that she had started to read, but somehow wasn't able to finish, which was not like her at all.

Hermione turned the book around and checked the cover page for anything, but there was still no information. Still no author, publication date or anything, just a symbol that looked like the Deathly Hallows, but more intricate.

Hermione flipped a few pages and came upon a chapter that she felt compelled to read.

 _Death._

 _The three Deathly Hallows were but the start of what Death created. Death wanted further grip within the mortal realm by creating more artifacts for people to use in his name. The essence of Death began to slowly dissipate though. Too many splits had Death did with his essence that it could not hold itself together._

 _Slowly, Death bled. Each and every drop of Death's essence and soul began to seep into the created artifacts to make them even more powerful, to let them create more Death in Death's name._

 _Death was never happier._

 _And thus Death disappeared, but the Deathly Hallows remained empowered by Death's soul to continue to create death._

"-mione. Hermione!"

Hermione just realized that Luna and Bellatrix were calling her. She apparently fell into a daze while reading.

"What in blazes got you in a daze?" Bellatrix quickly looked over the cover of the book Hermione had in her hand. " _Oh, Please use Protego_? Is that a trashy porn novel?"

 _Huh._

Hermione quickly looked down and the book she was supposedly reading was gone. _What in Merlin's name._ She was absolutely sure of what she was reading. Yet another mystery that couldn't be explained had fallen right into her lap.

Apparently, something doesn't want to be within her perfect calculations. _This is giving me a migraine._

There was nothing in connection to Dumbledore. No clue or anything. They would just have to wait till another possible lead came out. There was no point in focusing with no evidence.

The contents of what she had just read made her mind churn though. She still had two of the three, albeit destroyed, Deathly Hallows within her possession. Reading the mysterious book had just given her inspiration on what to do with them.

The brunette needed more things in her arsenal. The goblins, Dumbledore and the leftover Death Eaters all had plans, she was sure of this. It never hurt to be more prepared. Besides, creating new things was always _fun._

The weekend started tomorrow.

It was time.

 _Time to continue some experiments._

* * *

Adjuro Vas Inane - Conjure Empty Vessel

Augurium Commutationem - Enchantment Exchange

Vas Inane Memoriae - Empty Vessel Memory

Videre - See

Bloomling - Creature that feeds on a person's aura and changing depending on what it feeds on. Pink is for innocence, red is for love.

 **AN:** Guess I was able to make the chapter after all. Turned out to be the longest.

I kind of want to make a Luna focused chapter. Contemplating.

Any feedback would be awesome!

 **Edit:** Few grammar errors corrected.


	17. Dawn

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 17: Dawn

* * *

 _Time slows, watching the dawn._

 _Each beam of light accompanied by a yawn._

 _Breathtaking, seeing the beauty of the sky._

 _Who knew this would be goodbye?_

* * *

The weekend started tomorrow.

It was time.

 _Time to continue some experiments._

* * *

Luna smiled as she bade Hermione and Bella, her new friend, farewell for the night after the first of possibly many future misadventures that they would encounter this year. Luna just had that kind of feeling that this year would be another chaotic one.

Luna wasn't stupid, she knew that the other two girls were obviously keeping something from her. She knew a lot more about what was going on than anyone realized. People had always underestimated her and surprisingly, Luna didn't really care much about it, even if it was her friends that did it sometimes. Sometimes everyone just forgot that Luna Lovegood's grades were just as high as Hermione's grades. Luna didn't really didn't mind though, she wasn't meant for the spotlight.

The dirty blonde had seen the changes in Hermione, how she had changed overnight, how close the brunette had gotten to Isabella Crescent. Hermione getting close to someone that fast? Luna knew there was more behind that story. The aged and tired look that Luna could see flash within Hermione's eyes from time to time was alarming as well, as though Hermione had gone through worse things than Harry Potter. The Silixies hovering above Hermione were also a bit jarring, it was the first time she had seen them ever hover over Hermione and Luna knew Hermione wasn't promiscuous, Hermione was a for-life type of girl.

Isabella Crescent Black was another anomaly. The girl had simply popped out of nowhere, not that she minded of course. Luna was always ecstatic to have another friend and for some reason, all her friends only came from Gryffindor. Maybe the hat had something against her?

Isabella getting along with Hermione off the bat was confusing though. Luna could obviously see the attraction between them as well as the Silixies; opposites attract, but that fast? The Darlixels and the nostalgic feeling she had gotten from the fifteen year old were raising flags as well. Darlixels only gather to wizards and witches that use _a lot_ of dark magic and quite a few had gathered around Isabella feeding on the remnants of dark energy. The last time she had actually seen an abundance of Darlixels were during the war when she was facing Death Eaters, an experience she wouldn't mind repeating again.

Luna knew though. She knew the girl from somewhere, but couldn't pinpoint it. She would observe her new friend more to solve the mystery as well as get to know her more.

The pathway in front of her split in two, one towards Ravenclaw tower and the other towards a dead end.

She merrily skipped towards the dead end.

It was getting really late, possibly almost midnight, but Luna wasn't going back to the Ravenclaw rooms tonight. Ravenclaw, it was still a house she felt she didn't belong to. All the years spent within the tower of Ravenclaw and she still had nothing from it.

Well, she had lost a lot from it actually, shoes and slippers especially.

 _Cursed Nargles._ It wasn't as if she could make a anti-Nargle charm for _all_ her stuff. Evil little thieves.

Luna began to slow her walking as she approached a dead end, but before she actually hit the dead end, the wall began to reform with a stone grinding sound.

 _The Room of Requirement._

The Room of Requirement had actually been working for several weeks now. The main room which contained all the old artifacts and junk could still not be accessed, but anything else? Accessible.

Luna smiled again as she glanced over the room. This had actually been the room she had been staying in for the past few weeks. A small bed fit for two, a dresser and drawer that was magically linked to her chest in her items within Ravenclaw tower, a small couch in front of a fireplace and a few other knickknacks. There was also a small window that had a clear view of the night's sky.

The girl just didn't feel attached to the Ravenclaw tower at all.

This place though? It felt like home. Home hadn't truly felt like home since her mother died several years ago, but this place? She felt warmth emanating from it. Not the typical warmth that heats up the skin, but warmth that keeps the soul warm. There was no way to actually fully explain the phenomena, but that was the best way to explain it.

Luna wanted to share this knowledge with her brunette friend, but decided she wanted to keep the little secret of the room to herself for a little bit more.

Luna began to get ready for bed even if she didn't really feel sleepy. Perhaps she would just read a book to pass the time for now. She opened the dresser to get her sleeping clothes when all of a sudden one of her pieces of underwear flew from the dresser.

 _Oh no._

"Noooo! Come back!" Luna quickly dove for the flying pair of panties, but ended up empty handed as the flying piece of underwear went towards the corner of the room near the bed.

"Please, Mister Nargle, could you give that back? That's not very nice." Luna tried pleading. A chase around the room at this time wasn't really something she wanted to do right now. She actually had more thoughts to sort through!

It seemed as though the invisible creature began to decide whether to give into the request or not, but Luna didn't want to wait. Usually, she would be the epitome of patience, but not when something was stealing her underwear and making it float around!

"Accio Panties!" The Nargle was smart. Right as she had cast the Accio spell, the Nargle had made a mad dash under the bed making the piece of underwear impossible to be pulled towards Luna.

Luna groaned, which was not really Luna-like, but she was tired. The invisible little creatures that she could see always did this! Whether it was the Nargles themselves taking her things or the Nargles that jump onto the heads of other Ravenclaw's to do the stealing for them, they all liked teasing her. It is quite annoying actually.

"You, sir, are quite annoying." Luna began to think up a plan. The only way to beat a Nargle is to either outsmart it or wait till it gets bored and tired.

A plan was quickly thought up. Wingardium Leviosa should be a simple enough spell to levitate the bed as well as the Nargle and the piece of underwear.

"Okay, Mr. Nargle, you win." Just a bit of bluffing to put the creature off guard.

The piece of underwear all of a sudden began peeking out from under the bed.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Everything under the bed including the bed began to levitated. Luna could see the piece of underwear try to zip away, but the Nargle could only move in place.

She won.

 _Yay._

Luna quickly plucked her underwear from the levitating Nargles and pouted at the creature. "You know, it is really mean to keep doing these things."

A tiny sound came from the Nargle and Luna seemed to actually understand what the creature was saying.

"Playing around isn't a good enough reason. Smelling good isn't a good reason either." So much for mythical invisible creatures. These Nargles were just perverted thieves.

The bed and the invisible creature began to slowly inch towards the ground. Luna spoke up again as soon as everything was on the ground. "Now, it's late, run along home and please stop stealing my things."

Another tiny sound.

"Okay, okay." Luna went towards her drawer to pull something out. "A handkerchief. Tell your friends and family we have a treaty, okay? No further raids on my things for two weeks." The handkerchief began floating away.

It was tiring sometimes being the only one able to see the creatures. Luna blamed nothing against her power to see the mythical and invisible creatures, she loved it, she loved being unique, but sometimes it was just lonely.

Luna went towards her locker to begin changing again, but a sock quickly flew out. Luna let out a tired sigh, seemed as if there was another Nargle in the room that missed the agreement.

Luna was about to capture her sock, when she noticed the Bloomling bud on her shoulder bloom into the familiar pink shade with a red tinge. A warm smile emerged from Luna as she knew the implications.

"Looking for this?" Helena Ravenclaw. Her professor had her sock in one hand and the Nargle in another.

And then she remembered that she wasn't the only one that could see these creatures.

She wasn't alone.

 _I'm not alone. Not anymore._

* * *

Luna tried to keep her face slightly neutral, but it was a failure. She hoped her professor wouldn't think much of the most likely dreamy smile she had on.

Helena Ravenclaw. Her new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had actually been visiting her every night since the start of the week, in other words, since the first day of classes ended.

It was exciting and surprising, both at the same time actually.

 _Exciting_ because she really wasn't used to spending a lot of time with others. Sure, Harry, Hermione and Ron were there from time to time especially when they all needed to stick together during the war, but after that? It seemed like everyone was just drifting apart.

There was Neville, he was sweet, she tried to feel something for him, but kissing him once made her feel like kissing a Nargle. Luna wouldn't be as idiotic as other girls to keep furthering the relationship to try to feel something when clearly she didn't. She proposed to stay friends, but Neville just gave her a pained nod.

The only one Luna was in contact with during the reparation of Hogwarts was Ginny and Hermione. Even then Ginny only replied to her letters from time to time since she stayed at the Burrow. Hermione was always there, but she was always busy with the repairs or a book. They were all good and irreplaceable friends to Luna, but sometimes it just felt as if something was not right.

Something was missing.

 _Surprising_ because the ghost had been anti-social as far as she could remember. The Gray Ghost had always kept to herself, most people that read up a little about the history of Hogwarts knew of the ghosts story. It was always a known fact that Helena Ravenclaw did not really bother with anyone and mostly kept to herself, unless she was running away from the Bloody Baron.

 _The Bloody Baron._

Luna lips pursed as close to a frown as it could get when reminded of the Bloody Baron. At first, Luna thought the story had been exaggerated with a lot of information actually missing, but even Helena, herself, confirmed the truth in the stories. Both Luna and Helena had learned much about each other during the past five days.

The story said that Helena felt insecure and bound behind her mother's shadow, how she wanted to escape from it and be her own woman. The ghost never wanted to be known as Rowena's daughter or anything of the sort, but she was stuck with it for twenty years of her living life until the end of it.

That part of the story was _wrong._

Helena just wanted people to see the truth, but people were always satisfied to be blinded.

The story continued as to how Rowena Ravenclaw, the mother of Helena and one of the founders of Hogwarts, tasked the Bloody Baron to look for Helena after her daughter took her Diadem and fled from Hogwarts. Why Rowena chose the stalker-type Baron? Probably because he would not give up until he found Helena.

Eventually, the Bloody Baron finally caught up to her. The Ravenclaw prodigy refused all the Baron's advanced and the response had been quite _bloody._

A couple of stabs through the stomach for each time Helena had rejected him.

Helena said how she slowly bled out while hearing the Baron, yet again, proclaim his undying love for her. How the Baron's crazed eyes sparkled as he imagined their tragic love story to be told in future generations.

 _Utterly disgusting._

Luna didn't know how the Bloody Baron escaped persecution _even_ as a ghost. The Bloody Baron had murdered Helena, but never faced retribution.

Luna smiled dreamily, knowing that her imagining the Bloody Baron taking punishment would not just be in her dreams for long.

The dirty blonde didn't allow the Bloody Baron to further sully her thoughts, he was of no consequence. In time, he would receive his punishment for hurting her friend, no matter how long ago. Luna had promised this to Helena, even if she just smiled and shook her head.

 _I never break my promises._

Luna had never in her life broken a promise.

* * *

Helena wasn't really sure what to think of the girl before her. She had seen Luna so many times before as she was growing up in Hogwarts, but never really paid much attention to it. Being a ghost for centuries tends to dampen time and the amount of things she should have easily noticed.

The only moment that time started to seem regular again was when the Second Wizarding War happened and she was approached by Harry Potter. Things began to be more obvious and she could also slowly start feeling herself caring again. Slowly, this feeling actually morphed into a force that made her want to change the pace of her ghostly life. The empty moments of just existing to float and run away from the Bloody Baron were now unacceptable.

Helena felt like she was meant for more. Even if it was centuries from when she was alive, she now felt that there was something she needed to do. Something she needed to complete in her past life, but wasn't able to. Something that Luna Lovegood could.

The ghost had actually sensed someone visiting the Room of Requirement for quite a while now. The Room of Requirement actually had a connection Helena, mostly because the room was created by her mother with her daughter in mind. She decided to take a peek during the first night after classes in Hogwarts had resumed.

Lo and behold that the interloper was Luna Lovegood, the very girl that the ghost had began to feel attached to. Just the fact alone that the girl could see the mythical creatures created a bond between them.

It hurt.

It hurt her centuries ago when no one believed her when she claimed the existence of these creatures.

Her mother said she believed her, but she still wasn't sure if Rowena had just been humoring her.

All the students and other professors though, did not believe anything she said. Most of the students and professors believed that she was only making things up to get more attention. Making things up to seem greater than everyone else, greater than her mother.

These people actually thought that all she wanted was to prove herself better than her mother and everyone else.

It was false. It wasn't even close to the truth. Helena just wanted people to understand what she saw, nothing more, nothing less. Not for fame, recognition or anything of the sort, but it was in vain.

So, she ran. She ran away with her mother's Diadem.

There was a purpose though. Helena needed the Diadem to create and fabricate a spell weave that would allow the Diadem's wearer to be able to see the mythical creatures. Her mother would have never let her tinker with the Diadem for such reasons.

Nargles, Darklings, Thestrals and even Silixies! These creatures had names and were sentient enough to let her know what they were called. They deserved to be known and appreciated by everyone else.

Helena had a purpose in her life. A purpose to show people the truth! A purpose that...

...died along with her when she was stabbed by the stalker her mother had sent. She could feel her purpose and confidence slowly leak out just like the lifeblood that slowly left her body.

She could feel her dreams go cold just as her body lost all warmth.

Everything just seemed so empty after that.

Time passed. People were born, people died. Wars were waged, wars were ended. The Bloody Baron chased, she escaped. Truly, an endless cycle.

Until now. Helena didn't know why , but it was just a feeling. A feeling that she had something to accomplish again.

Maybe accomplish what she had wanted to do through this pretty girl in front of her. Maybe, just maybe, Luna would succeed where she had failed. With her guidance and knowledge, she would make sure Luna would be successful, even if she wasn't, Helena would make sure the girl wouldn't be alone.

"So, yes?"

"Sorry, Luna, what was it again?" Helena couldn't believe she was so deep in thought that she spaced out.

Luna smiled. "I was just asking if we should start documenting all the mythical creatures we can see? I think it would benefit us a lot to start when we can." It was funny how alike their thoughts were sometimes.

"Absolutely, I'll help you in any way that I can. The Spectrespecs you created to see Wrackspurts is already a breakthrough." It astounded Helena how a girl this young was able to create such a thing. Even though it was only able to see one type of mythical creature, it was still a breakthrough.

"Mhm, it's too bad everyone thinks they're fake enchanted glasses that make you see things." Sadly, it was a breakthrough that no one really saw.

Helena floated beside Luna on the couch. She could instantly spot the growing blush on the girl's cheeks which were really cute. She could remember when she had her own crushes during her time, she never did get to indulge in any of them though. Luna would get over her little crush, there wasn't much a ghost and a human could do together anyway even if she did entertain the thought.

"Luna, one day people will see the truth. I tried, but was stopped before I was able to do anything. But you? Honey, you're still alive and have such a long life ahead of you. You can do things that I can only wish I could do. I can barely focus on one thing to levitate in the corporeal world." Helena really could only focus on moving or touching one or two things before her concentration was broken and became incorporeal again.

If possible, Luna's smile just got wider and her eyes sparkled a tiny bit more. The Bloomling on her shoulder had also gone a deeper red. Merlin, she had to nip this crush in the bud soon. She didn't want her new friend to get hurt.

"If what you say is true, Professor, then maybe I could also find a way for a ghost to interact further with the corporeal world, or a human to interact with the incorporeal world." If ghosts could blush, Helena's cheeks would be red as a tomato.

Luckily, the girl was just too adorable and innocent to understand the subtle meaning behind her worlds.

There and then, Helena Ravenclaw vowed to protect this girl. As a Professor of Hogwarts, as a friend and as whatever else, she would do anything to protect the girl. The girl that could help her fulfill what she couldn't.

"Anything is possible."

* * *

The DADA professor bade Luna a goodnight as they realized how late it was. It was nearing one in the morning. Even if it was a Saturday, a lot of students would be awake early in the morning to begin their leisure time and it would only get harder to get out of the Room of Requirement unnoticed. The easiest way, which she has been doing for weeks now, was to wake up at around five or six in the morning and return to Ravenclaw Tower.

She thought about her conversation with the professor again. Luna had always wanted to share the mythical creatures with the world, but had not really put an effort into it since no one else truly believed her. But now? One person's true support alone helped her motivation, she would do this. She would prove and document to the world about all the magnificent mythical creatures that she and her professor could see. Luna would then develop a better way to see them, not just the Wrackspurts, but all the others.

And then...

Luna would make a way to let humans and ghosts interact even if the only purpose on her mind was to be able to give her new professor, her new friend, Helena, a hug.

A real hug, that she probably hasn't felt for centuries.

To show Helena that she wasn't alone in the world. That Luna was there now.

Luna began to fall asleep and the last thought in her mind was that she forgot to ask Helena how to become a ghost.

* * *

Luna yawned. The sleep-addled dirty blonde looked over at the small window to see that the sun was going to start rising soon.

She had woken up a bit more early than usual, but realized that she might as well move back to Ravenclaw Tower already.

Luna lightly slapped her cheeks, grabbed her wand and got dressed. She quickly exited the Room of Requirement and headed for Ravenclaw Tower. The halls were obviously empty at this early in the morning.

The dreamy blonde was barely a minute away from the room when she passed by a balcony that showed the sun slowly ascending the sky. The sight was mesmerizing and Luna realized she could just spend some time to watch the dawn.

There was a small stone grinding sound somewhere, but Luna was too caught up in the beauty of the sky to notice.

A few minutes of watching the sunrise wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Luna felt a bit tired a few minutes after watching the dawn and decided to get back to rest.

It also began to feel a bit chilly, Luna could actually see her cold breath as she breathed out.

 _Huh, a bit cold for September._

A faint screech caused Luna to immediately tense up. She had heard this before.

Fear.

A faint grinding of stone and a shout was heard as Luna began to turn to look.

Emptiness.

The chill, feeling of fear and emptiness made sense as Luna turned her head.

A figure she thought that would never appear before her again was already in her immediate area.

 _Dementor._

There wouldn't be enough time to cast a Patronus. It was already too close, it was moving so fast.

All Luna could think about at this time was the things she and Helena had talked about. She felt so many feelings at the same time.

 _Regret_. She wouldn't be able to be Helena's legacy. No way to prove that Helena Ravenclaw was just as much of a witch as her mother and that she was always telling the truth.

 _Anger_. She was angry that she would not be the one to bring retribution upon the Bloody Baron.

 _Sadness_. She wouldn't be able to spend time with Ginny and Hermione anymore. She wouldn't be able to spend time with Helena anymore.

The last thought was surprisingly happiness. Maybe she would be able to come back as a ghost and keep Helena company.

Wasn't this the time Harry or Hermione would pop out and shout "Expecto Patronum!"? Sadly, not this time.

 _Darkness_.

There wasn't anything else as the Dementor fully enveloped her. She thought there would be more cold, fear and emptiness like Harry had told her, but there was just nothing.

 _Luna._

 _Moon._

 _Volana._

* * *

Bloomling - Creature that feeds on a person's aura and changing depending on what it feeds on. Pink is for innocence, red is for love. This type of creature re-blooms and turns back into a bud randomly. Can be used as detection for some people.

Wrackspurts - Goes into people's ears to make their brain go fuzzy. (Canon)

Spectrespecs - Multi-colored Owl-like lenses to see Wrackspurts. (Canon)

Volana - Further knowledge on this in further chapters.

 **AN:** Sorry for late updates. Inspiration is a bit sparse lately. Black Desert is also to blame! I'll still try to update Fri/Sat if I can.

Luna's chapter. Sorry if there wasn't much that happened. The was only a limited time period I could actually do a Luna-focused chapter that helped the plot. More on what happened to Luna next chapter.

This chapter was more focused on a backstory-ish thing for Luna and Helena. Added more information about Helena incase people didn't really know her background (The original story about Helena is half true as explained by Helena). Luna/Helena pairing is almost solid in my mind btw. Any thoughts/opinions on the pairing?

I don't really know if I could get Luna's personality down well. We all see the regular dreamy, innocent Luna, but I tried putting more depth? I'm not sure if it came across though.

The setup is almost complete-ish? Chaos might slowly start to commence.

Oh and sorry about the lack of Hermione and Bella! They'll be back next chapter.

Hogwarts start in September. (Note to self) Time isn't a big thing in the story, but sometimes I need to mention it.

Feedback please? :)

 **Edit:** Thanks to Korny247 for pointing out an inconsistency about the timeline for Romeo and Juliet existing at around 1000 A.D. Fixed! Maybe Shakespeare would have gotten a bit of inspiration from Helena's tragic tale?

 **1590 A.D. Hogwarts** (This can be ignored, just a random scene popped out.)

"Are you listening? Will you stop talking to that skull and lay down that enchanted quill for a moment?"

"Wherefore doeth thou keepeth int'rrupting mine art?" Shakespeare could not believe the insolence! He was so close to finishing another play, it's too bad all these plebeians could not understand true art! Fight with a quill! Not a wand!

"I was just saying that the tale of the Bloody Baron-?" Before the plebeian could finish his sentence, Shakespeare slammed on the table and stood up. Shakespeare could not utter another word as a spark went off in his head as he recalled the tale of Helena Ravenclaw and the Bloody Baron. How could he have not seen it before?!

"I finally hast it! Mine newest playeth of starcross'd lov'rs!" Without another thought, the enchanted quill began to furiously write on the parchment as Shakespeare's words flowed out of his thoughts.

"William, you do know that no one will appreciate your works. You'd have better chance spreading that upon muggles." The enchanted quill immediately stopped.

"Genius! Betoken me m're about these thoughts of yours!" His plebeian friend had a point. If the magical world could not appreciate his art, then maybe the muggle world would! Maybe this visit to Hogwarts wasn't a grand waste of his time after all.


	18. Price of Knowledge

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 18: Price of Knowledge

* * *

 _The symbol exists, though missing marks._

 _An encompassing border, which keeps one safe._

 _A triangle there, which chooses one's fate._

 _A last line there, which severs one's destiny._

* * *

 _Luna._

 _Moon._

 _Volana._

* * *

The very next day after the three witches infiltrated the Headmistress' room. Hermione was already up before the sun even broke the horizon. She had tried to rouse her dark witch, but to no success. It was probably better that her witch continue sleeping for now, she might not really _appreciate_ the current experiment.

It was fine though. Bellatrix could catch up whenever she woke up, but Hermione could not wait and she didn't think Bella would even like the kind of experiment that she would be doing today.

No one sane would like her experiment today. New knowledge had to come from somewhere, right?

Knowledge could not wait. The brunette quickly wrote a note for the dark witch just in case, even though both of them could detect each other easily using the paired artifacts.

A quick kiss to her dark witch's temple and she was gone.

The strange book that she had read a few times over the years had given her an idea on what to do with the leftover Deathly Hallows.

It was crazy.

It was insane.

It was absolutely exciting!

Bellatrix would strangle her for even attempting such a feat. Hermione mused that maybe it was beneficial for her dark witch not to be in the immediate area, at least for the first part of the experiment.

But should she even attempt it? The rational part of her knew that this was _beyond_ dangerous. Although, that rational part of Hermione had already terribly diminished over the years as it was replaced by _thirst._

A thirst for the unknown.

A thirst for knowledge.

All the books she had read, all the knowledge she had gained just wasn't enough anymore. The only one that could have possibly have stopped her right now would be Bellatrix.

 _Oh, Bella. What wouldn't I do for you?_

Hermione would do anything for her witch. Luckily, the dark witch was still burrowed into her pillows. Plausible deniability.

She stopped walking when she was far enough from the proximity of her room. What she was looking for did not need a specific place. It existed everywhere within Hogwarts. The brunette brushed her hand along the gray walls of the hallway and a door slowly materialized with a bit of a stone grinding sound. She had finally come across a room she hadn't seen for a long time.

 _Room of Requirement._

The room had been destroyed when Draco's lackeys set off a Fiendfyre, but Hermione felt the magics in the room. She felt the magic of the room that was trying to repair itself ever since it had been affected by the Fiendfyre.

She had visited the Room of Requirement, but in the past times she had gone there, the room could only provide the basics, such as chairs, tables and other furniture. The Room had seemed to begin to rapidly recover all of a sudden, which made things much easier for the brunette.

It looked like Rowena Ravenclaw's Room of Requirement wasn't going to be destroyed that easily. The room would be the perfect setting for her _research in magic and science._

The hat really should have put her in Ravenclaw.

Hermione slowly went inside the passage. The room had changed again since it was different from what they needed from it before. She needed a place to do her research and a good place she now had. The passageway quickly closed up as Hermione got inside.

The room had scores of tables, desks and shelves that had some basic equipment. She would have to find out in the future if everything in the last room was really burned into nothing, but for now this was perfect.

The witch quickly began to move things from out of the charmed bag she had brought along that had all her things. She would begin sorting everything out later, but for now she needed to do what she came here to do.

A pouch and a small device was placed on the table. Hermione wasn't stupid to begin the experiment without proper precautions since she was doing these things alone. She had been doing this for several years during the time limbo, so she had experience.

The first few explosions of 'experimenting' had taught Hermione that her 'safety first' wasn't really enough for the type of experimenting she had been doing.

Her professor in Ancient Runes and Wards would be proud.

Hermione quickly went around the room and put magical conduits that would make her immediate area into a field. She began placing the limiters needed to make the field stable and safe.

A Muffliato field encompassed the whole room.

A Magic Dampening field encompassed the table.

A Restraining field had also been placed for when Hermione deemed she needed something contained.

Several other minor precautions were also placed before she went back to the table with the pouch and the small device.

 _The fragments of the Resurrection Stone and the Repulsor._

She remembered everything she had read from the mysterious book. She had reservations about the book and its origins, but this was too tempting to pass up.

Hermione remembered how the book spoke of Death being a full amalgamation of Dementors and how Death had been the one to create the Deathly Hallows using his own essence.

If that were even remotely true, then what would occur if a fragment of Death was reintroduced into a Dementor?

It was stupid.

It was mental.

But she had to know.

This was a side of Hermione that even Bellatrix possibly wasn't fully aware of. Hermione knew that her dark witch would accept all the parts that made Hermione herself.

Even the parts she had gained throughout fifteen years of isolation.

Fifteen years of no sleep.

Fifteen years of being alone.

Fifteen years of gaining knowledge.

 _Fifteen cursed years._

It had been quite a while since she was able to indulge in any kind of experimentation since all her plans resolved around helping her loving dark witch, but now?

She had time.

Dumbledore appearing was an issue, but not a big thing.

Nothing pressing enough to keep her from her secret pleasure.

Hermione grinned widely. Her lover had a penchant for torture, which she didn't actually mind anymore surprisingly. She could remember the indignation, outrage and terror she had when Bellatrix was torturing her and the thought of her torturing others, but now? She had grown fairly numb to it, as long as the target was not a person she cared for.

And now, Hermione, herself, had a penchant for experimentation. It wasn't as if she was experimenting on humans though, right?

...

Well, her girlfriend had already been part of a few experimental spells... Did that count?

 _We all have our quirks._

* * *

 _It was all dark. The faint echo of splashing water could be heard, but nothing else._

 _Bellatrix couldn't move. She could barely breathe she felt her body be constricted further. The unyielding pressure wrapped around her and further squeezed the life out of her._

 _It hurt, she couldn't breathe._

 _She could feel herself thrust into the air, but what was happening? The witch tried to open her eyes, but could barely open a gap between her eyelids. After what felt like years of trying, she was finally able to see._

 _She could still only see darkness, and had to wait for a few seconds for her vision to adjust to it._

 _And then she saw it._

 _Tenty._

 _Tenty's giant maw of gaping teeth!_

* * *

"BLOODY FUCK!" Bellatrix instantly bolted from the bed. The witch had a cold sweat all around her after waking up from the nightmare she just had of that stupid squid.

This was bad.

The only times she had nightmares was when something extremely bad was about to happen. The last nightmare she had been conscious of was before the last day Hermione had left and sealed her memories.

 _Hermione._

Bellatrix immediately placed her hand and felt that the Hermione's side of the bed was cold, slight panic began to quickly creep up on Bellatrix.

 _Gone._

Hermione was not here. Hermione never left without her! The dark witch willed herself to calm down and began to scan around the room. The note on the dresser quickly caught her eye.

"Accio." The note quickly zipped through the air into her hand and she began to scan it. It was innocent enough, it only said she was going to do some tests in the Room of Requirement and to follow her when she woke up.

But the dark witch knew something was wrong or about to go wrong. A few more Accio's and she was dressed.

She needed to get to her lover before anything bad happens.

She'd also send that blasted overgrown squid a few fireballs when she had time.

 _Stupid Tenty._

* * *

Everything was almost set up.

"Expecto Patronum." With a quick thought of her dark witch, the otter Patronus immediately appeared and sat by her summoner's feet. Hermione quickly patted the ethereal otter before getting back to her experiment. The Patronus would be another good safety layer in case the another empowered magical fields were breached. It should be unneeded as the magical fields could hold at least ten Dementors.

A hum of energy began to emanate from Hermione's ring, armlet and earring as they powered up. She would need to have full concentration in maintaining all the fields as well as controlling all aspects of the experiment.

If only Bella and Minerva could see her now...

They would probably smack her though.

A neutral expression filled Hermione's face as she got rid of her wandering thoughts. Everything was prepared.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The pouch containing the remnants of the Resurrection Stone and the Repulsor containing the two Dementors began to float within the perimeter of the containment field.

The Repulsor was still bound by the extra Dragon Heartstring she had tied around it. She would need to be quick at releasing only one Dementor.

There would be no chance that the Dementors could breach the containment field, but she only needed one for this particular experiment.

A quick diagnostic spell showed that everything was in order.

 _Everything is ready._ The same spells she used to infuse the empowered Time-Turner into Bella would be used again.

With a quick swirl of her finger, the pouch's tie began to loosen and the black remnants of the Resurrection Stone began to spill out while floating in the air. Hermione could feel the raw power emanating from the black dust that did not deteriorate from the first time she had acquired it.

She shuddered to think what the power hungry wizards would do if they actually knew how to innervate and infuse raw materials into their own bodies.

The empty pouch was discarded and all the black dust gathered into a shape of a floating sphere.

Now the hard part.

Hermione used both hands to direct the release of the Repulsor. A quick swish of both hands immediately untied the Dragon Heartstring.

A chill entered the room. A weak feeling of emptiness, terror and fear began to be felt in her surroundings, but she was immune to it. Even though it was just a several weeks ago when she encountered the two Dementors from Azkaban, she had accustomed herself to the feeling of the Dementors weak aura. Having the Repulsor within her robes for a week or two was sacrifice enough.

Blackness slowly spilled out of the small hole of the Repulsor. It was weak, several weeks being restrained in a container would do that to any living thing, if a Dementor could even really pass as one. As soon as the blackness stopped flowing out, Hermione immediately swiped her finger to seal the Repulsor again before the second Dementor could even try to escape.

A weak sound came from the Dementor that seemed like a mix of a screech and a groan. The swirling darkness in front of Hermione was trying to maintain or regain its form, but it was too weak. The face of the Dementor could barely be made out of the swirling pitch in front of her. Only one of the Dementor's hands actually reformed to try and claw its way towards Hermione, but the magical restraining field instantly zapped the Dementor, obliterating the reformed hand back into inky black darkness.

The otter Patronus quickly hopped up towards Hermione's head a perched itself there while keeping its guard up against its natural enemy.

Hermione could actually feel the resonance between the black dust of the Resurrection Stone and the Dementor, but it was obvious that the Dementor alone did not have the power or capability to combine with it on its own.

 _Observation._ Hermione wasn't in a rush, but wanted this done soon. The sun was about to rise and Bellatrix had some way of detecting a missing Hermione. The sight of Hermione playing... _experimenting_ with a Dementor would probably cause the dark witch to go ballistic.

The inky darkness of the Dementor tried to move around the containment field. It also bypassed the sphere of black dust, but there was no reaction aside from the weak magnetic-like pull she could see. It would make sense since Dementors don't have a magical core. If what Hermione read was true then the Resurrection Stone was magical and also had a connection with _Death's soul._

Death's soul was a relative term. After learning about the Horcrux, Hermione realized it was possible to actually split and insert a part of the soul into an inanimate object. It was possible that _Death_ was just another crazed wizard that found a way to create powerful artifacts...

But no, it wasn't.

That explanation is what everyone would have liked to believe. It's easier to believe that a crazed person created something than a sentient being that no one could explain.

The resonance, no matter how slight, between the remnants of the Resurrection Stone and the Dementor _proved_ that there was a connection. She highly doubted a _crazed wizard or witch_ had direct connection to Dementors.

 _Hypothesis._ Death, at the very least, was not human, but to resonate with a Dementor?

Dementors had no magical core. A magical item slightly resonating with a being that had no magical core was proof enough of a link.

 _Experiment._ It was time.

Instead of pointing towards the magical black remnants, Hermione pointed straight towards the half-formed Dementor.

"Lacesso!" The blue beam of innervating light quickly hit the Dementor causing it to screech and lose its form even more. The screeches continued and the Dementor seemed to be slowly imploding itself into nothing.

Hermione grinned. She was about to cast an Infundere to infuse the black dust into the Dementor, but it seemed that it wasn't needed.

The brunette could see the sphere slowly being absorbed by the Dementor.

Her guess was correct.

Innervating the Dementor with magic put the Dementor and the Resurrection Stone remnants on the same resonating field. Both were now magically infused _and_ possessed an unknown relation towards _Death_.

The power growth was obvious. The Dementor wasn't even half its original size and had also lost its form, but the black sphere continued to be devoured.

Hermione could feel the exponential increase in power.

Directing her free hand towards her wards and fields, Hermione began to increase all magical output of her restraining fields.

A sweat formed on her brow. The Patronus on the top of her head began to glow brighter as it could detect its enemy increase in power as well.

 _Shite._

Maybe doing this without Bella was a mistake.

All Hermione's magical efforts began to pour into containing the infused Dementor. The Patronus began to send out waves of light to try to weaken the growing power within the restraining field.

Hermione's restraining field could hold about twenty Dementors right now, but this one creature was rivaling the power of twenty _bloody_ Dementors right now.

She needed to contain this fast, her wards were strong, but the longer this tussle happened, the more chance powerful casters like Minerva would detect the magical fluctuations.

 _There!_

The screeching had stopped and the chaotic movement and coalescing within the containment field stopped. Hermione could sense the creature stop trying to breach the field.

The swirling darkness that was what was left of the Dementor calmly swirled in a sphere like state.

 _It is done._

She didn't know what she had just created, but it worked. She had just created a new being, or something at least far stronger than a Dementor.

Hermione then broke one of her cardinal rules when experimenting.

She let the breath of relief out.

She let her guard down.

It was instant.

Hermione's eyes connected with a silver orb inside the containment field just as she began to ease up on the empowerment of the barrier.

Hermione quickly realized her mistake as it dawned upon her that she was looking eye to eye with a Dementor. Apparently, this Dementor had eyes now, or whatever those silvery orbs would be called.

It was sentient. She had created a sentient Dementor.

And it was just waiting for the time she stopped channeling more energy into the barrier.

The inky sphere burst out of the restraining field, colliding and dispelling the otter Patronus over the top of Hermione's head. The sentient Dementor didn't regain its form, it was still just a swirling mass of darkness, but it seemed to be enough.

It was free.

 _This is bad._

Instead of trying to attack Hermione, the swirling darkness immediately shot out of the room. Hermione quickly ran and pursued. The knowledge that she created a sentient Dementor and the knowledge that a sentient Dementor _existed_ alone would cause so much chaos.

She would have to destroy it if she couldn't contain it.

Hermione quickly passed through the materialized door of the Room of Requirement and spotted the sentient Dementor barreling down the hall. The inky sphere looked to be slower than it was originally, possibly due to just being created as well as using magic to forcefully break through her containment field.

Her containment field was no joke.

Luckily, dawn had just broken out and there shouldn't be anyone in this particular area at this time.

"Velox!" She quickly cast a haste spell and began to catch up with the fleeing creature. A triple containment spell was already set on her three artifacts. If the triple containment didn't work, then she would use another spell to quickly obliterate the being.

She had been itching to use her obliterate spell, it would put Avada to shame. Using that spell in Hogwarts would blow their cover though.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side.

No.

 _Luna._

"Luna!"

The dreamy blonde barely had a chance to turn her head when the inky blackness engulfed her.

 _Shite!_

Hermione stopped running right as she got by her friends side. The darkness continued to swirl around the blonde. It seemed to be infusing itself within Luna or at the very least trying to recuperate by absorbing Luna's life and magic.

This was really bad, there was no telling what would happen.

How had she allowed this stupidity to happen?

The Dementor most likely had its own sentience and a worst case scenario would be of it taking over Luna's body or Luna _dying_ as it recuperates from her life force.

She needed to bring Luna back with her into her lab post-haste. This needed to be reversed before it was too late. There was no way to truly estimate what this unknown being could do to Luna given enough time.

As much as Hermione loved experimentation and new knowledge, one of her closest friend's life was more important than this. Hermione quickly levitated Luna's body.

"Bloody hell! You've got to be shitting me. Was that a Dementor?!"

 _Double shite!_

At least it wasn't a professor or a student.

"No time, Bella. Help me get Luna to the Room of Requirement!" Bellatrix quickly nodded seeing the severity of the situation and the seriousness in the brunette's voice.

All Bellatrix could deduce was that this was all Hermione's fault.

At first the dark witch thought that what she saw was a Dementor, but no Dementor _ever_ went inside the targeted victim.

 _So much for a lazy Saturday._

 _Morgana, save me._

* * *

Infundere - Infusion

Lacesso - Innervate

Velox - Quick, Haste

 **AN:** So, it's all Hermione's fault.

Tenty also wanted a bit of screen time, even if it was in a nightmare.

If any part of the chapter wasn't clear or confusing, just tell me and I'll clear it up either directly in the story or in pms.

Think I'm adding too many elements into the story? Opinions and feedback are welcome!

Black Desert launch soon! I will still try to finish the next chapter, no promises!


	19. Sentience

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 19: Sentience

* * *

Locked within with no choice.

Forced to listen to a voice.

Implored to follow an inborn urge.

Existence without sentience, a scourge.

* * *

All Bellatrix could deduce was that this was all Hermione's fault.

At first the dark witch thought that what she saw was a Dementor, but no Dementor ever went inside the targeted victim.

 _So much for a lazy Saturday. Morgana, save me._

* * *

Void.

One being.

Freedom through the veil.

 _Hunger._

Compulsion.

Forced to coalesce.

One entity.

Back into oblivion.

Weakening.

Escape.

 _Hunger._

* * *

Hermione and Bellatrix quickly brought Luna back into the Room of Requirement before anyone else could stumble upon them. Luckily, the feeling of chill, terror and emptiness was not that strong from the escaped Dementor. The weakened state possibly reduced the radius that the Dementor could affect.

"What the bloody fuck just happened? Did I really see a Dementor enter goody-goody over there?" Bellatrix knew that it was a Dementor, it felt slightly off and a bit weaker, but she, of all people, would know what being around a Dementor felt like. And no, Bellatrix was not worried for the dreamy-eyed girl.

The two witches levitated Luna onto a conjured bed inside the Room of Requirement turned lab. Hermione immediately began waving multiple diagnostic spells and began resetting the wards that she used a while ago. The otter Patronus reformed as well and perched itself above Luna's stomach.

Hermione's mind raced on how to fix this. There was no knowledge whatsoever about a Dementor entering or even possessing a human being, but there also probably wasn't any Dementor that had fragments of the Resurrection Stone infused within it.

Luna's diagnostics were all normal. The only anomaly would be the darkness swirling just above her like a second layer of skin as well as the magical fluctuations of Luna's magical core. Luna's current state seemed to resemble a recovering coma patient.

No. She couldn't lose Luna. Losing her was not an option.

This wasn't supposed to happen. There must be something she could do. She had _years_ of knowledge and now that she needed it, she had nothing? No there has to be-

"Hermione!" Bellatrix. Hermione's mind started to calm itself down once more. Bellatrix calling her without a pet name means that she meant business. How would she explain this travesty to the dark witch?

 _Such a cluster fuck._

Hermione sighed and mumbled.

"Really, luv?"

"I said, I experimented on the Dementor I caught back when we were in Azkaban..." Hermione drifted off at the end slowly feeling more guilty. All the excitement she had several minutes ago now becoming an empty void in her stomach. Her girlfriend really could make her feel bad about her less intelligent decisions even without trying.

"You experimented."

"Yes." Hermione was now just waiting for Bellatrix to whack her over the head.

"On a Dementor." The disbelief in her voice was palpable.

"Yes." Oh, Merlin, she felt like she was being interrogated by her parents back when she was five years old for breaking a vase with her magic.

Hermione's eyes could barely hold Bellatrix's gaze as the dark haired witch's eyes bored into her own.

"What in the hell were you thinking?!" Bellatrix quickly grabbed Hermione's shoulder hard and made the slightly taller girl face her. Hermione could see the multitude of emotions swirling around in those dark eyes.

"I-" What was she thinking? She just wanted to learn something new. It wasn't meant to hurt anyone.

"Of course you weren't thinking in that pretty little head of yours. Why didn't you tell me?!" The anger and hurt in Bellatrix's voice continued to grow and Hermione really didn't have any comeback. She had thought her wards and fields were enough, but they weren't. She was prepared, but it wasn't enough.

"Bella-"

"No! I knew about this way back during the first few months when we met. Do you actually think I didn't know about all your random experimentation and magical theory?" _No_ , Bellatrix could not have known about any of that. Hermione was careful during her time in the past.

Back in her small hiding place near Black Lake in the past. She had continued her magical theory and experimentation when she wasn't spending time with Bella. But, for Bella to have known about it?

She had multiple wards placed! She had layers and layers of dampening fields!

 _But, apparently they weren't so perfect after all._

Her wards and fields failed today. She was so sure of her work, that she didn't think anyone could see through or detect it. Apparently, the dark witch already had in the past.

"You knew..." Hermione was grasping at words. The new revelation that Bellatrix knew what she was doing back in the day was hitting too hard.

"I knew! I knew about it all. I knew about the times you nearly blew yourself up. The time you nearly sliced off your arm. The time when you nearly disintegrated yourself with that obliteration spell. Even the time when you used that bunny for the experiment." Bellatrix had known everything, even about the exploding bunny. The bunny was only supposed to be energized, not primed for detonation.

"Why didn't..." The brunette began choking on her words. She could feel tears slowly cloud her vision.

"Because, I trust you. I was giving you enough time to tell me on your own, luv. I thought we'd have more time then, but it wasn't really in my mind that my pretty mudbaby was a time traveler."

Hermione couldn't keep her tears from falling any longer. She was too choked up that she couldn't say anything either. The last time she had cried was when she was about to leave Bellatrix in the past , but it felt like it was long overdue.

It felt like the world was pressing itself upon her.

The stress of keeping Bellatrix safe.

There was the Ron issue still at the back of her mind.

Dumbledore's reappearance.

There was Narcissa and Andromeda's eventually appearance.

There was so much more going on that she didn't know how to keep it all together. How was she dealing with all these facts and calmly going by? It just hit her that there was so much things going on enough to make her even more insane than she actually already was.

Now, she was starting to miss the time limbo, where the only problem she had was finding out how to escape.

Hermione felt the hand gripping her arms soften. She could feel warmth when arms circled around her in a hug. Waves of calm began to resound throughout Hermione's body as the dark witch enveloped her in a loving embrace.

"We'll tackle it all together."

 _Legilimency._ Of course she couldn't hide anything from her dark witch. She didn't even know why she tried to hide a part of her from Bellatrix anyway.

Hermione just buried her head within the smaller girl's neck. Her tears began to slowly subside. She felt her voice would be cracked, so she decided to just keep quiet and stay in the warm embrace.

Funny how the embrace of a murderess and torturess would make her feel as safe as she was when she was in her parent's arms.

"Just trust me with everything, Hermione. I've trusted you with everything, even my life. Please, do the same?"

Hermione just nodded, holding back another fresh wave of tears that threatened to drop. The warmth in which the dark witch spoke just made her feel so much better. It was a bit out of character for Bellatrix to act this way, but Hermione knew that she would only be this way for her and her own sisters.

"Okay, we need to stop with this mushy shite and save Looney. Even I wouldn't want her dead, that's why I didn't even touch her back at the mansion."

Hermione pulled away slightly. "And you wanted me dead?" Hermione's eyes had dried after rubbing it on Bellatrix's robes.

"Dead? Of course not! I wanted you in my bed." Bellatrix leaned closer to Hermione's ear. "That's why I marked you."

"You crazy bitch." Hermione could see Bellatrix slowly lean back.

"Yeah, yeah, you love me." Bellatrix quickly closed the distance between their lips and gave Hermione a searing kiss. A kiss that showed Hermione that everything was alright. Everything between them was the same and the love Bellatrix had for Hermione had never changed, not even knowing about her penchant for experimentation.

Both girls pulled away after a minute, both needed to breathe again.

"I was serious by the way. I may have been under compulsion spells, that temporary Obliviate and other shite before, but I did recognize you on some level. The 'mudblood' scar was actually a curse that would have made any dick that got close to you wither away. It would have made their willies melt right off while keeping them alive of course." Bellatrix had the evil smirk about her and Hermione actually believed her.

The scar actually had a tracking spell and a few other things that must not be named, but Hermione didn't need to know that. The 'mudblood' scar was in the shape of a Raven, but it still had all of the other spell effects still active.

Looks like Ron and any of the Death Eaters that planned to rape her got lucky. Melting privates sounded pretty painful.

A pained groan came out from the side. Both witches reluctantly split apart to attend to the more dire matter at hand.

"We need to figure out how to get the Dementor out."

"What did the experiment detail anyway? What did you do to the bloody thing?" Bellatrix knew that Hermione's magical barriers and wards were nothing to scoff at especially when the brunette was actually _ready_ for it. There was no way an ordinary Dementor would be able to get through those.

"Well... I combined it with the... Resurrection Stone."

"Who's the crazy bitch now?" Just like Hermione to give a Dementor steroids.

 _Shite._

* * *

 _Feed._

No. The hunger hadn't truly abated, but it could think.

 _Absorb._

No. Anymore life energy or magical energy stolen would destroy what it had attached itself to.

 _Hunger._

No. It was sated, yet not. It knew it could never be sated, but it could focus. Hunger wasn't the only thought dominating its mind now.

 _Purpose._

Yes, it needed a purpose.

But what?

...

"Hello?" A voice.

It could understand it.

It could differentiate it from the static noise and screams it had been hearing all its life. It seemed to slowly gain senses that it was all but numb to.

"Is anyone there? I think I might be lost." The soft voice came out again, but it didn't know how to answer. It didn't really know where the entity calling out was.

In the past, it could detect its victims, its food source, but now it felt blind. It had gained senses, but seemed to lose some in turn.

It wanted to reach out.

It was tired of the static noise and the screams as it fed to satiate its hunger.

It wanted _something_.

It wanted _purpose_.

It...

It wanted to _live._

* * *

Luna was disoriented. The last thing she remembered was a Dementor ram into her before everything had gone black.

As she opened her eyes, the same darkness that had gripped her, greeted her.

Most people would have been scared of the darkness, of being alone, but she had faced worse. There was no point in panicking.

She was alive and she wasn't really feeling any pain, so things mustn't be so bad right? She should have just slept longer in the Room of Requirement.

"Hello?" Luna tried to reach out, but her voice just trailed on before disappearing into the thick darkness.

It seemed that she could at least now see a bit through the darkness, but barely a few meters in front of her as her eyes seemingly adjusted to the dark. She would cast a spell, but her wand was nowhere in sight and not on her body. Maybe a tiny Lumos with her finger?

"Is anyone there? I think I might be lost." Luna knew weird stuff was going to happen this year. As soon as she had seen Hermione interacting with the new girl, it just seemed that everything was going to get chaotic again.

Luna then just noticed the hovering inky blackness hovering just a few feet in front of her. Was it a new creature? Some type of egg? If it meant her harm, it would have probably already done something while she was unconscious.

No time to be afraid. She wasn't the same person as before.

"Lumos." She could at least create a Lumos with her finger to illuminate the area. A Patronus would have been better, but a wandless Patronus wasn't in her spell repertoire just yet.

The immediate area was illuminated and she could see the inky coalescing void in front of her.

It was the thing that had rammed her in the hallway, but it seemed calm right now.

 _Calm?_ How could a ball of darkness exude the feeling of calm?

It could only do that if...

If it was alive.

Luna began to reach out to touch the darkness, but before she could even touch the coalescing sphere, darkness erupted from the orb and latched onto her hand.

Her first instinct was to pullback and runaway, but the two feelings quickly dispersed as a calming aura began to envelop her, as if the darkness, itself, wanted her to be calm.

Luna could feel it probing her thoughts. It seemed to be using some type of Legilimency on her.

She let it. She could feel it's curiosity and let it indulge.

It began to indulge too much.

Luna could see what the darkness could see through her memories.

Her childhood years. The only time she could truly be happy when their family was still together.

The moment her mother died and everything began to crumble as she slowly lost her father to his own thoughts.

She could feel herself relive _thousands_ of memories within a few seconds, as if the darkness was looking and reading everything.

As if... it was _learning._

Several seconds later, she knew the darkness had learned everything she had. The darkness knew every single thing about her.

The inky void began to coalesce again, without detaching itself from Luna's hand.

Luna could only watch in amazement as a form began to etch out from the sphere of darkness.

Within seconds, the darkness had reformed right in front of her. The darkness that was attached to her hand was no longer darkness, but a hand that was slightly paler than her own.

Two silver orbs caught her gaze.

The darkness had somehow copied her. In front of Luna, still holding her hand, was an imitation of herself, albeit with a slightly paler skin tone.

 _I think a Dreamisite is trying to eat my brain._ It was either that or too much butter beer.

"Hi?" Luna tilted her head. She could still be polite and greet... it?

"... Luna." The voice that came out of the imitation was pretty close to her own voice, but seemed to be colder and unsure.

This was definitely the weirdest dream ever. She'd need to tell Helena about this.

"Yes? I'm Luna Lovegood, who might you be?"

The imitation tilted its head as if to copy Luna, but the silver orbs still held her gray ones.

"I..."

ooooo

It knew it was a Dementor from its hosts memories and from its own perspective, but now?

It had grown sentient somehow, but needed a stable magical source. The closest magical source at the time was not only too powerful, but had a blinding illumination atop her head that it had to flee.

A perfect host had not been so far away.

It didn't know much about anything and so, it copied. The host that it inhibited had a vast amount of knowledge and memories that it began to explore within several seconds.

Yet...

It still didn't know anything.

It had no meaning.

It had no name.

It had no purpose.

But, it wanted a meaning.

It wanted a name.

It wanted a purpose.

It still didn't have any of these, but it would.

"I..." It had copied its host's form, but it could not take the host's name.

 _Luna._

 _Moon._

 _Volana._

Having a meaning and purpose would elude it for the time being, but for now?

It would at least have a name.

"I am Volana."

* * *

Lumos - Light/Illuminate

Dreamisite - Dream Parasite that gives the host weird dreams. Very common creature that is relatively harmless.

 **AN:** Sorry for the delay, Black Desert is eating most of my time along with real life stuff.

Volana is the Malagasy translation of Moon which is also a variant of Luna. Volana just stood out and decided to use it. The OC will in no way hi-jack the story, so rest assured. I normally don't put OC's, but I need this one for something.

Dementors do not have a magical core and are beings of darkness. The Resurrection Stone is part 'darkness' and part magical, that is why it resonated with the Dementor. The Dementor was given the Resurrection Stone that was absorbed and began to let the Dementor develop a magical core, that's why it needed to attached itself and absorb magical energy from a host. Just putting this here to clarify.

Volana, The Sentient Dementor... Hm. I actually need a name for a sentient Dementor. Any ideas? Is that termed coined somewhere?

This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I barely got this out right now.

Thank you for the patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter at least!

Feedback is appreciated!


	20. And the Doomsayer has Come

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 20: And the Doomsayer has Come

* * *

 _Hidden deep, hidden in sight._

 _Plot unseen, covered in light._

 _To the light, blinded are they._

 _Keep your eyes closed, listen to what I say._

* * *

It would at least have a name.

"I am Volana."

* * *

The whole situation being a dream seemed to not be plausible the more time passed. Luna was pretty sure that this was real and that the doppelganger in front of her wasn't a figment of her imagination. She was absolutely sure she hadn't eaten any random fauna this week either.

Her brain quickly assumed that it could be another type of Boggart or a new type of mythical creatures she had yet to meet. Looking at things that way would explain most of the current situation. Mythical creatures always did have unknown abilities.

The doppelganger that still held her hand looked upon her with a cold stare as if it didn't have emotion or possibly didn't know how to emulate emotion just yet. There have been other creatures that tend to imitate other things, but usually it wouldn't be able to use all the proper functions of what it copied just yet.

There was only one way to find out more.

"So, Volana, I'm just a little curious, just a little... What are you?" Perhaps it was a bit on the blunt side, but the darkness around her was beginning to get unnerving.

If the creature was actually devouring her then...

...well, that would be a tad bit on the bad side.

Luna would always give any creature a chance though. It was one of the things she had vowed to herself. Never take a life for granted.

The doppelganger seemed to be in thought to how to reply, as if it was still getting used to the body it currently has. It let go of her hand and began to move and stretch around to see the limitations of the current mold or vessel it had.

"I..." It seemed to debate on Luna's question. As if the being in question did not truly understand what it was or didn't know how to explain itself. Patience was one of Luna's strong points, and there wasn't much else she could really do at the moment anyway.

 _If only Helena were here._ Helena would have probably been able to shed some light on what was happening, but so far it looked as if she was going to have to undertake this alone.

 _Oh bother._

"I... am a Dementor."

 _Okaaay._ Well, Luna wasn't that surprised since the last thing she remembered seeing was a Dementor barreling towards her. It seemed like a Dementor at the time anyway, what else would an inky cloak-like moving darkness be?

Confusion was the most prevalent feeling that Luna currently had. She had no doubt that the entity speaking to her was telling the truth, or what it knew to be the truth. Luna had always a sixth sense with non-human beings, and it wasn't much different with this one.

But, how could a Dementor be speaking to her like this? Dementors existed to feed on happiness and souls alone, nothing more, nothing less.

This though? This was something more. She needed more information with what she was dealing with. Especially if it could be a future threat.

"Could you elaborate on that, please?"

The Dementor looked a bit troubled trying to find an answer, but no one else could really answer the questions she had aside from the anomaly in front of her.

This was definitely going into the research book that she and Helena were going to compile.

"I am a Dementor, yet not."

Well, that didn't help. Maybe a Boggart had an offspring with a Dementor? Luna's face scrunched at the horrific image that passed her mind.

"A Dementor, yet not?" This direction of questioning wasn't working.

"A Dementor, yet not." The being slowly nodded, possibly feeling that its explanation was spot on. It was spot on, but still too general.

For the first time in a while, Luna was at a loss of words. The weirdness of the situation and the creeping darkness weren't helping either. It really did look like the darkness around them was trying to slowly creep towards her.

"..."

"..."

"..." Luna was starting to feel a bit awkward.

"I have enough to manifest. My apologies, but we are being beckoned."

"Beckoned?" Luna asked before she started to feel her returned vision being taken away again. The creeping darkness seemed to smother her further, trying to suffocate her as she lost her vision. Just before it seemed like the darkness would completely envelop her, the entity, Volana, reached out to her hand and pulled her up.

"You will not succumb."

* * *

"Bella!"

"What?!"

"I told you not to slap her!" Hermione was aghast as Bellatrix gave Luna one good smack on the cheek.

"It's not like your spell worked!" Hermione had been trying a few spells, but none have worked so far. Hermione's spell repertoire was vast, but trying to take out an unknown being that is trying to possess a friend? Well, her repertoire wasn't that specialized.

"And slapping her worked? Why don't you give her true love's kiss then?" The brunette couldn't help the sarcastic tone that came out, she was already irritated that none of her spells were working. The only good thing was that Luna was still stabilized and that it was a Saturday.

"Great idea!" Bellatrix immediately placed her face above Luna, keeping her back to Hermione to further make the rouse look true.

"No!" Horrified that her dark girlfriend was actually going to try to kiss Luna, Hermione did the first thought that came to her mind.

 _Tackle her_. A Wingardium Leviosa would have been more appropriate, but sadly it didn't come to mind.

Bellatrix had her back to Hermione, so the dark witch didn't see the brunette jump towards her. With the Hermione's added momentum and weight, Bella couldn't help herself from falling towards Luna, smacking both their foreheads together.

"FUCK!" Both witches were now on the floor, while Luna was still laying down, albeit now having a slightly swollen cheek and forehead.

"I wasn't actually going to kiss her, you jealous little witch! Merlin!" Bellatrix quickly put her hand on her throbbing forehead. Her girlfriend could be such an idiot sometimes. A cute jealous little idiot.

Before the two witches could bicker more, a groan came from the pale blonde on the table.

"My idea worked!"

The small victory was soon forgotten as both witches got into a defensive position. The Dementor that entered Luna was still an unknown that they did not remove. If the Dementor was able to possess Luna, then everything was going to be way more complicated.

Hermione quickly channeled more magical energy in all the surrounding magical fields and wards. The otter and crow Patronus began to release slow pulsing waves of light.

The Dementor was an unknown, but it hasn't really shown itself to be hostile just yet. Hermione had seen the intelligence in the silvery orbs before it had fled from her. If it had sentience, then it could be reason with, if not, well, it would be plan B.

Bellatrix already had a stunning spell and a Protego ready. An Avada was also channeled within her earring, but masked the energy so that Hermione would not detect it. Hermione may have lived a long time, but she was still naive.

If worse came to worst, Bellatrix would destroy Luna, budding friendship or not.

Nothing was worth Hermione's life. Hermione's life was worth everything and everything would pay if something happens to Hermione.

 _Nothing will be worth her life._

Bellatrix would keep Hermione's hands clean as much as she could. Her hands were already soaked in blood, a bit more drops wouldn't change a thing.

The prone form of Luna slowly begin to sit up. The layer of darkness that seemed to act like a second layer of skin a while ago seemed to have fully dispersed. Either the darkness had dispersed as it lost power or it was able to fully integrate itself within Luna.

Luna slowly opened her eyes and her gray orbs quickly met the two witches that were ready to fire off spells.

"Um, I come in peace?" Luna slightly raised both arms up to try to lighten the mood, but it seemed as if the two witches were being cautious. She would probably be too, if an unknown entity had entered another person's body.

"Luna, how are you feeling?" Hermione continued to run diagnostic spells. Everything was coming up empty aside from Luna missing a bit of magical energy. Did the Dementor really just disperse? It seemed impossible for that to just happen.

"Well, now that both of you are here, I can actually believe that this isn't a dream. I actually thought a Dreamisite was the perpetrator for a bit.

"What was the dream?" Hermione lowered the wand she held slightly, Luna didn't know about her other foci yet, so the appearance of using a wand was still a must to avoid questions right now. Bella, however, still had her full guard up.

"That there's a Dementor, yet not a Dementor, living inside of me, kind of, I think." Luna realized her statement sounded kind of dumb, but that was the reality of the situation right now.

Hermione and Bella both wanted to face palm at how casually Luna was taking the whole situation. At least, they were out of immediate danger for now.

* * *

Luna retold them the events that happened that morning, from when she woke up from the Room of Requirement, went towards Ravenclaw Tower and how she stopped to watch the sunrise. It was surprising how Hermione and Luna just missed each other as the brunette went into the Room of Requirement for her own usage.

The topic shifted to the events that evidently happened within Luna's head. How she saw the Dementor's original cloak-sphere-like form and how it copied her form while siphoning off some of her magical energy.

A slow rush of energy and calmness began to fill Luna all of a sudden.

 _I can explain more. Please ask them to not activate their Patronus._ The thoughts came into Luna's head and immediately relayed them to the other two witches.

"She can actually speak. She asked me to tell you to please stop the waves of Patronus energy." Both looked at ease now since Luna was fine, but Bellatrix knew better than to let her guard down against an unknown. The otter and crow Patronus began to ease up in releasing their positive energy waves, but were still on the lookout for any possible attack on their owners.

"Volana." Luna called, and dark energy began to leak out of Luna. The dark energy somehow lacked malice and terror that usual dark energy or a Dementor's presence carried. The two Patronus immediately got ready for anything.

The form began to build up and eventually full coalesced. The form undoubtedly held Luna's exact appearance aside from the silvery eyes and the paleness of the skin, but aside from that, she could pass off as Luna's twin. The only part that could actually have been terrifying was that the Dementor had the dark fluttering robes that regular Dementors had, only having the hood taken off.

The Dementor aura that usually put Bellatrix on edge was truly missing, only a feeling of cold and calm permeated the air, but the dark robes of the Dementor were enough to put her on edge. The calmness of the aura did nothing to placate the dark witch.

It was enough to make her remember a little bit of Azkaban.

Even if the memories were dulled, the vision of those robes before all emotion was sucked out from her still lingered. Some traumas just weren't easy to get rid of. To Bella, it was only a few weeks ago that a Dementor had absorbed her emotions over and over, and that wasn't enough time to cope with this.

Bellatrix wasn't ready to face a Dementor.

 _No, no, no!_ Bella's inner turmoil began to rise. The scars the Dementors left on her psyche all coming to mind.

This is why Hermione didn't want to involve Bellatrix with this experiment.

"Avada!" Bellatrix stood up faster than both witches could even twist their heads towards her. The sentient Dementor had not moved from levitating to the side of Luna.

"Bellatrix!"

Bellatrix had her finger directly aimed at the Dementor, not even using the dummy wand to hide their wandless capabilities.

An Avada Kedavra might not work on a Dementor, but Bellatrix wasn't thinking straight. There was also the possibility it would affect this particular Dementor since it was actually alive. The effects were unknown, but no one had the time to ponder over it as the spell was in mid-cast.

"Kedavra!" The green bolt of energy fired straight at the Dementor, but instead of wailing in pain or anything of the sort, the Dementor merely had a hand extended that absorbed the jet of green light. The green jet of light all but fizzled away as it seemed to dispersed at contact with the Dementor's hand.

The dark witch looked like she was about to fire another volley of spells when Hermione's arms quickly encircled the panicking witch and began to drain the power from the synchronized artifacts. The Dementor also lent a hand by intensifying the aura of calm it was giving off.

Bellatrix quickly collapsed into Hermione's arms, knowing that there really wasn't any danger present. A few moments were taken to calm down. As soon as Bellatrix fully calmed down, the discussion recommenced though the fifteen year old Bellatrix was still within Hermione's arms.

The dark witch needed the comfort of Hermione to get through this.

For now at least.

"So, what are you exactly?" Hermione began. The being in question was indeed created by Hermione, but it might know something since it gained sentience. The Resurrection Stone must have held some type of residual power or something from the original creator.

"I am a Dementor, yet not." There was no inflection in tone.

"Yes, you are the product of... a test I was doing. You absorbed the Resurrection Stone fragments while you were a Dementor and somehow developed a magical core along with a sentient mind." Hermione's mind began to process everything. All the future possibilities of study and knowledge this could actually hold... More knowledge she could gain... until she was pinched by the dark witch.

"Luv, I know what you're thinking. No more Dementor experiments. Not for a while at least. I mean, look at the bollocks you created. You have a baby Dementor now." Bellatrix sighed at how stupid this all was. She also sighed at herself for jumping the gun. "Well, here's your mummy." Bella threw towards Volana, in a way it was true. Hermione was technically the Dementor's mother.

"If I'm the mummy, wouldn't that make you the mom? And Luna the sister?" Hermione grinned as she shot the comeback to Bella.

Bellatrix seemed to be a bit stunned at the quick comeback.

"Well, shite. This is one fucked up family." Maybe getting over a trauma wouldn't be too hard after all.

* * *

There wasn't much that Volana could answer as she didn't exactly have solid memories. Her abilities were a mystery even to herself.

Absorbing the Avada Kedavra had given them a slight idea of one of her abilities though. A regular Dementor is able to sustain itself using positive memories and even the soul energy of living things. Volana, however, had a magical core and thus making it possible to absorb magical energy as some type of sustenance, just like she was doing with Luna's energy. Foreign energy was harder to process though, making her absorption of magic limited.

Volana was also able to hide herself within Luna, making herself undetectable even to Bellatrix and Hermione.

The three witches decided to call Volana a "Shade". It was a work in progress, but sentient Dementor was too much of a mouthful. Volana was inherently darkness, but Luna had already declared Volana to be a friend and friends protect each other.

The thought of darkness protecting someone from the light coined the term "Shade". Volana accepted the term until she found out what she truly was.

Well, everything about Volana was based on assumption currently.

The conversation turned light as they realized that Volana was not a threat. Although, the two witches were not going to get out of this easily.

"So... Bellatrix? Wandless magic? The Resurrection Stone? Didn't Harry destroy that?" Luna chimed towards the two witches.

Both witches froze as they realized their mistakes. Hermione shouted out Bellatrix's name as she was casting the Avada and Bellatrix had used a wandless forbidden spell.

There was no point in hiding anything from Luna anymore. Hermione had eventually planned to tell Luna about everything, but apparently it was happening this early. The universe decided to include Luna into the madness that was beginning to unfold.

And so, Hermione began the tale from the start; the very start, which was over fifteen years ago. She hadn't told Luna everything, since that would take too long, but a quick run through of what Hermione went through as well as Bellatrix's circumstances. Her experiments, especially with the unfortunate bunny was better unsaid to Luna.

 _She might take offense since her Patronus is a bunny._ Or hare, whichever one she had.

Luna and Volana quietly listened to the tale. Luna wasn't afraid of Bellatrix, well, not anymore. Knowing about the multitudes of compulsion spells and other things that were placed upon her made Luna's decision easy. She would treat Bellatrix as a new person, as Isabella Crescent Black, as one of her newest kind-of-maybe friends. Her stance towards Ron though had a turn for the worst. Luna hadn't really liked Ron before since he really never had anything good to say to her most of the time. They had established some sort of neutral ground, but now? She would have to re-evaluate that. She would judge when the time came, she wouldn't condemn anyone without a giving them a chance.

Volana just took in the story. The Shade understood everything about the story since her knowledge was all copied from Luna. She had no opinion on anything since the knowledge from Luna, was just that, it was just knowledge that didn't have emotion accompanying it. Volana would have to exist and live to be able to further experience being alive and emotion, if she was capable of it.

The three witches debated whether or not to tell Ginny, but decided that it wasn't time, it may never be time to tell her. If Ginny ever found out, then Harry would, vice versa.

Hours had passed with all the happenings, the birth of Volana and Luna learning everything. Lunch time was close and all of them were getting hungry after skipping breakfast, Luna especially after Volana sapped a lot of her magical energy.

Volana had decided to just hide within Luna for now. Learning to change what she was wearing was harder than she thought. The Dementor-esque appearance of her clothing was hard to miss.

The three decided to go to Rosmerta's Three Broomsticks pub to have a bit of lunch and some butterbeer.

The stress of the events that morning finally began to lessen as the three witches engaged into small talk, well, more Hermione and Luna engaging in small talk and Bellatrix adding sarcastic comments in between.

"Looney. Why weren't you more surprised to learn who I am? Regular people would be quaking in their boots! Running to the Aurors! Calling the Ministry and their armies!" Bellatrix knew for a fact that Luna wasn't just any regular person, but still, people should be afraid of her!

"Help! Bellatrix the Awesome is back!" The dark witch made in squeaky voice that nearly made Hermione spit all her food out.

Luna just smiled. "Well, the Darklings I always see around you were one of the giveaways. The Silixies around you and Hermione had shown me how close you two were and therefore decided that you had changed... Somewhat at least."

"What the shite are Silixies again?" Bellatrix's forehead scrunched up. She heard the term before somewhere, but was probably half asleep or half listening.

"Sex Pixies."

"Sex Pixies, huh. On the topic of sex, I saw you eyeing Helena's ass the other day. Not so goody-goody anymore are you, goody-goody? That's some kinky shite though." Bellatrix began to tease Luna. Luna began to go beet red, but was saved as someone approached their table.

Hermione was grateful that she always put up Muffliato field up. Hearing Bellatrix's name, Dementors, Sex Pixies and mythical creatures weren't good for the public.

The topic of Bellatrix especially wouldn't be good with the person who just approached them.

"Harry!" Both Luna and Hermione immediately stood up to give Harry a hug.

Bellatrix didn't care to be polite, since it wasn't really in her dictionary. Seeing the Boy-who-wouldn't-fucking-die was still annoying. Unfortunately, Harry's eyes immediately wandered over to her after the pleasantries with Luna and Hermione.

Harry smiled, but Bellatrix could see the slight harden of his eyes. "Hello, you must be Isabella Crescent Black. There's been a lot of talk around the Ministry lately." It was obvious that Harry held some suspicion in his eyes. Harry probably didn't think she was Bellatrix Lestrange, but Harry most likely did not trust any person from the Black family aside from Sirius. The fact that Isabella looked too much like Bellatrix was hard for Harry to take, but he knew that the girl was the daughter of Sirius too.

Harry didn't actually know how to react to the girl. She was petite and undeniably beautiful, but something about her set his senses on high alert.

"Potter." The voice made Harry shiver as it brought chills up his spine. It reminded him of the girl's mother. The one witch he was glad he didn't face. He decided to focus on the news he brought instead.

Harry sat down as soon as Hermione and Luna took their places again. Harry's smile quickly turned slightly grim.

"This actually isn't a social call. I have news."

"News?" Hermione was curious. What possible news could be important to them? Unless Ron, the goblins or some other group was trying to sue her for something.

"Bad news." Harry nodded again, creating a gloomy aura.

A small silence permeated through the group before Bella got impatient.

"Stop dawdling and spit it out, boy!" Harry looked at the fifteen year old girl weirdly. He decided to ignore what she said and just assumed it was because of her _high class_ upbringing that made her talk down to people. Calling him a _boy_ when she was barely into _puberty_. He decided to keep that to himself.

Harry eyes connected with Hermione's. "Ron failed his Auror trials."

Hermione let a breath out. How was that bad news?

"Weasel boy failed? Hah! Thank Morgana!" Bellatrix laughed. The weasel got what was coming to him. Maybe now he'd learn his place.

Harry gulped. The three witches knew that was a bad sign.

"He's failed and has to take his last year at Hogwarts."

"Fuck Morgana!"

* * *

Darlixels - Tiny Shadow Beings, these gather around beings that have dark thoughts and use dark magics.

Dreamisite - Dream Parasite that gives the host weird dreams. Very common creature that is relatively harmless.

 **AN:** Volana is now currently termed a "Shade". It might not be permanent, but even Volana doesn't know what she is and will therefore use a temporary term.

I might put a small list of the skills each of them gained throughout the story sometime if people want it. Their repertoire of skills right now is pretty large and diverse.

Luna's reaction wasn't so severe since she already had an inkling. All the mythical creatures Luna could see around Bellatrix was a slight giveaway. Luna isn't an airhead, not in this story anyway.

Well, looks like Hogwarts is getting a bit... cramped?

Feedback and reviews appreciated! :)


	21. Fanning the Flames

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 21: Fanning the Flames

* * *

 _My thanks once again for breaking a chain._

 _My influence stronger to choose who is slain._

 _Choices, choices, it is hard to choose._

 _Ah, more choices, there is nothing to lose._

* * *

"He's failed and has to take his last year at Hogwarts."

"Fuck Morgana!"

* * *

Harry soon left the three girls at the pub since he only came to deliver the unpleasant news. A newbie Auror had way too many responsibilities, free time was going to be scarce for him at the moment.

Harry truly tried to help Ron get through his Auror trials, but the his stubborn friend just wouldn't see reason. Ron had spent more time mooning over Hermione and being lazy rather than study and train for the Auror trials. Apparently, Ron thought that he could simply become an Auror without much hard work with all the contribution they have given during the war.

It was a sad, but just decision to fail Ron in his Auror trials, even Harry couldn't dispute the fact having witness the particular event. The Head Auror had told Ron that he would get another chance at the Auror trials so long as he complete the final year at Hogwarts.

The Head Auror believed that Ron still had much to learn and that time would help him mature. Harry really did want to believe that his friend could mature.

Pining over Hermione was a lost cause.

Although brief, Harry saw the interaction between Hermione and Sirius' daughter. Harry was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them.

He truly did want to try to get to know Sirius' daughter more, but... the girl was _her_ daughter as well.

 _Bellatrix._ The dark lieutenant that plagued their nightmares. The only Death Eater that could have change the tide in the war.

Harry shuddered as he remembered how Bellatrix could have killed him so many times, the only reason she hadn't wiped them all from existence was because of Voldemort's orders. It really was ironic really.

Harry, for one, was glad that Bellatrix was dead. He was just a bit sad that he wasn't able to avenge Sirius himself.

He also wished he could also smack Sirius around once or twice. How the hell did he get his cousin pregnant?! That was a whole can of worms he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Harry sighed.

His Auror training came first. After his Auror training, he would be able to protect his friends and the people more.

He would also be able to protect his family, when he started one anyway. A quick image of Ginny floated by his mind as he blushed.

 _No use getting distracted now!_ He would be the one to wipe out what was left of the Death Eaters and the corruption in the Ministry. He would help Ron get through his Auror trails in the future and also persuade Hermione to join the Ministry after her seventh year.

Harry knew that the three of them together would be able to bring a new Golden Age to Magical Britain. He remembered how Dumbledore always uttered the phrase, "For the greater good." Even though Dumbledore had manipulated him, his manipulations were still instrumental in defeating Voldemort. Without Dumbledore's guidance, they may have lost everything.

In memory of Albus Dumbledore, Harry would live on to create a brighter future for everyone, just without the manipulation part. He never really liked underhandedness.

But first, he had an appointment with the Head Auror for his first mission.

* * *

Bellatrix and Hermione had bid Luna and Volana goodbye as they made their way towards Minerva's office. The elder witch would probably be there even though it was the weekend.

Bellatrix could easily feel the tension within Hermione and couldn't do much to ease her lover at the moment. It pissed her off how one boy could make the witch so stressed. The boy was as incompetent as Wormtail for crying out loud!

If the Dark Lord was Potter's counterpart, then Wormtail was the Weasel's counterpart. Seriously, Dark Lord to Light Lord and mouse to weasel. Oh, and Dark Goddess to Sexy Goddess. Bellatrix caught her hand that almost groped Hermione's arse.

 _Close one._ Now was not the time. _Bloody Weasel!_

"I need to confirm if what Harry said is true..." Hermione had told herself numerous times before that Ron meant nothing, and he actually didn't mean anything. It had been over a decade since the encounter, but somehow there was still something lingering.

Maybe the fear of getting raped? The fear of being overpowered? The fear of being helpless?

Hermione knew she was superior in all aspects of magic, but...

"We."

Hermione was broken out of her thoughts again as Bellatrix stopped and faced her just a few meters away from the Headmistress' office.

"Huh?"

"There is no I. We will confirm what Potter said with the old bag." Bellatrix made sure that the witch knew that they were always in this together.

 _No matter what._

A flood of love was felt by Hermione through the synchronization of their artifacts. It was probably just heat from the overwhelming feelings of Bellatrix converted into magic, but she'd call it love. The dark witch always knew how to make her feel better.

With just a few words, she was okay. It was time to know what the situation was for sure.

Both witches knocked on the door. They knew the password due to Luna, but didn't want the Headmistress to know that they had broken in a few days back.

They ascended the stairs as soon as Minerva let them in. Both saw Minerva standing and looking at the empty portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus!"

* * *

"Albus!" Minerva called out trying to find where the wayward wizard had gone. One evening she hadn't gone to her office and the old wizard disappears. This is what she gets for doing all her work within her room that Friday night.

Minerva sighed as she heard her two students enter her office after she beckoned them in. She would have to ask the other portraits later to try and hunt down Albus. For now, she would have to deal with these two witches, and she already knew what they were about to ask.

"Is it true that Ron is coming back to Hogwarts?" Minerva did wish it were not true, but it was. The boy really was just too much trouble for his worth. Potter was just as troublesome as the boy, but at least Harry Potter was able to get out of... most of his troubles by himself.

"Yes." She sighed, she really didn't have much choice in the matter. " Mister Weasley failed his Auror trials several days ago. An Auror-trainee is only allowed to take the Auror trials once a year and therefore Mister Weasley cannot take it again until next year.

"And you accepted him just like that?!" Isabella spat out. The fifteen year old was just as rude as her mother was. She would ignore the tone of voice since the two young witches really did seem to dote on one another.

 _Ah, to be young again._

"I am sorry if that is an inconvenience to you Miss Black. The Head Auror along with the approval of Kingsley Shacklebolt recommended Ron to finish his studies here at Hogwarts. Molly also requested that he be accepted into his seventh year, and there was really nothing I could do against it. This is a school for learning, I do not bar anyone for petty grievances." Even though she would rather bar the youngest male Weasley, she had no grounds to do so.

Minerva could only hope that the boy grew up with this last year in Hogwarts.

"But-"

"Miss Black. I am well aware of the facts surrounding Miss Granger and Mister Weasley and will do my utmost best to ensure that nothing will happen again. I have talked to Molly about this and was assured that they had talked to Ronald about the issue. I assure you that I will keep a close eye on him." There really wasn't much else she could really do. Her hands were tied since the request came from the Minister himself, but even without his recommendation, how could Minerva just turn away a child that wanted to finish his education?

She couldn't, not even for her star pupil.

Bellatrix's face scrunched up in anger for not getting her way. The dark witch was going to argue the issue more, but Hermione swiftly held her hand and gave it a squeeze. The look Hermione gave the dark witch just made her huff since it was telling her to let the issue go.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, Headmistress. By chance... Is there any way to take the N.E.W.T.s earlier?" Hermione said, looking directly into Minerva's eyes.

Minerva and Bellatrix looked at her with a slight bit of surprise. Finishing the seventh year of Hogwarts had been Hermione's plan since the start. Minerva had actually made a suggestion before, albeit reluctantly, that Hermione could take the N.E.W.T.s earlier just like the boys had taken their Auror trials. The reason she was reluctant was that she still wanted Hermione to stay in the school longer. The brunette had initially declined her offer, wanting to stay and fully experience Hogwarts without trouble, but it seemed as if trouble always lurked nearby.

It was sad when her student that just wanted to learn was being pressured like this, but who was she to deny the sincere request?

"I will see what I can do, Miss Granger." Minerva sighed and closed her eyes as the other two witches bade her farewell.

Minerva really hoped to spend more time with Hermione, to teach her more things and just to hang around the girl that felt like a daughter to her. Everything was slowly changing though. Ever since the start of the new school year, it had seemed as if Hermione was getting further and further away from everything as she got closer to the Black scion.

The elder witch still didn't fully believe the story about Isabella Crescent Black, she knew there were holes in the story, but without any information, she had no way to poke holes into the story.

At the very least, the girl wasn't as dangerous as her mother. Right?

 _Why did I accept this position?_

* * *

Saturday and Sunday quickly passed by. The two girls continued to cuddle under their covers. There would only be several hours before Monday classes started and along with those classes would come one Ronald Weasley.

Hermione had only seen Ron during the time when she, Harry and Ron met at Rosmerta's pub to settle their differences. They barely even spoke that time and the other half of the time she was distracted because of Bella's... sex spell.

In the end, Hermione just didn't want to deal with Ron again. She didn't want to deal with any annoyances.

Ronald Weasley.

Albus Dumbledore.

Gringotts.

Death Eaters.

Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Did she really have to deal with all of them still?

She still had her parents to deal with! Her tests! Taking care of Bella!

It seemed as if the world just did not want to give her a break! The reason she wanted to go finish her seventh year? To stay away from it all!

 _But they all just keep knocking on my door, don't they?_

She twisted around to face Bellatrix as the brunette was the little spoon. The shorter witch was already asleep and Hermione was glad that she wouldn't see the one or two tears that slipped out.

She still had at least one ally that would never leave her.

Hermione began to caress the face of the fifteen year old. She really wished that she could've lead a more peaceful life with Bellatrix.

She remembered the time in the past where she wished she was born during Bellatrix's time. Maybe if she was born there, everything would have been different, but sadly she wasn't.

 _One wrong move. I will destroy you all._

The fifteen years stuck in time weren't nothing. If the annoyances would push, then she would shove back.

 _Stunning spells aren't the only thing I'm adept at._

The sleeping dark witch suddenly burrowed into Hermione's chest.

 _I will protect what's mine._

Merlin, she sounded like her lover just now. Hermione wrapped her arms around her lover and began to drift off.

* * *

Breakfast started in the Great Hall. Hermione, Bella, Luna and Ginny had all assembled having their breakfast aside from Bella whose face was still planted on the table.

Ginny had been a bit quiet, just stealing a few glances at Hermione since she kind of knew what was going to happen. Her idiot brother was coming and Ginny could already see where things were going to go.

"So..." Ginny began. Hermione looked up to Ginny, possibly already knowing what the redhead was going to say. Luna seemed to still have her hair in the clouds, giggling to herself as if she was talking to someone and found it funny. The antagonistic new girl seemed to still be dead to the world.

"My brother is coming." _Ah duh._ Ginny really needed to work on that bluntness.

"I've heard about it. Don't worry Ginny, I'll be fine." Hermione said and began to finish her pumpkin juice.

Ginny just nodded, she wasn't really fearing for Hermione's safety. Her brother's safety was in question. Ginny knew that there was something different with Hermione and that there was no way her brother would just stomp all over her.

But the scariest thing? It was what the fifteen year old would do. Ginny hadn't backed down from Isabella the last time they kind of got in an altercation, but the eyes... The eyes of that new girl scared Ginny. Those ebony irises.

The kind of eyes that could see through you.

The kind of eyes that have _killed._

Ginny had not gone through the war for nothing. The young girl was dangerous. Maybe when she escaped from the rogue Death Eaters at Crescent Manor, something happened? She didn't know.

One thing Ginny did know is that no one would survive an assault from the little witch and the only one that would be able to stop her would be Hermione.

Ginny might not have been one of the strongest witches, but she could somewhat measure magical strength. This is how Ginny knew that there was something new about Hermione. No one gained _that much_ magical strength in a few months. She had seen Hermione at the end of the war, the witch at that time was nowhere near as powerful as she was now.

The same could be said for Isabella. She didn't know if it was possible, but the little girl seemed even more powerful than Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ginny didn't believe in a gods, but she did pray for her brother.

She also prayed for anyone else that decided to get in front or in between the two witches.

 _May my idiotic brother not be so idiotic._

* * *

Eyes quickly moved towards the entrance to the Great Hall as it opened and revealed one person that several witches wished they could avoid.

Ronald Weasley.

There wasn't much difference from how he had looked several months back. He still had his shaggy red hair that grew a bit longer and a subtle beard that could barely be seen.

Many of the Gryffindors greeted Ron as he passed by, some high fives, some pats on the back and even a few kisses on the cheek. It really wasn't surprising that his fame and _greatness_ were still recognized by the people. To them, Ronald Weasley was still one of the Golden Trio, one of the saviors of the Wizarding World. And, that fact is enough to blind most of them.

The girls as well as Ginny weren't really fooled though. Ron continued to make his way towards them still hearing condolences for his failed trials and encouragement to try again.

Hermione saw him to the side of her vision without actually looking at him. It was actually surprising that she really didn't feel anything.

 _Nothing._

Lingering attachments or anything to do with compassion had long been destroyed after the dispelling of Dumbledore's compulsion spells, but she thought that she would at least feel some kind of pain or trauma or something.

But... He was just there, like everyone else. Hermione wanted to laugh at how paranoid she thought she could possibly become, but nothing.

Her experiences hadn't been for nothing after all.

"Hermione! How great to see you again! I've really missed you." Ron had gone slightly to her side from behind her, trying to lean down to hug her, but before he could get close she held her hand straight towards him for a shake instead. It would be no good to not be civil, at least civil while all the eyes in the Great Hall were currently placed on her.

"Hello, Ronald." Hermione barely faced him as he grabbed her hand for a shake. Ron's attempted hug wasn't over though. Ron quickly shifted her hand towards him, tried to pull her slightly towards him with her hand going towards his chest to possibly get a peck off her cheek at the very least.

It could have worked...

... if Bella wasn't right beside Hermione and if Ron hadn't leaned in and bumped the slumbering witch.

Quicker than Ron could peck Hermione's cheek, Bellatrix's head move backwards and slammed into Ron making the boy lose his balance and release the brunettes hand as he landed on his arse accompanied by the laughing of several dozen students.

"Blimey! What the-" Ron shouted, looking directly at the person who had caused him to topple over.

Bellatrix, ever oblivious, was still regaining her bearings as she woke up from her extended nap. The dark witch looked at what the racket was about and her eyes came to the boy that fell over behind her. Her brain was still too lazy to function and decided that the boy wasn't worth anything and began to plant her face onto Hermione's shoulder. Hermione's smile couldn't get wider at her unknowing savior.

"Blimey." Ron, however, had a different reaction as he saw the person that bumped him. Ron stood back up and straightened himself out.

He had heard about the new Hogwarts witch from the Ministry since her case was one of the big ones, but he hadn't truly seen how beautiful she was in person.

A tad younger, but that wasn't enough to deter one Ronald Weasley.

"You must be Isabella Crescent. I'm Ronald Weasley, it's a pleasure." Ron tried to act gallant, but the dark witch wasn't even aware of his gesture.

A few more snickers and held laughter went around before Ron decided he would not be ridiculed even by a beautiful pureblooded witch.

Ron failed to see Ginny from across the table putting her arms in an 'X' like sign trying to deter him from doing anything stupid.

Ron being Ron did not heed the signal as he gripped the girl's shoulder.

Students in the immediate area jumped away as soon as they saw Ron's hand going towards Isabella's shoulder. Classes in Hogwarts had barely started, but one thing _all_ students knew is _not_ to mess with Isabella Crescent... and not to touch her.

With no warning at all, the dark witch's eyes immediately opened, blazing with anger. Both irises burning straight through Ron's as she slapped away his hand using her right while her left hand swerved directly in front of him.

 _Violo._

Just as quick as Bellatrix casted the spell on reflex, Hermione was ready for it. The Violo spell was meant to send a propagating force throughout whatever it hit, rupturing the target. If Bellatrix's spell had hit full force, Ron's innards would have not existed anymore. Hermione had absorbed over ninety percent of the potency of the spell by draining the magic; the result?

A knockback barely a meter far and a slight nauseous feeling for the target enough to knock one out.

Bella had just shown the school she had some wandless magical talent, but with the spell drain as it was, it would be easy to explain. It was of no consequence.

Ron was not feeling so good after the shot as he toppled backwards yet again, but this time, the boy fell unconscious.

"Oh, look, it's the weasel!" Bella's explosive anger quickly died down as her target was unconscious and the anger was more of an instantaneous thing for touching her. Hermione just shook her head at her girlfriend's antics. She would need to reprimand the dark witch a little for casting a deadly spell, especially to those unprepared.

"Isabella Crescent!" Bellatrix winced as she her Minerva call her name from the front of the room. This felt like three decades ago when she really was a student at Hogwarts.

"Shite." At least Minerva didn't know the true extent of the spell, else, Azkaban wouldn't be out of the question instead of just detention.

At least she had more time to nap during detention. She'd need some way to hook Hermione to detention too.

* * *

"We have found them." A gruff voice called out.

"Well done. You all know what is to be done and you all have leave to do what you will. I will handle the rest." The disembodied voice quickly faded away.

"Bloody bugger." The grungy man looked like he hadn't been able to shower or shave for several days.

"Are you sure we can trust whoever or whatever you were talking to?" Another voice chimed in.

"You have any better ideas? With this we will be able to get revenge! And a valuable hostage! Even hostages if this pulls through. We were living like rats out there! We have no more allies aside from ourselves!" The grungy man began to declare towards the several people that occupied the room that seemed to be as dirtied as he was.

"I hope you are right, Rodolphus. Or this might be the end of pureblood society as it is."

Rodolphus' eyes gleamed with hope for the first time since the war had ended. This would be the start, the start of gaining everything back and he just had to wait till the trap was sprung.

 _You may have killed the Dark Lord and my wife, but I haven't died yet, the next Dark Lord has come._

* * *

Violo - Rupture / Injure / Violate - This spell resounds throughout whatever object is hit whether living or non-living and sends a force that propagates destroying it from the inside.

 **AN:** Thanks for the feedback! Over 300 follows! Thank you for reading this story and I hope you're still enjoying the direction it's going!

I haven't been proofreading too much, so excuse me for any grammatical errors. I will gladly fix them if I see them or if someone points them out.

So, yes! Bellatrix was correct, no one is staying dead! I'll have to fix that soon.

I might have to put a trigger warning next chapter too. Dun dun! That question on the summary might be slowly getting the answer.

Feedback is awesome, leave me some? :)


	22. Broken

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 22: Broken

* * *

 _I wish I had more time to spend._

 _This wasn't meant to be the end._

 _Forever in my heart these memories will stay._

 _Don't cry, my baby, everything will be okay._

* * *

Rodolphus' eyes gleamed with hope for the first time since the war had ended. This would be the start, the start of gaining everything back and he just had to wait till the trap was sprung.

 _You may have killed the Dark Lord and my wife, but I haven't died yet, the next Dark Lord has come._

* * *

Two days passed since Ron was re-accepted into Hogwarts, it was now a Wednesday. After the incident between Bellatrix and Ron in the Great Hall, Bellatrix wasn't able to dodge a trip to detention. She had done her best that day to drag Hermione to detention along with her, but failed. Hermione's record would still remain clean.

Ron had not even tried to bother Bella anymore. The redheaded boy instead tried to win back Hermione's good graces while also using Hermione as a human shield against the dark witch.

Two days of being annoying was already stacking on Bellatrix's nerves though.

"The next time I see that weasel try to attach itself onto you, I swear I will burn it!"

Hermione shook her head. The dark witch had been incredibly pissy since Ron had returned. Hermione understood the frustration and the tension, but what could she do? It's not like she could just Imperio or hex him away. This was still a school, they still had rules to follow. As long as Ron didn't do anything aside from being himself, there wasn't anything they could persecute him for.

She really wanted a reason too!

"Bella, there's nothing we can do. He hasn't done anything against us aside from sit at the table when we eat and hang around us during class. As much as it annoys me, there isn't much we can do, petty bullying aside."

"Well, I'll settle for more petty bullying then, thank you very much." Bellatrix blew Hermione a raspberry while the brunette just rolled her eyes.

"It looks like Professor Grindhook isn't going to come to class. It's been fifteen minutes. I'm glad this is our last class." This was the first class the goblin professor didn't go to. It was surprising that a goblin as meticulous as Grindhook would skip a day without prior notification to the class.

 _Rude._

"Maybe he got eaten? Who cares. Let's go-" Before Bellatrix could finish, the door to the classroom blew open. Everyone in the class turned to the door only to see Ronald Weasley.

"Ron? You don't have this class?" Hermione was pretty sure that the redhead did not take this class, since he probably wouldn't be able to pass the class if he didn't cheat off her anyway.

"Hermione! You have to look at this! Quick! Outside!" As fast as he got in, he was out just as fast. Hermione was highly tempted to not even follow him, but the boy wasn't usually this rattled for just anything.

Against her better judgment, Hermione stood up and went outside the room, Bellatrix and Luna followed just behind her.

As soon as they were a few meters from the room, Ron stood there with a letter in his hand outstretched to Hermione.

"I just got this letter from Pigwidgeon. It has no sender, I don't know where it's from." The boy just shrugged. The owl from the Burrow just had its head tilted while perched on Ron's shoulder.

Hermione took the letter. The front of the letter only had a neat cursive print of 'Hermione Granger'. Hermione couldn't detect any magics on the letter at all and decided there wasn't any hex or curse that was going to activate when opened.

 _Hermione Granger,_

 _We have the two who you hold dear. If you do not come within the next five minutes of opening this letter, both of them will be missing more than just their memories. Your old house is rather bland._

 _The Dark Lord_

Hermione paled. This was no joke and there was no time. Somehow these _people_ had gotten a hold of her parents and there wasn't anything else she could do aside from spring the trap.

 _Obviously a trap._

Even if it was obviously a trap, there was no avoiding it. If the contents of the letter were the truth, then her parents could die. Hermione had seen how ruthless the Death Eaters were during the war. The ragtag bunch of purebloods weren't really a force to be reckoned with, but if they had shown that they wouldn't hesitate to injure and _kill_ innocents and civilians.

In a blur of motion, Hermione was already running down the hall with Bellatrix right behind her. The dark witch had no idea what the hell was going on, but something was going to happen.

Hermione stopped after reaching her room. She needed to get here to be able to apparate out of Hogwarts without being detected. Bellatrix and, surprisingly, Luna were able to keep up with her. Ron had not been able to follow.

"This is too dangerous. Luna, I can't take you." The seriousness in Hermione's eyes made Luna back down even if the blonde was going to ask if she could come

The dreamy blonde knew that now was not the time to argue since something really bad had happened. Luna would concede for now, but next time she'd come.

"Volana, go with them." The shade quickly materialized out of Luna and jumped into Bellatrix.

The dark witch was surprised and was about to protest when she felt Hermione grab her shoulder.

"Apparate!"

* * *

The house that once stood for nostalgia, childhood memories and love was now reduced to terror. A gloomy aura surrounded the once bright house.

Hermione could feel the magical field around her. The people that had done this were prepared, there would be no apparating out of the immediate area. Hermione knew she had enough power to break through the anti-apparating field, but the feedback damage she could take from it might be too much. There would be no apparating this time.

Bella had quickly snatched the letter out from Hermione's hand that the brunette hadn't dropped. She quickly scanned the letter and tore it in half. The dark witch didn't even have time to complain about the stupid _Dementor_ that's stuck inside her right now!

"Hermione-"

"They have my parents, Bella."

"We don't-"

"I know. I've had my Homenum Revelio on. There's seven of them and both my parents are bound in the living room, I can sense them. They also know we are here." Hermione's human presence detecting spell was able to pick them up, but she knew that the perpetrators knew they were already here.

 _They're prepared._

Hermione had to admit that their plan was sound. She had no time to prepare anything. There was no time to call for reinforcements or even set up some spells, nothing.

Hermione didn't need any of that though. With Bellatrix here and with her artifacts, nothing would beat them.

A Dementor lurking within Bellatrix would probably be overkill as well.

 _Nothing would beat them. These people chose the wrong witch to deal with._

"I know this handwriting." Bellatrix inwardly cursed. It was one problem after the other, but this was even more serious if Hermione's parents were taken hostage. Bellatrix could detect the magical fields as well, their enemies were more than prepared. "This is that piece of _shite,_ Rodolphus' handwriting. I could never forget all those god _awful_ love letters he kept tossing my way." It was tiring burning each one.

Hermione's eyes darkened as she approached the door. The tidbit from Bella already confirmed the most obvious suspicions.

 _Death Eaters._

It seemed like the Death Eaters were seeking death themselves.

* * *

Hermione was expecting traps to be sprung the moment she stepped through the front door, but there wasn't really much set up aside from the anti-apparating field. Hermione and Bellatrix were able to walk through the door untouched and ended up in the living room where _everyone_ was.

"Mudblood, how nice of you to join our little party." Rodolphus along with four others were seated around the couch area while there were two more standing at the hallway to the bedroom area guarding her parents that were just standing there.

 _Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Selwyn and Yaxley._ All the missing Inner Circle Death Eaters were all right here.

 _Mom. Dad._ She hadn't seen both her parents since the time limbo, since the war, since she Obliviated them... Hermione and the two muggles made eye contact and the brunette knew that it really was both her parents, and both of them still didn't recognize her.

The Obliviate still wasn't removed, but that wasn't a problem. Hermione already had the solution to the Obliviate spell after all her research and testing. The only problem was how to get them out of here safely while incapacitating the Death Eaters.

Flinging out spells wouldn't be prudent since the two Death Eaters guarding her parents had wands under their necks. She would have to move fast and count on Bellatrix's support. The only thing she could do right now is try to get the rest of the Death Eaters off guard.

"Death Eater. What is the point of all this? What do you want?" Hermione had a lot of questions circling her mind. Why her? How did they find her parents? How did they even know about her parents? Hermione, herself, couldn't even find them last she searched!

"Let us not skip the pleasantries. Please, mudblood, introduce me to your escort." Rodolphus really didn't know what he got himself into. Hermione would play by the Death Eaters rules for now.

"This is Isabella Crescent Black. Daughter of Bellatrix Black and Sirius Black. So, Rodolphus?" Hermione said trying to hide a smirk on her face. She expected the pompous pureblood to have a big reaction, but there wasn't anything. The Death Eaters all surrounding him had no big reaction either.

 _What?_

"It's Dark Lord Rodolphus to you, mudblood." Rodolphus tried to speak with an 'I'm better than you' tone, but this just caused Bellatrix to laugh. Rodolphus had more of a reaction to Bellatrix laughing than Hermione introducing a child out of wedlock.

"Dark Lord Rodolphus? Are you serious? What kind of barmy title is that?" Some of the other Death Eaters tried to hide their smirks and laughs with a cough. The Dark Lord title really was getting overused.

"At first when I heard that Bellatrix _Lestrange_ had a daughter, I couldn't believe it. Bellatrix having offspring? With _Sirius Black_ of all people? Impossible. I had gotten more information about you soon after, but after seeing you, _Isabella,_ here and now, I can safely say that you look stunning _Bellatrix._ " Somehow Rodolphus knew. The Death Eater even ignored Bellatrix's taunts.

Hermione and Bellatrix's expression quickly went serious.

"How do I know? Simple, really. The way your eyes shine before you laugh, the slight movement of your cheek when you're irritated at something, the sound of your voice and that gaze that I've never forgotten. I've been watching you for years even before we were married, do you actually think you could hide from me?"

Both witches and probably the other Death Eaters inside the room had one thought coursing through their minds right then and there.

 _Creepy._

"It is a slight surprise that you came along with the Mudblood. My love, you will need to appraise me to your... situation. But now, my Inner Circle is finally complete again and with my wife by my side, we will be unstoppable." Apparently, Rodolphus was still living in some delusion where he thought Bellatrix was on their side.

Bellatrix shot Hermione a look. Both witches knew that these Death Eaters would not take Hermione seriously due to her blood, and both witches needed answers before things escalated. Therefore, it was up to Bella to try and coax out some answers before everything went to hell.

"Well now, you seem to know more than you let on. Why do you need the mudblood?" Bellatrix raised a concealed wand. The other Death Eaters were slow to react, but stopped when they saw the wand pointed at the mudblood.

"Petrificus Totalus." Bellatrix's spell was instant and Hermione lay on the floor unmoving. Rodolphus' grin only grew as Bellatrix had done what he was just about to do.

"When we first heard about Isabella Crescent Black, I was already skeptical at the background released in the newspapers. I already had an inkling that _you_ had survived the war. The mudblood, well, I received news from a reliable source to use her as a hostage. One part of the Golden Trio would be enough to lure the other two out, and we know how much the Ministry would bend over for Potter." It seemed as if Rodolphus was just too confident that he already won, that he didn't really care about keeping things secret aside from the source of his knowledge.

"Rod, are you sure-" Alecto Carrow, one of the last female Death Eaters, tried asking.

"It's fine. With the mudblood, we will be able to lure Potter here, Weasley would be an added bonus since we don't need him." Rodolphus focused his gaze towards Hermione. "I'm lucky that my source was able to pinpoint where your parents were. Back during the war, we could not even find any traces of your parents mudblood. Lo and behold, you had actually used _Obliviate_ on them. Ingenious for a mudblood. Although, it seems that they would be your downfall in the end." Rodolphus got up and went towards Hermione, he bent his knees as he got closer to grab a hold of her head.

Bellatrix fisted both her hands so tight that it might start drawing blood.

 _This piece of shite is touching her!_

 _Kill him!_

 _She's ours!_

"Look at them, mudblood. They don't even recognize who you are. They will never remember you." Rodolphus pointed Hermione's head towards her parents. It was obvious that they were scared, but it was still sad to see that they didn't recognize the girl named Hermione on the floor. Rodolphus knew he had hit sort of point within the mudblood, and decided that he would save more for the mudblood later. He quickly let go of her head which smacked the floor.

"So, dear Bella, how did you rejuvenate? You must share that secret at least. Most of us could use something to that effect." The Death Eater gestured to his other cohorts that were all ragged and looking way over their ages even if they aged slower than a regular human being due to being wizards and witches. "Oh dear, did you injure yourself?" Rodolphus said as he noticed some blood on the dark witch's lips.

The pureblood began walking towards Bellatrix to wipe off the blood, but Bellatrix had been on the verge of blowing up. She knew they needed more information. Why couldn't they just incapacitate them all and use Legilimency? Forcing into their minds could damage them a little, but who cares?

 _Why are we playing it safe?_

Bellatrix immediately slapped the hand that was going to wipe the blood off her bit lip and the fire reignited in her eyes.

Rodolphus only grinned. "Hah! There's the expression I've been looking for. The anger, the hate and all the bitterness you had for me since you met me! There's the Bellatrix I know and love. I guess there is no point in fooling each other anymore, right?"

Hatred in Bellatrix's eyes grew. The farce they were trying to put on was almost about to fail. Bellatrix knew that Hermione could easily break out of the feeble spell she had cast. They would need to put down all these Death Eaters quick. Her vector magic had been getting rusty lately, but she knew she could still take out these weak Death Eaters.

"I've heard the _rumors_ as well, Bella. Don't think I'm that stupid. I also couldn't believe it at first... The scion of the Black family, rolling around in the dirt? The right hand of the Dark Lord, having relations with a female? You have been naughty, Bella, but don't worry. I will set you straight." Bellatrix wanted to destroy the stupid grin on his face, and she decided, why not?

Her magic energy began to gather within her artifacts. Her eyes looking for vector points where she could ricochet her magic and deal the most damage.

"I do hope you're not planning anything. I do thank you for incapacitating the mudblood for me. I also believe I should be taking a bit of a more forceful approach to you now. Especially with the _luscious_ young body you now have. Two Death Eaters that were seated on the couch directed their wands towards Hermione, the other two flanked Rodolphus and aimed towards her.

 _If they die, too bad._ Bellatrix would just plead self-defense.

The last two of the seven Death Eaters still had their wands to Hermione's Parent's necks. She couldn't afford to fuck up there.

The best way to engage this fight would be a distraction, and she knew just what would work. Rodolphus and the Death Eaters may have already known about Hermione and her being together since they barely hid the fact in the first place, but they wouldn't know about a bloody Dementor.

 _Volana... Attack!_

 _I am not a pet._

 _Just go!_

* * *

The Death Eaters were not anticipating a Dementor to suddenly appear out of thin air. Panic quickly ensued.

Hermione and Bellatrix were quickly forgotten as all Death Eaters began firing off spells to ward off the Dementor.

Hermione had given up the farce of being stunned after negating the spell her girlfriend had thrown towards her. She was a tad bit surprised that Bellatrix had actually went for the diplomatic route for once, too bad it had failed.

There was no time to dawdle, both her parents were still in the thick of it.

 _Velox._

Hermione quickly sped herself up quickly appearing right in front of both her parents and the Death Eaters that used them as human shields.

Both her hands were already ready with spells.

"Stupefy!" Both spells simultaneously shot forward into the both the surprised Death Eaters faces that still had their wands aimed at the rogue Dementor. Both Death Eaters shot backwards, one slamming into a vase and the other straight outside the window.

 _Bella!_

Hermione directed her focus onto the battle in the middle of the living room. Couches, chairs and tables had been tossed all around. Four Death Eaters were still conscious in cover, Rodolphus being one of them, one of the five left had collapsed, possibly due to a spell from Bellatrix.

Using Volana as a distraction was great. The shade would not only gain battle experience, but would be able to showcase or learn more of her unknown skills. Too bad Volana was being held back by some type of flashlight that seemed to be emulating a Patronus-type light.

Another Death Eater fell as Bellatrix's Stupefy bounced around her vectors. The last three Death Eaters had to huddle behind on cover since two were using Protego at all times to survive the vector onslaught Bellatrix was dishing out. Apparently, Rodolphus had gotten better at magic and was keeping Bellatrix at bay with wordless spells that kept chipping at her cover.

The Death Eaters weren't Death Eaters for nothing. These people, even though vile and completely annoying had survived two Wizarding Wars. This was going to be their final stand though.

 _No one_ would mess with her family without consequences.

Rodolphus continued firing off spells to keep Bella in her cover, trying to stun her. The last two supporting Death Eater Rodolphus had was more adept at blocking the ricocheting spells Bellatrix continued to fire off, there wasn't much space to ricochet spells in the first place which made it harder, Rodolphus' continued barrage didn't help either. Hermione and her parents were also in too close of a proximity to use stronger spells.

Bellatrix was in a bind.

 _I wish I could just blow all this shite up!_

Hermione was about to move, to help Bella finish off the last of the Death Eaters when her shoulder was grasped.

"I don't know who you are, but thank you!" _Oh mom._ The sight of her mother, Emma Granger, made Hermione pause. She hadn't seen her mother in so long. She didn't know how long it would have taken her to find her own parents. Harry had volunteered to help her when he could, but no one could trace where they had went. The brunette might actually have to thank the Death Eaters for making her life easier.

There would be a time for nostalgia later, she needed to focus and-

"Hermione!" Hermione took her focus off her parents just in time to see Rodolphus grab his remaining ally and tossed him forward towards Bellatrix that distracted the dark witch long enough for Rodolphus to head towards Hermione while the other Death Eater also aimed towards Hermione after throwing the Patronus-type flashlight into Volana that stunned the Dementor.

Hermione had made her mistake by not fully concentrating on the battle.

"Sectum Sempra!" The other Death Eater casted while Rodolphus began swishing his wand throwing spells at random towards her. Her parents were too close and her passive Protego did not extend to other people.

She needed to protect them.

"Protego!" Hermione had been able to bring up her shield in an instant, deflecting all the projectiles thrown at her and her parents, if she was a lesser witch, all three of them would have been gravely injured. _Rage_ filled her at how these incompetent pieces of trash dared fire on civilians! They probably thought she was still the weakling that she was before! That they could use her as leverage to keep Bellatrix under control, but she wasn't as weak as she was before.

She had power. _A lot of power._

Hermione's right hand maintained the Protego in front of her parents, protecting her parents that were both in shock on the floor trying to minimize the area in which they could get hit. She was locked into place protecting two people that she could in no way abandon. She had no cover, two enemies advancing towards her and so much to lose.

The brunette needed to take them out.

"Stupefy!" Her left hand began to send out spells, but the other Death Eater quickly resumed the Protego. She had a very limited amount of spell choice since everything was in too close of a proximity. Both Rodolphus and the other Death Eater had to go defensive, Hermione could see that Bellatrix almost got through the deadweight that was occupying her and Volana had recovered from the device thrown at her.

This would end soon.

There was a quick alternative though, but she was hesitating.

An Avada Kedavra would instantly tear through the Protego and kill her target. Hermione had never outright killed a person before, not even during the war. The most they would fire out would be stunning spells and such, but that wasn't the problem. Hermione knew she could kill without hesitation when she needed to, but the problem was...

 _Mom. Dad._

Her parents would be there to see her kill someone.

Another mistake she made in hesitating.

"Avada-" _No._

The Death Eater that was holding her dad while ago that flew into a vase wasn't fully knocked out and had regained consciousness.

Hermione barely had anytime to extend her own passive Protego towards the back of her mother. The passive Protego that usually fully enveloped Hermione was quickly focused in one spot, it needed to be focused or an Avada Kedavra would be impossible to block.

"-Kedavra!" _HOLD!_ The jet green spell slammed into her passive Protego from behind while her right hand continued to maintain the Protego in front of her parents that continued blocking incoming spells from Rodolphus now that she had to focus on defense.

Hermione could hear the Death Eater beside Rodolphus go down where either Bellatrix or Volana could have taken them down, but she couldn't afford to lose focus.

The witch didn't lose focus, but instead of the spell dissipating, it was redirected to the side. The Avada Kedavra had deflected off her passive empowered Protego over her mother...

...But went straight for her unprotected father.

Hermione could only watch as the very life of her father disappeared, as her mother screamed his name. Hermione could see the expression of triumph from the Death Eater behind them.

 _No, no, no!_

"Sectum Sempra!" Hermione then realized that her own passive Protego was fully protecting her mother from behind and her other maintained Protego was protecting the front of both her mom and dad.

She had no Protego defending her. She knew she was about to feel the sting of the slicing jinx. She had seen that spell in action from Harry, from Snape and even from when Draco had been the target of it.

Hermione knew she would survive the spell anyway. Her body had layers and layers of protective spells, she wouldn't come out unscathed from a direct hit of Sectum Sempra, but Bellatrix and Volana should be able to finish what was left. She had at least protected her mother.

Instead of feeling slicing magic tear into her skin, she instead felt a splash of liquid onto her face.

* * *

Emma didn't know what was going on. Before they were taken, both of them were enjoying their extended vacation in Australia when everything just went dark. The next thing she knew, she was in a quaint house with her husband surrounded by grungy people that looked like squatters.

At first her husband had demanded answers, but their captors merely swung a tiny stick and her husband was tossed back.

Both of them had decided to stay quiet and try to figure out what was happening, but before they could figure out anything, two of their captors grabbed them and brought them to the hallway with their sticks pointed towards their necks.

Everything that happend after was a blur when a girl with brown hair and a girl with black hair had entered.

Emma's eyes quickly came into contact with the brunette's eyes. She could see recognition and... sadness? She didn't have the faintest idea why the girl would recognize her when she didn't recognize the girl. Emma knew she had pretty good memory too. The female side in her family would always inherit the smarts.

It all escalated so fast when things began to explode and be flung around. All she could do was collapse to the floor and try to protect herself.

She could see the brunette girl come to her and her husband's defense, but there were so many captors still trying to overpower the girl.

Why was the brunette trying so hard to protect them? Was she a cop of some kind? The girl looked too young though.

Emma could only scream when her husband was struck down with some kind of green light. Grief, so much grief filled her.

Her husband was _lost_ , she would be all alone in this world without him.

"Sectum-" Emma knew that the leader guy of their captors was trying to fire off another round of something from his small stick and Emma saw how the white dome-like shield was not protecting the brunette, since she had placed them all on her and her husband, trying to protect her. Emma really didn't know why, but before she knew it, she had stood up and draped herself in front of her protector.

Emma had to protect this girl that did her best to protect them. She did wish she had time to know her unknown protector rather than just call her 'girl' all the time. Emma always did want a daughter.

"-Sempra!"

 _It hurt._ Oh god the pain. Emma had never felt this much pain before, not when she was a kid that fell off her bike, not when she had a car crash because of a speeding drunk, she had never felt this...

...she had.

 _How could she forget?_

She had felt almost the exact same pain when she gave birth to her baby girl. Her baby girl with bushy brown hair that they always tried to tame with a brush. Her little bookworm that kept making her daddy listen to her read her own stories refusing to let him read to her. Her little angel that had gone to magic school to make her parents proud, Emma could still remember her little girl leaving on the train.

 _How could she have forgotten?_ Emma wasn't all alone after all.

The girl that came to protect them, the girl she had raised...

"Her...mione.."

 _My baby._

* * *

 _Memory charms can be broken through severe torture._

Hermione could tell that it was fatal, the Death Eater spell was on the powerful side and her mother, just a simple muggle, would have no innate magical defenses against it.

"Her...mione..." The warm caress on her cheek slipped away.

* * *

Imperio - Imperius Curse, forbidden spell, take control of targets movements.

Homenum Revelio - Human Presence Revealing Spell

Sectum Sempra - Slicing spell

Stupefy - Stunning spell

Velox - Quick, Haste

 **AN:** It was a bit hard to write this chapter. It felt kind of iffy at a lot of sections. I wanted to explain more at certain times, but just couldn't for some reason. I wasn't supposed to end it there, but it reached 5k words already, so I decided to cut it in half. Sorry for late-ish post though! A bit more revelations next chapter.

Emma is Hermione's mother and Watson is Hermione's father. I searched for their real names, but the only thing that came up were their fake names when they went to Australia. So, I just used the two names for obvious reasons.

Everything will be getting serious from here on out. I will try to maintain the light air as much as possible, but this is a Slightly Dark!Hermione story. The question from the summary may soon be answered.

Hermione and Bellatrix may be adept at casting multiple spells at great magnitudes, but this fight just had so many things against them. Both of them are extremely powerful with all their magics, but they aren't invincible.

I'm still not adept at writing battles, so I hope this was satisfactory, if not then I might have to reedit this chapter. I'm always looking for feedback, so please R & R!


	23. The Turning Point

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 23: The Turning Point

* * *

 _Magic, magic, please give me more._

 _Slow down, alright, just not from the core._

 _Magic, magic, why is there none left?_

 _Forever empty, from your core you should not have theft._

* * *

 _Memory charms can be broken through severe torture._

Hermione could tell that it was fatal, the Death Eater spell was on the powerful side and her mother, just a simple muggle, would have no innate magical defenses against it.

"Her...mione..." The warm caress on her cheek slipped away.

* * *

 _Oh, this would not do at all._ Even with prior preparations and heavy warnings, the Death Eaters really did not take the girl seriously. How was this supposed to be interesting?

 _Purebloods, useless lot._

All of this would end on too light of a note if things proceeded as it was.

One Death Eater knocked out from a Stupefy, head smashed straight into a vase. Another Death Eater with a broken neck after smashing through a window.

 _It looks like the girl has had her first blood after all._

Giving the Death Eater an Illuminator was the right choice after all after a Dementor was detected far, far away from where they were supposed to reside. Procuring an Illuminator wasn't too easy anymore with the Wizarding World starting to rely too heavily on magic rather than trying to upgrade their technology. A controlled Dementor would be too much for the ragtag group of Death Eaters.

 _Volana, hm? Interesting._

The figure continued to watch with mild amusement as Rodolphus tossed an ally towards Bellatrix. The dark witch wouldn't be fazed by that... unless...

 _Augmentum Ponderis._ The figure smiled as the dark witch used her magic to try and smack away the incoming body, but failed since the body now weighed ten times its original weight.

Still, things weren't as interesting. It had become relatively dull with the girl on full defensive.

The Illuminator was spent and the dark witch almost recovered, this was going to be a one sided match soon. Well, the outcome was obvious from the start. These three anomalies would prove to be good entertainment.

The brunette seemed to take things way too lightly though, as if everything was always going to go her way. If the two witches weren't such in a rush, they might have sensed a presence on the far edge of the area, but one was too busy worrying about her parents and the other worried about a Dementor feasting on her innards.

 _How to make things more interesting..._ _Ah!_

 _Rennervate._ The reviving spell was cast towards the knocked out Death Eater that smashed into a vase.

 _That's more like it._ It finally started to get more interesting as the girl's parents died.

 _Oh, so tragic._

Would this break her or make her stronger?

"Sir? Are you all right?" A distant male voice chimed in.

Well, it seemed as if the climax would be missed for now. Another time then.

"How was your first assignment?" There were more important things to do than wasting time on entertainment.

All the plans were coming to fruition. It was only a matter of time... and maybe a little bit of choice?

 _Yes, quite a bit of choices lined up._

* * *

Luna knew she should have went when she felt a pain through the link with Volana.

 _Something is wrong._

Luna could feel the general area where Volana was located, but nothing truly specific. She knew that if Hermione and Isabella along with Volana were having trouble, then she needed to bring more.

Should she call the Ministry? Ask for help? From the Headmistress? Ginny?

 _Oh bother._ She couldn't ask help from any of them! The Ministry for obvious reasons. The Headmistress might ask assistance from the Ministry and want to know the whole story. Ginny? She didn't know where Ginny was!

"Ah, Luna, I was just about to-"

"Professor!" _Perfect!_ Luna quickly tried to grab Helena, but in her rush she forgot that the target was a ghost and began to fall over. _No!_ If she got knocked out, there would be no reinforcements!

The ghostly professor swished her hand in the air, casting a spell to prevent Luna from impacting the floor. Helena just titled her head as both girls were now levitating.

"Luna? It's not like you to be in a rush, what's wrong?" The new Defense against the Dark Arts professor just wanted to chat a little about Luna's new input on their research, but apparently her student had trouble brewing.

"Hermione is in trouble!"

"My, I suppose that is grave indeed. Miss Granger has probably gotten stuck in some conundrum again. Lead the way, I suppose there's no time to dawdle if one of the Golden Trio has gotten into trouble." Helena knew the drill on the Golden Trio, when something was amiss, it was probably big.

Luna was quickly turned upright and both began to get outside the Hogwarts apparating barriers. Luna just hoped they would be in time.

Luna, however, missed the tiny goblin professor surveying one of the ancient statues while they ran by.

* * *

It could sense distress...

It wanted to help...

... it was stuck in this lake.

It has seen other humans transform into animals... Maybe it could reverse it?

One day, the gigantic cephalopod vowed to be able to help its friend.

* * *

The Death Eater that woke up and fired the Avada Kedavra along with Rodolphus were still up. Not for long, that would be rectified right now.

 _Tenebrae Lanceam._ A dark lance of energy shot forth like a beam piercing Rodolphus and the last conscious Death Eater behind Hermione since Bellatrix finally had a clear shot. Both Death Eaters fell to the ground, immobile, but it was way too late, the damage was already done.

"Shite." Bellatrix slowly walked over to Hermione while using Petrificus Totalus on the rest of the immobile Death Eaters as well as the two inflicted with Tenebrae Lanceam. She had no damned idea how the Death Eater from behind Hermione even _woke_ up, Hermione's Stupefy hit _hard._ Both Stupefy spells were also cast at _point blank_ range.

Volana slowly floated over as well with her dark cloak-like body fluttered. The shade had been able to take down the Death Eater beside Rodolphus, but felt like she could have done more. It started to feel... regret. Regret at not being able to do much more than be blinded and stalled by the Patronus energy. It could also feel the sadness, anger and _rage_ pouring off from Hermione. It was nice that Volana had started to learn more about emotion, but the price to feel all of these emotions wasn't worth it.

It wasn't worth it at all.

Just before Bellatrix got over to Hermione, she gave a swift kick to Rodolphus' head for complicating everything. Everything was going fine so far, but the idiot decided to add into the complications of their life. Bellatrix was pretty sure Rodolphus and his cohorts weren't getting out of this alive, and it would probably not be her doing it.

"Mudblood! How does it feel to lose?!" The swift kick to Rodolphus' head might have disrupted the Petrificus Totalus, but the infesting energy of the Dark Lance kept him immobile and in a significant amount of pain.

Bellatrix gave another swift kick that broke Rodolphus' nose. Hermione still hadn't moved from where she was slumped on the floor, holding her mother's body. Bellatrix tried to nudge her mentally, but all her mental walls were slammed shut.

 _This is absolutely the worst fucking outcome! I can't believe I was on their side before!_

"Listen to me, you slimy piece of useless trash. Why did you even do this? What was all this _shite_ for?" Torture and death could come later, she needed answers. Hermione was usually the rational one trying to keep her from destroying everything in sight, but Bellatrix knew that they needed answers right now. As much as she would like to slowly burn Rodolphus, she would first break his mind to find out answers.

" _Shite?_ You slut! I've heard how you've been _fucking_ the mudblood! This! This was to take everything back! This was to kill the rotten trio and regain all the glory! I'm going to be the _Dark Lord!_ And, whether you like it or not, you'll be the mother of all my children! The mother of the next generation!" Rodolphus' tone turned slightly maniacal, almost close to how Bellatrix had acted when she was deemed insane.

"You deluded _fuck._ How would killing Potter, the weasel and the mudblood make _you_ the _Dark Lord_? Even as hostages, you think the garbage dump of a Ministry would actually negotiate? What would you even negotiate for? Running away and gathering another army would have been smarter than kidnapping the mudbloods parents!" Several months of being on the run and decades in Azkaban must have rotted all of these Death Eaters brains. Bellatrix was glad she had Hermione, or, this might have been how she would have ended up.

Have the Death Eaters really been reduced to this? Deluded? Lost? And _bloody fucking_ retarded?

The Death Eater went silent, as if trying to process everything Bellatrix said rationally. It was true after all, gaining the Golden Trio would yield nothing aside from bringing the full might of the Ministry and what was left of the Order on top of the remaining Death Eaters.

"It would have all worked out! I have the power! I would have taken you! I just need... more information! I was not prepared! This isn't fair! I didn't know you and the mudblood were this powerf-" Rodolphus coughed and hacked up a good amount of blood.

Bellatrix saw that the dark energy continued to slowly spread throughout Rodolphus' body, he had maybe an hour at most. Only she knew the counter-spell to take of the curse, anyone hit by it would suffer and die a slow death.

"Where did you get this information?" Bellatrix asked as Rodolphus coughed. Bellatrix had also been subtlety using Legilimency, but the idiot had tougher walls than she thought. His walls were like paper before!

"Answer!" Bellatrix gave a jolt through her finger, trying to shock the piece of stupid coughing up blood.

"I WILL RI-"

"Stupefy." The spell came directly behind Bellatrix and impacted Rodolphus, launching him a few meters away through what was left of the broken furniture.

Bellatrix quickly turned around to see Hermione gathering up her parents. She had absolutely no idea what to say in this situation. "Shouldn't we have gotten more answers from him?" Bellatrix decided to try and stay logical, she knew Hermione was keeping a strong front right now.

Hermione shook her head while mending her mother's clothes and closing the wounds inflicted by Sectum Sempra. "Rodolphus doesn't know anything. I can sense it. During the time limbo, you know that I spent quite some time studying and theorizing about the Obliviate spell to remove it from my parents."

Bellatrix nodded. She knew about all that Obliviate research since she was one of the guinea pigs for it. Over all, it had been a success that helped lock away certain memories, but Bellatrix knew that the reason the brunette knew so much about it was because she was doing it all for her parents.

"Because of all the research and theory I've done, I can recognize anomalies in their memories. All these _Death Eaters_ have had their memories _recently_ tampered with. It feels like the same kind of tampering that Voldemort placed on you and the same type of tampering that Dumbledore used on most of the Order and students." Hermione levitated all bodies of the Death Eaters towards the center of the room.

One of the Death Eaters, the one that smashed through the window had his neck broken. He was dead, but Hermione didn't really care.

"So, all this shite... Was just a set up from Dumbledore? None of this makes any bloody sense!" Bellatrix's anger started to flare as she tried to rationalize the occurrences. "Dumbledore is alive, killed Nymph and now tried to set you up with Death Eaters? For what? This is some _bloody fucking bullshite!_ " Bellatrix had known all along that Voldemort like his _bloody_ teacher were all manipulating _fuckers_ , but Dumbledore? The old man took the _fucking_ cake! "Just brilliant. _Fucking brilliant!_ We don't even know his damned objective."

"I don't know either, Bella..." For a second, Bellatrix could hear how tired Hermione was all over again. Life really wasn't giving the brunette a break. "He involved my parents. I don't know what new games he's trying to play or even what his objective is, but I won't let him live, Bella." Hermione's eyes began to droop down, but shot up after a second with even more anger than before.

"Volana."

The shade floated towards Hermione, wondering what the girl needed.

"You can easily absorb magical energy right?" Hermione asked for clarification. Bellatrix remembered when she shot an Avada at the shade and all it did was raise a hand.

"Yes, I actually just tasted a bit of energy from this one that was using Patronus energy against me." Bellatrix shivered from the cold voice of Volana, she wasn't afraid. A bit traumatized, but definitely not afraid. The dark witch wouldn't want to be at the end of any energy or soul absorbing though.

 _Fuck that._

"Although, the energy I have obtained from this one is around twenty times less potent in comparison to Luna's energy." A weird type of connection was probably between Volana and Luna if the shade could only truly replenish itself from Luna, that or absorb twenty other peoples energy.

"If absorbing their energy is akin to absorbing happy memories, what would the Dementor's Kiss equivalent be?" Hermione began to theorize as Bellatrix just mentally gaped at her girlfriend. It seemed as if Hermione was beginning to harden herself. Bellatrix was sure that the time limbo was enough to harden her enough, but the death of her parents and her first kill would finish the job. It looks like her intervention wasn't even needed.

Bellatrix knew that this would be the turning point. The dark witch grinned, her love would lose a bit more naivety, but gain so much more. Inwardly, Bellatrix wanted to slightly thank whoever the _fuck_ orchestrated this because it would help Hermione in the long run. Bellatrix wished that it happened another way though. She would help Hermione have her revenge.

 _Finally some action._

"I have not yet tested it. My assumption would be that instead of partially absorbing the magical energy, I would absorb the magical energy entirely from the core." The magical energy core of witches and wizards are usually untouched, their magic stems from the excess magic that bleeds off their magical cores. Absorbing magic directly from the magical core could have devastating consequences.

"Bella, could you use the counter-curse, please?." Hermione pointed over

 _Huh?_

"Counter-curse? You want the _shite bag_ to live? You're going to let all of them go? Well, except Dolohov, that trip through the window did a number on him." No way would Bellatrix let these idiots go. These type of people needed to be put in their graves, she was one of them before, she knew the risk of letting them survive.

"Yes, I'll let them all go. There are fates worse than death after all." Hermione smiled towards her lover. Bellatrix sighed and quickly muttered the counter-curse on both the Death Eaters afflicted by Tenebrae Lanceam, the dark energy that infected the Death Eaters began to slowly retreat back into Bellatrix.

"Volana, test it on him." The brunette pointed towards Rodolphus whose nose was still bleeding while unconscious. Bellatrix smiled, it looked like these idiots wouldn't be leaving intact after all.

 _First row seats to Miss Crazy's experimentation class._

The shade nodded. The shade's arm was enveloped in darkness and instantly elongated directly towards Rodolphus' chest as if to grab his heart, but it was more towards the center of his chest. A quick second was all it took and the arm as well as the darkness retracted back into Volana.

Both witches slightly cringed at the image. Seeing a Luna look-a-like with elongating arms stabbing into people's chests was a bit weird.

"It is done." Volana looked curiously at the two witches before floating to the side. The meager amount of magical energy she had absorbed could barely power anything. The amount was trifle, but to the affected victim, it was _everything._

Bellatrix activated her own diagnostic spells to check over Rodolphus the bloody idiot. She at least wanted to know what happened herself. After a bit of prodding, the dark witch could still feel his presence, but...

"His magical core was drained." Bella relayed the fact.

"Yes, a drained magical core cannot ever be reactivated or rejuvenated." Bellatrix could finally see what Hermione was planning to do, it was a punishment that even she wouldn't give her worst enemies.

"Bloody hell... You turned him into a Squib." Once again Bellatrix was surprised at Hermione's decision. She wouldn't go against it, all these pieces of filth deserved what they got, but for her little muggleborn to be this harsh?

Bellatrix wasn't sure what she was more afraid of now from the shade, a Dementor's Kiss or Magical Core Destruction.

One of the worst possible fates that a wizard or witch could get is being a Squib. A magic user that used magic all their lives, suddenly cut from the source.

"I'm not done. Volana, destroy _all_ of their magical cores." Hermione held a determined look and Bellatrix knew then and there that she was going to be alright. Hermione would continue to evolve and adapt from this. She would be fine, albeit a bit distraught.

 _She is so hot right now._ Bellatrix couldn't wait to get back to their room. She knew just how to _console_ her muggleborn.

* * *

Rennervate - Reviving spell for knocked out people

Tenebrae Lanceam - Dark Lance, straight shot spell that pierces through multiple targets. Targets affected are infected with corrupting dark energy that immobilizes and slowly destroys targets body. Pierces through flesh, but effectiveness weakens if passing through inanimate objects. Range depends on casters magical input.

Augmentum Ponderis - Weight Increase

Magical Core Destruction (MCD) - Volana's magical draining ability that can completely empty out a person's magical core rendering the victim a Squib.

 **AN:** Well, this Death Eater thing was supposed to be one chapter, but now it's going to end up being three chapters. The details, extra character perspectives and some explanations keep extending it. Hopefully anyone isn't getting bored of it yet. I posted a bit early since I actually finished it early and I might not be here tomorrow to post it.

A lot of things may be still confusing, but it'll all make sense soon-ish! A more Hermione focused chapter next? Idk, I still have nothing written down.

To the guest that asked a lot of questions! Half of them are answered! The other half will be next chapter!

Thank you for all the comments, pms, reviews and the feedback! Please notify me if there are any errors or inconsistencies!

R&R please?


	24. Punishments

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 24: Punishments

* * *

 _Morgana, Morgana, cease these senseless acts._

 _Stop fighting, cooperate, face the glaring facts._

 _My army approaches, it is time to give up._

 _Well played, well played, but I will win no matter what._

* * *

One of the worst possible fates that a wizard or witch could get is being a Squib. A magic user that used magic all their lives, suddenly cut from the source.

"I'm not done. Volana, destroy all of their magical cores."

* * *

The shade began destroying each Death Eater's magical core without care. These people would never be able to use magic ever again.

Hermione could feel the magic drain from each magical core, but found that she really didn't give a damn about these people. These imbeciles would live, but would never be a threat to _anyone ever again._ She would give herself time to mourn and put her parents to rest later, she could not falter here.

"Rennervate." The brunette quickly cast the spell to awaken the six Death Eaters that were previously unconscious. The Death Eaters still wouldn't be able to move because of the previously cast Petrificus Totalus.

The Death Eaters began to stir, but were unable to move any part of their body. They were all still littered around in one area. Bellatrix and Volana were on guard just in case something went wrong.

"Luv, I don't know what you're planning, but make it quick. Mooney may space out a ton, but that girl won't just stay there doing nothing. Best case scenario, Looney comes alone, worst case scenario, we could have Aurors incoming soon." Bellatrix had an inkling that Luna could detect Volana's presence, she wasn't sure how accurate, but she was pretty sure she could. If Aurors were arriving or whoever else Luna brought, it wouldn't be good to be caught torturing or experimenting on people, even if they were human garbage.

Hermione nodded. She wasn't one that enjoyed torture anyway, that was Bella's thing. At first, Hermione had just planned to capture them all and leave them to the Ministry, but after what they've done to her family...

These people... These Death Eaters were amongst the last of the real purebloods. Hermione had gone through _each and every_ one of these people's backgrounds during the time limbo. The brunette had to search each pureblood library for clues on the Time-Turner and as well as other knowledge she could gather. No one would miss these... _people,_ not even their own families _._ It was a sad thing when families splintered and began plotting against their own, well, these Death Eaters would see that first hand.

The Death Eaters began to try and move, try and shout, but nothing could be heard after a quick Muffliato was cast on the Death Eaters.

"I'm sorry, but I need concentration for this. I wouldn't want any of you to die." Hermione's cold tone made the six Death Eaters shudder, never in their imaginations would they have pegged the mudblood to act so different from what they experienced or heard of her from before.

A few Death Eaters tried to send pleading looks towards Bellatrix, but the dark witch just blew them a raspberry.

Hermione raised her right hand and sparks began to gather. She needed perfect concentration for this, too much or too less would not give the results she desired. Normally, spells could only be cast depending on how strong the person is magically, but some people could control their magical output. Bellatrix had done so, numerous times before with her Incendio spell. The Incendio spell had been once used to burn Rodolphus' eyebrows off, but it could also be used to burn a person alive.

 _One milliamp._ Barely a tingle would be felt.

 _Ten milliamps._ A painful shock, enough for muscles to freeze or cramp up, but nothing lasting.

 _One hundred milliamps._ More sparks began to burst from Hermione hand. If this shock went through the Death Eaters hearts, death was highly possible, but that wasn't her objective.

 _One thousand milliamps._ Nerve damage. Death would be likely, if Hermione didn't know what she was doing.

"Don't worry, Bellatrix's Cruciatus Curse probably hurts more, I would know. This will only last a second or two." Hermione stabilized and held the electrical current with her ring so she could concentrate on the second part, there were no more stray sparks, instead the lightning energy could be seen coursing around her arm in some kind of loop.

She wondered if she should have just left the Death Eaters to their slumber since the terror currently pasted onto each one of their faces looked really annoying. A swift glance at the side showed Bellatrix looking like she was about to jump her. Honestly, the dark witch really didn't have any tact sometimes, especially with the current situation.

Hermione activated her earring to be used as a targeting array. The targets were each of the Death Eater's hearts and brains.

"Protego." Each Death Eater stopped their silent shouts of protest and a look of confusion came upon each of them.

Bellatrix had no idea where this was going either. Her girlfriend had just cast a Protego on the Death Eaters, but it wasn't visible. She could sense it, but still couldn't see it.

Hermione realized that she did not have a name for the spin-off spell she was doing now. The spell would be a Lightning Bolt variant, but instead of having several hundred thousand volts, this would focus on high current to fry the nerves, but avoid burns.

 _Nervi Interitum._ Nerve Destruction. Wizards and witches would find out that this particular spell would be impossible to heal. They would try counter-curses and healing spells, but they will not be able to regenerate the damaged nerves after being hit by this elemental spell.

This is why elemental spells were dangerous. While regular spells always had counter-curses and such, elemental spells dealt _permanent_ damage most of the time.

Six small lightning strikes shot out of the witch's hand striking the torso of each living Death Eater. They expected to feel a lot of continuous pain just like the Dark Lord's or Bellatrix's Crucio, but instead felt a painful jolt for a second and then only numbness.

Using the earring as a targeting array made everything simple. The hearts and heads were all protected by Protego, making the spell unable to cause death or mental damage through heart attacks or brain failure. The only thing the Death Eaters were going to be able to control would be their heads.

These Death Eaters would be left to the mercy of the Ministry and their own pureblooded families. Unusable bodies, no magical power whatsoever, these people would be stuck for the rest of their lives as invalid, paralyzed Squibs.

 _Hmm... Can't have them talk._

Hermione released all her channeled spells as well as the Petrificus Totalus, the Death Eaters would probably think they were still under the curse, but would soon find out that they had permanent nerve damage throughout their whole bodies.

"Obliviate." Hermione targeted the Death Eaters, _excluding_ Rodolphus. After the five Death Eaters were mind wiped, Hermione quickly put them to sleep. Only Hermione had the means to remove the Obliviate, and it would never be known to the general public _ever._ She once had plans to help other victims and maybe patent the spell after she had healed her parents, but it was for naught.

The cure for Obliviate would be buried along with her parents. She would still use it if needed, but she wouldn't be just using it on everyone.

The brunette still had some mercy even if these Death Eaters didn't have any. If they had won, the scum would probably killed Hermione's parents if they weren't already dead and most likely _rape_ both of them. Their whole bodies forever numb, a broken magical core and a mind wipe would be enough for the followers, but...

 _Rodolphus._ He would get more. He lead this whole thing, she didn't care if he wasn't the mastermind, she didn't care if he had been manipulated, she still blamed him. It would be his fault for choosing the wrong side and the wrong allies. Also being the ex-husband to Bella pissed her off a bit, whether he touched Bellatrix or not.

Volana and Bellatrix had just chosen to stay at the side, watching out for any interruptions and letting Hermione do whatever she needed to do.

Anger finally came onto Hermione's expression as she looked directly at Rodolphus. Just a few minutes and this man and his cronies were able to destroy a big part of her life. A part that could never be restored or healed no matter what.

Hermione had tried looking into Necromancy during the time limbo, but aside from animating soulless bodies, there wasn't much else. She thought of dabbling and furthering her research in the craft, but decided that some things just weren't meant to be touched.

"I will never forgive you and whoever is feeding you information. You have destroyed a part of my life that cannot be restored and so shall I return to you in full."

Researching Obliviate did not just give her the means to seal memories, restore them and undo the full Obliviate, it gave her so much more. Hermione had to study _hundreds_ of books pertaining to the human brain to be able to understand how it worked in order to manipulate the spell theory needed for them. Mind spells were also part of her repertoire that few would ever know or _remember._

However, Rodolphus would be allowed to remember. He would remember _everything_ that happened. Hermione placed her hand on top of Rodolphus' forehead and activated her ring for more precision. The spell was delicate after all.

"Animi Vitio." _Mind Lesion._

Another swipe of her hand and the Muffliato surrounding all the Death Eaters were lifted.

"So, _Dark Lord,_ do you want to go free?"

* * *

The mudblood was getting on his last nerves. The Muffliato that the bitch cast had silenced himself and his fellow Death Eaters. She had the advantage right now, but once he had his chance, he would turn all of this around.

The quick jolt that the stupid mudblood fired off was _barely_ anything. The _ex-_ Dark Lord and even his wife could do much better than that.

He couldn't believe how his plans were all brought down by two girls and he wasn't even sure what that thing was. It wasn't a Dementor since it didn't release the oppressive cold aura nor did it shriek, but it kind of looked like one, with a girl's face. Rodolphus swore he could recognize that face from somewhere.

Rodolphus silently tried to gather his magic to try and overpower the Petrificus Totalus around him, but was unable to muster up the magic to do it. His wife's kick to his face must have dealt more damage to him than he realized.

 _Fucking bitch. I'll be plowing her in all her holes once I get out of this. She'll be tied to the bed post while I take what's been mine._

"Obliviate"

 _Huh?_ Did the mudblood miss him or something? Obliviate would be a smart thing to do, if he had been hit by that spell then it would screw up all his plans!

"I will never forgive you and whoever is feeding you information. You have destroyed a part of my life that cannot be restored and so shall I return to you in full." _Stupid mudslut._ He'd do more than just destroy her once he got out of this measly setback!

The mudblood placed her hand on top of his forehead, he tried to move to shake it off, but surprisingly the bitch was pretty strong.

"Animi Vitio." A slight pain went through Rodolphus' head, but it barely felt like a migraine. The mudblood must be making up random shitty spells now. A swish of her hand and Rodolphus could feel the Muffliato peel away.

"So, _Dark Lord,_ do you want to go free?" What kind of idiotic question was that?

"Ug chukiz fitst!" _You stupid bitch!_

"Haxat? Haxat zo whorr id ug pe te vo?!" _What? What the hell did you do to me?!_

A familiar emotion akin to what he felt before from only the Dark Lord and his own wife started to bubble up pushing aside his arrogance.

 _Fear._

* * *

As soon as she heard the garbled words, she knew her spell had worked. She could see the idiotic Death Eater realize what she had done to him and his look of absolute fear almost put a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't catch that. Could you repeat that?"

"Vudfreew!" He was probably calling her mudblood again or some other slur.

"Good, just making sure. Well, our time is up. I hope you enjoy your new and improved _body._ Oh, and anyone that tries to read your mind or view your memories will also get a bunch of gibberish." Hermione would let Rodolphus figure out what else she had inflicted onto him. Whether he was put in Azkaban or into a handicap home, she didn't care anymore.

Hermione glanced towards the two figures and nodded. They needed to leave.

* * *

 _Well, damn._

Bellatrix did expect something along this vine, but expecting and seeing her girlfriend inflict permanent damage was different. Hermione basically just _maimed_ all her opponents.

The Mind Lesion spell on Rodolphus was really scary too. The spell created a permanent lesion on the frontal lobe of the target destroying _all_ speech patterns. Rodolphus would be paralyzed, unable to use magic and unable to talk to anyone. He would be stuck in his body for the rest of his life, that was if the Ministry even let him go and even if the Ministry did let him go, she doubted the pureblooded family of that idiot Rodolphus would even take care of him.

 _Did that shite even have any family left? Well, his idiot brother is here. Who else..._

...fuck, Bellatrix couldn't remember. Oh well.

Bellatrix shivered as the shade quickly disappeared into her as they prepared to leave. Bellatrix was going to have a serious talk with Luna after this. Dementors, sentient or not, were not allowed in her body! She could literally feel the shade squirming inside. This is what she gets for having a high affinity with dark magics.

The two witches were about to start exiting the house when they sensed one person apparate close. Both immediately went on guard as the door flung open revealing...

...Ron Weasley.

"Weasel? What the fuck are you doing here?" Bellatrix readied a spell, there was no way that the stupid ginger knew where to go since Hermione had brought the paper and no one else had been able to read it.

A slightly surprised look was on the redheaded idiot's face as he entered, but was quickly replaced with worry. "Hermione! I was so worried! You just dashed out all of a sudden!"

Bellatrix could tell something was off though.

 _Lies._

Bellatrix wasn't going to be fooled by this petty idiot.

 _Legilimency._

The boy had absolutely no shielding as Bellatrix felt for the shallowest memories, so that she could remain fully undetected. Bellatrix had once thought that the weasel was just an idiot, it was true, but it appears as if someone is trying to control the idiot. Actually, someone is trying to control all the idiots!

 _Spy. Auror test. Lies. Suspicion. Capture._

"Tenebrae Dica!" _Dark Shackle._ Five shots of dark energy immediately went towards Ron and turned into shackles made of dark energy binding his hands, legs and neck while keeping him levitated and pasted onto the wall. The dark energy would prevent the flow and use of magic. The only way out of it was to overpower her spell, which would be practically _impossible._

"Blimey, what the-"

"Speak, weasel. What Auror test? Don't try to hide anything or I can penetrate your tiny brain with Legilimency the hard way and do some brain damage." Bellatrix grinned evilly. "Does the itty bitty weasel want to be an itty bitty _retarded_ weasel?"

Hermione looked over towards Bellatrix and relayed that she'd leave the interrogation to her. The brunette instead went over to the bodies of her parents to transport them out first.

Ron tried to move, but couldn't even move his head. His wand was still within one of his pockets, he wasn't even sure which one had it.

"Hermione! Help! Tell this crazy witch to put me down!" Both looked towards the witch for a reaction, but she was busy weaving a body preservation spell for her parents. Bellatrix let Ron twirl a little in the air.

" _Speak, Weasley."_ A few seconds of the boy still calling for help had already killed Bellatrix's patience. A quick swish of her hand and a Muffliato was cast around Ron. The swished hand now faced Ron and Bellatrix's grin grew a bit wider. It had been a while since she could use some of her _signature_ spells.

 _Crucio!_ Bellatrix didn't even bother to call out the spell trying to avoid disturbing what her girlfriend was doing. It was enjoyment enough watching the little weasel feel so much pain. Screaming and begging would have been fun to hear, but Bellatrix knew Hermione didn't really enjoy any of that. Well, unless it was screaming and begging during their _oh so sweet_ love making time... Oh yes.

She also needed to repay the brunette for that time Hermione used that phallus spell before dumping her in the woods. _So many things to choose from..._

 _Oh oops._ The tiny day dream caused Bellatrix to let the Crucio go on for a few seconds longer than she was planning on. She released the Crucio as well as the Muffliato. There was actually a time before when she was interrogating someone for Voldemort, she actually forgot the to take off the Muffliato and keep using Crucio because she thought that he was not talking, that ended pretty bad.

"Oh shite, my bad. I hope that didn't make you retarded yet." Prolonged exposure to Crucio could really give brain damage like what happened to the Bigbottoms... Wait, did she get that right? A groan brought her out of her thoughts.

"Alright! Alright! I didn't sign up for bloody torture! I didn't actually fail my Auror trials!" Ron had sweat pouring down his face. This was not how he was expecting everything to go. Dark magics? Crazy witches that were supposed to be weakened? Weakened his bloody arse!

Bellatrix's eyebrow slightly went up at how quick the weasel boy gave up. She had him under the spell for like what? Ten seconds? It was probably the same amount of time he lasted during sex, but the boy was still probably a virgin, unless Potter shagged him from behind already. Bellatrix's face scrunched up with the horrible image she had just thought up.

 _Might need to ask Hermione to Obliviate that away._

Hermione finished dealing with the transportation and preservation of her parent's bodies and went towards Ron and Bellatrix, interested in the topic, it seemed as if Ron did have some information. Just a few words and Hermione could already fill out a lot of the blanks.

"It makes sense. _This_ is your Auror trial, am I right? The news of you failing was a ruse to get you back into Hogwarts and do a spying mission." Hermione could see the plot more and more now. Slowly and surely everything was starting to connect. There were still branches that didn't make sense, but she could now see one of the masterminds controlling the puppets.

Both witches could still not see a motive for any of this though.

"Hermione, please! This was all just a mission! I was just tasked to subtly gather information on Isabella Crescent and nothing else! It's true!"

Sadly for Ron, Bellatrix still had her Legilimency active. Hermione's Legilimency was good, but not great so usually she left the mind invading to Bella. It was laughable how Hermione knew so much about the brain and about Obliviate spells, but her Legilimency and Occlumency were not even close to Bellatrix's level.

"Subtly! Hah! I'm surprised you even know that word." Bellatrix's began to laugh, but her face returned to neutral right away. "It wasn't just _gathering_ information on Isabella Crescent now was it? It was to check if Isabella Crescent is _Bellatrix Black_. So, what's the verdict? Weren't you checking me out just the other day?" No wonder the Ministry hadn't sent anyone yet, they'd rather use underhanded and spying methods to do it.

"Hermione! That's Bellatrix Lestrange! After determining that, I was supposed to follow you here to apprehend her!" Ron began to plead to Hermione's sense of justice, but this was assuming Hermione knew nothing in the first place.

"Ron. Let's say that Isabella was Bellatrix, what made you think that you and I alone could even capture her?" Hermione deadpanned since it would obviously take a couple dozen Aurors to even force the dark witch on the defensive.

"Uhh-"

"And Ron, did you not think it was at least a bit suspicious how these Death Eaters got all this information? At how convenient your timing would be if both sides had almost decimated each other?" Hermione tried to appeal to his sense of reasoning, but he was too hardheaded. These old compulsion spells on people really affected their minds in the long run, but Hermione could do little about it. She could only shudder to think of how affected the older people were that have been affected by the compulsion spells for _decades._

"Come on, Mione! While she has her spell concentrated on me, stun her! Stun the Bitch! Hel-" Ron revealed what his Auror trial entailed, to hopefully get Hermione on his side to take out the last real Death Eater, but all he got was a _thunk_ sound.

Bellatrix let the dark energy around Ron's neck expand a little so that he could move his neck.

Ron's eyes widen and his face turned pale. He could see an intricate dagger had been thrown straight at _his balls_ that had _very_ narrowly missed. He could actually feel the cold steel of the dagger touching the side of his balls. The boy probably wished he had gone to the bathroom before all this as he presently relieved himself in fear. One millimeter and _it_ would have been sliced or cut off! No sound aside from a small squeak came out of the boy as he was still in a minor shock.

"Shite! You little-! You dare _piss_ on my dagger!" She did mean to scare the boy into shutting up, but didn't think he would piss himself! Still, she couldn't help but admire her pinpoint accuracy with throwing daggers _without_ the help of magic!

 _I am bloody fucking awesome._

Hermione slightly frowned at the growing damp spot on Ron's robes. "I thought you lost your dagger?" Hermione addressed Bellatrix as she was pretty sure the dark witch lost that cursed dagger.

"I did! I think Potter still has it, unless he threw it away. _Fuck,_ I really liked that dagger too! I just had this one custom made last week! I'm debating if I should have a third one made now though." She could clean it, but it was covered in weasel piss. Maybe she should have just clipped his ear instead of flinging it towards his crotch?

"Ron, I've known since the start that this is Bellatrix." Hermione really needed to wrap this up. It had already been nearly thirty minutes since all this started.

His voice quivered, but still came out. "Then.. then, you'll help me, right?"

"I said I've _known_ since the start. I'm obviously on her side." Hermione rolled her eyes thinking of what to do to Ron, she still didn't want to kill him, if the Death Eaters didn't deserve it, he didn't either. He had caused her a lot of trouble though.

Ron's head turned towards Bellatrix. "You fucking bitch! I don't know how you got young again or how you mind controlled Hermione, but I will get you! I already have a whole battalion of Aurors headed this way!"

Bellatrix just grinned and tapped her temple.

" _Liar._ " Bellatrix did her old cackle, the one that sent people running in terror. The younger version didn't really sound terrifying though. Hermione thought it was rather cute, like a bunny trying to be evil.

"Liar, liar, wand on fire!" _Muffliato._ "So, luv, can I use him as target practice? My Tenebrae and Vector magics need a bit of practice." Bellatrix's dark and vector spells both needed a bit of work since she had barely practiced with them, there were no enemies to use them against before. Voldemort had also told her to not use them, possibly to keep her magical strength as low as possible to further control her.

"No, as much as he is a git, he's still only a pawn, just like these Death Eaters. The letter was sent through Ron when it could have just been sent to me directly. Even if Ron didn't read the letter, he obviously knew where we were. Looks like we'll have to meet up with Harry and Ron's superior. Who is the Head Auror anyway?"

"Wasn't it Shakeys? I really don't read the news." After Hermione had saved her from Azkaban and brought her to the brunette's present, Bellatrix had been pretty much sleeping half the time. Speaking of sleeping, she had been falling asleep a lot lately. She'd have to bring that up with Hermione one of these days. Those experimental spells might be catching up on her, it would be really bad if there was a spell rebound or if the fusion spell destabilizes.

"No, Kingsley Shacklebolt was promoted to Minister of Magic, but for some reason I haven't even heard the name of the new Head Auror." There has always been news about the Auror Department and the Head Auror, but for some reason, he was never named anywhere. How had she not noticed this?

"So, who's the Head Auror?" Bellatrix directed to Ron. She hadn't bothered to remove the Muffliato and just directly invaded his mind. "Piss-pants doesn't know either. They've always just called him 'Sir' or 'Head Auror', well, isn't that suspicious as fuck."

"Volana, destroy his magical core." Hermione said, finalizing her thoughts on the matter.

Bellatrix just gasped as an arm of dark energy burst from in between her breasts to _impale_ Ron. _Fuckin creepy!_ Ron's magical core was quickly destroyed and the boy lost consciousness as Volana's arm retracted into Bellatrix.

"You bitch! You could have warned me! If that affects my breast growth in any way, I swear I will look for a spell to steal your boob size!" Bellatrix said towards Hermione, she vowed she really would find a spell! She was starting to believe that dark energy halted breast growth!

Hermione smiled and gave Bellatrix a quick peck on the lips and directed one last spell at Ron. "Obliviate." Six people who would remember nothing, one dead and one person that would be stuck in his body forever, all of them unable to use magic forever.

This whole thing was a successful albeit unplanned mission. The loss of her parents would be a devastating blow she would never forget, she would mourn them, but she wouldn't let this defeat her.

Something out there was planning something and Hermione needed to know what.

* * *

Apparating to the muggle area was quick, but searching for the house was not. Helena trusted Luna when the girl said she could somewhat pinpoint Hermione's location. The ghost thought she could detect magical signatures or even explosions that would inevitably come with one of the Golden Trio's involvement, but everything was quiet. She knew there were magical fields set up to hide all this.

Several minutes later, the duo was able to find the house. Both witches could detect the anti-apparating field and the magical field that helped hide signatures. The shattered windows and some blood on the ground helped make it obvious too.

Helena could detect nine people inside. The fight was over and the victors were probably dealing out whatever justice they wanted. Helena told Luna to follow in after her. The ghost immediately shifted through the door and came to a grisly scene.

She could immediately tell who the victors were. Both her students, Hermione and Isabella stood amongst the fallen bodies of Death Eaters, one was dead, she could tell. Helena had been in Hogwarts for _centuries_ and could at least remember most of the students there, so she could still recognize these students who graduated and eventually turned into Death Eaters.

One thing she couldn't understand was why Ronald Weasley was being held captive by... shackles of dark magic? _Amazing_. She had never seen this kind of intricate dark magics before. Many people hated and condemned dark magics, but to Helena, magic was magic.

"Miss Granger?" Helena's tone was obviously asking for an explanation. Luna was quickly heard shuffling after going through the door and getting over the broken furniture.

"Sorry. I kept using Alohomora, but it wouldn't work... then I realized it was open, that's why it wouldn't work." Luna took in the scene around her and realized that things were more serious than she imagined. "Um, backup is here?"

* * *

"Miss Ravenclaw, Luna." Hermione nodded towards them. Helena still did not know the bigger picture, but it looked like they would have to tell her soon. There was no way that a several century old ghost would betray them. Hermione needed all the allies she could get if the enemy is really this elusive.

"Ron was under the Imperius curse. We had to restrain him while taking care of the Death Eaters that planned to abduct me and the scion of the Black and Crescent families." Hermione had actually fabricated a good story this time. Kidnapping Bellatrix would have actually given the Death Eaters a chance to extort money, a slim chance, but still something. Bellatrix was rubbing off her, she could now make a decent lie.

"You should have informed the Professors and the Aurors about this Miss Granger. Head back to Hogwarts now. I will get the complete story from you later. Although, I will still have to contact the Aurors and tell Minerva about this."

Hermione acquiesced to what Helena said. There was no way to just cover this whole thing up now. Luna had their interests and safety in mind, but bringing Helena in would complicate things. The loose ends were all tied up just before Helena and Luna came here, so even if there was an investigation, it would all be ruled in self defense. The people against them were Death Eaters anyway, they would probably just be hailed as even greater heroes than before.

Yes, this would still all work out. However, she still needed to be careful. It seems as if the Head Auror has control over much more than she realized and had plans of his or her own. It seems as if Kingsley's promise to keep the Ministry clean didn't really work out after all.

Helena began to contact the Aurors as Hermione, Bellatrix and Luna began to hold hands. Volana traveled into Luna while Helena was busy contacting the Aurors. The three girls along with Ron as baggage apparated back to Hogwarts to avoid being questioned right away.

* * *

The three girls and the baggage apparated within Hermione's quarters. Hermione was just about to address the two other girls, when she saw Bellatrix looking paler than usual. The dark witch nearly stumbled just after arriving.

"Bell? Are you okay?" Hermione was a bit concerned since the dark witch hadn't gotten sick before.

"I think apparating too much is starting to give me nausea. Fuck this, let me sleep it off." Bellatrix quickly disrobed taking every single garment off without care who else was in the room and hurried under the covers. Bellatrix had planned to ravish Hermione after all the _oh-so-dark_ acts a while ago, but the bad feeling overpowered it and decided to sleep it off. Bellatrix passing on sex, the end is nigh!

"I'll run a magical diagnostic on you tomorrow." Hermione would have to check that fusion spell. If it wasn't that, then the dark witch might have just gotten sick because of her new body.

Luna quickly excused herself and levitated the unconscious Ron towards the infirmary. Hermione actually wanted to talk to Luna about bringing Helena into this and also wanted to talk to Bellatrix, but it seemed as if it really was pretty late.

So much had happened and it hadn't even been an hour since it all happened.

Hermione's strong and hardened front slowly crumbled as she entered the bed and faced away from Bella.

She had just lost her parents. Her mother had remembered her in the last few seconds of her life, but Hermione wished they could have had more time.

A few tears began to fall down as her mind ventured to the past, but before the brunette could truly start sobbing, a small arm reached over and pulled her closer. The smaller dark witch tried to be the big spoon even if she was smaller than Hermione. For some reason, the tears just stopped as she felt the warmth permeate from the body behind her.

 _Bellatrix._

Hermione would shed no more tears. She only had Bellatrix left and no one was going to take the dark witch from her.

If ever the dark witch perished, no matter the circumstance, she would soon follow along with _everything_ she could take with her.

Hermione was almost able to finally get some sleep when her breasts were suddenly being groped.

* * *

"Sir, we have the final missing Death Eaters in custody. One dead, but the others are in... bad condition. The person who informed us was Helena Ravenclaw and the victims of the attack were Hermione Granger and Isabella Crescent."

"Explain." Maybe he should have stayed and watched till the end.

"All Death Eaters were rendered unable to use magic. The medical team has informed me that all of them have been paralyzed as well as Obliviated. Rodolphus Lestrange was also found to have a lesion within his frontal lobe, but the healers could not heal it nor could they reverse the nerve damage. The Head Mediwizard of St. Mungo's has also informed me that all their ailments are permanent."

"Hmm. Have you brought in these _victims_ for questioning?" The girl actually had it in her to cause permanent damage. He knew Bellatrix wasn't so _careful_ with her spells to create that kind of specific damage. It seems as if the pseudo-Dementor had the power to rip away magic as well. Such interesting beings! He hadn't had this much fun since... a long while.

"No, Sir. We have contacted Minerva McGonagall, but she has refused to cooperate in handing over her students. Further orders?"

"Send the Death Eaters back to their families, holding them in Azkaban would just require more work for the officers to deal with disabled prisoners. Leave the students alone for now, but leave the case open." The girls would get some rest for now...

Actually, no, they probably wouldn't.

"Tell Auror Potter to report to me tomorrow morning, I have a weeklong assignment for him. Dismissed." Keeping people separated is _such_ an easy task. These anomalies were making this really enjoyable, almost like _last time._

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

It was laughable how easy it was to maneuver around Hogwarts with the security being abysmal. Even after a how much of a blow Hogwarts took during the war, there still wasn't any added security not even any surveillance aside from gossiping ghosts and portraits. Thankfully, it made the job easier, spending more time around all these... _annoyances_ grates on the nerves.

 _They will pay what is owed._

Another day or two and preparations would be complete under all their noses.

 _They will pay with interest._

Nothing is for free. Nothing is given out of generosity. Everything has a price. Everything is only borrowed...

... And it is time to collect what is due.

 _They will pay._

* * *

Alohomora - Unlocking spell

Animi Vitio - Mind Lesion / Mental Defect, this is a custom made spell after countless research on Obliviate and books on the brain. This spell creates a mind lesion within the frontal lobe that controls speech making the target unable to communicate.

Crucio/Cruciatus Curse - Torture Spell. Forbidden spell.

Finite Incantatem - General Jinx/Hex remover

Imperio/Imperius Curse - Controls target while they are conscious. Forbidden spell.

Muffliato - Area silence spell

Nervi Interitum - Nerve Destruction, a variation of a Lightning Bolt, a weaker, more controlled version that aims for Nerve Damage.

Rennervate - Reviving spell for knocked out people

Tenebrae Dica - Dark Shackle, binds and drains any target with dark energy. Any magic drained when the dark energy returns rejuvenates the caster.

 **AN:** Sorry for being late, inspiration is a bit sparse lately. This chapter is a bit longer than the usual since I didn't want to split it up in two again.

I'm not so sure about this chapter, really. If Bellatrix were given a go at the Death Eaters, she would probably laugh while using Crucio and then probably fire off a Avada Kedavra when she gets bored. The problem is Hermione, I feel she is a bit more complex. A regular Hermione would only stun/incapacitate her enemies, but what would a darker Hermione do? Hermione has no penchant for torture and killing, so I came up with this, no torture, no killing, but has _lasting consequences_. Letting Bella deal with them might have been more merciful.

Rodolphus' speech was generated by a gibberish translator that I just google'd. I didn't just want to type 'aopfwpeaofpawokf', but I needed his speech pattern destroyed. x.x

Guest question: Will Bella be able to go back to her original physical age? - I will touch upon this in later chapters, it's actually part of the story. Hermione and Bella currently age _very_ slowly. Hermione due to the time limbo and Bella due to the lasting effect of the spell and imbued TTurner/Res fragments.

Please take the time to give some feedback? Thank you! :)

 **Edit:** I put a poll up on my profile on what I should write next. Just gathering suggestions and I won't start anything until this story is completed. Goddess knows I can't handle two stories.


	25. Hogwarts, School of Magic

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 25: Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

 _Nothing, nothing, but oafs, idiots and fools._

 _Mindlessly following honeyed words to your doom._

 _Alas, dear brother, the fault is not your own._

 _I only wish I did not have to do this alone._

* * *

Nothing is for free. Nothing is given out of generosity. Everything has a price. Everything is only borrowed...

... And it is time to collect what is due.

 _They will pay._

* * *

Hermione was grateful that she actually had a good nights rest even with what happened just last night and with Bella groping her breasts in her sleep. There was still no escaping class and it was only Thursday.

She still wasn't sure how everything was going to come out, especially when there were so many variables that could change in a blink of an eye. The cards are in the hands of the Head Auror right now, all the cards that Hermione could play would only be retaliation until she had more information. She would also have to spend this weekend away from Hogwarts to be able to properly have a funeral for her parents

There was one thing Hermione knew she had to do immediately though. Last night had took a lot out of her and it wasn't her magic that was drained. She felt her focus continually deteriorate after she had dealt with the Death Eaters. Now that she was well rested, she would be able to check Bellatrix's diagnostics.

"Bella." Hermione called, but realized that there would be no waking the witch this early. Instead Hermione decided to do the magical diagnostic while the dark witch slept, there wouldn't be a difference anyway. It was still a bit weird that Bella had only started sleeping longer than usual upon their arrival to Hogwarts. During the time spent in the Shrieking Shack, she slept long, but not this long.

Hermione focused and began to weave the diagnostic spells to crosscheck for anything that could be magically ailing Bellatrix. The complicated spell fusion of Bellatrix with the remnants of the Time-Turner and the Resurrection stone could have multiple complications, but after checking for magical ailments thrice, there was nothing. Her best guess would be that Bellatrix's body is still getting used to the fusion spell.

"Luv, you alright?" Bellatrix sounded a bit groggy, but at least the witch was starting to wake up.

"You're asking me that question? You're the one that almost had the fainting spell. I ran my diagnostic spells on you and there isn't anything wrong with the spell weave on you. Bella, truthfully, how do you feel?" If the dark witch still felt bad, Hermione would most likely bring her to Madam Pomfrey and if that didn't yield any results maybe a muggle doctor no matter how much the smaller witch would protest.

"I'm fine. I was probably just under the weather with all this crap happening. It hasn't even been a month since we got back and shite keeps hitting the fans!" Both witches began to laugh a little until Bellatrix sat up, took Hermione's hands into her own and locked gazes with her.

"Luv, we need to talk about yesterday." The seriousness in Bellatrix's eyes told Hermione that there was no dodging this particular conversation. There wasn't any way they could just push this aside.

"Okay, we have around thirty minutes before we have to actually get moving." Hermione was actually thinking of just skipping class.

"All in all, yesterday night, you were _hot as fuck_ being all badass witch on them, but are you still fine with what you did to those idiots? I could care less about all of them, but what you did to them and to weasel boy was probably worse than what I would have done. Sure, they would cry and piss themselves as I torture them then maybe kill them off since the world doesn't need more garbage, but you actually _maimed_ them." Bellatrix just wanted to know how the muggleborn was feeling about it all. If Hermione was feeling guilt over this then she would have to nip it in the bud. Airing things out with your lover is the best way to solve everything, hiding things or dismissing them will just cause everything to be pent up.

"Surprisingly, yes. The only reason I aimed to stun them in the first place was because I've been so used to doing that before. I may have learned a multitude of spells, but it's been a habit to capture, not maim or kill. Another reason that I hesitated was because... of my parents. I know that I've changed after the time limbo and there's no denying I've been slightly unhinged."

"Slightly? You made bloody explosive bunnies!" Bellatrix interrupted only to be poked in her side.

"Slightly. Once they died, I just felt there wasn't anything holding me back anymore. I won't hesitate killing a person if they actually deserve it, but these people don't deserve it. The Death Eaters raped, killed and tortured during their lifetime and what they took from me, my parents, are something that cannot ever be replaced. I may have gone overboard with Ron, but he did try to rape me."

"Luv, you do know I've killed and tortured more than all of those Death Eaters right? Never rape, I came close to doing that to you on the floor though. You can argue that I was under a multitude of compulsion spells, but can't we argue the same for the other Death Eaters?" If Bellatrix added all seven of those Death Eaters, she'd still probably have a higher kill and torture count. Bellatrix wasn't sure why she even kept wagging her tongue, it should be wagging elsewhere.

"Well, I'm a hypocrite and I love you, so end of that discussion." Hermione knew she was a hypocrite, but didn't care. Love makes people blind, but love for Hermione just gave her clear sight of what she had to protect.

"What about your parents?" There was not dodging this particular question either. Bellatrix wanted to resolve whatever they could resolve quickly, since she knew that the world was plotting against them

"I've put a preservation spell and transported them using my bag." Apparating or teleporting them out couldn't be done at the time unless she moved a couple of meters away from the house, so the next best thing was to preserve and hide them. Hermione was surprised that the Aurors hadn't been more persuasive in getting them to the Ministry since there was at least one Death Eater dead, but if two dead muggles were added to the list, they might already be at the Ministry right now.

"... You put your dead parents in your handbag. That is creepy as _fuck._ " Bellatrix felt way better than after they returned last night and needed to catch up on some fun. Besides, the discussion they were having was depressing and Bellatrix didn't want to have another second of it. There was only so much discussion Bellatrix Black could handle.

"I had limited options! I'm not really sure who we can really trust now. It seems as if _everyone_ we see has tampered memories or has lingering compulsion spells that affect them. We can't just use Legilimency and mind probe every single person. We don't even know if Harry's boss and if Dumbledore are one and the same or if they're collaborating with each other. I wish we knew how in Merlin's name Dumbledore and this _Head Auror_ managed this wide scale-" A thought just came to Hermione's head, she wasn't sure why she hadn't thought of it before.

"Luv?"

"The diary! Remember how I was placed into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw? And how the compulsion spell was put on me?" Hermione's mind began to unfold how Dumbledore created this wide scale thing. It was just so subtly simple, she couldn't believe she missed it

"Yeah? The diary said that Dumbledore cast something on it to change your house, but it only worked for a limited duration. Didn't Dumbledore just cast the compulsion on you?" How was the compulsion spell cast? She never remembered it being cast on her either. Maybe that's where the tampered memories came into play?

"Think, Bella. Wouldn't you use a conduit or some kind of catalyst for it? Casting the compulsion spells over and over would be too inefficient. Modifying it would be a simple trick, but to cast it so many times one by one? Too inefficient."

Bellatrix thought back to the cloudy memories she had. She knew of one particular instance where the compulsion spell could have been cast. Bellatrix's eyes widened as she realized what Hermione was trying to say.

"The Dark Mark. We always knew that it was connected to the Dark Lord and had a way of influencing people. Many of us just turned fanatical after taking the mark and that was probably the catalyst for compulsion spells."

"Yes, but the Dark Mark would only alter what was already there. I researched your Dark Mark and studied it for when I had to transfer the enchantment onto the battle doll. Think what most of us have in common and what Dumbledore could have used." The Dark Mark was used to modify and change the compulsion spells to Voldemort's liking, but it wasn't the base spell.

"It's the hat. It's the _bloody fucking_ hat! That's what all of us have in common! We were all students of this _fucking_ school!" The revelation was staggering, but a lot of things began to click. Most people were from Hogwarts, and the few that weren't could be easily targeted by Albus Dumbledore if he needed to. Any Death Eaters that weren't part of Hogwarts would just have Voldemort take extra time to place the base of the compulsion spell then his Dark Mark.

"Dumbledore had a hard time changing the hat's decision for schools, like he did with me because he was interfering with the core enchantment of the hat. Although, putting an enchantment on the hat to place the basis for _all_ the compulsion spells on every single student wouldn't have interfered with the hat's original purpose. Almost all the Death Eaters, nearly the whole Order even Voldemort were all students under Dumbledore once. We can't even tell how deep this all goes. If it wasn't for his death, we might have all been still playing to his tune..." It was just so glaringly obvious now that she thought about it. It was just the simplest way to put the basic compulsion spells on every single student and if Dumbledore needed something specific, he would just manipulate and reconfigure the spell personally since it was his own design.

"But, the old man isn't dead though? It seems as if the compulsion spells he created only started to dissipate for you and not for anyone else."

"He did die and I think the compulsion spells did break or least weakened, but then they were reinforced when he _resurrected._ Only a few of the more powerful wizards and witches were probably not affected by the reinforcement, but at the same time never really noticed it." The facts were all checking out.

Dumbledore was a manipulative evil bastard. _Check._

"Like teacher, like student. The old man didn't fake his death, but he has a fucking Horcrux!" Bellatrix was starting to get pissed. Dealing with a Horcrux was just plain annoying. The dark witch could probably create a few dozen of that crap, but she never did. Splitting her soul? _Fuck that._

"It's highly possible he has a Horcrux. And if I am thinking correctly, I have even more bad news."

"No, I already know what you're thinking and you're probably right. The Dark Lord had Nagini as his lovable pet and Horcrux and the stupid old man must have done the exact same thing. How in Morgana's bloody name do we kill a _fire fucking chicken?!_ " The snake was easy enough to kill. Just blast it with magic or cut the head off like what that nerd boy did. But, Dumbledore apparently went the extra mile and used a mythical creature.

"Fawkes. It's highly probable that Dumbledore made a Phoenix into a Horcrux. Since the Phoenix is immortal, well, Dumbledore won't die either." If the Phoenix died, it would burn itself into ashes and rise again, even if they killed it when it resurrected, it would just do so again.

Bellatrix began moving towards Hermione and suddenly started playing with Hermione's brown hair. Before any protest, Bellatrix attached herself to the brunette's neck and began slowly nipping trying to distract Hermione from the discussion. "Bella..." Hermione groaned, if they started this now, they would be late to class. "There's..." Bellatrix bit down harder only to make Hermione mewl while still sitting upright. "... no time." Hermione's eyes began to flutter and slowly close relishing the feel of Bellatrix's lips on her neck and hand toying with her hair.

"We have ten minutes! We can deal with all this on the weekend!" The hat, the phoenix and so much other dumb shite, Bellatrix's brain didn't want to work overtime anymore and decided she needed a break. Something to calm the nerves a bit. Talking stops now!

 _Sex break!_

Bellatrix swiftly maneuvered to pin Hermione down on the bed and continued nipping her muggleborn on the neck. Hermione moaned as pleasure began to cloud her thoughts. The muggleborn was trying to say something to stop Bellatrix, but the dark witch immediately shoved a few fingers for Hermione to suck on. Can't have the witch try to dissuade her for something as petty as _school._

"Shush. We only have ten minutes left, so shush." Hermione couldn't protest as Bellatrix's fingers were plundering her mouth while the other hand began to slowly go south while sliding her fingers slowly. The thoughts on the Phoenix and the hat immediately forgotten as _oh so nimble_ fingers were getting so close to her-

"Hermione?" A voice came from beyond the door along with a few knocks.

Hermione groaned while pushing the smaller girl off and began fixing her nightly robes. The smaller girl started muttering profanities and went under the covers slightly pissed for being cuntblocked.

"The door's open, Luna."

The door opened and in came Luna accompanied by Helena Ravenclaw. The two witches stopped as soon as they got in and noticed all the mythical creatures floating around.

"Ah. I'm sorry for interrupting you Hermione, but this is important." Helena saw the Silixies and knew what the two girls were about to engage in, but this could not wait.

"It's alright, Helena. I'm sure there has been some news about the incident yesterday." It was time to see what sort of shitstorm last night had caused. Getting dragged to the Ministry wouldn't be good at this time.

"All three of you have no class today because of yesterdays incident. The Aurors are _requesting_ your presence at the Ministry for debriefing and the investigation as to what had occurred. So far, Minerva has been able to rebuff them, but eventually she will have to give in to at least giving them a statement." Helena stopped talking and focused her full gaze on Hermione. "All the spells both of you used could all be classified as forbidden. I saw the lingering effects of the mind spells, the Cruciatus curse, dark magics and even this." A long intricate dagger was floating in front of Helena, the exact same dagger that Bellatrix had tossed toward Ron.

Bellatrix burst out of the covers at the sound of "no class" and was quick enough not to let anyone have a peek at her goodies since she had slept naked. Yes, she had goodies. They were there. They were growing! "Hey! That's mine!" Bellatrix's face scrunched up as soon as she saw Hermione facepalm. "Ooops." Bellatrix still actually needed to procure her original dagger to remove the scar off of Hermione.

"I would like to believe I'm on your side Hermione, but you'll have to be truthful with me." Helena's gaze shifted to her side where Luna was looking, the blonde immediately shifted her gaze. "I can also sense some type of dark magic inside Luna that wasn't there several days ago. Please explain everything to me before I have to consult with Minerva about all this. I know there are deeper reasons for all this, but I believe in you and Miss Crescent over there since Luna does as well." The ghost stopped her speech since there wasn't much else to say. The reasons the young witches had would give her direction on how she had to act. The ghost lowered the dagger to one of the tables and waited for a response.

Hermione sighed. There was no way out of this. She had already deemed the ghost trustworthy, but wanted to prolong having to explain the whole truth to someone else. The brunette knew that Helena Ravenclaw was open minded to spells and everything since the ghost lived for centuries and had also a fondness for Luna. Well, another ally wouldn't hurt.

* * *

This was way too much. The second Wizarding War was already confusing enough, but all this new information? It took a few hours to explain everything and it was almost lunch.

 _Mother, I wish you were still here._ The Ravenclaw Matriarch wise words and cunning wit would be of such use right now.

"So, Hermione is technically over forty years old. Isabella Crescent is actually Bellatrix. Luna has a Dementor inside her. Dumbledore is evil. Ron is a git. The hat is putting mild mind control on all the students. The Head Auror is orchestrating everything. I think I need a drink." Helena really wished she could get a drink and get drunk or go back ignoring everything for the next few centuries again.

"What you did with the Death Eaters and Ron, I will not comment on for it is up to you how you deal your justice out. Merlin knows I've yet to deal mine out." Thoughts laced with hatred for the Bloody Baron briefly crossed her mind.

Hermione had done her best to explain all the important parts, but not revealing everything since that would take days. She could have excluded the part about the time limbo and Bellatrix, but decided to come clean and explain it. At least she was sure that the ghost had no compulsion spells.

"Unfortunately, everything is true. I can assure you that Bella-"

"No need for extra explanations, Hermione. I can see the change in the creatures surrounding Bellatrix and I know she has changed, at least a bit. I would have been able to recognize Bellatrix right away if she still had all the other foul creatures following her." Darlixels were still following Bellatrix, but the amount was a lot less than before. The other creatures of darkness and death that used to follow the dark witch weren't present anymore, that's why Helena couldn't tell.

"I will do my best to delay the investigation and Minerva, but the best I can buy all three of you would be the weekend. Oh, classes are cancelled tomorrow due to some extended repairs, so there will actually be a school trip to Hogsmeade regardless of what year you're in." Helena bid farewell to the two witches and waves Luna goodbye. The ghost needed to digest all this new information more.

"Looney, you should try to give it a slap instead of just staring at it!" Bellatrix laughed as she caught Luna staring at the rear of the retreating ghost.

Luna gave the comment some thought and just got an idea. She'd have to talk to Volana later.

* * *

"It's lunch! I'm fucking hungry!" For the first time, Bellatrix was actually the one dragging both Luna and Hermione towards the Great Hall for lunch. The dark witch usually moved like a zombie half the time, but not today.

The three witches took their usual seats and Ginny was already there in front of them. The girls exchanged greetings aside from Bellatrix who already began grabbing the food on the table to eat. The dark witch actually growled when someone was reaching for a steak pie in front of her.

"Hermione, I heard what happened with Ron." Ginny said with a look of indecision on her face.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but-"

Ginny shook her head. "I know it wasn't the Death Eaters that did whatever it was to Ron. It's all been hush-hush, but I know Ron's magical core was drained. If there's a way, Hermione, please reverse whatever it is that drained his magic." Ginny pleaded for her brother. She knew that Ron was an arse and had been a git, but he was still her brother.

"I'll try, Ginny. I'll see what I can find out." Hermione sighed and nodded towards the redheaded girl. Neither voiced out Hermione's direct involvement in turning Ron into a Squib, but Ginny knew that Hermione had a hand in it.

Ginny couldn't blame Hermione, but still hoped to Merlin that her brother could be redeemed.

"This _fuckin_ cake is delicious!"

"I think I liked her better when she was asleep." Ginny deadpanned trying to lighten up the mood they created.

"What did you say, ginger?!" Bits and pieces of the cake flung towards Ginny and the redhead couldn't dodge them all. The shock didn't last long when a gooey piece dripped off her nose.

"Gross! What the hell, you midget!" Ginny was about to grab and toss a pie at Bellatrix, but Hermione quickly prevented the food fight from happening.

"Bella." Bellatrix made a face, showed Hermione that half chewed cake in her mouth, pouted and continued eating her cake. "So, Ginny, anything new?" Hermione waved her wand and casted a Scourgify to clean Ginny off.

"Well, I heard Professor Grindhook cancelled class later this afternoon again. We also have a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow! I tried inviting Harry over, but he said that he was busy with work." Ginny pouted as well, she had not seen her boyfriend in over a week now, so much for having a boyfriend.

"I thought construction was all finished?"

"Apparently, there is still a part of Hogwarts that needs to be reinforced. It's only for a day though. Everyone, along with the professors were all recommended to vacate for a while. I think absolutely everyone is going to Hogsmeade since there's going to be some sort of super big party and since everyone in Hogwarts is allowed to go, it'll be big. Want to hang out tomorrow?" Ginny still had her Quidditch friends, but her friendship with Hermione and Luna would always come first.

"Sure." Hermione smiled and the girls continued small talk until Ginny had to go to what was left of her afternoon classes.

 _Merlin knows I could use a breather._ Both her and Bella did have the rest of the day off, she'd need to have some stress relief with her Bella soon.

...as soon as she stopped gorging on the cake.

* * *

Thursday morning and Harry already had another appointment with the Head Auror. The work of an Auror is never really done. He really had to pay his girlfriend a visit.

"So, Harry, are you ready for your next assignment? It might last a few days, but it shouldn't last longer than a week." In all truth, it might be done in a day or two.

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded. "Although, I'm a bit surprised that you'll be regulating me for guard duty at Hogwarts. Are there any other Death Eater cells?" The Head Auror had requested Harry Potter and a few other Aurors to guard Hogwarts for the next few days and Harry really needed to get more information. He was happy that he would be able to stay at Hogwarts for more than just an hourly visit, but the circumstances allowing it weren't good at all. Ginny would be happy that he'd be able to at least spend some time with her now.

"You have read the reports, Harry. We already assume that there are no more active Death Eaters left. Your presence at Hogwarts will have a dual purpose. One, ensure the safety of the students at Hogwarts because there will be a large celebration at Hogsmeade. Two, your true mission, is to apprehend Miss Granger and Miss Crescent for questioning." The boy would have objections, but petty minds are easy to twist. If only the boy could show more intelligence than just impulsiveness, well, one can't get everything.

"But, sir. You can't truly believe that Hermione inflicted the damage on the Death Eaters, I mean, Ron had the same damage inflicted to his magical core! There must be another explanation! I've also seen Isabella Crescent, she may have a hostile look to her, but she's only fifteen, I doubt either of them could inflict that type of damage!" Harry didn't know how people could suspect Hermione and a fifteen year old for dealing a type of damage that _no one_ in the Wizarding world has seen. An ability to destroy magical cores to reduce a person into a Squib? Preposterous.

 _Preposterous, but it just happened._

"Harry, do not let personal feelings cloud your judgment. This is precisely the reason why I'm sending _you_ to Hogwarts to apprehend them when you can. I, myself, believe that the two girls are innocent, _but_ may have been witness to whatever plagued the Death Eaters and Ron. We need to get to the bottom of this, and we need them to continue our investigation. We will not assume anything unless we have true evidence supporting them as being suspects." Truly amazing how a bit of word play could make a person do whatever it is you will. Pitting Potter against the witches would be entertaining, and he would get the _motivation_ needed. The results didn't really matter, if anyone got caught up and died, well, all the better.

"One last question, why was I told that Ron had failed his Auror trials?"

"Classified, Auror Potter."

"Understood. I'll be apparating and beginning my rounds at Hogwarts along with the rest of my Auror team." It did make sense, the only ones that knew about what happened at the muggle house was Hermione and Sirius' daughter. Of course, he knew they were innocent and the best way to prove it would be to bring them to the Ministry and get their stories. Maybe then they would be able to continue the investigation and find the true culprits. Hermione should be easy enough to talk to and persuade. The Black and Crescent scion however, Harry was not thrilled to deal with. The girl seemed to have a personality too akin to her _mother._

Harry stood up and bade his boss farewell as he exited to relay the orders to his squad.

This was just too easy. The magical world barely had a semblance of an army left. Humans killing humans, humans wiping out non-humans, races discriminating against other races and now the leftovers are all killing each other.

 _Brilliant, just brilliant._

There was one tiny threat right now though. The last two goblin rebellions occurred during the eighteenth century, around 1752, the one before that in the seventeenth century, 1612. The subspecies did reproduce fairly quickly and haven't rebelled recently meaning the goblins should have a significant amount of strength hidden. The goblins never did forget.

Making the suggestion that Gringotts fund the Hogwarts repairs would bear fruit soon.

"Entertain me more, _greatest witches of their age._ " The eternal chessboard of pawns cancelling out each other gets tiring from time to time, but queens moving across the board, that's another thing all together.

For some reason, It was _always_ the witches that got in the way, very surprising and amusing. Procure? The thought hadn't even occurred since _her._

 _Maybe a confrontation soon? I do feel the urge to gloat._ The Head Auror extended an arm to grab a drink of water, but the glass slipped and shattered on the floor.

"So, there is a limit after all."

* * *

Darlixels - Tiny Shadow Beings, these gather around beings that have dark thoughts and use dark magics.

Scourgify - Cleaning charm

Silixies - Sex Pixies

 **AN:** I kind of glazed over explaining everything to Helena since it would just be too much rehashing of some knowledge. Helena is very open minded to magic and everything else making it easy to talk to her when she's not emoting about something. Stumbling upon the mess in Hermione's house made not explaining things to her be impossible. This chapter is most for added knowledge, more like a prelude to the next arc.

Another small reveal on how the compulsion spells were applied and how Dumbledore is alive. Dumbledore's Army does sound a lot more sinister now, doesn't it? The plot is probably guessable by now, but hopefully I can keep it shrouded a bit longer.

Poll is still up on my profile on what to write next if interested! Any story I write will always be gray/dark-ish with humor.

Reviews and comments are always enjoyed and appreciated! :) Please do, if you have the time.


	26. Hogwarts, No More

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 26: Hogwarts, No More

* * *

 _I will remember the days spent within these walls._

 _I will remember the moments walking through these halls._

 _I will remember the laughs shared with friends._

 _I will remember the time when it all ends._

* * *

The Head Auror extended an arm to grab a drink of water, but the glass slipped and shattered on the floor.

"So, there is a limit after all."

* * *

The two witches left their room after eleven making it already too late to have breakfast at the Great Hall. The reinforcement crew had instructed all the students and professors to head to Hogsmeade for the time being. Hermione was part of the reconstruction of Hogwarts after the Wizarding War and knew that this was all proper precautions to avoid any possible injuries or casualties, but something was nagging at her.

Since breakfast had already passed, the two witches began making their way to the exit of Hogwarts. The brunette wanted to find a good place to eat before the groggy dark witch fully woke up and decided to get cranky about food. Honestly, Bellatrix was acting like a kindergartener. She'd have to find a way to restore Bellatrix's age, at least a little, maybe then the dark witch wouldn't be so childish.

Hermione had Friday, Saturday and Sunday to think of a plan. All the problems they have encountered so far have been from the Head Auror as well as Dumbledore still being alive. She wanted to confront at least one of them very soon, but she couldn't do it rashly. An impulsive raid on the Ministry might do more harm than good. Infiltrating the Ministry to place a bit of evidence and go back to her position when time froze was one thing, but going towards the Auror Department was another thing all together.

Nearing the exit of Hogwarts, Hermione could see a professor she didn't really want to see slowly walking towards her destination as well. The bright witch just decided to walk faster and completely ignore the professor. Bellatrix was dragged to move faster as well, the smaller girl released a bit of protest, but Hermione continued walking briskly until a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

" _Timeless witches heed-"_

"Muffliato!" _No fucking way._ This is why Hermione didn't want to get close to that crackpot. Sybill Trelawney, the Divination professor, Hermione's most disliked subject aside from Muggle Studies just grabbed her hand and began babbling. Hermione wasn't going to have any of that shite. The quick Muffliato and shove left the professor on the floor of Hogwarts, unable to continue the prophecy since no one could hear her.

Bellatrix laughed as she saw Hermione Granger, model student, just push down a professor and cast a spell that literally told you to 'shut the fuck up.' It was a great thing to wake up to, but Bella still wanted to know about the details.

"What did I miss?" Bellatrix looked over her shoulder to see the professor still talking to herself on the floor.

 _Bloody crackpot._

"Trelawney." Hermione hissed. "She grabbed my arm and began a prophecy."

"I guess that Muffliato means you didn't like it?" Both witches began slowing down their pace since it didn't look like Trelawney was getting up anytime soon.

"I didn't let her finish the _first_ line of it. I'd rather not hear another bloody prophecy. I have enough on my mind." Listening to a prophecy would only let Hermione's mind work in overtime to try and decipher it. She had enough on her mind right now and going crazy over a stupid prophecy wasn't going to be part of her weekend.

"Bloody right! Stupid prophecies! Oh! I haven't told you the prophecy I have! They told me-"

A tiny house-elf apparated right in front of them just before they were able to exit Hogwarts. Bellatrix was just about to kick the elf for interrupting what she had been saying, but the elf beat her to it.

"Miss Granger. Professor Grindhook has called you to his office for some immediate concerns. He said it was in regards to Gringotts' subpoena issued against you." The house-elf immediately disapparated without waiting for a reply. It really was stupid how a house-elf could bypass apparating wards. Hermione would have to look into that.

"Are we seriously going to that green monstrosities office? I'd rather have a Hogsmeade date and get some breakfast." The dark witch was feeling a bit peckish and didn't want to deal with bullshite this early.

"I have to." Hermione sighed. She remembered the files within the Ministry that Gringotts, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and a few other entities had decided to charge her with outrageous claims. Most were true, however they were done to end the war. Avoiding the issue would only make it grow. If she could nip it right now at the bud then that would be one less annoyance trying to wring her neck. "I can catch up with you in Hogsmeade." Hermione smiled trying to urge her girlfriend to go get a bite. She really wasn't sure how long she would take.

"Oh no no no! I won't leave you to deal with that goblin's grubby hands! I am still the Scion of the Black and Crescent houses, that should have some pull right? I'll give them a vault or two if it'll clear your debt with them." Bellatrix knew that the Black family had at least several vaults filled with gold in Gringotts and the same could be said for the Crescent house, to a lesser extent. Bellatrix truly did not care for her money and inheritance really. Money had done absolutely nothing for her except send more useless suitors to her and made her the target of the Dark Lord's clutches. If she could use the gold to free Hermione of some stupid inconveniences, then she would.

Hermione just smiled and tightened their hand holding as they made an about-face to head towards the professors quarters. Hermione just ignored Trelawney as she was still on the floor.

"Bugger, she's still talking, that must be one long fucking prophecy." That goblin better make this conversation quick, or Bella was going to have cooked goblin for a snack.

* * *

"Preparations are nearly complete. The wing we are operating in is void of students and professors, the rest of the castle is being evacuated as we speak. Estimated time would be ten minutes to full evacuation."

"Very good. The Great Hall? The magical seals? Ghosts?" Several months of effort will finally pay off.

"The Great Hall is currently being re-purposed after students had their breakfast. The magical seals are currently being double checked by our Seal Masters. The portraits have been sealed and stored and the ghosts have been ushered out as well. You have been given express command to lead this operation."

"I accept the role of commander. Send the elf. This farce will be over soon." No more hiding. The wizards and witches have taken enough. Their debt was already too large.

"Yes, Commander Grindhook. For the Rebellion!"

* * *

Hermione opened the door to Professor Grindhook's office all the while going over of possible solutions to whatever it is that Grindhook might throw at her. Money wasn't really an issue anymore, she knew how to make _a lot_ of money in a small amount of time and Bella had vaults overflowing with galleons. If money was their concern, then it would be dealt with swiftly.

A few knocks and Hermione entered along with a Bellatrix tag-along. The office was sparse aside from a few papers and writing implements as if the goblin still hadn't placed his things inside his own office even after over two weeks.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Just the witch I needed to talk to." Grindhook seemed a bit too friendly in comparison to the daily terror Hermione had been seeing during his class. "Miss Crescent-Black." Grindhook bowed towards Bellatrix, as much as a goblin can bow anyway.

"Professor Grindhook." Hermione nodded. "I was told that you wanted to talk to me on behalf of Gringotts and their charges against me?"

"Ah yes, straight to the point as always. Recent developments have changed a lot of things and Gringotts has but one stipulation in order to erase any debt that you have incurred from Gringotts." Sharp teeth shone as the goblin smiled. Bellatrix began to make soft gagging sounds behind Hermione. Goblins could be such kiss-asses when they wanted something.

"And that is?"

"Why, what belonged to us in the first place, Miss Granger. Return to us the Sword of Gryffindor and all debts will be cleared." The Sword of Gryffindor? Hadn't the Sword of Gryffindor been placed in Dumbledore's grave?

"The Sword of Gryffindor? I believe it was placed in Dumbledore's grave." Hermione's eyebrow arched. She thought the goblins would try to charge her several hundred thousand galleons or even ask for indentured servitude, but everything cleared for one sword?

"Now, now, Miss Granger. We already know this is false. We have information that the true wielder and secret keeper of the Sword of Gryffindor has been you all along." The goblin's smile began to disappear into a scowl. It seemed as if someone was trying to manipulate the goblins as well.

"I'm sorry, professor, but I have no knowledge of the swords whereabouts. Have you tried with the Headmistr-"

"Enough! _Miss Granger._ " Grindhook began to look like his normal hostile goblin self now. The goblin was barely able to keep his demeanor respectful. "Do you think that we goblins are a stupid race? We have checked the grave and your magical signature was there while the grave was empty!" Hermione was sure that the goblin was going to be frothing at the mouth soon, but she really didn't know what in Merlin's name happened to the bloody sword.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know, professor. If you'll excuse me, students are not supposed to be in Hogwarts anymore." The goblin was getting too frazzled. Hermione would deal with Gringotts another day and hopefully just pay them out. Hermione began to turn away when the unthinkable happened.

Professor Grindhook just whipped out a wand hidden from under his table and aimed at Hermione.

The goblin didn't even get to utter a word before his wand was ripped out of his hand by Bellatrix's Expelliarmus spell that shot out from her finger without any words.

As soon as it happened, Hermione dashed out dragging Bellatrix. Warning bells began sounding within Hermione's own mind ignoring Bella's protests.

Past conversations Hermione had with a few people began filtering through her mind.

 _Gringotts has decided to fund Hogwarts repair!_

 _Most statues were replaced and reinforced with metal to be able to defend Hogwarts better, but it's not like there will be another Wizarding War anytime soon._

 _Apparently, there is still a part of Hogwarts that needs to be reinforced. It's only for a day though._

Suddenly, it all made sense. Why the goblins would even bother giving out their money to help Hogwarts repair. Hermione quickly stopped her run when she realized what else the goblins could be planning.

 _Grindhook has a wand._

She had read the whole Magical History book, she knew what the goblin rebellions were and what were the main fearsome weapons the goblins had used in the war that made all the races fear them. It was starting to piss her off that she started to understand all these plans _after_ they start getting executed.

The brunette began to make a mad dash for Grindhook's office, speeding up herself with her magic while leaving Bella a few meters behind in confusion, unable to explain the situation in time. The witch was just about to burst into the room, but knew she was too late.

" _Piertotum Locomotor Perpetuus!_ " The goblin just cast the spell. The door slammed opened and Hermione just slammed a force of magical energy against Grindhook hoping that the spell could be shut down from the source.

The goblin was struck, but Hermione could feel the spell already solidify. "Too late, Miss Granger. You remember this spell? Yes, the very same one that Minerva McGonagall cast to protect Hogwarts from the invading army." The goblin coughed from being flung harshly, but was still able to chuckle.

"This is the true version of the spell. We already have multiple goblins channeling the spell. You didn't really think Gringotts would freely let Hogwarts be repaired without payment right?" The goblin rose up using the wall as support as confidence surged through him.

"The payment for repairing Hogwarts, is Hogwarts _itself._ Please relay to me the location of the sword and then I'll have to have you vacate the premises or you will be forcefully removed after a thorough interrogation." The goblin sneered. Finally it could rid itself of this farce.

Heavy thuds could be heard outside. Sounds of moving metal began clanging as the statues began to move.

 _Bella!_

"Here's my payment!" Hermione threw another concentrated bolt of magic against the goblin to knock it out. The witch quickly blasted the goblins wand into dust and ran outside to help Bellatrix. This whole situation just happened under her nose, how embarrassing.

Just as Hermione got to the hallway, she could see Bellatrix walking through rubble and what looked like three magical metal armors scattered onto the floor in pieces. The small girl was cursing while kicking aside the armor pieces.

Hermione heard another suit incoming from behind her, the statue began charging towards her with a shield and a raised sword.

"Glacius!" Freezing cold air spouted from Hermione's palm trying to root the animated statue, but to her surprise, it continued charging without effect. She immediately diverted more magic to her passive Protego shields and braced for impact.

Instead of Hermione being rammed by the statue, the statue was hit by debris from the statues Bella had just destroyed.

"The moving pieces of junk are all made of magic immune metals." The dark witch raised her hand, moving the metal debris again and smashed it over and over just to make sure that the statues were destroyed, or at least dented.

"I noticed." Hermione closed her eyes and began concentrating, trying to get a feel for the magic fields surrounding Hogwarts to see what other enchantments the goblins had already placed.

"Bugger this! Can we just get the hell out and get some food?! Leave this to the Aurors! Call Potter!" Bellatrix wouldn't have minded staying and destroying more statues and maybe kill off a few goblins if she wasn't so _damn_ hungry. Spell immune constructs were also boring as hell to fight.

"Not good."

Bella threw up her arms in frustration. "When is it ever good! I had to pry a chunk out of Hogwarts just to play bowling ball with these things!" Bellatrix pointed towards the wall where a chunk was missing after a quick Bombarda. Propelling the wall fragment as well as the metal armor was easy enough, magic immune or not.

"The goblins have enchanted Hogwarts from both the inside and the outside. I can sense more apparition holes aside from my room and the others Minerva had, they might be apparating reinforcements inside." No one would even notice anything was happening within Hogwarts if the goblins had also set up an illusory spell from outside.

"Morgana! Ugh!" The dark witch began levitating more metal and stone and smashed them into each other as she noticed them begin to move. "Magic immune metal golems that reform themselves! We need to fry the fucking casters!" This is what the goblins had used during the goblin rebellions, magic immune metal crafted constructs that were control remotely from afar by multiple goblins. Goblins had special traits when using channeling magic, if two were channeling magic into one golem, both of them would need to be dispatched.

More heavy thuds began to close into their location. Hermione and Bellatrix quickly decided to get Grindhook, possibly as a hostage or leverage, but the goblin wasn't in his office even if there wasn't any way out of it without them seeing him pass through the door. Hermione cursed as the goblin most likely used a portkey.

There wasn't much choice, both witches stayed inside the office and Hermione used an earth spell to collapse the ceiling to try and buy some time.

"We can both use haste spells and run towards Ravenclaw Tower, that's where I can feel a dense concentration of magic. The apparating holes are all within the Great Hall, they're probably using that area to transport more goblins from wherever they're base is." Both witches needed to get out of Hogwarts to contact reinforcements. There could be well over several hundred goblins in Hogwarts already, she didn't even know how many she had to incapacitate or kill stop the magic immune constructs.

The magic immune constructs were going to be deadly if they were to start mobilizing outside of Hogwarts. Hermione remembered when Minerva used the regular Piertotum Locomotor spell on the original statues, that spell was the greatest defensive spell they were able to use to halt more than half of Voldemort's army. These current armors couldn't even be compared to the original. Magic-immune, self-replicating and goblin controlled, not good.

"No. _'The goblins have enchanted Hogwarts from both the inside and the outside'_ " Bellatrix parroted what Hermione just said. "I will show them _REAL BLOODY MAGIC!_ "

 _Oh dear._

* * *

Grindhook was thankful he carried a portkey that led to the Great Hall where more of his goblin brethren were apparating in from. More of their frontline goblin warriors poured in carrying their melee magic-immune weaponry, no bows because goblins didn't use that crap. Most of the goblins specializing in magic and channeling already had their weapons all here, the armors.

It was just so amusing how the goblins were able to persuade Hogwarts to let Gringotts foot the bill and the workers for Hogwarts reparations. Of course, they some human students volunteer to help, but those were easily placed into non-vital areas that didn't require reinforcement.

The Headmistress had also praised them after seeing the upgraded metal statues. The _gall_ of that old human hag using a goblin created spell! The humans would now see how to truly use this spell, but by then they would be fully mobilized.

Grindhook knew that he still needed to capture Hermione Granger. The little girl was just a nuisance, but she had vital information regarding the _Sword of Gryffindor_ , a goblin owned sword. He had hoped that the Scion of the Black and Crescent family would not be there, but it was always within their calculations.

"Lieutenant, begin adding the expansion charms to the Great Hall. We will need more space for more of our legions. Also, relay to the guards and casters that Hermione Granger and Isabella Crescent need to be captured alive with as little damaged as possible." Grindhook needed that sword. The humans had no idea what that sword could do, the goblins needed it to permanently staple their presence. Killing humans wasn't the aim of this rebellion anyway, enslaving them and putting them to work would yield a better investment in the long run. Some goblins also had a love for young male and female humans, who was he to deny them.

Everything was going splendid. This insurrection against the wizard and witches had been planned for over a century now. Finally, the opportunity presented itself after the most powerful of the human wizards and witches killed each other. Having a good, well enchanted base of fortifications was pretty good too.

 _Nothing can go wrong. None of the humans even know of this yet._

Grindhook began to laugh as more and more goblins and created constructs were apparating within the Great Hall. The full might of the goblin rebellion would be within Hogwarts before the hour ended. Their first order of business would be to conquer and capture this whole area. The dungeon would probably need expansion charms as well. More squadrons of goblins began to move to other areas of Hogwarts to recheck fortifications and to make space for new arrivals.

"My fellow brethren! Today is the day we begin to reclaim everything back! We are fully prepared with all the magical-immune contracts that will wreak havoc amongst the witches and wizards! The humans have grown weak! No longer do most of the humans even know how to fight without magic! Even their magic has staled! From here, we will push out and take back what is ours!" That speech actually sounded pretty good.

The goblins continued to work while cheering. It had been over a century since the last revolt, they were prepared...

... but not prepared for the resounding explosion that shook Hogwarts itself.

"Bloody Gringotts! What the galleon was that?! Find out the cause!" Had the Aurors found out already? It was impossible to break through their enchantments!

It didn't matter, it was already too late.

* * *

Bellatrix was impatient. Bellatrix really wanted to get out. Above all, Bellatrix was hungry!

 _Concentrate._ The dark witch hated concentrating, but this spell wasn't as easy as most of the others. At least two of the artifacts were needed to control the power and direction of the spell. Dark magic was just so useful, her dark magic always sapped magic from whatever it was that she was targeting, animate or not, it didn't matter.

Bellatrix extended her hand and pressed against the wall of Grindhook's office as multiple tendrils of dark energy began to swirl around it. The dark witch could feel her dark magic seep through several walls in front of her, weakening all the piece of shite wards and enchantments that the green monstrosities had placed.

 _They think this type of magic can stop ME?!_

"Tenebrae Bombarda Maxima!" The dark energy shot forth and extended as quick as a bullet and _exploded._ Everything in front of the wall was destroyed. The dark magic was able to weaken all the enchantments within the walls of Hogwarts letting the explosion just rip through all the walls.

Hermione was actually amazed. Even using three of her artifacts together wouldn't have produced the results Bellatrix just made. Perhaps she needed to delve more into dark magics.

Multiple walls were breached forward from Grindhook's office, both witches could see the light coming from the end of the pseudo-tunnel created.

"Well, that works too." Hermione gave Bella a quick kiss and both began to run outside. Thankfully they didn't need to fight all the immortal magic immune golems and hundreds of goblins just to weaken the enchantments.

The problem still wasn't gone though. The goblin rebellion was already in progress. The Ministry still had a good amount of Aurors that could combat the goblin threat, but there was no way to match the goblin numbers. The only way to match the goblins was if all the wizards tried to band together, but even that was a stretch.

The Wizarding world had already gotten too complacent. Barely any new spells were being created, new wizards and witches were barely anything, if the teaching at Hogwarts was to be an example. The only reason they won the war against Voldemort was a whole lot of luck and Voldemort's one track mind.

The casualties that from this would be too high even if they did win, but the immortal anti-magic armors would present the greatest threat. This is what the human race gets for acting so high and mighty, though, Hermione still needed to protect everyone. There wouldn't be much sense to the world if she let goblins takeover, nor would there be any sense if most of the wizards and witches die from fighting.

Hermione sighed. She would have to take care of this again.

Both witches jumped from the hole in Hogwarts and began levitating slowly down to the ground. There were already a few people in the distance looking at the smoking hole that was very easy to spot out of Hogwarts walls.

The dark witch huffed slightly, she knew that her specialized dark spells were taxing even if they did absorb some magic in return, but it felt like she was already tired from just firing off one spell! She was hungrier than she thought!

Several seconds later, the hole was sealed and the enchantments were back up to full power.

Hermione calculated the possibilities again. Britain would not be able to really fight against the goblin rebellion without the aid of other countries, even then it would take weeks if not months for reinforcements to arrive. The Order was already half decimated, the Death Eaters nearly non-existent and the Ministry were already short on Aurors.

There would be only one way to protect her fellow students.

"Bella. I'm using _it_." The spell she was planning to use was an ancient spell that she had gotten from the pits of the Department of Mysteries. The spells that were included in that tome were spells that witches and wizards could only dream of nowadays. Spells that weren't watered down versions, spells that could change whole battlefields in an instant. Fiendfyre was actually a mid-level spell in the ancient tome.

"You have enough control for the output?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. Thankfully, no student was trying to apparate, the anti-apparating jinx was probably already detected. Not even two weeks and everything was going to be out of the bag.

 _So much for trying to fit in and living out our seventh year in this school of wankers._

"Trust me. Although, I'll need your help."

"I trust you with my life, luv. Just try not to kill us. You sure we can't just ditch this place? I'm sure other countries won't have as much shite as this place does." Bellatrix sighed as Hermione just giggled at her comment. She was actually half serious.

 _Why does all the stupid shite happen in Britain!_

* * *

"Commander, both witches have broke out through a wall in your old office. Further orders?"

Grindhook didn't know how the two witches were able to blow a hole through _goblin-enchanted walls_! Currently, Hogwarts walls had a three-layer enchantment that was being maintained through three teams of goblins, two teams that were spread out within Hogwarts and one team at Gringotts. It seemed as if some witches still had knowledge of ancient spells. He knew how weak the current humans were, how lackluster their magic had become in comparison to the older days.

"Re-fortify the enchantments. I want another two-layers on the outside to prevent any kind of magical and physical damage that could be used as re-entry. Put out a contract on Hermione Granger, fifty thousand galleons to be captured alive _only_." The sword could be taken another day.

The goblin would also be willing to negotiate with the humans for the sword or Hermione Granger, but a show of force and securing the whole area would have to be implemented first.

"Send out some golems to block off any entrances to Hogwarts to discourage any humans from attempting to enter."

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to use the spell without me even taunting you to do it!" Bellatrix couldn't help but be giddy. When was the last time someone actually used _really powerful_ spells aside from the idiots who cast the Fiendfyre that they couldn't control? Most spells were just shadows of their former glory, it did made sense since these spells were created during old wars since everyone was vying for peace. But now? Her own muggleborn wants to use the spell, and for _peace._

 _So bloody ironic._

"This is the best way to not let this escalate into another war." Hermione would be exhausted after casting this one spell. The amount of energy required just to power it as well as the concentration needed to contain it is massive. The ancient wizards and witches actually used a minimum of five people to create and control it, but Hermione had made a few modifications of her own. She may not be adept at creating her own original spells, but creating other spells or variants from old spells was one of her specialties.

The fallout would most likely be bad, but she had to put the safety of everyone above what they would think of her. Only two of them actually knew what the goblins were doing right now, and she had a limited time window before the goblins began mobilizing into Hogsmeade to control the whole area.

"I'll need you to augment the spell with your vector spells. Launching it from here isn't prudent."

"You owe me a full course meal after this shite!" Bellatrix knew the magical strain she would have to endure to augment Hermione's spell and it would probably leave her drained right after. The old Hermione would've probably tried to negotiate with the little green monstrosities, but it looks like having so much power held within her fingertips opened up... new possibilities in negotiation.

Very aggressive negotiation. Actually, more like a one sided negotiation.

Even with all the knowledge Hermione had gained and the current artifacts she could use, it still wouldn't be enough to power the spell that usually required five people at minimum, but she still had a few tricks up her sleeve.

A small swirl of her finger and her magically enchanted bag appeared before her containing all her belongings. She had cast the magic on each of her belongings in case she needed a quick getaway just like during the war. Hermione would never be caught unprepared again, she just really didn't want to sleep in a dingy tent without a proper sleeping bag... and some books... and maybe some snacks.

Another flick of the finger and the item she needed fell in her hand.

 _Fragments of the Elder Wand._

This wasn't how she envisioned using the fragments of the last Deathly Hallow that she currently had. There was so much she still could have used it for, but the situation just left her with little choice. Maybe she could swipe Harry's cloak? Now, she really wished there were more than just _three_ Deathly Hallows.

The spell could be cast without the empowered fragments, but it would take nearly half an hour at the minimum to deal the power and precision needed. The two witches only had a minute or two before innocents got too close to Hogwarts.

"The vector setup is ready. You do know you're going to owe me so much right?" Bellatrix knew this would not be pleasant. Hopefully, the girl had an escape plan ready because the dark witch knew she wouldn't even be able to apparate after this.

Hermione clutched Bellatrix's hand as a response as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. The brunette began to envision the spell weave and began to direct the fragments of the Elder Wand that she had in her other hand to supplement the power requirement of the spell. Hermione could feel her three artifacts working in overtime to distribute the strain, she could also feel Bellatrix's three artifacts working in tandem with her own to direct the output into the dark witch's vector spells.

The power in the air was dense, students that were getting close back to Hogwarts had to pause as they could all feel the gooseflesh going up their skin. The professors knew that there was something happening and all began to make haste towards Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall was already near the site after spotting the smoking hole from a distance.

Hogwarts was a place of learning, friendship, love, camaraderie and so much more. This is where Hermione, Bellatrix and most everyone they knew grew up. This is where they first learned how to truly utilize spells. Hermione could still remember the first time she learned Wingardium Leviosa, the first time she had brewed her Polyjuice Potion and even all the misadventures she had with Harry and Ron.

But, Hogwarts was also a place of death, manipulation, backstabbing and more. This is where the Death Eaters were created. This is where Dumbledore began his delusional plan that backfired upon himself, creating the very war he wanted to prevent. This is where Voldemort was created from Tom Riddle due to Dumbledore's misguided attempts to control him. This is where the war consumed so many lives...

...but, this will not be where the goblin rebellion will start another misguided crusade for equality.

Hermione would make sure they would not try another rebellion in another century or two when this one would be _squashed_ within moments of it's true start.

 _The consequences I'll receive from protecting others be damned._

She would nip this from the bud. She would stamp out this fire before it spread. She would euthanize it even if others would scorn her for it.

Hermione Granger will not watch passively.

* * *

Harry had just arrived along with two Auror teams amounting to ten of them in total just by Hogsmeade. He would have to split the group in half for the other team to have lunch first while the other would begin a routine patrol around Hogsmeade, and maybe one or two around Hogwarts. Hogwarts should be empty right now aside from the contractors and the builders, but a bit of security wouldn't hurt.

A feeling of powerful magics suddenly slammed into Harry, he could see that his companions could feel it too, but he could feel what it was.

 _It couldn't be._

"It's coming from Hogwarts! Apparate!" A bad feeling came over him and he quickly cancelled his apparate just in time to see one of his teammates get splinched.

"They have anti-apparition jinxes in the area! One of you stay with him and keep him stabilized! The rest make haste to Hogwarts!" Harry and the other seven Aurors began to rush to Hogwarts, but he knew he wouldn't be in time to stop whatever it is.

It was going to be bad though, Harry could feel the familiarity of the power being used even though it was supposed to be lost after he had broke it and tossed it into the deep ravine.

 _I broke the Elder Wand over a year ago! It can't be repaired!_

Harry could see a few students and teachers get closer, he quickly ordered other Aurors to secure the perimeter. Whatever spell was going to be cast wasn't going to be pretty. If Hermione was here, she'd probably have an idea what kind of spell was being cast. Harry had brought the Marauder's Map, but there was no time to use it and search for Hermione in Hogsmeade.

As Harry and the five other Aurors got closer, he spotted two figures in the distance. His wand was already out and he used it to tap his other hand to have a makeshift spyglass using his hand.

 _Hermione!_

Just the person he was looking for! The brightest witch of his age was just several meters away possibly trying to stop whatever spell that was being cast or trying to stall it. Harry heard voices from behind him, but ignored it and continue to move, there wasn't much time!

The magic was so thick in the air right now, he swore he could start seeing spell threads, but it couldn't be right...

Just before he could get any closer, a person tackled him down to the ground. Harry was about to shoot a Stupefy when he realized it was his fellow Auror.

"What the hell! We need to help her stop the spell!" Harry continued to struggle to get the other Auror off.

"She's the one casting the spell! It's too late! Set up a Protego Barrier now!" The other five Aurors concentrated on creating and fortifying the small barrier around them, trying to be prepared for whatever spell that was going to hit.

Harry took another second to look at the near invisible spell threads that were all originating from Hermione while connecting to Isabella. He could sense the impossible amount of power generating from Hermione as well as from the fifteen year old. He could also sense the Elder Wand being used, but he couldn't even see the Elder Wand, it seemed as if it was everywhere around the two witches.

 _What the bloody hell are they doing?!_

"Delerent!"

* * *

Minerva knew something was wrong as she hastily sped towards Hogwarts. A student in Hogsmeade just tried apparating to another Hogsmeade shop just to get splinched in the process. The Headmistress quickly used a Sonorus spell to enhance her voice and prohibit anyone from apparating. She could sense that the anti-apparating jinx was coming from Hogwarts, so she began to make her way there. The smoking hole she could now see wasn't a good sign at all.

Minerva could feel the dense magics in the air and knew something really bad was going to happen.

Two Aurors tried to block her, but she disregarded them and charged onward towards her school. The two Aurors were too busy handling the growing amount of incoming students to try and chase her.

Her school was in trouble, she'd be damned if she didn't get there to save it.

Minerva could sense familiarity with the magic, how could she not when she personally dealt with the girl's studies every time the younger girl had problems or questions with her magic.

The spell was about to be cast, she was too late. She spotted Harry Potter several meters away with other people inside a protective barrier. Much to her dread, she could see a small figure in the distance, obviously Hermione from the spell signature.

Minerva took a few more steps before stopping. She couldn't hear the first word of the spell that the girl had cast, but she heard the second.

"Prorsus!"

Minerva quickly cast a protective barrier around herself.

 _Merlin, save us._

* * *

"Commander Grindhook, the spell casting unit has informed us of a massive surge of magical energy outside of the enchanted walls. We don't feel the magics because one of the layers of our protective measures is to keep magic inside undetectable from the outside, but it is also undetectable from outside to inside. Only the channelers of the barrier could actually detect it."

"No matter, the barrier has been enhanced several fold. Ignore it and begin sending out the first golems to begin subjugating this whole area." Grindhook could care less if Hermione Granger had already gotten her little army of Hogwarts students together to band together and try to siege their forward base.

Nothing would get passed their wards and enchantments. Nothing could beat their golems.

There was nothing to do right now other than wait though, so the goblin decided to activate one of the surveillance orbs outside of the castle. Only the commander had the privilege to use the surveillance orbs.

A glance showed him Harry Potter with a bunch of Aurors on the ground and Hermione Granger along with the Black and Crescent Scion several meters away. The scout had informed him of the massive magical surge, but the goblin didn't really see where it could come from. The anti-magic detection layer was too strong, there was no way to detect it from within Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger seemed to be casting a spell though, he was curious what the human witch was even trying. A quick modification to allow the surveillance to magnify closer to the girl as well as allow audio was done.

"Omnia!"

* * *

"Delerent!" Hermione could feel the Elder Wand fragments being used up. The artifacts she was using to channel the spell felt like they were on fire, she was sure that Bellatrix was feeling the exact same thing or possibly even more since the full spell had to travel through her body.

She could feel some people getting close, but it was too late.

"Prorsus!" Hermione could feel Bellatrix's vector spells above Hogwarts. The dark witch had out done herself in making such a large vector within a few seconds, she knew that her lover was being burned out, but it would soon be over. The whole spell Hermione was casting would fire out from the vector spell high up in the sky above Hogwarts. The dark witch would be drained, but Hermione would still have enough magic to apparate out. After the anti-apparating jinx that she could sense was removed, it would be easy to get out.

"Omnia!" Hermione could feel the massive amount of magical energy expel from her all at once. The amount of energy that no one could ever generate alone. No one in centuries had cast this type of spell, a spell on this scale! This spell would be felt all around the world, everyone would know that someone was able to cast a spell to this degree! Nothing would save anyone being hit by this spell, not even anti-magic wards or anti-magic armor would survive.

The large vector above Hogwarts expelled all the energy that had been multiplied several hundred times through a complex spell weave. The result was a beam of pure magical energy that encompassed the whole area of Hogwarts.

This was why all the ancient tomes were being hidden or destroyed.

Most ancient spells were now just the watered down anti-personnel spells, but this spell?

This spell was not just an anti-fortress spell, if she had the resources and the time, this spell could have possibly destroyed _whole countries!_ An anti-world spell if done right.

Hermione could feel it during her casting of the spell, the omnipotence, the power, the taste of being something that was so close to being...

 _a god..._

...but, she knew it was only a temporary high from infusing her spell with the Elder Wand fragments. She would have to experiment and try to get the same results using other methods in the future. The prospects of wielding that much power was just too good to pass up. The Elder Wand fragments were no more.

If Hermione could wield that much power...

The brunette knew that _no one_ would ever mess with her or Bellatrix ever again. No one would dare play around with them like pawns! No one would vandalize their names anywhere! No one would attempt to even think of touching them!

Hermione opened her eyes...

...and Hogwarts was no more.

The school of Hogwarts had just been _obliterated._

* * *

Delerent Prorsus Omnia - Obliterate Everything. An Energy Cannon type spell that disintegrates nearly everything. This spell combined with vector spells turn into something like an Ion cannon strike. This spell requires several casters or a replacement catalyst. Ancient spell.

Expelliarmus - Harry Potter's signature spell. Disarming spell.

Glacius - Freezing charm

Piertotum Locomotor - Incantation of a transfiguration charm to bring inanimate objects to pseudo-life. This was the spell Minerva used during the Battle at Hogwarts.

Piertotum Locomotor Perpetuus - This is the true incantation for mobilizing inanimate objects. The spell will be uninterruptable as long as there is still a caster channeling the spell.

Sonorus - Amplifying charm regularly used to amplify voices.

Tenebrae Bombarda Maxima - Dark Bombardment spell, the dark magics first sap and weaken the whole area before causing it to explode. This spell is best used against enchanted fortifications.

 **AN:** Please tell me if there are any inconsistencies!

Delerent Prorsus Omnia is pretty much like Excalibur from Fate Zero or an Ion Cannon strike. The vector spells were needed in order to shoot it downwards so it would be able to engulf everything. A horizontal shot would have propelled too far and destroy much more.

Would you massacre several hundred goblins to stop a war that could claim several thousand lives or more? This was the only time that the goblin rebellion would be located in one spot, aside from the leftovers from where they were apparating from.

The Elder Wand fragments are gone. Hogwarts is gone. Consequences of Hermione's actions will be dealt with next.


	27. Friends Forever

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 27: Friends Forever

* * *

When a friend needs aid,

sacrifices will be made.

The sky shall turn dark,

as a strike falls in an arc.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes...

...and Hogwarts was no more.

The school of Hogwarts had just been _obliterated_ with pure magical energy.

* * *

Hermione surveyed the area. Nothing was left of Hogwarts. Even the basements, the secret tunnels and whatever else that Hogwarts could have buried deep were all gone. The Obliteration spell truly did obliterate the target, therein lied the problem. Any amount of evidence that could have been shown to Harry, Minerva and the Ministry was disintegrated.

The goblin rebellion threat was now erased. It came at a cost of Hogwarts as well as anything or anyone else that was within Hogwarts' walls at the time. Hermione would have liked to think that it was fully empty of innocents, but she was sure there were probably some house elves or ghosts, possibly even a student or two that snuck back in. She couldn't dwell on the casualties though, more people and even Bella would have been at risk had the goblin threat escalated.

 _I'm still stuck trying to explain this catastrophe._

The brunette looked around at the other people in the area. Only she was still standing on both feet. Bellatrix still held her hand, but was currently down on one knee with sweat pouring down her face. It wasn't a surprise since the witch stuck in a fifteen year old body had to endure the full spell weave as a conduit, regular witches or wizards would most likely be unconscious by now.

A slight pain radiated from her ear, finger and arm, she could see the burn marks that came from the overuse of the artifacts, the same burn marks Bellatrix now had on her as well. Hermione would have to apparate them out of here as soon as possible and get Bella some recovery potions and rest.

Hermione thought for a moment if she should let herself be detained to be able to fully explain the situation, but quickly realized that there was no way should could let herself be detained.

One, the Head Auror would most likely have her already trapped if she was detained. She may be powerful, but without her artifacts and with multiple magical-suppressants on her, she would be as strong as a regular muggle no matter how powerful her magic had already become.

Two, Hermione could not and would not let them take Bellatrix away from her. There was always the off chance that someone might figure out who she really is and if it did happen then the Wizarding World would immediately go for the dark witch's head. Bellatrix was also in no condition to be left alone. The dark witch was currently dealing with exhaustion as well as whatever else problem she had that Hermione couldn't detect.

 _Detainment is a no._

Hermione readied herself as she could see Harry get up along with his retinue of Aurors. The brunette winced as she readied an apparating spell with her overworked earring. Her magical energy reserves were already below half, things weren't good at all. She could feel the high from using the Elder Wand fragments slowly die down and began to feel the aftereffects from using such a powerful spell without much preparation.

Bellatrix wasn't one to show weakness in front of anyone aside from Hermione and began to pull herself up with a lot of help from her lover. She knew her magic was near empty right now, her passive Protego wards weren't even activated from the burnout. Still, she wouldn't show weakness in front of _Potter._

 _Bloody useless Aurors. Arriving when all the shite is over._

* * *

Harry Potter just couldn't believe his eyes after the immense beam of light started to fade away. There was _nothing_ left of Hogwarts. All that was left was a gigantic crater that went down several meters. Anyone or anything within the confines of Hogwarts would have just been obliterated. There was no surviving that blast.

There was no denying who it was that cast the spell, the spell signatures that Harry could detect were all pointing to Hermione as well as his fifteen year old step-god-daughter? Would Sirius' daughter be connected to him somehow?

There wasn't any explanation that Harry could come up with. Instead of further speculating, he decided that he needed to get the details and the truth from the source.

 _Hermione._

Harry Potter quickly got up and made his way towards the two witches. He made a quick hand sign towards the other Aurors to leave the talking up to him and for them to stay back. He knew the shock value would soon fade from the people in the area and then chaos would ensue.

Harry stopped a few feet away from Hermione. The smaller fifteen year old seemed exhausted and was obviously trying to look strong while leaning onto Hermione, but the thing that unnerved Harry the most was Hermione's expression. The cold, hardened expression that she had worn when they were facing down Voldemort and Death Eaters, but this time it was turned towards him as if she was dealing with an enemy. He wanted to just push the thought back, but he couldn't help but feel the hurt from the expression she was giving him.

There was no time for dawdling right now. Harry had a job to do, and he needed to know what happened.

"Hermione, what in bloody hell happened?" How the hell would he even explain this back at the Auror Department?

"The goblins, Harry, they were planning a rebellion." A rebellion? There had been no reports about the goblins. He decided to just go with the story for now.

"A rebellion? So, why destroy Hogwarts? Why not report this to the Ministry? Why didn't you even try to inform _me_? What the hell, Hermione?!" Harry couldn't help the hurt and anger that began to seep in to his questioning. He could see the conversation now. _Oh, my best friend Hermione Granger, yes, the Golden girl, yes, her, well, she blew up Hogwarts and disintegrated everything._

"The goblins were using Hogwarts as a forward base. That's the reason why the goblins footed the bill for Hogwarts' repair. They were slowly importing and reconstructing other parts of Hogwarts to be used as a base of operations. There wasn't any time, Harry!"

"And you just decided to end this all yourself?! And your ally was a _fifteen year old_?! Are you _fucking_ serious, Hermione?! I want to believe you, but all I currently see is Hogwarts destroyed and anyone left inside dead." Harry didn't even know what to think anymore. He wanted to believe her, but it just seemed so outlandish. There hasn't been any reports of goblins doing anything aside from managing the bank!

"I had to work with what I had, Harry. If I didn't nip this in the bud, several thousands of people would have died. I know they were using another remote location to apparate more goblins and weapons inside Hogwarts, their main headquarters will still be out there." Harry knew this was all plausible, albeit outlandish, but he couldn't just let Hermione walk out of this.

The case before had just been a few Death Eaters, one dead due to self-defense, but now? There could be dozens of dead elves, millions in damaged property, possibly hundreds of goblins that were supposed to be reinforcing Hogwarts and whoever else might have been hit by the blast.

There was no way to put it lightly.

This was a massacre.

"I need to bring you in for questioning at the very least, Hermione. I know you wouldn't lie about this, but I can't just let you leave." Harry sighed, trying to compose himself. He knew he could believe Hermione. "At least come to the department for debriefing, we'll also need to take Isabella. If your story is true, then we'll be able to start a plan of action." Yes, this would be the best course of action. Getting Hermione down to the Auror Department would keep her safe, and they would be able to get all the information.

"No Harry, that won't be possible." Harry's stomach began to churn as he realized Hermione wouldn't be coming with him quietly.

Hermione was his friend, but Harry Potter had a job. Harry Potter needed to ensure that justice was always done, and to get to the bottom of all this, he needed Hermione's testimony and to debrief both witches. Whether Hermione had broken the law or not had yet to be seen, but he needed to detain her.

Harry Potter was an Auror now before anything else.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione began to apparate along with Bellatrix, but nothing happened.

 _Damn it. I waited too long._

"Anti-apparating ward set. Please cease and desist." The Aurors from behind Harry began to circle around the two witches. Apparently, they were smart enough to create a small anti-apparating field. At least, it wasn't an anti-apparating jinx, or might have caused a splinch.

Hermione knew there would be no way out other than to fight these Aurors. It would be a challenge since Bella was in no condition to fight. She would need to take them out quickly before they had a chance to retaliate. Hopefully, the surprise of casting a spell with no wand would be enough to take them by surprise.

Hermione quickly charged two spells up with both hands ignoring the pain that shot through her coming from the burns that came from the artifacts. She would have to repair those soon. She would need to incapacitate all these Aurors to at least shut down the anti-apparating field.

Before Hermione was able to let loose a spell, Harry's wand was already targeted on her. Harry had a look of hurt on his face, but held the belief that what he was doing was right. And, really, what Harry was doing was the right thing with the little evidence that Hermione could actually give.

 _Now or never. Velox._ As the haste spell was cast, Hermione aimed to parry Harry's wand with her arm to incapacitate him and use her other arm to cast a quick succession of Stupefy spells to render a few of them unconscious before the fight even started. The plan was sound...

...if it worked.

A spell was already going through Harry's wand as she reached for it, the spell that intended to stun her hit the ground in between Hermione and Bellatrix instead, causing the two witches to be flung from each other. There were seven Aurors including Harry, amounting to eight. Two Aurors went down from Hermione's initial assault bringing them down to six. She had wanted to bring at least four down with her initial strike, but she had no choice.

Hermione began to run. Harry and the Aurors immediately gave chase, leaving only one Auror to guard Bellatrix that was still breathing heavily on the floor.

The brunette would need to drag this out, take out the five Aurors then take out the last Auror guarding Bellatrix before apparating.

Immobilizing spells began to be flung towards her as they began to give chase. The Aurors including Harry all vocalized and shout out their spells, making it easy for Hermione to determine where most of the projectiles were being aimed.

Hermione began tossing Stupefy spells behind her, but they were all nullified thanks to the quick casting of Protego spells. She frowned, incapacitating people when you were outnumbered just wasn't easy.

There wasn't much in the area, only a few trees and Black Lake. She couldn't use the terrain to her advantage unless she went deeper, but the longer she took, the worst off she might be.

Hermione was able to quickly cast a Bedazzling hex while going behind one of the few trees in the area. She needed a plan, taking out these Aurors wasn't as easy as she thought.

A minute later, and her worst fears came true. Multiple apparate spells began littering the area.

Hermione started cursing Merlin, Morgana and all the gods.

 _Of course, these Aurors are smart enough to leave apparate access to other Aurors._ Hermione didn't even have cast a detect spell to know how fucked she was. There were at least _three_ more Auror teams.

 _Merlin! How am I going to incapacitate over thirty Aurors!_

* * *

"Who authorized reinforcements?"

"The Head Auror had sent all available Aurors to guard, Hogwarts, but when we arrived, it wasn't there and had to reapparate to your location."

Harry was annoyed that the Head Auror had done another move without at least consulting him. He just hid his irritation. He would voice his complaint towards the Head Auror after this was over.

 _Might as well use the reinforcements to end this fast._

"Apprehend Hermione Granger. She is to be captured _unharmed._ " Harry needed to end this soon. He still would need to sort out through Hermione's story as well as sort out what to do with Hogwarts not being there anymore. Looking at the death count wasn't going to be fun.

Harry knew Hermione was in the area. He put his hand into his pocket and took out the Marauder's map. Hermione really wasn't giving him much choice.

 _I didn't want to hunt her down like this._

The boy-who-lived relayed the her position to the other Aurors and began to close in.

 _I wish you would have just trusted me, Hermione._ Hermione wanted him to trust her, but why couldn't she do the same?

* * *

Hermione was growing tired. She was already exhausted after firing off the Obliteration spell, but after taking down several Aurors, she knew she was almost out of magic to throw out. She had been running and hiding from dozens of Aurors for over half an hour now. Maintaining defensive spells while her offensive spells were deflected by Protego spells were slowly whittling her down.

If she was at full strength, Hermione would have been able to break passed the anti-apparate wards that the Aurors placed, but now, she could barely cast the bloody apparate spell.

 _I haven't even had breakfast!_ She was sounding like Bella now! She just hoped that the dark witch was still safe. She needed a plan. She needed to get back to her witch!

The sound of an apparate right in front of her revealed Harry carrying the Marauder's map.

"No wonder I couldn't hide." Hermione said, indicating the Marauder's map that was being stuffed inside Harry's robe.

"Please, Hermione. Just calm down and come with me quietly. We'll be able to get through all this after we finish the investigation! I'll even be sure to be with you the whole time there!" Harry pleaded, but Hermione knew she couldn't let herself be detained. This was bad, this was the weakest Hermione had felt in a very long while.

Her mind raced to make a plan to get out of this mess, but there wasn't an escape route she could think of.

She was almost out of magic.

She wouldn't have time to get anything from her bag.

 _Magic..._

Hermione knew the basics of dark spells since she had real _all_ the books on them, but never truly practiced them. Many dark spells, especially the ones Bellatrix used, all absorbed magic on some level.

Hermione would have to try and leech off magic from these Aurors.

 _Sorry, Harry. I guess you're going to be the first meal._ Hermione didn't want to act like some kind of magical vampire leech, but she had no choice.

First, she needed to disarm the Golden boy.

 _Expelliarmus!_ Hermione cast the spell out of her finger, bypassing the words, trying to disarm Harry before he could mount any defense, but it seemed as if he had gotten better at dueling.

Harry was able to detect the familiar spell before it was cast. He was able to bring his wand up in time to fire off the same spell.

"Expelliarmus!"

Both beams of magical energy collided and continued to stay connected. Both Harry and Hermione continuously pumping out magic to try and overpower the other.

The duel looked exactly like the time Harry had gone against Voldemort only both beams of magic were red.

The Aurors that weren't knocked out began to enter the area of the duel. None of them tried to interfere knowing how volatile colliding spells were. Any destabilization from an outer source could kill anyone in the area.

Hermione knew her plan had failed. She had no magic left. She had probably taken over fifteen Aurors out, but that wasn't even half their number.

The spell collision ended with Hermione being blasted backwards. The brunette tried to activate her artifacts again to summon more magical power, but they were burnt out. The hand used in casting the Expelliarmus spell was also burnt from losing the collision.

 _All this just to lose?_

Hermione could hear the Aurors get closer, but she could barely even open her eyes anymore.

 _Bella. I'm sorry. I'll come for you soon._

Before unconciousness could claim Hermione, she swore everything went dark accompanied by a loud smash, but anything else was a blur as she let emptiness engulf her mind.

* * *

Harry was in a pinch.

A second ago, he had just overpowered Hermione's magic. He knew that the witch was already tired from that ancient gigantic spell she had cast as well as dueling nearly half of the Aurors here. He shuddered to think what she would have been capable of had she been ready for them...

... or if Hermione was out to kill them.

He had absolutely no idea how powerful Hermione had gotten.

Harry was just about to apprehend his friend when the sky went dark.

 _Huh?_ Harry looked up at the sky.

Apparently, the sun was blotted out...

... by a large tentacle.

"Merlin's balls!"

That was the last thing Harry Potter saw as a massive tentacle smashed him into unconciousness.

* * *

 **AN:** Tenty is back and saving the day! Oh, just passed 100k words too! :) My posting time has been all over the place now.

Hermione may be powerful, but casting an Obliteration spell, overheating her artifacts, fighting over thirty Aurors and clashing with against Harry Potter with his own signature spell would tire out anyone.

Minerva had no chance to show her reaction as the chase began while she was still in shock.


	28. Surprise

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 28: Surprise

* * *

If you think surprises are sweet,

then get ready for a treat.

Don't expect none,

surprises are such fun.

* * *

Apparently, the sun was blotted out...

... by a large tentacle.

"Merlin's balls!"

That was the last thing Harry Potter saw as a massive tentacle smashed him into unconsciousness.

* * *

Bellatrix cursed as she could only watch Hermione try to run and fight the Aurors. She couldn't believe how helpless she was after using one dark spell and assisting Hermione with one damned ancient spell.

This was absolutely mortifying! And the Aurors left _one_ piece of shite to watch over her?

 _They don't even perceive me as a fucking threat?!_

The Auror slowly approached her with a soft smile on his face. The stupid idiot probably thinks I'm just some _weak_ fifteen year old that was dragged along into this mess.

Bellatrix Black reduced to a fifteen year old that was slumped on the floor!

 _Fuck this!_

Fuck this weakness she was feeling! Fuck the Aurors for underestimating her! Fuck Hermione for draining so much of her magic! Fuck, she wanted some food so bad!

And fuck this Auror!

"It's alright, little girl." This _motherfucker_. "Let me help you up, and we can bring you to the Ministry for some medical attention. How's that sound?" He came closer to get his grubby hands on her.

 _That's right little shite, get closer._

Bellatrix didn't have too much energy and needed to be as efficient as possible with any movement. She would _die_ first before fainting in front of this chump.

The Auror got close enough without realizing that the fifteen year old Bellatrix was probably just as dangerous as a wounded dragon.

The Auror screamed in pain as Bellatrix brought out her dagger that was hidden within the sleeve of her robes. There was no hesitation at all as she plunged the blade downwards straight into his foot. She had grudgingly cleaned the dagger of weasel piss, at least now it was covered in its .

Her victim reflexively rolled backwards to tend to his foot as Bellatrix scooted away, clutching her dagger close to her chest like a final lifeline.

 _Hermione!_ Bellatrix's eyes began to dart around, trying to find any sign of her still missing lover.

 _Where's Hermione! No, no, no!_ These Aurors all wanted to tear them apart. Bellatrix knew they would all try and hide Hermione from her.

"You aren't going to tear us apart! Stay away!" Someone always wanted to tear her away from those she loved. Her parents, her sisters and now they're trying to take Hermione away!

"Crazy fucking bitch!" The Auror began to mend his wound around a meter away, keeping his distance from the injured witch on the ground. He didn't want the crazed witch stabbing him again.

Bellatrix willed her magic to come forth, but all she felt was a burning where her artifacts were. The dark witch still had her dagger. The dagger was all she needed to get through this pest!

 _I should have aimed for his throat!_

Bellatrix waited for the Auror to get close again, this time she would slash open his throat. He was one of the people that was trying to keep Hermione away from her.

The dark witch knew impending hysteria was upon her, but she didn't care. The only person that could have calmed her down was Hermione and the brunette wasn't anywhere close. Bellatrix knew this was their plan, they wanted to keep Hermione away so that she would panic. Did they think that her being unhinged would work against her?!

Instead of coming closer, the Auror took another few steps back and tossed a potion bottle that seemed to have healed his stab wound or at least stop the bleeding. The Auror was smart enough not to get too close as he began to aim his wand at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix knew that the Auror was going to stun her and take her away. All of them wanted to take her away! This was just like in the past with _Voldemort,_ he also did the same thing with her sisters! The Dark Lord had subtly warned her to stay away from them or they would face the consequences. These Aurors weren't any different!

They wouldn't take her away. No one would take her away!

 _NO ONE!_

With the last of her strength, Bellatrix took quick aim and expertly threw her dagger that flew straight between the Aurors eyes, but the Auror was able to move quick enough to at least block the fatal dagger throw with his wand hand, not without consequence.

Another scream came from the Auror as he clutched his bleeding hand while his wand had clattered onto the ground. Bellatrix tried to reach for the wand to try and leech some magic, but she couldn't even move from her spot.

Bellatrix could feel the anger wafting off the Auror as he picked up his wand with the other hand and aimed at her again while the other hand was still impaled and bleeding profusely.

 _Hermione!_

The dark witch once again tried to summon up some magic, but none came forth as if it were being absorbed somewhere else. She should have recovered magic at least enough for one spell! Was her exhaustion really that bad?! Her vision began to get blurry while dark spots slowly threatened to put her into unconsciousness even without the Auror doing it for her.

"Go to sleep, you crazy bint! Stupef-"

Instead of Bellatrix being stunned and knocked out, the Auror was knocked out by something that had hit him right outside his field of vision.

Bellatrix opened her eyes again trying to get a glimpse of her savior. Hermione had probably wiped out all the Aurors and finally got back to her. The brunette really owed her some breakfast and lunch. However, instead of seeing Hermione, she was greeted with a sight that she wasn't prepared seeing.

"Cissy..." With no energy left and with seeing the image of her baby sister, Bellatrix lost consciousness. The fifteen year old finally slumped down into the ground with her eyes closed.

"She's suffering from severe exhaustion." Narcissa was already by Bellatrix's side slowly picking up the smaller girl. The Malfoy Matriarch looked towards the fallen Auror, "Nice shot, Andy. A bit crude, but effective." Andromeda has taken out the Auror using some kind of weird looking bludger.

"Rather than use magic to get traced. Are you sure about this?" Andromeda raised an eyebrow while poking the Auror with her baseball bat, still unsure about rescuing the girl and implicating themselves against the Aurors. She also kept a lookout just in case the Auror wasn't alone.

"Quite. We will talk back at the manor. Grab the dagger." Narcissa indicated towards the Auror. Andromeda frowned as she hastily pulled the dagger out from the bleeding palm.

"Same old Bella." Andromeda said while looking at the bloody dagger trying not to get any blood on her robes. It was dreadful trying to take bloodstains out.

"Slinky, apparate us back." The house elf beside Narcissa didn't hesitate to cast the apparate.

Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda all promptly vanished without a trace. The Aurors wouldn't be able to trace the apparate of the house elf and there would be no magical evidence in the area. The only thing left was an Auror with a bad bump in the head and a few stabs.

* * *

Even if the circumstances were less than pleasant, the three sisters were back together again for the first time in over two decades.

Narcissa had brought Bellatrix to the dark witches old room back in the Malfoy Manor. The dark witch needed a lot of rest and Narcissa still needed to perform a full checkup for anything ailing her sister.

Narcissa looked towards Bella's sleeping form, thanking Merlin, Morgana and whoever else that she had sent an house-elf spy to Hogwarts. The house-elf was able to relay information about Bellatrix's condition and they were able to get there stealthy and in time just to save their dark sister.

While Narcissa was seated right by Bellatrix's side, Andromeda sat on another chair further to the side of the room. The light brown haired witch that looked almost like Bellatrix when she was her regular age was still pensive about what they had just done.

"Are you sure this is really Bellatrix?" Andromeda gestured towards the younger girl that was still unconscious and resting on the bed. The girl really did look _exactly_ like Bellatrix when they were younger, but for someone to actually have a spell or potion that could reverse age? It was just unthinkable.

"I'm sure. Ever since I heard of Isabella Crescent Black, daughter of Sirius Black and Bellatrix Black, adopted daughter of the Crescent house and Scion of the Crescent and Black houses, I already sent an elf to gather gossip as well as asked a few favors from the Slytherins still within the confines of Hogwarts. A single hair sample was all I needed to verify that the girl _is_ Bellatrix without a doubt. Sister, would you actually believe that Bella, of all people, would consort with Sirius and produce offspring?" The distaste and disgust was all over Narcissa's face.

"I suppose not. I just..." Andromeda sighed, thinking about her lost daughter yet again. Her grandson would never get to feel the warmth coming from his parents ever again.

"I know you've been thinking about Nymphadora, but you, out of everyone in the world, should know that Bellatrix would never betray either of us. Don't forget any of her sacrifices!" Narcissa hissed at the end, knowing just how much Bellatrix sacrificed for them.

"I haven't forgotten. How she took the punishment from our parents because of me as well as the punishment from Voldemort for shielding us..." There was so much more that Bella had sacrificed, her innocence, her life, her clean hands, everything just for them. "I just can't help but feel that somewhere along the way, we lost her..."

Narcissa's anger rose at the words coming out from her elder sister and did not attempt to hide it as she rose from her seat. The blonde went towards Andromeda and gave her sister a quick slap trying to knock her out of whatever funk she was in.

"If we ever did _lose_ her, then it was our fault! We left her, we used her as a shield and let her take all the consequences! Two of her own sisters, her own flesh and blood using their eldest sister as an escape to live their lives, lives that aren't even worth much. We owe her, Andy. We owe her everything." Narcissa wiped a lone tear that fell while walking back to her seat, pushing away the bangs that fell over Bellatrix's face as she moved while sleeping.

Andromeda just kept silent, not really knowing what to say anymore. She wanted to believe, but the war, the deaths, Voldemort... She just didn't want to lose anything anymore.

"Don't you remember all those years ago? The promise we had just before all this... death and war started?" Narcissa indicated the day back when all three of them fell asleep in the forest back when Narcissa was just thirteen years old. Both sisters recalled the one oath that they had pledge to each other back when they were little girls. Back when everything was right with world.

"Sisters right now." Andromeda started.

"Sisters before." Narcissa continued.

"Sisters forevermore." Bellatrix finished and both witches looked towards the bed with surprise to see their elder-younger sister awake.

"Both of you are old as fuck, feed me. I'm hungry." Bellatrix's head still hurt and the feeling of exhaustion was still prevalent, but her stomach, _Morgana,_ her stomach was demanding food.

"Bella, language." Narcissa chided while standing and embracing the dark witch. Andromeda took a few moments, but eventually joined the hug. The tender moment was ruined by Bella's stomach and Narcissa called the house-elf to bring some food.

* * *

Bellatrix quickly dug in to whatever the house-elf brought her while she was still in bed. The meal was probably good enough for _three_ healthy wizards, but Bellatrix devoured every last dish that was given.

"What happened to your manners, Bella?" Narcissa took a napkin to wipe off the messy mouth of the dark witch. "You really are acting your age."

"So, I guess you saw through the ruse?" Bellatrix questioned, but a thought caused her to immediately shake off the covers. Narcissa, however, did not let Bellatrix even take a foot out of the bed.

"Bella. No. You are still suffering from exhaustion. I have yet to do a full checkup on you as well. You are not going anywhere." Narcissa slightly winced since she realized she was talking to Bellatrix like a mother would.

"No! I have to leave! I have to find Hermione!" Bellatrix tried to start activating her artifacts, but quickly realized that they weren't attached on her.

Before the dark witch could even do anything else, Narcissa held her eldest sister in place while Andromeda quickly shoved a potion into Bellatrix's mouth while holding the dark witch's nose, forcing the fifteen year old to gulp down the potion.

Bellatrix immediately felt the effects of the potion as the tenseness in her body dissipated and both her younger sisters placed her back into the bed.

"You will rest. There is no new information about Miss Granger. I will tell you immediately if we've heard anything, but as of now, you will rest." Narcissa knew that something like this would happen. Luckily, the youngest sister already prepared a Calming Draught.

"Okay." Bellatrix sighed as she was finally calm, even if it was against her will. "How'd I get here?"

* * *

Narcissa explained to Bellatrix the events after the dark witch had collapsed from exhaustion. She also told her eldest sister how they knew Isabella Crescent was Bellatrix Black so fast as well as the spies that Narcissa still had laying around. One spy she had in Hogwarts would never be returning though.

Bellatrix now knew that it had only been a day since she was brought to Malfoy Manor.

"Andy swung a stick and knocked an Auror out? Well, shite." Bellatrix chuckled imagining Andy doing the deed, she had never seen her look-a-like ever do anything like physical assault before. "Hermione must have escaped since there's a lack of news." The Aurors would have released a statement had they caught her. "Where are my accessories?" Bellatrix hoped that they weren't too damaged, if they weren't, she should be able to feel Hermione through their link. Bellatrix and Hermione naturally had a link, but the artifacts solidified and amplified the link to allow communication.

"I've hidden them as well as your dagger. The areas they were attached to were burnt." Narcissa pointed towards the bandages wrapped around Bellatrix's ear, arm and finger. "Before anything else, Bella, we need you to answer some questions then we'll do the checkup." Narcissa said, getting to the point quickly. They several dozen questions, but some had to be asked now.

Bellatrix knew that there was no demanding anything right now, especially when she could only feel her magic barely recovering. The dark witch knew her little sisters would have many questions for her and finally they would be able to talk in peace.

"Fire away." Bellatrix knew that this would be a long talk.

"Nymphadora. What happened to Nymphadora?" Andromeda questioned the pain she still feel could easily be seen within her eyes.

"Dumbledore. Hermione and I figured out that Dumbledore killed Nymphadora."

"You expect me to believe Dumbledore killed my daughter?!" Andromeda shouted and stood up, unable to believe that the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, the headmaster of Hogwarts when she was a child, could possibly be her daughter's murderer. Andromeda could only rationalize that Bellatrix was lying and trying to toy with her.

"You can let me drink Veritaserum, but I'm not lying. I'll tell you both everything right now since there isn't much else I can do and there still isn't any news on Hermione." Bellatrix knew this would take a few hours to explain, but she'd rather her sisters knew what the fuck was going on at least. There wasn't any reason to hide anything from both of them.

Bellatrix knew that both her sisters still had the temporary Obliviate placed on them and would have to explain that too. She needed Hermione to be able to release that particular spell on her sisters.

* * *

"I can hardly believe that this is all happening right now." Narcissa stated knowing that Bellatrix of all people wasn't one to make a tale like that up. Bellatrix had opened her mind for the two sisters to take several quick peeks using Legilimency to further show proof of some of the happenings, especially the incident with Nymphadora that she had seen through the battle doll's memories.

Narcissa had to actually pause in the middle of the tale to ask the house-elf to get them some tea. Andromeda had also handed out some muggle medicine for headaches since all this was starting to give them headaches.

"Dumbledore killed Nymphadora..." Andromeda could only sink in her seat. She could hardly believe that Dumbledore had been manipulating so much for decades. She could hardly believe that _even now,_ Narcissa and herself still had some kind of base compulsion spell on them due to the Sorting Hat.

 _Unbelievable._

"It will take some time for us to digest this, but I'm afraid your checkup cannot wait." Narcissa would need a day or two, or maybe a week, to process all the new information. They also needed Hermione to unlock their memories and remove the base compulsion spell that could still be affecting them. However, Narcissa wanted to do a full checkup of Bellatrix before anything else.

"Eh, I don't want to." Bellatrix crossed her arms, she really didn't want a checkup.

Narcissa wasn't having any of that though. Bellatrix had no choice as Narcissa began to run a magical diagnostic on her.

"Nothing." There wasn't anything wrong with Bellatrix magically, but Narcissa still had a few more tests.

"I told you, Hermione already did all these diagnostic spells!" Bellatrix didn't actually know which diagnostic spell Hermione used, but this checkup crap was just so annoying. Her little sister was trying to act all motherly because she was _physically_ fifteen years old! This was just absolutely mortifying, but she had no magic and the Calming Draught was still affecting her.

 _The only thing that can really calm me the fuck down is sticking my face between Hermione's tits._

"You said Hermione ran magical diagnostic spells on you to check for any anomalies when she used the Time-Turner and Philosopher's stone to de-age you, you never said anything about physical diagnostic spells. Narcissa could still hardly believe what Hermione Granger of all people went through. Apparently, the girl was even older than them in a way.

 _Fifteen years of no sleep and contact with people._ Narcissa wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Narcissa began casting other diagnostic spells. Spells to check Bellatrix's lungs, brain and other vitals. Everything appeared in order. Her eldest sister was absolutely healthy, even the scars from the time in Azkaban was all healed. Too bad the spell required so many materials, she would have wanted a spell like that cast on her too. Maybe one for Andy, Teddy did need a mother.

The youngest sibling was just about to accept that it really was only exhaustion that plagued Bellatrix, well, until she ran the last of her physical diagnostics.

" _Bloody hell_." Narcissa swore causing both sisters to gape and look at their youngest sibling in shock. Narcissa _never_ swore.

"Cissy! Language!" Bellatrix tried imitating how Cissy was chiding her a while ago and laughed. She idly wondered what the blonde witch could have found out from her _extensive_ diagnostic spells, but Bellatrix knew she was fine aside from some exhaustion.

"Cissy?" Andromeda piped up when Narcissa still hadn't replied. The witch seemed to re-cast a particular diagnostic spell over and over before snapping out of it.

"Bella." Narcissa was trying to find the words, but there wasn't any way to be subtle about this. She didn't even know how this could happen.

"What?"

"You're pregnant." Narcissa just decided to be as blunt as possible because she was too shocked not to be. Andromeda's mouth was left gaping, not really believing it. Apparently, their youngest-eldest sister was now 'fifteen years old and pregnant'.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Slinkey - Narcissa's house elf, yes, I know I'm bad at naming. There was a house-elf named Winky, so... yeah...

 **AN:** I'll try to get another one out during the weekend, but no promises!

I actually made one chapter each for Jane/B and Victoria/B, I'm leaning more towards the J/B, the V/B turned out really dark and might just be a one-shot, not sure if or when I'll post them. Still up in the air, I don't even have titles yet.

Obviously, I glazed over explaining everything to Narcissa and Andromeda since there's just way too much important information. I tried going over some of the more important issues that they would personally need to know of and discuss.

Oh yeah, Bellatrix is pregnant, seriously. There have been a few signs, the hunger, oversleeping and exhaustion. Remember that 'conjuration' back in Chapter 12? That was actually an ancient sex spell, I might edit that in for clarification if someone wants me to. You don't play with conjured 'flailing appendages' without consequences! If anyone is thinking about Bella's age and the pregnancy, don't worry, I've got everything covered.

 **EDIT: 5/23/16:** I put in Time Turner + Resurrection Stone instead of Time Turner + incomplete Philosopher's stone. The RS was used for Volana while the Hermione-made PS was used to de-age Bellatrix. No one noticed my mistake! .


	29. Unbreakable Bonds

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 29: Unbreakable Bonds

* * *

As children, the three made a vow.

Sisters right now.

Sisters before.

Sisters forevermore.

* * *

"You're pregnant." Narcissa just decided to be as blunt as possible. Andromeda's mouth was left gaping. Apparently, their eldest sister was now 'fifteen years old and pregnant'.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"I said that you're pregnant." Narcissa was sure that the question was kind of rhetorical, but her mental processes were still stalling with the news.

"I heard you the first time!" Bella shouted. The dark witch mentally searched her memories to how this particular problem could have happened and quickly found the reason when Hermione was playing around with one particular ancient sex spell. "Fucking Hermione!"

"Wow. I didn't know Hermione had balls, literally." Andromeda piped in, slowly getting over the shock.

"She doesn't have balls or a fucking dick! She used an ancient sex spell and probably forgot that ejaculating _magical fucking semen_ would still get me knocked the fuck up!" Bellatrix remembered passing out after Hermione kept plugging up and filling each of her orifices with _magic_ when the brunette was trying to punish her for making her orgasm all over Rosmerta's tavern. She still remembered limping out of the forest, pretending to have escaped from Crescent Manor.

"You're pregnant and unwed." Narcissa stated while contemplating on the thought further.

"Seriously, Cissy? That's what you're conflicted about?! I have a bloody parasite eating my magic inside my stomach!" No wonder she was feeling sleepy so much and getting so hungry. She assumed it was because of the stress from Azkaban and serving the Dark Lord, but apparently it was from Hermione's magical sperm.

 _Hermione's fucking magical sperm. Fuck!_

"We will need to contact Miss Granger. I will not allow you to give birth without getting married."

"Cissy! We've just killed hundreds of green shites! The Aurors are out to get us and you're trying to get me hitched?" Bellatrix sighed, winning arguments against the blonde never really worked. "Never mind. Give me the ring I had on, I'll contact her for your _plans._ " The dark witch pointed to her wrapped finger that still had burn marks lingering under it. Bellatrix would use the artifact to pinpoint and hopefully contact Hermione, wherever the hell she was.

"Not until you heal up first."

"Cissy! I have _nine_ other fingers I can wear the ring on! Give it!" Bellatrix huffed, she needed to get in contact with Hermione to know what their plan was going to be. It had been two days after all, she was surprised that Hermione had yet to contact or even go to her.

 _You better not have died, mudblood!_

"Fine, fine. Be quick about it though, you still need bed rest. We will also need to get a proper mediwitch to check on your baby." Narcissa conceded to the point, her sister had recovered her magic to substantial levels after two days of recuperation.

A loud shout from down the hallway caused Andromeda to stand. "Looks like Teddy is getting into trouble again. I'll spend some time with him. I'll see you two later." Andromeda began to walk out of the room to take care of Teddy.

"Teddy?" Bellatrix asked while Narcissa picked up the slightly burned and damaged ring that Bellatrix had been wearing.

"Nymphadora's child with the _wolf._ " Bellatrix could see the frown and tone of voice when Narcissa said _'wolf',_ seems like her little sister was still prejudice against some.

The dark witch accepted the ring that Narcissa handed over and inspected it. It looked a far cry from when she first had it. The metal looked dull, slightly cracked and the clean metallic look it had before was now marred with burn marks. She remembered the last time she had trying channeling magic through them, they actually started to burn her as if the magic had nowhere to travel and began to burn whatever area was close.

Bellatrix put the ring on the same finger on the opposite hand. The dark witch began by channeling a minuscule amount of magic, just to test it out first, and she knew then and there that the artifacts were truly worn out when she felt the unmistakable feeling of burning on her finger. It seems as if the artifacts Hermione had made weren't made for the full exertion of an ancient spell with that kind of magnitude, at least when it was only two of them casting it.

"Shite, I hope this crap still works." Bellatrix assumed that she would only be able to cast a few more spells before the artifacts were truly burnt up. The Dragon Heartstring used to create them were probably all nearly burnt up. She began to channel magic, just enough to send her thoughts towards the owner of the other set. She could feel the burn, but ignored it, she had felt pain a thousand times worse than a little burn.

 _Hermione..._

 _Luv..._

 _..._

 _Bitch, where the fuck are you!_

Nothing. Bellatrix felt that the connection wasn't even going through. There was no way to actively just ignore or shutoff the connection between the twin artifacts and that meant only one thing.

Hermione must have burnt out her artifacts when she battled against the Aurors. This was the worst case scenario. Bellatrix could only hope that Hermione would find a way to find her because she had no clue where her lover had gone to. Shrieking shack would be within the search perimeter of the Aurors and they had no other true hiding place.

Panic began to surge again. Hermione was missing. She had no way to find her little know-it-all. Before she could all out panic, a warm embrace came.

"Stop worrying over everything, Bella. I told you there hasn't been any announcements anywhere. You think the Ministry would keep it a secret if they captured her?" Narcissa tried to appeal to Bella's rational side, she didn't want the dark witch to panic or get depressed, she had seen her sister deteriorate to that point before and did not want to experience it again.

A wave of sleepiness began to engulf Bella and her eyelids began to droop. Just before her little sister laid her back down on the bed, Bellatrix realized Narcissa used a sleeping spell on her.

"Bitch..." Bellatrix was too tired to actively fight the spell though, the parasite was eating way too much of her strength. She would get revenge against Narcissa later.

* * *

Narcissa took the ring her eldest sister had just used an placed it to the side where all her other items were. It was still a bit surprising that her sister did not even need to use a wand to use magic anymore. If what Bellatrix said was true, then using all three of her artifacts would enable her to multicast several spells at once.

 _Terrifying, especially when in the hands of Bellatrix of all people._ Narcissa did love her eldest sister very, very much, but she, of all people, knew how dangerous and volatile Bellatrix could be. She could just imagine a full powered Bellatrix _infinitely_ casting dark spells that continued to replenish her own magics while draining and destroying other people.

Narcissa knew about Bellatrix's Tenebrae spells and how destructive they could be when the dark witch utilized it to its fullest potential.

The blonde witch took one last look at her sleeping de-aged eldest sister and left the room headed towards Andromeda, she would let her sister recuperate for a bit more. The stress of hearing that she was pregnant probably did not even hit Bellatrix yet. Everything was already chaotic enough, but Bellatrix being pregnant just brought things to a whole new complicated level.

 _So much for planning to steal and hide Bellatrix away._ Narcissa had heard about her sisters love for the mudblood, but didn't think that the relationship went that _deep._ Especially since Bellatrix had tortured the girl just over a year ago. Apparently, the missing part of her memory is what is keeping her from remembering Hermione Granger when she existed in the past.

 _Time magic._ Such a ludicrous practice. At least, the Ministry stopped their research of it, well, all their research was now a big time vortex that they still could not figure out.

Still, of all people, Professor McGonagall had actually started all this by giving Hermione Granger her Time-Turner. Hermione Granger actually existed stuck in time, back in time and reliving time while her sister did not even exist in time for a while after Hermione had taken her to her own present and created the doll. Her sister was not even supposed to be alive.

One had led a concurrent existence...

..., and the other was not supposed to have an existence at all.

 _Maybe these two are meant to be after all._ Narcissa just hoped that time would not decided to catch up to the two witches. She would also have to ask Hermione if there was a way to repeat the spell used on Bella, Andy and herself weren't getting any younger.

Narcissa found Andromeda in the living room bouncing the two year old Edward or 'Teddy' on her knee eliciting giggles from the child. The blonde witch smiled at the scene before her and it only reinforced the fact that talking to Andromeda had been the best decision she had made in _years._

"Motherhood really does suit you, Andy." Narcissa went over and kissed Teddy's head before she took one of the vacant seats near Andy.

"Hah. You should have seen me with Dora, I was at my wits end not really knowing what to do." The giggling child was finally drifting off after playing so much even before Andromeda had started playing with him.

"Well, you were pregnant at twenty one."

"Better than being pregnant at fifteen." Andy chuckled, still not really believing her eldest sister was actually pregnant.

"True, true. Do you know what I dreamed of way before all of this happened?" Narcissa sighed, remembering hopes that were never met.

"What?" Andy could think of a few, but decided to humor her sister.

"The three of us all pregnant and together. Where all our children would be able to play happily together without regard of anything." Narcissa could only sadly smile at her one true hope when she still a girl. She _had_ seen it, once upon a time in a dream. She could still vividly remember seeing both her sisters as well as herself already pregnant and there were also two other children playing around them, but that particular dream never happened.

Maybe in another time.

Maybe in another life.

"I'm sorry I left, Cissy." Andromeda placed Teddy to the side of the sofa and went closer to her sister, placing a palm on top of her sister's hand.

"It wasn't your fault. You love who you love, but if you really want to apologize, you should apologize to Bella." Narcissa could still remember the events after Andromeda had left their household. She could remember Bellatrix's already fracturing mind start to unravel. This event wasn't what started Bellatrix's deterioration, but it was the event that triggered a shatter point. A shatter point that Voldemort took to bind Bellatrix to his will.

"She covered for you, you know? Voldemort had decided to pursue you, but Bellatrix tried to convince him otherwise." Narcissa knew that Andromeda had only known bits and pieces of what happened since the middle sister had no more contact with any of the Blacks aside from occasional gossip and the newspaper. Now was the time to reveal more about the shrouded events since Bellatrix was already here.

"I know. I read what happened from the newspapers." Andromeda had read the tragedy that happened within the confines of Black Manor, she had almost apparated right back when she read about it, but her husband decided that it was too dangerous especially since she was pregnant at the time. "Mother and father got into an argument with Bella, father threw a powerful hex while Bellatrix countered it which ended up fatally for them. I know it was ruled in self defense since Voldemort already had supporters within the Ministry." Her parents passing was a tragic thing especially when the Blacks held blood above everything. Andromeda couldn't believe that her father had thrown a spell towards Bellatrix either since he had never once raised a hand or wand against his daughters.

"No. That never happened." Narcissa had to ready herself to explain one of the biggest trauma and lie that no one knew the truth to aside from three people.

"What do you mean?" Andromeda could sense the heavy feelings surrounding the story that her youngest sister was just about to tell and she did not like where it was going.

"You know father and mother, neither of them would ever raise their hand against us or a wand against us. I overheard everything that happened that day. I _know_ for a fact that Voldemort knew that I overheard everything as well, but he ignored my presence." Bitterness poured out from Narcissa's words. She always thought that she couldn't have prevented the outcome, but she never even tried anything at the time.

"Voldemort? What does that monster have to do with what happened?" The terror she felt in the pit of her stomach intensified as she didn't even know Voldemort was part of another tragedy yet again.

"I overheard them in Bellatrix's room when she pleaded for him not to chase you down to kill you. You didn't think Voldemort would just let that go right? He asked for an exchange. A life for a life." Tears began to well up in Narcissa's eyes. She felt so weak at the time, she wished she had done something, but what could she have done?

"A life for a life..." Andromeda echoed the words, knowing where all this was going.

"A life for a life. Voldemort told Bella that in exchange for your life and the life of your unborn child, she had to take two lives in return."

"No-"

"Yes. He ordered her to kill mother and father or else he would have mobilized the Hit Wizards loyal to him at the time to hunt you down." Narcissa said grimly. "Voldemort then used his sway within the Ministry to change the story, he didn't want his protégé put away after all. You and I both know that the Dark Lord had already commanded Bella not to interact with us anymore, so she could never get her conscience clear with him hovering around her. There was no one to save her from him nor anyone to save her from herself..."

Andromeda was at a loss for words. She knew her eldest sister had given up so much and sacrificed everything just for them, but she didn't think it was to this extent. Shame began to fill her. When had she given up on Bellatrix? When did she begin to doubt her eldest sister?

"Don't blame yourself, Andy. From what Bella said, all of us have a basic compulsion spell woven into us due to the Sorting Hat. It wouldn't take much for the Dark Lord to put in a suggestion to stay away from Bellatrix. It had been his plan all along to keep Bellatrix isolated. To keep her controlled and to keep her power in check because he knew how much potential she had." Narcissa softly said while she began to embrace her elder sister. There wasn't much else to say as both sisters grieved for what their eldest sister went through.

They grieved for what could have been.

They grieved for what was lost.

However, not all was lost, and right now, that was all that mattered.

Both sisters eventually got up and put Teddy to sleep in his room. Bellatrix did not wake again until the next morning.

* * *

Bellatrix could see how Andy was looking at from one of the other sofas. This was the third day that Bellatrix hadn't seen or contacted Hermione, the first two days she was unconscious, but still. The three sisters have been spending the whole day together doing things that they should have always been doing as sisters since before that was taken from them. Andy was giving her weird glances though, she was used to slight suspicion lurking within Andy's eyes, but now? Andy had a tiny smile when looking at her and everything, it was a bit creepy.

"Bewa."

The dark witch was already worried, but after numerous tries with using her artifacts, none of them could connect to Hermione. She realized that using wandless magic was ingrained into her already, she couldn't fully control multicasting spell since that was what the other foci were for, but she could do enough.

"Bewa."

Too bad the artifacts couldn't be used as a conduit for magic anymore, it still worked, but the burn accompanying it wasn't worth it. They would probably be fully destroyed if she used them even for a couple of simple spells.

"Bewa!" Bellatrix couldn't ignore the child anymore as he squeezed on the arm that he was attached to on Bellatrix.

"Andy! Get _this_ off me!" Bellatrix wanted to be able to think clearly! This annoying boy wouldn't leave her in peace! She tried prying him off her leg, but then he attached to her arm. She tried prying him off her arm, then he ended up on her other arm.

"Come on, Bella. He's your grandnephew, besides, you're going to be having a baby of your own, you'll need to learn eventually." Andy laughed, both Andromeda and Narcissa decided not to tell Bellatrix that they knew about what happened to their parents, they just didn't want to give their eldest sister more to think about. Andromeda would always be thankful and she would show that by being a loving sister. That was a piece of that past that should be left in the past, all that mattered was Andy now knew that her eldest sister never stopped being her eldest sister.

"Don't remind me! I can't believe I got knocked up after over forty years of staying parasite-free!" Bellatrix said while trying to get the two year old child off her. She had fended off enemies that people could only dream of fighting, but she couldn't fend off this two year old!

The dark witch still couldn't believe that Hermione actually impregnated her. She was _the_ Dark Witch, Death Incarnate and a slew of other crap, but she _wasn't_ mother material! She wasn't even able to take care of her sisters like she wanted! How was she going to handle being a mother? Could her body even _handle_ being pregnant? She was fifteen and her body was still undergoing magical stabilization!

 _I'm going to use that spell to get her fucking pregnant!_

Bellatrix was just about to tell the two year old off again when she looked at the child that was staring at her on her lap. The child morphed his face into a face that resembled her in her childhood. Bellatrix couldn't say anything else as she began to imagine what her baby would look like. Would it have more of Hermione? or more of herself? Would it be a girl? Well, two X chromosomes should give them a girl, but with ancient magic involved, who the fuck knew.

Instead of tossing or kicking the child off, she eventually just put a hand on his head and let the kid lay on her for a while. In all her life, she actually had never held a child. There just wasn't any chance.

Suddenly, Bellatrix felt the kid put his tiny hands on her breasts.

"None! None!" The child shouted and Bellatrix magically hurled him towards Andy.

"They're growing, you little imp!" Even a child made fun of her chest! She would have to ask where Hermione had gotten that book of ancient sex spells, there should at least be something that would increase her breast size!

 _I might be actually able to get used to this_. Able to get used to having family around again, even the little imp.

Bellatrix hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time, aside from the times when she was with Hermione. It seemed as if fate finally wanted to let her have a family. She could have gone without the parasite, but she wouldn't do anything to it until Hermione knows about what she did. Bellatrix conceded to herself that Hermione would tell her to keep the child and she had to admit maybe there was a really tiny part of her that actually wanted this to happen.

Bellatrix had actually been scared of seeing her sisters again, but, apparently, there was nothing to be afraid of. She had her sisters with her, all she needed was Hermione and everything would be great.

As soon as Hermione found her, everything would be complete...

..., but fate is a spiteful bitch at times.

Narcissa had a few minutes earlier to talk to a few of her sources to get updated news on what was happening around them especially at the Ministry. The Malfoy Matriarch entered the room slightly paler than usual with a paper in hand.

Bellatrix knew she wouldn't like whatever the hell was on that paper.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Narcissa clutched onto the small paper, crushing it in her hand.

"Spit it out, Cissy!" Bellatrix knew she wouldn't like it, but had to hear it.

If Hermione was dead she would recreate the Obliteration spell and use it on the whole Ministry.

"The Ministry has Hermione. The information I received is what the headlines for tomorrows newspaper is going to be." The youngest Black handed over the small crumpled piece of paper. Narcissa wanted to hide this, but she knew that her sister would not live without the brunette witch.

Bellatrix quickly took the crumbled paper and opened it to find a short message to what the headline for the Daily Prophet.

"Hermione Granger Incarcerated for the Destruction of Hogwarts and the Massacre of Goblins." The small piece of paper ignited as soon as the dark witch finished reading it.

Was this why she couldn't contact Hermione?

Had the Aurors destroyed her artifacts? Was that why they wouldn't synchronize?

Bellatrix had numerous questions, so many things were uncertain, but one thing was certain.

"I'm going to the Ministry."

The only thing certain was she had to get to Hermione. If this Ministry was in her way, then so be it. The Ministry does not know who the _fuck_ they were messing with.

 _I will break them all._

This time the Ministry would learn their lesson.

Nobody messes with Hermione...

...,and no one fucks with Bellatrix Black.

* * *

 **AN:** What happened to their parents is actually what Bellatrix hid from Hermione way back in Azkaban during Legilimency training. This just shows more background to why Bellatrix acted like she did in the books/movies.

Would've liked more sister bonding, but Cissy's spies cut their bonding short! Will Andy and Cissy actually let a newly pregnant Bella charge into the Ministry?

By the way, if anyone was wondering. The Obliteration spell that Hermione used took over 70% of Bella's magical reserves(She also had to control the massive vector spell), around 10% from the Dark Bombardment, and the rest were being drained by the baby and hunger. Hermione burned around 50% of her own reserves because Bellatrix had taken the brunt of the spell exhaustion. The Obliteration spell is no joke to cast, they also wanted it controlled and limited. If the spell was uncontrolled, the disintegrated area could easily be 5 - 10 times the size of Hogwarts. (The base requirement of the ancient spell also required 5 people minimum.)

Hermione focused chapter is next, probably. (This was actually supposed to be the Hermione chapter, but a some readers wanted a bit of bonding so... bonding chapter!)


	30. Preparing for the Worst

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 30: Preparing for the Worst

* * *

A moment to create,

Thousands of years to fulfill.

So close to a finished state,

Bend down to my will.

* * *

Bellatrix had numerous questions, but only one thing was certain.

"I'm going to the Ministry."

The only thing certain was she had to get to Hermione. If this Ministry was in her way, then so be it.

* * *

Brown eyes opened to a darkened room while a beige ceiling. Confusion was the first emotion that ran across Hermione's face as she tried to remember what had happened. She could remember heading towards Hogsmeade with Bella...

...and, she remembered everything else up until exhaustion took over her consciousness.

 _Bella._

Panic filled Hermione as she realized she had left her lover all alone by Hogwarts. The brunette could immediately sense that all three of her artifacts were missing. She wasn't in chains, a holding cell or under any kind of spell, but she didn't know where she was. She needed to get out and find Bellatrix.

How long was she out?

The witch tried to move, but regretted the action immediately as pain shot through her body. The pain wasn't severe, but it was painful enough that she knew she was in no condition to move around swiftly at the moment.

Hermione channeled a bit of magic and begun a diagnostic spell to check her well being.

 _Sprained wrist._ Probably when the magic spell collision backfired and exploded on her.

 _Burns._ Over usage of her artifacts, she'd need to check them to see if she could repair them. The artifacts were designed to be used with regular spells, not ancient super spells. It was understandable that they would burn out, especially after she had to go against several dozen Aurors right after.

 _Multiple bruises._ Nothing severe, all that from tumbling around fighting and running from Harry and his cronies.

 _Magic exhaustion._ Well, that was a given.

Her injuries were actually not too bad considering what she just went through. She still had no idea what had happened, but whoever saved or captured her should make an appearance soon. She wanted to leave already, but knew that it would be impulsive to just up and go with all her injuries.

Hermione looked around the room, it was lavishly adorned, but it seemed like the designs were really outdated. Her eyes fell upon the bedside table which had her three artifacts.

 _More like pieces of charcoal._ The three trinkets actually resembled charcoal right now. They were unusable after being overused, but it wasn't a big issue. She spotted her outer robes by the chair and sighed in relief. Her outer robes had her magically enchanted bag, she'd be in big trouble if that particular thing was lost since it had _everything._

 _I'll have to re-synthesize the remains of the artifacts to make my project._ It wasn't particularly hard to synthesize new artifacts, especially when she could just use the remains of the old ones as a catalyst. Even if these were unusable, the burned artifacts still held a connection to their twin and would be able to detect them once repaired.

Hermione already had an idea of what she would make them into. She had been using these artifacts for quite a while and was sure her body and magical core had gotten used to it. It should be possible to make a whole new level of magical foci that would supersede the three foci she had been using.

The brunette took one of the artifacts in hand and tried to channel a bit of magic to try and locate Bella even if she knew it was futile.

Nothing. It was like channeling magic into a rock, she would need to find some more materials before she could repair these. Most of them she already had, but the current design she was thinking of required more Dragon Heartstring. She had a few that she had _borrowed_ from the Ministry, but she needed a bit more for what she had planned.

Hermione knew that the situation was dire even if she still didn't have the full picture. The brunette could feel that the conclusion and the answer to all her questions was near. She could not afford to be ill prepared.

 _Someone's coming._ Hermione could not hear anything, but she could feel the magical presence of the person. Her senses were still not up to par due to her injuries, but she could at least sense that someone was within the area. The first thought was an apparate spell, but even without her senses, she could see the spell weave around her that indicated the place had wards upon wards.

 _This place is actually fortified with spells._

It must have not been long since she had collapsed since her magic had not recovered enough.

 _I've probably regained a fifth of my magic._ A fifth was all she needed to wipe out a team of Aurors anyway, it would be harder without her artifacts, but still possible. The artifacts she had were not just boosters, they also passively, albeit slowly, increased her own magics. The more Hermione wore and used these artifacts, the stronger her base magic would get and eventually they would reach the point where her body wouldn't even need the artifacts.

A spell was already ready and precast into her hand that wasn't sprained. The muggleborn witch also put whatever magic she had left into a passive spell that would make her injuries heal faster.

The presence was close, Hermione could feel it as she took aim towards the only door into the room.

"Miss Granger." A voice came from behind her, which was impossible since her back was on the backside of the bed which was by the wall.

Hermione released a girlish shriek and accidentally released the spell that she had also accidentally overcharged due to being surprised. The door blew apart and propelled itself down the hall, she swore she could hear a pained shout.

"Helena!"

"Ah, my apologies. I was in the area just behind this room, it was easier to phase through rather than to go around towards the door. I'm afraid I haven't been using doors much." Helena floated towards the front of the bed Hermione was residing in and waved her hand to illuminate the candles. The ghost looked back to Hermione knowing that the girl had a lot of questions, "Ask away."

The first question was obvious.

"What happened?"

* * *

Volana could see everything through Luna's eyes.

Volana could sense the amount of raw magical power used by her creator to annihilate all living and non-living beings in the area.

Although, Volana did not understand why she suddenly felt...

...stronger.

* * *

Helena could only watch in awe at the massive white magical blast from the distance. Helena had accompanied Luna going around Hogsmeade since she didn't want to be stuck within Hogwarts' walls while the goblins were doing reinforcement. She also did not want to be chased around the castle by the Bloody Baron that kept appearing every single time that she had no one for company. Helena would have already destroyed him, but even ghosts had laws, sadly.

There was no way anything within the blast radius could have survived. Helena could easily recognize the spell used from spell structure and she also knew who cast it from spell signature, the ghost wasn't Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter for nothing.

The last time Helena had seen an Obliteration spell actually used was in the thirteenth century by Jeanne d'Arc, the Maid of Orleans, just before she was burned at the stake after exhausting herself of magic and getting captured. The ghost hadn't been in Hogwarts _all_ the time, she had seen her fair share of historic events as well.

"Merlin..." Luna could only gape at how Hogwarts just suddenly did not exist anymore.

Chaos began as people started to panic after the blinding blast faded. People started to apparate out and others began to wonder if the same magical blast was going to hit Hogsmeade. The professors that were in the area were trying to calm people down and tried getting everyone to start apparating to a safer area.

Helena and Luna began moving towards the blast site when people stopped apparating and started running away from the ruins of Hogwarts. The two witches could easily detect that an anti-apparating ward had just been placed, someone did not want people leaving the area. A few of the braver students were headed towards Hogwarts to see what had happened to their school, but two Aurors were not letting anyone through.

"I think we lost all our notes on our book." Luna frowned, but tried lightening the tense atmosphere. She was serious though, her notes, all her things and all her underwear were probably all disintegrated.

"That is the understatement of the century. Hermione has a lot to explain again." Helena was glad that she had removed most of her things from the Room of Requirement after the Voldemort situation, but still, all the valuable things and the whole of Hogwarts now ceased to exist. All the secrets, all the portraits, all the ghosts inside and whatever else were all lost.

Both witches needed to find Hermione and find out what was going on.

"Volana." Helena called out to the shade that was lingering within Luna. The two had gotten to know each other and reached a cordial understanding when Helena had deemed the shade harmless towards Luna. It was a surprise that Helena could actually _touch_ Volana even without concentrating. She wondered if she would also be able to touch a Dementor if she could touch Volana, not that she would want to.

 _Yes?_ Volana gained an ability to be able to send her own thoughts to people that were within a close area. At first, it started just being able to talk to Luna from within, but Helena was able to hear Volana even while the shade was residing within Luna.

"Can you trace Hermione using her magical signature?" The ghost already assumed that Hermione probably apparated right after destroying Hogwarts to avoid the Aurors that were starting to litter the area.

 _Towards Black Lake. I can also sense Harry Potter within the area._ Volana had been created using Hermione's magic and could easily detect and follow Hermione's signature, but she was also created using the Resurrection Stone which Harry Potter had used before and could faintly detect his magical signature as well.

"Black Lake? She's still within the area?" Had Hermione missed her chance to apparate? This wasn't good at all. "Luna, the first sign of danger and-"

"Yes, professor. I know. We'll have to have a funeral for all the creatures that died within Hogwarts." Both witches had a link with mythical creatures and it was painfully obvious that many of them perished within Hogwarts. Luna didn't like the Nargles, but she would never have wanted them dead.

Luna wished that Hermione really had a good reason to use this extreme method.

* * *

There were _a lot_ of Aurors around.

Helena and Luna were still moving towards Hermione's location that Volana was providing. Helena was in 'ghost mode' while Volana used her own magic to augment Luna's cloaking magic to circumvent all the Aurors. Luna would have been easy to detect by the seasoned Aurors, but none would be able to detect her due to Volana's unnatural magic.

Helena had counted at least fifteen Aurors that were littered on the ground, all alive at the very least. Several Aurors were also running and limping towards the location that they were going towards.

 _No surprise the Aurors are taking the direct approach to apprehend Hermione._

It was mindboggling that the Ministry actually sent out so many Aurors just to capture one girl. It was also surprising that Harry Potter was within the area. Was the boy trying to help Hermione? Or was he going to stick to the Ministry? She really hoped it was the former.

"Expelliarmus!"

The hope was for naught at the sight that met them.

Two red magic beams were colliding, Hermione and Harry at each end. The Aurors that were able to get to the area could only watch the duel since colliding spells were dangerous if interrupted by an outside source.

Both Helena and Luna remained hidden, trying to find out which of the Aurors were maintaining the anti-apparating field. Helena had been trying to dispel the barrier, but couldn't since there was at least one or two Aurors that were maintaining the field at the same time. She could also not afford to be caught doing things against the Ministry, being on the Ministry's hit list wasn't something she wanted.

Everyone within the area could only continue to watch the ongoing battle.

The 'boy who lived' against the 'brightest witch of her age'.

Best friend against best friend.

The golden girl versus the golden boy.

For a moment, Helena did not even know who she was supposed to support. The two dueling casters were supposed to be on the same side, but it seems as if times have changed again.

Luna didn't budge either, still classifying both Harry and Hermione as her close friends. Volana could also feel the conflicting thoughts within both Helena and Luna and decided to just observe.

The battle was near its end though. Hermione had been slowly losing the spell collision as the crux of the collision slowly edged towards the witch. It was obvious how exhausted the witch was already, she would not be able to win this.

The battle ended as the spell collision blasted Hermione backwards.

"Stop." Helena sharply whispered as she could see Luna already tensing up to charge. The shade probably wouldn't hesitate to act if her host decided to do something reckless.

"We have to help Hermione out." Luna urged, the dreamlike quality of her voice was lost at the increasing panic as she could see Hermione's eyes slowly close.

Helena didn't reply because she knew that Luna understood why they couldn't just jump out.

There wasn't a plan.

There were dozens of Aurors.

There was still an anti-apparating field.

And, there was Harry Potter to deal with along with all of that.

Ravenclaws do not act impulsively.

Luna just realized where they were. They were right by Black Lake where Hermione befriended the giant cephalopod that not even Luna had gotten the chance to come in contact with.

Instead of praying to Merlin, Morgana or some random god out there, Luna decided to put her faith into things she knew existed, just like a Ravenclaw should.

The blonde witch opened up her senses. She could sense Volana inside her, she could sense the Bloomlings near them, she could sense a couple of Nargles that resided in Hermione's bag, she could sense...

...she could sense the troubled feelings from beyond the waters, she could sense the unwillingness to hurt, but she could also sense the desire to help a friend.

Luna concentrated and sent her feelings outward in hope that the being would understand.

 _Help her, please._

Luna didn't need to ask again as the sky darkened and shouts started to echo.

The last thing Luna and Helena heard from Harry was a loud exclamation of "Merlin's balls!" before he was crushed beneath a large tentacle.

* * *

It could sense it's friend near the area.

Before it could even send out a greeting, it could feel many more appear. It decided to hide since it truly did not like being around many people.

It enjoyed the presence of its friend and even the presence of the loud one that always came along.

However, it could sense that something was amiss. Something was wrong.

Was something ailing its friend?

It began to open its senses, it could sense feelings. It could feel the distress coming from the girl, but could not feel any malice coming from all the others within the area.

It did not understand, so it decided to wait...

..., until it heard the plea.

 _Help her, please._

It did not hesitate to attack any and _all_ presences aside from its friend.

* * *

Giant tentacles blotted out the sun for the Aurors as the fast moving limbs of the giant cephalopod quickly began pounding, swiping and crushing everything within reach.

Luna and Helena had only been spared most likely due to going 'ghost' for Helena and Volana helping cloak Luna in her own energies.

The Aurors did not fare so well.

Harry Potter was quickly flattened underneath a large tentacle. The Aurors that were in close proximity to one another were swiped by another tentacle that flung them all around like ragdolls. Some of the better, more talented Aurors were able to cast Protego spells and Wingardium Leviosa spells to save themselves from the assault coming from the lake.

One of the senior Aurors that were left standing began to bark out orders to what was left of the Auror strike teams.

Fire spells, slicing jinxes, curses and all kinds of offensive spells began bombarding the massive tentacles that were unrelenting in its single mindedness to wipe out everything in the area.

The surprise attack that came from the depths quickly lost its effectiveness as the Aurors began more coordinated.

Aurors that had brought brooms were already using them to fly around and fire an array of spells into the lake, trying to damage the giant squid that was wreaking havoc within their ranks.

The other Aurors on the ground were able to put distance between themselves and Black Lake in order to begin bombarding the lake with magics to destroy the giant sea monster or at least to make it retreat.

The Aurors on brooms had to start retreating as the giant squid began firing out massive jets of water that shot a few Aurors out of the sky.

The senior Auror that took command was about to issue another order to strike, when everything went quiet aside from the wails and groans of injured Aurors. The tentacle and arms all disappeared back into the lake, the only evidence that was left were the large imprints on land and the large waves still churning around in the lake.

He took in the scene as the other Aurors began assisting the fallen. He quickly looked over to Harry Potter that seemed to be unconscious and stuck in the ground with limbs not looking too good, but then remembered what their mission was.

Not only did the tentacles disappear...

..., so did Hermione Granger.

 _I hope this doesn't cost me my pension._

* * *

"After the giant squid created the distraction, we were able to stealthily escape without the Aurors noticing. The anti-apparating field also dispersed when the rampaging tentacles took out all but around ten of them." Helena finished her story. The ghost was the one who cast the apparate since the Ministry would not be able to trace magic used by a thousand year old ghost, it took a lot of magic to be able to teleport living beings, but it was possible as she just proved.

"I'm surprised Tenty actually harmed someone." According to Helena's story, Luna must have somehow persuaded the giant squid to help her, which she was thankful for of course. Being caught really would be the worst case scenario at the time.

The obvious question came next.

"Where's Bellatrix? and how long have I been here?" Hermione's voice was soft, but Helena knew that she had to answer this carefully or the witch in bed would already be up in arms.

"It has been a mere ten hours, your recovery actually surprises me a great deal. As for Isabella, I haven't heard anything." There was no way to lightly put the facts, but Helena knew that Hermione was more Ravenclaw than Gryffindor and hoped that the girl would not act impulsively without any knowledge.

Hermione knew that it was a bit too early to jump through conclusions, but she couldn't help imagine a few scenarios. There were only two that actually stood out.

One, Bellatrix was actually captured. Whether or not the Head Auror would be able to do anything to her other than detain her was yet to be seen.

The second possibility was that Bellatrix was somehow able to get away. Hermione knew that the dark witch was stubborn and resourceful, it was highly possible she had gotten away even when she was magically depleted.

 _Going anywhere unprepared will be my undoing._ Hermione had passively gotten stronger without the use of her artifacts, but she still needed them or at least a better version of them to be able to tackle her enemies, she wasn't one to leave things to chance.

There was no way to track down where her lover was until she was able to repair her artifacts. Reinforcing or recreating the artifacts would need her to be at her peak to avoid any explosive mishaps. Hermione didn't really want to, but she knew she needed to rest.

"In case you're wondering, we're at Ravenclaw Castle. It is a bit empty since no one has lived here for centuries aside from the house elves that were bound here. Rest well and I will appraise you of any new information that may come. Place your hand upon the rock on the table if you wish to eat, it will alert the house elves to bring you anything you wish." Helena knew the girl needed rest and decided to go to Luna, who was also staying in the castle.

Hermione thanked whatever that was watching over her that she had told Helena and Luna about everything that was going on.

As soon as she woke up and recovered her magic, she would start repairing her artifacts to locate Bellatrix.

 _Hang on, Bella._

* * *

Darkness.

Solace...

... such a human feeling.

The surroundings were less than peaceful though. Many people had felt the tremendous flux of magical energy and many began to panic. Shouts of terrorism, magical super weapons and even the end of the world could be heard all around the Ministry. It was amusing to say the least.

There was no mistaking the magical signature. There was also no mistaking the kind of spell that was cast, the last time it was cast was at least two centuries ago.

It was incredible how much one young witch could achieve that several thousand more wizards and witches could not achieve.

The magical world had gotten truly stale, a truly sad state.

Lost were the days when wizards and witches were versed in all types of Greater Magics. Lost were the days when new spells were born each days. Lost were the days when magical artifacts were created more powerful than its predecessor, but now?

Streamlined wands that used a singular core, streamlined spells that were all watered down and so _much_ knowledge lost, hidden and destroyed in fear of misuse.

A tragedy.

It turned the world very, very dull.

 _I commend and thank you, Hermione Granger. Not even I thought you would go this far._ The plan for prolonged entertainment, gone within just a few seconds, but the benefit? So much more. He never expected the girl to actually use extreme measures, he was actually proud that such magical users still existed.

There was also no mistaking what had been destroyed.

 _I had hoped that there would have been more casualties, but it was entertaining nonetheless._ The girl had destroyed everything, which suited him well. The Elder Wand had been fully consumed as well as the Sorting Hat, there was no mistaking it.

He could feel it, he could feel the anchor get stronger and the _tether_ tighten.

 _There is no mistaking it, they are destroyed._

There was a slight problem with the Resurrection Stone for it wasn't completely destroyed. The third anomaly, the sentient Dementor, had fully integrated with it. It wasn't much of a big deal, but it would have been better if the stone truly ceased to exist.

A few minutes passed and the near empty Auror Department began having numerous Aurors re-apparating back to base. Most of them injured and unconscious, but a report was needed this time.

The goblins had actually created wards that were surprisingly _effective._ Any surveillance spell had been erased within the area of Hogwarts.

Aurors were running to get medics, some of the more severely injured were being brought down to the infirmary, other Aurors were already getting hassled by other people from the Ministry to what was going on.

An Auror immediately burst into the Head Auror's office. It was no wonder that the report came slow, it seems as if his usual scout had been significantly injured.

"Sir! Emergency report!"

The Head Auror nodded, most of the information could already be accurately guessed.

"Hermione Granger has obliterated Hogwarts with an unknown spell. We assume that Isabella Crescent was an accomplice to this action as well, but we were unable to capture either one of them."

The Head Auror couldn't detect either of the two witches signatures anywhere within the Ministry, so could pretty much guessed that the two witches escaped somehow.

 _Apparently, over forty Aurors can't do anything against two witches. Maybe I should recall the whole department along with the Hit Wizards?_

"Harry Potter with his original team were backed up by the reinforcements you sent. Auror Potter pursued the suspect after separating her from Isabella Crescent, but had to retreat after being assaulted by... a giant squid."

"Separated? Continue." This report was actually hilarious as it was stupid. Hermione Granger managed to recruit a giant cephalopod.

"As we were retreating, Hermione Granger disappeared. We also found an injured Auror that had been knocked out while trying to watch over Isabella Crescent, she has disappeared without a trace as well."

 _Could they have really escaped all my Aurors as well as avoid detection?_ It was possible because of how skilled the women were, but it was also possible that they escaped separately.

Terrible news... to them at least. The goblins force had just been near annihilated, the main Auror core injured and the Ministry in shambles. Not that either race knew anyway.

"One last thing, sir. Auror Potter has been severely injured, nothing fatal, but the healers have just placed him in a restorative coma for the next few days." The Auror that gave the report quickly saluted and left to tend to his own wounds. None of the Aurors seemed to have gotten out of the scuffle unscathed.

The office was once again empty, even if the outside was filled with chaos.

 _I must commend and thank you once again, Hermione Granger._

A sinister smile crossed his features as he thought of one more thing that might _encourage_ the anomalies in moving again. The Head Auror brought out a quill and a piece of parchment and began writing. A minute later and an owl was already waiting for the note to be sent.

"Please deliver this to Rita Skeeter." This action may or may not do anything, but it is worth the bluff to make things move faster. The owl quickly flew towards the intended destination.

Everything was in chaos.

Everyone was confused.

It was perfect.

And, it seems as if it was finally time.

"I guess that I should go _visit_ Auror Potter."

* * *

As soon as Hermione woke up the next day, the house elf had informed her that Helena had returned to Hogwarts to be appraised of the situation and Luna and left for a while to go to her father's home to let him know the situation.

Hermione was thankful that she was left alone so she could begin working on repairing the artifacts. She had a quick brunch and was directed into a room that she quickly made into her work place.

"Your mistress said I could request for anything right?" Hermione questioned the house elf, she was missing a few key ingredients that she didn't have enough of. Everything was just happening so fast that she had yet to restock on some of the ingredients she had _borrowed_ from the Ministry during the time limbo.

"Yes, miss."

"I need ten strands of Dragon Heartstring, a ball of Unicorn silk, Essence of a Flame Sprite and Breath of an Ice Spirit. The latter two are optional since I'm sure they aren't common." The artifacts Hermione had created before were only prototypes of what she really wanted to create. Now, she felt better prepared to handle something stronger than an artifact that only utilized Dragon Heartstring. The artifacts she used for the past several years had slowly developed her magical core just like a person that slowly began to introduce multitudes of poison to their body to make it stronger or immune against the poisons.

Rare ingredients weren't prevalent where Hermione went. The Ministry only had the Department of Mysteries which had many rare items and forbidden things, but didn't really have necessary materials for research and experiments. Most of the pureblooded manors and castles she had gone through only had ancient tomes that were forgotten in their libraries. It was sad, but the wizard and witches that wanted to further magic were a rare breed, making gathering the ingredients even harder.

The Ministry itself wasn't really a threat the more she thought about it.

It was actually laughable that the Ministry had made the Cruciatus Curse, the Killing Curse and the Imperius Curse, forbidden spells when there were _much_ scarier spells out there.

The Cruciatus Curse? Hermione had read a spell that would slowly rot your body while feeling untold amounts of pain as maggots started feasting on your flesh.

The Killing Curse? It was actually mercy killing since there were many more ways to horribly kill a person. The original ancient Bombarda spell wasn't specifically for inanimate objects.

The Imperius Curse? This, Hermione would agree that it should be counted as a forbidden spell, even if there was a worse spell that actually took full possession of the mind and body of the target. The particular spell was ancient blood magic though.

The real threat was the Head Auror and whoever else he was connected to. Somehow, Hermione knew that all these tragedies were connected somehow and that the inevitable meeting with the Head Auror would answer everything.

The Aurors that Hermione had incapacitated would all be back to their peaks after they were treated by the healers. She would have to face them all again if worse came to worst. Hermione only had a handful of allies and she needed any advantage she could get.

This item she was about to attempt to create would be the byproduct of over a year of research and testing during the time limbo. She would have been more comfortable with another few months of testing, but there wasn't much time and her regular artifacts wouldn't be enough.

"Right away, Miss. I will fetch them from the Ravenclaw's personal storage."

"You actually have them? Here?" Hermione stopped the house elf from leaving, slightly surprised that all the ingredients she stated were all in one place.

"Yes, Miss. The Ravenclaw vault has been untouched for centuries, but everything in the vault has been cataloged and kept up to date even after the Mistress last used them."

"Since Helena used them?" Hermione questioned, slightly confused.

"Mistress Rowena Ravenclaw, of course." The house elf quickly went away after Hermione didn't ask another question.

It made sense that Rowena Ravenclaw would have been a spell researcher that had a special storage of ancient tomes, spells, ingredients and whatever else. The Founder of Ravenclaw house probably didn't imagine that her line would end with Helena though.

Hermione realized that she wasn't able to go through the better sources for information since she had stayed in Britain during the whole time limbo. She had focused on Hogwarts, the Ministry and known pureblood residences, but nothing else.

 _Seems like there is still so much to learn._

Hermione now kind of wished she could make another time limbo, along with Bellatrix of course. The dark witch wasn't particularly hard to persuade anyway.

The house elf returned after an hour and presented Hermione the ingredients she asked for, the Breath and Essence both in separate enchanted bottles.

 _Time to work._ With minimum amounts of rest and a little luck, Hermione calculated she would able to complete her work by the next day and finally use the completed version to locate the dark witch. The next day would be the third day away from Bellatrix, she hoped to Merlin that Bellatrix was okay.

 _Stay safe, Bella._

* * *

 **AN:** Ready for another battle inside the Ministry in a few chapters? Well, unless Hermione blows it up. Idk.

If anyone is confused, Bellatrix woke up after two days. Found the knowledge on Hermione on the third day. - Hermione woke up on the first day and started doing her thing on the second.

Just a small reminder that during the whole time limbo, Hermione never went away from Britain that's why most of the things she learned were ancient spells from lost tomes hidden within Hogwarts/purebloods and forbidden things from the Ministry. The rest of the time was spent researching/experimenting as indicated a lot throughout the story. The three artifacts she made were made between the seventh to fifteenth year in the limbo, they were her prototypes. She never really had any point in creating a sum of all her research since there wasn't really a threat at the time.

This chapter wasn't supposed to end here, but I realized it was getting too long. I need to stop expecting chapters to end up short, one almost always becomes two or three x.x

Tenty just rekt'd the Aurors :)


	31. Unpleasant Greetings

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 31: Unpleasant Greetings

* * *

 _It is too late,_

 _the time has pass._

 _The only way out,_

 _to change the past._

* * *

 _Time to work._ With minimum amounts of rest and a little luck, Hermione calculated she would able to complete her work by the next day and finally use the completed version to locate the dark witch. The next day would be the third day away from Bellatrix. She hoped to Merlin that Bellatrix was okay.

 _Stay safe, Bella._

* * *

The preliminary work on her new artifact started the day she woke up, but knew that she needed to be at her peak to be able to truly synthesize her artifact. Magic fully replenished and body fully rested, Hermione woke up early the next day and continued her work.

All of the wands that were created today only used one core and then covered by a magic conducting wood that would allow the wand to reliably control the spells used with them. Hermione believed that older wands during the time where wizards and witches were almost always at war, held more than one core, but to reduce the risk and power that wands held, they stopped their creations. She could almost compare it to how the muggle world all agreed to stop manufacturing nuclear weapons.

The leftovers she had gotten from the Ministry would all be used now.

 _Dragon Heartstring as a proper base core..._ It didn't mean she couldn't manufacture her own arsenal. It was widely accepted that wands only have a singular core, maybe because everyone thought wands could only have one core that nobody tried to produce something _more_ or it was a practice that had simply been forgotten. Dragon Heatstring had always been the base of her wand, and she needed more of it to be able to hold and stabilize everything else.

 _Phoenix Feather._ Harry's wand core, makes more general spells easier to use, although hard to be chosen by the artifact, but being chosen wasn't a problem.

 _Unicorn Tail Hair._ Ron's wand core, _s_ tabilizes the consistency of the spells making even failures not fail with casting spells. It makes the artifact bond strongly to the first user, making it work in synchronization with the Phoenix Feather.

Here's where it got a bit trickier.

 _Thunderbird Tail Feather._ A legendary bird that is closely related to the Phoenix used by Shikoba Wolfe, one of the four wandmakers during the early twentieth century. Difficult to master and control, but the power given is unparalleled.

 _Rougarou Hair._ A hair from a werewolf-like creature used by Violetta Beauvais, another one of the four wandmakers during the early twentieth century. It helps with dark magic affinity and Hermione needed to learn more about dark magic after the last fiasco.

Both of these cores were from the United States making them highly rare, but not exactly sought out for, since wandmakers in Britain tend to use ingredients more common in the area.

And yes, Hermione was going to use all _five cores._

It was sad that she was about to make a breakthrough that these past wandmakers could have done if they had collaborated with one another. Or maybe they did try, but kept failing over and over by not being able to stabilize the cores. Maybe that was when they deemed it 'impossible', but it really wasn't.

Some cores attuned to one another, the others repelled, but the most important issue that the wandmakers most likely failed to realize is they needed _goblin knowledge_. Goblins knew how to forge weapons and _wands._ Humans thought they were vastly superior to anything created by the goblins and thus never used techniques from them while forcing the goblins to never use wands.

Hermione wasn't able to gather knowledge from other races, but she was sure able to get knowledge from the goblins on stabilization.

The witch began to levitate all five cores, the Dragon Heartstring almost twice as much as all the others.

 _Innervate._ Magical energy began to course through the cores, attuning them to one another to begin a merging process.

First to merge were the Unicorn Tail Hair and the Phoenix Feather, creating a balance, but Hermione still exerted a vast amount of magic just to keep the balance from being lost. The Thunderbird and Rougarou came next, both merged after being combined first with Dragon Heartstring, so that Hermione had much more control over them.

This is where the wandmakers started to fail. They'd probably already have failed during the first core merge without knowing the proper spell weaves that the goblins had calculated themselves, but she wouldn't. She had read that true Elves, Fae and other races had their own spell weaves for cores, but she would work with what she had.

Hermione could feel the energy try to implode and consume itself, trying to destroy and swallow the other cores and even try to swallow her as well, but it held...

... it held, but Hermione knew it was only a temporary merge. It was like when you have five children all fighting, the professor pulls them apart to keep the peace, but as soon as the professor is gone, it all starts again.

The brunette had a solution for that though. A localized Fiendfyre was supposed to suffice, but she had something better.

 _Essence of a Flame Sprite_. A magical flame that would allow the cores to truly meld. Fiendfyre would have been fine, but the Essence would allow a much gentler melding. It would allow the cores to be brought together slowly, more efficiently and not just smashed together head on.

Hermione could feel the molten core of magical energy forming just outside of her grasp, she could feel the power that rivaled ancient tomes, ancient texts and whatever else she had found in the Ministry. It could easily rival the Elder Wand even if the Deathly Hallow was created by a different means that would probably be impossible to replicate.

The burnt pieces of her old artifacts floated towards the swirling core of magic that was still being affected by the flame. The fragments were slowly thrown into the tiny maelstrom, it was almost complete. All it needed was a container, just like the wooden wands or their metal counterparts, but she had something better, something more flexible...

Something that she would never lose, something that would be with her at all times and something that was more of a conductor than a container.

 _Unicorn Silk..._

Unicorn Silk that she had magically _stitched_ and _infused_ directly into her right and left shoulder just yesterday that would be _permanent._ There would be no way to remove it from her, there would be no way in separating Hermione and her conduit of power.

Humans needed contact with their wands to cast spells, but Hermione realized that it was a fundamental flaw. Losing a wand would make many spell casters useless, to her it would only reduce her effectiveness, but to eliminate that flaw?

It was actually easier to _become_ the wand herself.

 _Infundere!_ Hermione infused both her hands with her magical energy and _grabbed_ the coalescing magical energies and _split_ them with each of her hands. Without any pause, she pressed both masses of energies onto the opposite shoulder.

The witch could feel the _burn,_ she could feel pain that was just on par with one of Bellatrix's Crucio spells...

..., but she would endure it.

She would endure forging this power source, she would endure forging... herself.

Bellatrix had known about her experiments, especially the one she dubbed as _exploding bunnies._

The exploding bunnies were her trying to infuse a magic wand core into an animal. The time limbo afforded her several _hundred_ hours of research, but her main testing could only be done when time had resumed, which was during the period she was stuck in the past.

And, it worked. Although, the bunny that was fully synchronized with the magical core quickly made itself scarce at the time. Apparently, the bunny had learned how to apparate somehow.

The stitching of Unicorn Silk on both her shoulders were invisible to the naked eye, but they currently glowed softly as the amalgam of energy continued to stabilize within her skin. The lines of thread could easily be made out of her arm forming some kind of intricate pattern that couldn't even be described. It was as if there were several intricate patterns that fell over one another, but somehow they kept shifting.

It was done.

Hermione could feel the power flow through her own body. She could somehow _feel_ the magic flow through the air without even trying to discern it. She knew this was the pinnacle of magic and there would be no going back from it.

The girl tried to feel the control of magic throughout her body, trying to pinpoint one thing, the one reason why she had done all this.

 _Bella._

Hermione did not even wait to recover, she began channeling her magical energy to resynchronize with Bellatrix's artifacts to find her.

Pain.

She could feel the pain return several fold as tendrils of the Unicorn Silk began to expand slowly. As if the Silk did not want to stay in one place, as if it wanted to spread...

..., and it was.

Hermione felt the several hundred tiny microscopic threads extend itself, trying to spread from her arm while she continued to channel her magic. She opened her eyes, not even realizing that they were closed in the first place. She was almost there, she could feel herself almost grasp Bellatrix's location and at the same time, she could see one glowing thread on her arm extend downwards and begin to branch into more.

The Unicorn Silk was somehow acting like some sort of living tree root that wanted to further burrow itself within her own body. It wanted to _grow._

What Hermione had experimentally created was _more_ than what she expected. She had just proved that it was possible to fully integrate a wand core into a human body, but she forgot to account a few things.

Unlike a wand, the human body could _grow._ A wand was supposed to be static, something that would always have the same amount of power unless tampered with, but with the human body? The body was also a living thing, and it seemed as if a wand core had a different effect on a human body.

 _... shouldn't have lost that bunny..._

Now, she could understand what a wand truly was. Hermione wasn't a wandmaker, nothing even close to it even if it seemed as if she had surpassed their craft.

But, she understood what it was. As with a lot of her realizations, they all came when it was too late to look back.

A wand is a buffer. It was meant to contain a wand core, no matter what material was used whether wood, metal or whatever else.

A human body is _also_ a buffer. It was meant to contain a human magical core.

And, what happens when there is no more buffer? What happens when the container is lost? What happens when a wand core and a human core came together?

Well, Hermione was about to find out.

The girl's eyes slowly drifted close again, but not before she felt the connection re-establish. She could once again feel where Bellatrix's artifacts were. Her body was exhausted from synchronizing with her new creation as well as using magic just after its application and her body had just one response.

It shut down.

* * *

Narcissa's mind ran through dozens of excuses to tell her stubborn elder sister that was adamant in breaking into the Ministry, so far nothing was working, but she would not stop trying.

"Bella, be reasonable. You're pregnant for Merlin's sake." They couldn't even be sure if the news was a fact. Narcissa's source in the Ministry just stated that everything was in chaos and at the center point of _everything_ was Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger who just several days ago wiped out the last of the Death Eaters. The girl had also wiped out Hogwarts and put nearly the _whole_ Auror Department into the infirmary. The brunette was already going to be printed as the number one most Undesirable for the massacre at Hogwarts. Even if Narcissa knew what truly happened at Hogwarts, it was a _massacre_.

"Reasonable?! She's the father of my child!" Bellatrix face soured, should it have been 'mother of my child'? Hermione did have a dick at the time so maybe... Not the time.

"And so what?! Your life is more valuable than hers!" Narcissa shouted, but immediately regretted it.

"Why? Because she's a _mudblood_? Because she's not a Black? I don't care about any of that Cissy. And you wouldn't either when you get your memories back. The point at where we lost our memories of her is the point when we all truly started to slowly lose ourselves." Bellatrix did not want to antagonize her little sister even if she had just said a thoughtless thing. The dark witch knew Narcissa just wanted her safe and she wouldn't hold that against her.

"What if she's not even there?" Narcissa tried once more, sounding very exasperated.

"Well, what if she is? What if she's waiting for me? What if they've been torturing her for information on whatever?! What if! What if! I have no time to deal with any more 'what ifs'!"

Andy just watched her elder and younger sister go back and forth. Andromeda didn't join the quarrel because she was going to say the things around the same line as Narcissa. Instead, the middle sister just cast a Muffliato over Teddy to keep him from the shouting.

Narcissa knew a fight she wasn't going to win. When had she ever won against her eldest sister? They could do this back and forth dance of reasons why she shouldn't go, but in the end none would be able to stop the raging tempest that was Bellatrix Black. The blonde could only hope that none would be able to stop her because she wouldn't be able to take losing her sister again.

The only other thing the sisters could think of is to help. Help the raging tempest destroy and claim what it wanted.

"I just don't want to lose you again, Bella."

"Cissy..." Bellatrix put a palm to her youngest sister's cheek to try and calm the woman down. "Everything will be fine."

Narcissa knew that everything would _not_ be fine, but there was no stopping the dark haired witch. She could only hope for the best, she could only hope for her sister to survive and for Hermione Granger to survive as well because nothing would be deadlier than a broken heart.

"You do know that even if you save her, both of you will be on the run for your whole lives unless you can somehow clear this mess up right? Breaking into the Ministry isn't a good way to clear things up." The two lovers wouldn't be able to find peace if they went against the Ministry, but Narcissa knew that the two didn't have much choice.

Bellatrix only smiled while Narcissa and Andy could only sigh.

Teddy gave a soft fart, but the Muffliato caught it.

* * *

"Essence of Dittany, Invigoration Draught and Restorative Potions." Narcissa began adding more potions that Bellatrix could possibly use while infiltrating the Ministry. She would at least make sure that Bellatrix was prepared.

"Cissy! I don't need all this! And, can you at least give me a better bag?!" Bellatrix was almost horrified that Narcissa was planning to put them all in what looked like a fanny pack, she would rather die than wear the monstrosity!

"I, of all people, know how bad you are at anything _restorative._ " Narcissa did adhere to changing the bag. Draco had brought the tiny bag in exclaiming how efficient it was in holding potions for muggles.

It truly did look dreadful though.

Surprisingly, Andromeda had actually offered Bellatrix a muggle weapon. A handgun that Ted had given her a few years ago that she had never used. Bellatrix had refused the weapon since she wasn't really comfortable in dealing in things she wasn't proficient with.

In the end, Bellatrix was armed with several restorative potions and a replacement wand. Her artifacts wouldn't be much use especially if they burned her and burned out during combat. The wand was, at best ,a tiny power up since she could do all her spells even without one, but it was better safe than sorry. She had also readied one portkey for escape incase she couldn't apparate or floo out. And, of course, she had her dagger with her.

Bellatrix wouldn't wait for a fourth day being separated from Hermione.

She would leave this evening and she would be returning with Hermione...

...or she wouldn't return at all.

Bellatrix bade quick farewells to her sisters. Both had wanted to somehow accompany her, but she wouldn't allow either of them to take any more risks. Both of them still had children to watch over. Draco was a big baby, so he counted too.

The dark witch stepped outside and looked up at the night sky and softly caressed her stomach.

"I'm sorry for being selfish, baby, but I can't live without your mommy." Bellatrix knew she really wouldn't survive without Hermione.

Either they would all live as a family, or they would all die as a family.

There was no other option.

* * *

Bellatrix was one of the smartest witches ever born, but she was also impulsive and future planning wasn't one of her greatest points.

There was no easy way into the Ministry. She knew that Hermione had a lot of secrets known about the Ministry, a lot of different ways in and out, but it never really came up in a conversation on how to break into the Ministry. Bellatrix had invaded the Ministry once along with the Dark Lord and a few other Death Eaters, but that was with one of the Ministry members working for the Dark Lord.

The best she could do with short notice was a Polyjuice potion of Andromeda.

It seems as if she might not even have needed the Polyjuice when she entered the Ministry. She could sum everything up in one word right now.

Chaos.

People were apparently still panicking for some reason. Had Hermione's destruction of Hogwarts create this much chaos alone? Bellatrix tried to keep an ear open.

"End of the world!"

"...magical terrorists..."

"...vampire attacks?"

"The goblins are..."

"... appearance of Fae..."

Maybe they weren't the sole cause after all. The dark witch wanted to hear more, to learn what else was plaguing the Ministry this much, but she still had only one priority in mind.

 _DLME. Department of Law and Magical Enforcement. The Auror Office._ If Hermione hadn't been transported to another place, that's where she would be detained. Bellatrix was undetected so far and if all went fine, she might be able to get Hermione out before anyone noticed.

Sadly, the chaos in the Ministry wasn't enough as she could see one person approach her. One spell was already in her mind, ready to blast the person and make a run for the DLME as soon as possible.

" _Miss Black._ I have been instructed to deliver you to your appointment with the Head Auror. Please follow me."

Bellatrix evaluated her limited options. Apparently, the Head Auror already knew she was here. Well, if the idiot was going to lead her to where she wanted to go, then why not?

A quick glance at the Auror made Bellatrix wonder if her choice was a good one. It wasn't that easy to spot, but the dark witch of all people could spot it.

 _Imperius._ The Auror was under some kind of subtle Imperius curse and somehow looked familiar?

The dark witch followed the Auror through the chaotic Ministry without uttering any words. She was hoping she would be able to end all this shite when she met the douche that had been orchestrating things.

Bellatrix wouldn't even make the guy suffer, she'd just Avada him into the next world. The spell was already ready in her mind, she just needed a clear target and their problem would be soon lifeless.

* * *

Bellatrix was on full guard while she was going through the DLME Auror offices. She could even recognize a few of the Aurors she had seen during the time Hermione had blown Hogwarts into nothing. Most of the Aurors were already fully healed, some she could still see recovering, and there were also a few empty desks.

The kind-of-familiar-but-not-really Auror finally stopped in front of a large office that was magically enchanted so one couldn't see from the outside. The door was opened for her and Bellatrix quickly strode in while keeping a vector spell active behind her just to fire off a spell if the Auror decided to backstab her, but all the Auror did was close the door.

Bellatrix wasn't stupid. She had already probed the area for magic fields and restrictions and the only restriction was apparating, which included the whole Ministry. She knew that this was a trap of some kind, but a trap without any anti-magic wards or trying to out-number her?

The fifteen year old would never deny that she had truly been evil at one point, even if it was under the influence of another. She also believed that she was adept at reading how dark wizards worked, even Voldemort was fairly predictable, but this?

She didn't know what the hell this all was...

..., but she was about to find out.

There was one other person in the office and Bellatrix could feel the underlying currents of power. This is the person they were looking for, this was the person they were against. This was the one person pulling the strings somehow. This person had a connection to _everything._ To Dumbledore, to Voldemort and to so many things that she didn't even know it was possible.

The person had to be ancient if he was manipulating everything for so long, or could at least be a multitude of people forming some kind of shadow council and Bellatrix was about to see who this was, first hand.

Well, she would quickly kill him too after finding out a few things, then find out who else is in on this shite. Bellatrix could feel her skin and body slowly reform to her regular form as the Polyjuice began to ran out, it didn't matter at this point anyway.

"Where's Hermione?" Bellatrix already had the replacement wand out, aimed towards the chair that was turned away from her. An Avada Kedavra spell was already charged on her other hand without the wand. Two vectors were already tossed towards the corners of the room to make her spells shoot from a different location, there would be no escape.

"Why, Miss Black, how nice it is to finally meet you." Bellatrix tensed as she heard the voice that sounded familiar and... young? First the Auror that led her here looked familiar, now the Head Auror sounds familiar?

What the fuck.

A restraining spell was formed on her hand with the wand. She needed to at least know where Hermione was before killing the idiot. He wanted to meet with her without any traps or backup? That was his fault.

The chair slowly swiveled around and Bellatrix's eyes caught bright green. The momentary shock stopped her from firing off any spell, but didn't stop her eyes from widening nor did it stop her shout.

"POTTER?!"

 _Well, shite._

* * *

Essence of a Flame Sprite - Bottling and sealing the last breath of life from a Flame Sprite.

Breath of an Ice Spirit - Bottled breath of an Ice Spirit only found in the arctic.

Shikoba Wolfe - One of the Four Wandmakers, known to use Thunderbird Tail Feather.

Violetta Beauvais - One of the Four Wandmakers, known to use Rougarou Hair.

Other two wandmakers: Johannes Jonker and Thiago Quintana

 **AN:** Sorry for the late and somewhat sloppy update, I was with my family on a tour to Niagra falls for three days. Let's just say it was pretty meh aside from the falls itself. The chapter was rushed, sorry for any errors.

Best way to explain the spread of the Unicorn Silk is when Iron Man was poisoned by Palladium from his core, though it isn't poison in Hermione's case. The use of Unicorn Silk integrated into her skin wasn't actually supposed to happen, at first it was just an artifact reforge, but this idea just made a future chapter be more plausible.

Thumbs up for those that already know what happened. I think I've left enough clues~


	32. Unknown

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 32: Unknown

* * *

 _A King, a Queen,_

 _A Knight, a Bishop, a Rook._

 _All the same._

 _All just pawns._

* * *

The chair slowly swiveled around and Bellatrix's eyes caught bright green. The momentary shock stopped her from firing off any spell, but didn't stop her eyes from widening nor did it stop her shout.

"POTTER?!"

 _Well, shite._

* * *

Bellatrix was already on edge, ready to fire her spells off to kill the orchestrator of it all which was apparently Harry Potter, which made no sense. She was already contemplating on just killing him off and searching for Hermione herself.

"Well, yes and no. I'm sure you can tell the difference if you took a _closer_ look." Bellatrix quickly realized what it was the person in front of her was saying. Bellatrix could see a slight dark flickering outline that the boy did not originally have, but _no one_ but those adept at dark magic would be able to see that kind of outline.

Was the boy under an Imperius?

"I could give less of a fuck about you. Where is Hermione?" Potter or whoever this had a last chance to spill his guts or she'd just destroy him and find Hermione by interrogating some other sap.

"Ah, yes. I'd rather wait for Miss Granger to arrive too."

 _Shite. Of course it was all just a trap._

"Besides, it would be such a shame to gloat and explain twice." The boy let out a sly grin and Bellatrix knew that something was fucked up...

..., and she wasn't going to put it to chance. The restraining spell on her hand had reformed into the Killing Curse as well, she would just have to question another one of these useless Aurors or scour the Ministry herself.

Bellatrix gave no warning as a green jet immediately shot out of the dark witch's wand and the other shot out from the Vector spell she had placed on the side of the room. The first deadly spell was deflected onto the ground, but the second one came from a blindside and whoever this little shite was wasn't going to live.

Oh well, seems like Hermione would have to find another best friend.

However, Bellatrix's eyes widened as she watched her Killing Curse hit. Nothing happened. The boy just stood there with the sly grin as if she hadn't just tried to end him.

"May I suggest not to use forbidden spells? They would be a waste of magic." The boy-who-lived wasn't even on guard, didn't even have a wand out as if she wasn't even a threat.

"Fucking shite, Potter, do Killing Curses really not work on you?" The dark witch began running through other spells from her repertoire that she could use and why her Avada Kedavra didn't work in the first place even after a direct shot from the back.

"Something like that. Miss Black, can I suggest you give up?" He questioned, hoping for the dark witch to give up because there really wasn't any point in this.

 _Tenebrae Lanceam!_ The Dark Lance spell aimed straight for the Head Auror's head was Bellatrix's answer. A few Stupefy spells and several other spells were thrown, but all of them were either deflected or fizzled out as they hit.

"Please stop? We wouldn't want to aggravate your _burden_ now would we?" Bellatrix grit her teeth, he knew about it even though she, herself, only realized the fact that she was pregnant a few days ago. There was no doubt in her mind that Harry Potter was being controlled somehow. This situation was getting more complicated and convoluted the longer it lasted. She needed Hermione to sort through all this crap.

For some reason, the Head Auror wanted to get her alive since he hadn't even fired off a spell. The main problem was how he wasn't affected by her spells though. It wasn't a null-field nor was it any type of armor.

"Incendio!" Three fire spells headed straight for the boy... and all three were deflected. Bellatrix began to notice a trend, she wasn't one of the most powerful witches for nothing.

 _Stupefy!_ Deflected.

"Avada Kedavra!" One green jet shot out again from her wand, only for the boy to stand there doing nothing as it fizzled out when it made contact.

"Are you done, Miss Black?" The boy said in a bored tone after he had seem to lose interest in the battle, if it could even be called a battle.

"How are you making all my dark spells fizzle out?" Bellatrix found the trend, all her dark spells were ignored as they fizzled out, but every other spell she had cast were deflected.

The boredom on the boy's face immediately disappeared and a smile graced it once again. The smile began to chill Bellatrix to the bone, she knew the boy was just playing with her.

It didn't make much sense, all her dark spells, no matter how powerful were all somehow negated as it hit the boy's body, not even the Dark Lord had that kind of capability.

"Ah, very good, you noticed. Unfortunately, like I said, I do hate repeating myself. You aren't supposed to exist, Miss Black. Please, don't make me make it a truth. I do want you undamaged."

Bellatrix thought quickly. Most of her repertoire were dark spells, she knew tons of other general spells as well as a good deal of elemental magic, but what would not be deflected? She was tempted to use a Fiendfyre, but using it in an enclosed space would be too reckless and she wasn't sure if he would be even affected by it since it was a dark fire spell.

Bellatrix sighed and raised her arms in surrender.

"Alright, Potter, I give up. Where's my bloody cage?" The dark witch hissed bitterly as she tossed her wand to the ground and went closer to the boy.

"Splendid. Do not worry, when Miss Granger gets here, everything will be explained." The Head Auror gestured towards the door with his hand and it instantly opened as the familiar faced Auror that led her inside a while ago came in.

Bellatrix continued walking towards the Head Auror until she was right in front of him. The boy was obviously taller than her since she didn't even reach up to Hermione, but it didn't matter.

"Would you please take Mis-" The boy didn't finish his sentence as Bellatrix burst into motion with her body enchanted by a haste spell.

 _Tenebrae Machaera!_ Bellatrix swung her right hand upwards, straight for the underside of the Head Auror's jaw. Dark magic immediately covered the dark witch's arms forming into a dark blade that was meant to pierce the underside of his jaw and straight through his brain, but his immunity to dark magic ran true as the edge of the dark blade fizzled out as it touched his skin, only having Bellatrix's fingers hit instead of a sharp edge of dark magic.

Instead of stopping, Bellatrix shot the same hand forward pushing the boy a meter away as she readied another close range assault.

 _Tenebrae Machaera!_ Her left hand exploded with dark magic as it formed into the same dark magical blade that she had just cast.

Bellatrix shot forward with the same burst of speed, gripping the boy by his robes with her right hand while her left hand doused in dark magic made the same arc towards the underside of his jaw.

"Really, Miss Black? The same spe-" The boy still had no guard up and that was just fine with her.

The same thing happened, the dark blade fizzled out as it touched the underside of his jaw, but something was different.

Blood. Bellatrix could feel the spray of blood hit her in the face as she looked at her handy work.

Her dagger was impaled through the underside of his jaw and straight through his _brain._ Blood began to flow down as the boy choked on the blood dripping down his mouth, probably choking on some brain matter too.

"Didn't expect that, did you, Potter?" Bellatrix grinned manically, finally able to relish in a kill. Hermione would be disappointed, but she'd understand. "No shitty elf to save you now!" She just wouldn't tell Hermione how much she enjoyed killing the boy-who-was-dying.

The dark witch waited to hear the scream of terror from the Auror behind her as well as the thud of the body of the Head Auror that would fall right in front of her...

...,but she heard neither.

Bellatrix also watched in growing horror as the bloodied boy in front of her slowly pulled out the long silver dagger from out under his head. She had seen dozens of creatures and races before, but none of them were able to take out a dagger impaled through their brain.

"I just had this washed." It was as if stabbing him in the head didn't even faze him.

 _Well, this is fucking new._

Magic spells failed.

Melee attacks failed.

Well, Bellatrix had one more thing in mind before she would flee.

Closing the gap, yet again, Bellatrix clutched onto the boy's neck.

 _If poking him in the head doesn't work, maybe blowing it up will._

Bellatrix was dead set on using a Bombarda spell which would not fizzle out and hopefully decapitate the Head Auror by blasting his bloody head apart, but instead she felt her magic slowly drain out.

The dark witch could see the hand that was placed above hers that still grasped the boy's neck. She could neither move it, nor cast the spell she was set to cast.

"Well done, Miss Black. If you weren't so _attuned_ to dark magics, I doubt I would have been able to drain you so easily. I'm sorry for ever underestimating you because of your affinity to dark magics, but as you know a _sea_ is no match for an _ocean."_

The dark witch's head began to swim as her magic drained out of her, she fucked up. Somehow, whatever it was that she went up against was _vastly_ stronger than her with regards to dark magic. This affinity to dark magic wasn't even normal, it felt as if it _was_ dark magic itself. Which didn't make much sense either.

What in Morgana's name were they up against?

"I know that you're feeling quite weak right now, but I cannot believe I forgot introductions!" The boy gestured over to the man that had escorted her to this office and was currently holding her as her legs didn't have any energy left to stand on her own.

Bellatrix's sluggishly moved her head to the side to get another glimpse of the Auror that was holding her and seemed vaguely familiar when she had seen him.

Their eyes met, not just a glance like when he led Bellatrix up to the DMLE offices, but a true eye to eye contact and even with Bellatrix's drained body and tired mind she finally recognized it even if the eyes held a glazed and dead-like quality to them. There weren't many people that Bellatrix was close to.

Bellatrix would always recognize her family.

"I'd like you to meet-"

Bellatrix would always recognize Hermione.

"-,well, be reacquainted with-"

and, whether she wanted to or not, she would always recognize-

"-Tom Riddle. The pre-Horcrux version. Doesn't he look dashing?" The Head Auror realized that the girl was nearly unconscious already. It was surprising that she lasted as long she as did since he had already consumed most of her magic. It was good that most of the witch's magic was so heavily attuned with dark magics, if it wasn't, well, things would have get more annoyingly complicated.

"You know where to bring her." The Head Auror said to what he acknowledged as Tom Riddle.

No wonder he seemed similar, it was Voldemort before he lost his nose and looked just like he did over three decades ago.

 _This losing consciousness bullshite is getting pretty old._

Bellatrix would have tried to at least rip his nose off, but darkness finally took over her vision.

* * *

Hermione finally woke up early morning of the next day, the fourth day she had been away from Bellatrix, it would also be the _last_ day away from Bellatrix.

The magically imbedded weaponized thread that turned her into what was essentially a living wand had already detected Bella's location when she had used it earlier.

When the brunette came to, Helena and Luna were both within the Ravenclaw estate, ready for what they knew would either be a simple retrieval or a rescue mission. Hermione had tried dissuading them, but she knew she could use their help.

Hermione had shown both of her allies what she had created, the culmination of all her research and all her experiments on magical artifacts and wands. Both witches as well as the shade were surprised when Hermione told them that the imbedded artifact was somewhat _alive._

The thread had also slowly spread from when she used it to detect Bellatrix. When she had used simple magic to test out her new capabilities, all of them saw how the magical thread was slowly creeping away from her shoulder every time it pulsed showing the white magical thread.

Further testing would be done after they found Bellatrix.

Hermione already knew the location she was going to apparate to since she had been there during the time limbo. All three of Bellatrix's artifacts were still at the location and she hoped that the dark witch would just be there resting.

Luna and Helena both placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, getting ready for the pull of the sidelong apparate.

Hermione was more than ready for whoever she was to face.

A loud crack and they were no longer within Ravenclaw Manor.

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor._

Somehow, Bellatrix had actually made it to her little sister's estate. Both of them would have to tell each other stories of what happened after they got separated.

Hermione apparated right before the front door. Normally, people wouldn't have been able to apparate this deep without triggering all the traps and enchantments meant to protect the pureblood estates, but Hermione already placed a bypass for herself for almost every place she had visited during the time limbo.

At the same instant that the brunette arrived, she could already feel it.

 _Bellatrix isn't here._

Without any hesitation, the witch knocked on the large doors to track down her beloved. It wasn't any surprise that the Malfoy Matriarch opened the door for them.

"Miss Granger." Narcissa eyed both of the mudblood's companions. "Miss Ravenclaw and Miss Lovegood." She nodded to them as well. "I'm sure this is not a social visit."

"It isn't. Where is Bellatrix?" The witch could sense traces of her lover's magic signature in the air, but it has obviously been there for several hours already.

Narcissa eyed the girl before her and tried to scrutinize her as well as try to read her, but got nothing. "Unlock my memories as well as Andy's memories and I will inform you of all new developments, Miss Granger."

Hermione wasted no time, she didn't have time to argue.

 _Temporalis Recludam Obliviate._ The temporary Obliviate that Hermione used decades ago from Narcissa's point of view was finally unlocked. The lost and jumbled memories that could have saved them all in the past flashed through her mind as everything that Bellatrix said began to make sense.

"Hermione." Catching up and reasons why could be discussed at a later date. "Bellatrix went straight to the Ministry. She tried to use her artifacts to locate you, but she could not and decided to leave them since any spell she cast when they were on her person activated them." Narcissa was already prepared for Hermione's chance arrival or anyone that was going to try and save Bellatrix. The blonde matriarch quickly handed over the three burnt artifacts that Bellatrix had used as well as the newspaper that indicated her capture.

Hermione gasped and faced her other two companions. "This was printed this morning! None of you read the paper?!" Narcissa had gotten the news the night before due to her spy.

"I only read the Quibbler?" Luna just titled her head stating the obvious. The shade didn't say anything since she didn't read newspapers either.

"I'm a ghost." Helena didn't really stay up to date on news either.

Hermione just shook her head. She realized that she would have headed to Malfoy Manor first anyway since Bellatrix's artifacts were located there. The witch gave a nod to Narcissa and was about to apparate when Narcissa interrupted her by grabbing her arm.

"What about Andy's memories?"

"Already done since I already detected her in the manor. I'll be back as soon as I recover Bellatrix." Hermione tried getting loose, but Narcissa's grip was actually pretty strong.

"There's something you need to know before going." Narcissa didn't want to be the one to give the news, but Hermione had to know the stakes at hand.

"Narcissa. Cissy, we can all catch up later once I get Bellatrix out of there. I just hope she's still in the planning phase of how to get in and hasn't destroyed the Ministry." Hermione was trying to keep it light, but it had been a whole night and morning, she was sure something had already happened to Bellatrix.

Narcissa let out a sigh.

 _Now or never._

"Bellatrix is pregnant." Narcissa said. "From your conjured phallus that shot out magical semen." Narcissa quickly added. It sounded quite vulgar no matter how she said it.

"WHAT?!" Hermione gasped.

 _I knew I should have read the fine print of those spells!_

* * *

Temporalis Recludam Obliviate - Temporary Unlock Obliviate

Tenebrae Lanceam - Dark Lance, straight shot spell that pierces through multiple targets. Targets affected are infected with corrupting dark energy that immobilizes and slowly destroys targets body. Pierces through flesh, but effectiveness weakens if passing through inanimate objects.

Tenebrae Machaera - Dark Saber, dark magic coated around the caster's arm and hand forming into a dark blade. (Think Zeratul or Templar Assassin)

 **AN:** I actually didn't have anything written a few hours ago and was planning to just update next week, but somehow managed to write a bit. Sorry if the end of this chapter seemed a bit rushed, because it actually was. The words just aren't coming to me smoothly at the moment~ :(

I wanted to give Luna and Helena more screen time to further delve into their story, but I realized that it would turn into just that - 'Their story'.

So, Bellatrix being her usual badass self just isn't enough for this chapter. I might let Hermione share a bit of planning next chapter before she storms the Ministry.

Oh, by the way, I posted a Twilight story about Jane/Bella if anyone wants to check it out. It's titled 'Abductor's Torment', title is still a placeholder, not sure if I'll keep it. Of course, I'll be finishing this story before focusing on that one... Probably.


	33. Hidden Behind Veils

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 33: Hidden Behind Veils

* * *

A tiny misstep, a step to the veil.

Only sound left, a ghostly wail.

Not all is lost, there's hope to clutch.

Lose the fear, feel the touch

* * *

"WHAT?!" Hermione gasped.

 _I knew I should have read the fine print of those spells!_

* * *

Hermione actually had no words to say in response to the sudden news of her lover being pregnant by playing with ancient sex spells.

The two hard gazes that she could feel coming from behind her made her want to curl up into a ball for a few years, but there'd be a time for all that later, so Hermione decided to ignore what Narcissa just said after her outburst.

"Well, best make haste to retrieve Bella as soon as possible then." Merlin, she was going to be a mother... father? She didn't even graduate yet! And, she got a technically fifteen year old girl pregnant? So much for being the greatest witches of their own age when they couldn't even beat teen pregnancy.

"Do you already have a way in?" Narcissa obviously realized Hermione's change in subject, but decided to drop it for now as there were more important things to consider.

"No point in hiding much now. During the time limbo, I was able to make a few areas I could apparate to in case there was a need. Bella will most likely be in the second level of the Ministry where the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is, most likely in the detainment area of the Auror offices. If all goes well, I should be able to get her out and deal with the Head Auror at the same time." Now, the brunette really was glad she had placed those apparating beacons. Going through the Floo Network might not work if the Auror's placed a checkpoint.

"I had a contact that would have gotten you through the Floo, but it appears that you have a better route to the DMLE. Here, I know you'll need it." Narcissa plucked a hair off her head and offered it to the girl.

Hermione was actually just about to ask either Andromeda or Narcissa for a hair sample to be able to use a Polyjuice potion at least until they were able to locate Bellatrix. Having your face on the Undesirable poster wasn't good for popularity. The girl wasted no time in reaching into her bag to retrieve a ready-made Polyjuice potion that only required a catalyst to activate.

"Thank you, Cissy. We'll be back as fast as possible." Hermione nodded and put the Polyjuice potion to her lips to start the effect before they apparated towards the second level of the Ministry.

"Yes, you should be as swift as possible since you need to make an honest woman out of Bella." Narcissa quipped and almost made Hermione choke on the potion she was drinking. Thankfully, the brunette had ingested enough of the potion for it to work even with a bit of it dribbling down her chin.

With no time to waste, Hermione bid Narcissa farewell and apparated along with Luna and Helena.

* * *

The three witches ended up in a toilet stall located within the second level of the Ministry.

"Sweet Merlin, I'm glad I'm a ghost." Helena said as she had apparated in with her foot straight through the toilet.

They began their trek outside the washroom and was met with slight chaos. It really looked as if the Ministry had better days.

The floor were littered with paper as if there wasn't anyone clean them up. People could have at least used a spell to have them picked up, but it seemed as if people these days lacked common sense.

Murmurs and whispers were everywhere as they made their way to the Auror offices.

"... still missing..."

"... hope the Minister is alright..."

 _Kingsley's missing?_ That was the first Hermione had ever heard of it. Had the Head Auror gotten to Kingsley too? Maybe that's why the Ministry was in shambles? Was he vying for power?

"...strange in Azkaban..."

"... almost all Dementors just vanished."

Well, it seems as if there were tons of things happening that Hermione had no clue about. Well, she barely had any contact with Harry about anything to do with the Ministry and she had been spending all her time with Bellatrix...

 _I might need to start reading the newspaper again._

"... I heard the Head Auror chose an apprentice?"

"...old news. Harry Potter is probably..."

Oh gods. Hermione was going to have to check on Harry. She had heard from Helena what kind of havoc Tenty had wrought against the Aurors. She was thankful, that was no doubt, but she didn't want casualties. Hopefully, Tenty didn't break too much of Harry's body.

Before Hermione could hear any more facts or gossip, they already reached the Auror offices, which was surprisingly bare.

Weren't they expecting her? Even using Narcissa as a front with Polyjuice, Hermione was pretty sure the Head Auror would have seen through this. She had seen how devious that person was after manipulating the Death Eaters and even Ron to go against her.

Hermione knew that either the Head Auror was the mastermind or at least connected to the real mastermind, but to not even have most of the Aurors here? She expected to have to wipe them all out all over again.

The three witches didn't get far when they were slowly approached by a man in gray robes that seemed to be around his late-twenties or early-thirties.

"Miss Granger. You are expected." The man's voice seemed vaguely familiar, but Hermione couldn't recognize him, neither did Luna. Helena, however, recognized the face, but couldn't place it.

"Where is Bellatrix? Are you the Head Auror?" Hermione did not recognize this Auror at all after going over the faces of the many Auror's she had systematically beaten last time. Were they preparing an ambush? Why didn't they just do it here?

"All questions will be answered. Please touch this." The man in gray robes brought out a simple ordinary stone, but the witches could tell it was a portkey. The man sensed their wariness and mistrust. "I will be coming along, you will not be dropped into a pit."

The three witches looked at each other before nodding. There wasn't much else they could do. It was already highly unlikely that Bellatrix was within the DMLE. The only thing the witches could do was to prepare for any attack or any trap that was ahead.

Protego spells were ready to be deployed. Hermione was ready to attack and defend.

"Let's go."

All four disappeared as the portkey activated.

* * *

Hermione realized instantly where they were taken to. This place held bad memories for them, especially for Harry. It was where he had lost his own godfather to Bellatrix while she was under all the dark compulsion spells of Voldemort.

 _Ministry Level Nine. Department of Mysteries. The Death Chamber. The Veil. The Arch._

A trap was something all three witches were expecting, but there wasn't anyone besides them within the Death Chamber.

Hermione had also realized that her Polyjuiced form of Narcissa just dissipated and she was back to her original form.

It was just as ancient when Hermione and Luna saw it over a year ago. The crumbling stone archway that somehow still didn't fall apart while it was placed on some large dais. It was silent and cold, just like what the chamber was named after.

"Why have you brought us here?" Spells were ready to be flung. The Ministry wards caused her to be unable to pinpoint Bellatrix's location, but she knew that the dark witch was closer than before. Most likely somewhere within the Department of Mysteries.

Instead of answering, the man in the gray robes tossed the stone they used as a portkey a few meters in front of them. The stone floated and glowed for a second before dispersing into dust particles that seemed to slowly coalesce. It only took a few seconds for a figure to materialize out of the dust.

"Hello, Miss Granger."

"Harry?" Hermione was confused. Harry's visage came out from the particles of dust from the stone and acted like it was some type of real-time illusion or hologram that the person was projecting from wherever they truly were. But, Harry?

"Not quite. I'm glad to finally meet you, Miss Granger. You have been the most _entertaining_ and _helpful_ anomaly that has ever existed. It was so enjoyable that I actually had to directly interfere to _steer_ your actions into helping. You have even created two more anomalies, the sentient Dementor as well as having Miss Black exist where she was supposed to already be dead." The figure within the shifting sands chuckled, truly sincere with his words of enjoyment.

"I don't understand. Where is Bellatrix? And, who are you? Weren't all questions going to be answered?" So many questions circled around Hermione's head, but those two were at the forefront. She also wanted to question what happened to most of the Auror's within the Ministry and where were all the other people that were supposed to be in the Ninth Level of the Ministry.

"All in due time. Miss Black is safe and watching us right now. I'd like to welcome you to the Veil. Where everything _truly_ started." The sand figure opened his arms wide to indicate the room they were in.

"I've had the _displeasure_ in being here before. Why did you have us brought here? What started here?" Hermione frowned, but at the very least it seemed that Bellatrix wasn't in immediate danger. It seems as if this person wasn't going to be upfront right away. Direct questions would most likely be ignored, she'd have to try to fish for information.

"Everything. Everything started over _five thousand years_ ago. Why do you think the Ministry built itself over this when it was found once again?" The sandy visage smiled as he could see the cogs turning within the girl's mind. The other two were of no consequence. They would be dealt with easily. The pawns were in place, they just had to move where he had set them to move, whether they were his pieces or not.

"You speak as if you have deep knowledge about this chamber and the veil when the very Ministry that studied this place for over two hundred years have no knowledge or documents explaining much." There wasn't much about the Death Chamber or the Veil when Hermione went over the findings and documents during the time limbo. Sending anyone or anything through the veil was _always_ a one-way trip and the only fact she was about to garner was that the Veil and arch were at least over five thousand years old.

The sandy visage of Harry gave a knowing grin and Hermione knew that whoever was controlling Harry did know a lot more than what he was saying. Guessing the person's identity was impossible as she could not link anyone that could possibly have this type of knowledge, even Unspeakables did not have this amount of knowledge.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude, Miss Granger. Events that should have taken several decades or possibly a few more hundred years were done in a matter of months thanks to you. There have only been a few _anomalies_ that I have had the pleasure of dealing with that have accelerated and decelerated my plans at the same time. I was actually lucky that Miss Black's growth was _thwarted_ , she could have been more destructive than _Morgan le Fay_ had ever been _._ "

"...Morgan le Fay?" A cold sliver of fear encroached upon Hermione as she heard the words. The simple act of this person was talking about Morgan le Fay as if he _knew_ her wasn't good at all. She was out of her depth, she had no knowledge to fall back upon and plan.

"I seem to have gotten ahead of myself. I'd rather our companions... mingle _elsewhere_. I do like private conversations with only the concerned party. First! Introductions are in order." The sand version of Harry gestured to the man in gray robes.

The three witches shifted their eyes towards the stoic man that hadn't even moved or blinked since they arrived in the area. His eyes just looked blankly ahead almost as if they were the eyes of someone already dead.

"A man that you all know and _love_." Hermione and Luna still had no idea what the hell was going on, but Helena felt dread when she realized why the person was familiar a while ago. The ghost had already met this person, they all actually had, but Helena met this person's visage over _seventy years_ ago.

"Meet Albus Dumbledore. Ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts and ex-Head Auror." Helena now recognized Dumbledore's face exactly how it looked like seven decades ago. The figure made of dust particles began to slowly dissipate.

"Your answers are in the Brain Room. See you soon, Miss Granger. _Oh!_ I do hope you enjoy the _surprise_ as well." The dust figure fully dissipated and silence engulf the whole room again.

Hermione's brain worked in overtime, trying to digest the little information she received _aside_ from the Morgan le Fay and five thousand year old bit, she had no idea about those. Harry or whoever that was called the man in the gray robes, Dumbledore and had referred to him as the ex-Head Auror. The existence of Dumbledore wasn't a big surprise after Bellatrix and Hermione figured out that Albus made Fawkes into a Horcrux. The scariest fact that Hermione had right now was that _someone_ was controlling Harry and had somehow been controlling Dumbledore to act as the Head Auror before the same someone transferred direct control over to Harry.

 _Oh, Harry. What the hell did you get into._ There were still many unknowns and she could only make speculations until she had the chance to question whoever was controlling Harry in the other chamber.

The only thing Hermione could do right now was to head to the Brain Room and get the answers she needed.

If she had to go through Dumbledore, then so be it. It wouldn't take long.

"Are we actually going to fight him?" Luna asked, not sure if she wanted to fight their ex-Headmaster even if she knew about the things he had already done. Luna only still remembered the kind old wizard that he was while he was Headmaster

"We have no choice. Look at his eyes." Hermione pointed out the deadened eyes that the young Dumbledore had. "It's an overuse of Horcrux. Every time a Horcrux is created, a part of your soul becomes forever lost and the remainder slowly becomes unstable the more Horcruxes are created. It is also the same when a person gets resurrected by their Horcrux. Each time a person is resurrected, they also lose a part of themselves... That's why this form of Dumbledore is under control. He doesn't have enough of his soul left to defend himself." This Dumbledore was reduced into an immortal doll that's only purpose was to follow where the strings brought it.

Hermione thought about just escaping the area, but the moment she thought of it, Dumbledore's dead eyes bore into her own as if he knew what she was thinking.

Dumbledore brought up his wand, not the Elder Wand, thankfully, and the whole room was quickly engulfed in a ring of fire. The ring of fire was identical to the spell Dumbledore used to fight against the Inferi when Harry and Albus were retrieving the ring Horcrux.

Even though Dumbledore's mind and personality were akin to a zombie, it seems as if his magical skills and even his Legilimency skills hadn't changed.

Of course, Hermione wasn't the same girl she was all those years ago and she highly doubted that this version of Dumbledore was any stronger than before.

Time was of the essence. Dumbledore may be magically strong, but without his tactics and wit, there would be no challenge, not to her anyway.

 _Expelliarmus!_ Hermione cast the spell with only the raising of her finger as warning, but Dumbledore met it with his own spell making another spell collision. A spell collision that Dumbledore could not back out of.

Hermione had Dumbledore trapped. The fragment that was left of the ex-Headmaster was no match with the power she currently had. She could feel the imbued magical thread in her shoulders flare and slowly extend as she exerted more of her magic. If a person looked closely, the white glow of the thread could be seen just under below her robes.

"Luna! Helena! Just hit him!" No other motivation was needed. Helena quickly levitated high up and fire off small spells, while Luna took up higher ground near the arch to attack Dumbledore on multiple fronts. Luna only sent out stunners though, not willing to significantly harm anyone.

Hermione also began bombarding Dumbledore with various spells.

The battle was far from epic as Dumbledore could only silently defend himself with one arm while the other was still focusing on the magic collision that was getting dangerously close to exploding on him.

There was no contest.

Hermione checked that Luna and Helena were a respectable distance before maximizing the output of her magic on the collision. She could feel the imbued threads further encroached her skin and at the same time empowering her magic causing the beams focal point to explode on Dumbledore. The damage was obvious as Hermione saw the blackened burnt hand that lay limply by Dumbledore's side, but the man didn't even let out a grunt of pain or any expression that said he was in pain. The ring of fire dissipated as its own caster couldn't maintain it anymore.

 _What was the point of this?_

Hermione could see that Dumbledore suddenly engaged Luna, but with only one hand and no wand, the dreamy-looking girl's stunners and a few support blasts from Helena quickly brought him down a few feet from the arch.

"S..." Hermione was just about to leave the incapacitated body of Dumbledore alone when she heard him trying to say something.

 _Has the damage brought him clarity?_

Both Helena and Luna still stood a respectable distance away while Hermione went closer. Hermione knew that Dumbledore was still technically immortal until they were able to destroy Fawkes somehow which was why she wanted to leave him incapacitated.

"S-s..." Hermione got even closer, but was wary of the arch that was only a few feet away. She saw firsthand how the Veil affected humans and didn't want to be a part of that. Maybe she should just toss Dumbledore in?

 _Tempting._

"Professor?" Hermione said trying to keep all emotion out from it. Dumbledore didn't know how much she knew about him and about the things he had been doing, but she tried to sound civil to get whatever information she still could about the real enemy she was after.

A hand shot out and grabbed Hermione's robes tightly. The hand pulled her close, their faces only a few inches away.

"S-s-surprise."

The word came the same time as a large sound echoed through the room. A sound Hermione had only heard when she was back in the muggle world watching television. A sound she heard when watching those action movies.

A sound of a gunshot.

* * *

Luna stood behind watching as Hermione tried to listen to what the ex-Headmaster was trying to say. She really didn't like this place, there were no mythical creatures in here, as if they were trying to avoid being near this place. She couldn't blame them, she wanted to get out of her as soon as possible.

 _There's something here. It's familiar._ Volana spoke, she could feel something, but could not pinpoint the source.

Luna looked around the area, but aside from the seemingly endless flutter of the Veil, there was nothing else that was moving.

 _To your right._ Luna followed Volana's directions, but still couldn't see anything...

...until a small tube-like thing came out of thin air.

 _It is the Cloak of Invisibility._ Volana could sense its familiarity due to being somewhat a part of the Deathly Hallows.

Luna's eyes widened as she recognized what it was from Advanced Muggle Studies.

A gun.

It was aimed right at Hermione's back and Luna knew a Protego wouldn't be cast in time nor would it be enough to block it.

Luna felt Volana quickly exit her body, trying to intercept the new enemy under the cloak, but it wouldn't be in time. The shade was fast, but it still wouldn't be fast enough.

"S-s-surprise."

Luna's body just reacted she pushed Hermione out of the way and simultaneously launched a Stupefy at the hidden shooter.

It sounded like the crack of an apparition, but slightly different and along with the sound came the pain that blossomed around her stomach.

Luna could vaguely hear someone shouting her name, but it was all muffled.

 _It really hurts._

She brought up a hand to try and stop the pain and looked towards where she was shot only to see her blood everywhere.

Luna tried to say something, to call out for help, but only a cough of blood came out. Her legs suddenly couldn't support her anymore as she felt herself falling backwards, stumbling over something she couldn't see.

All of a sudden the pain disappeared, even the voices she had heard mutely calling out for her disappeared as well.

Luna didn't even feel herself hit the ground as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Ministry Level 2 - Department of Magical Law Enforcement - Auror Offices

Ministry Level 9 - Department of Mysteries - Death Chamber/Veil, Brain Room, Time Room, Love Chamber, Hall of Prophecy and Space Chamber

If anyone wants more info on the Ministry floors/levels, it's all in the Wikia.

 **AN:** The reason Voldemort and Dumbledore both have 'dead' eyes are because their souls were fractured way too much making them susceptible to being controlled. Hermione will still ask about this so there'll be more explanation.

Battle with Dumbledore was fairly quick since he was just what was essentially left of him. Hermione initiated a spell collision so there was no escape or running around. She's at full power this time and could defend herself against a spell collision even if it detonates due to outside interference.

I doubt a regular Protego could deflect or block bullets. Maybe an Enhance/Maxima one could or Protego spells made by very powerful wizards, but Luna's wouldn't hold even if she did cast the Protego in time.

Next chapter will answer _all_ questions. Five thousand years? Morgan le Fay? Tiny hint that doesn't really help, Hermione and Bellatrix weren't the only anomalies. Hopefully, the next chapter doesn't turn into a pure Q  & A. I'll see what I can come up with, time to finally place all the cards on the table.


	34. The Deathly Hallows

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 34: The Deathly Hallows

* * *

The revelation revealed, the secrets are out.

There are many choices, not just one route.

Choose wisely, the end is near.

Your choice will affect all you hold dear.

* * *

All of a sudden the pain disappeared, but the voices calling out for her disappeared as well.

Luna didn't even feel herself hit the ground as she closed her eyes.

* * *

It was too late.

Volana reached the shooter just as Luna's Stupefy hit the person causing the person to fall backwards and drop the gun to the side, but the shot had been fired.

Half of Volana's body was in a state of dark smoke, but both her arms were formed enough to rip the Cloak of Invisibility off the attacker. The Cloak of Invisibility was supposed to be in the hands of Harry Potter, but since some being was in control over him, it seemed to have been lent out.

Shouts for Luna echoed in the background, but Volana could not peel her sight away from the person under the cloak. Volana shared all of Luna's old memories due to her creation with Luna as a host, and she shared Luna's confusion as to how this person in front of her degraded into _this._

Volana was new with emotions, but she knew the strong emotion she was feeling right now.

 _Hatred._

Hatred for one Ronald Weasley that decided to take a potshot to shoot Hermione in the back. They should have destroyed him when they had a chance. Only destroying his magical core was a mistake, a mistake they now paid for in blood.

The shade finally peeled her attention off the stunned boy on the floor and flew through the air towards Luna, but she was gone.

"Luna fell through the veil!" Both Helena and Hermione were frantic, not expecting what had just happened. No one expected what just happened.

One second Hermione was trying to get Dumbledore's last words, the next Luna was already pushing Hermione out of a bullets way, got hit by it and stumbled over Dumbledore straight into the veil.

This mission was just supposed to be a rescue mission to retrieve Bellatrix, but it seemed as if everything was going in a downward spiral where they had no control over everything...

..., but Volana knew she could do something.

Ever since the destruction of Hogwarts, Volana had felt stronger. She didn't know why, but maybe it was for this moment?

"Helena! Not even ghosts can go through the veil!" Hermione shouted trying to stop the ghostly professor from possibly truly crossing over to the next world.

Volana never truly had a mission or goal of her own. She was just a random creation created from a random experiment that Hermione had done. The shade wasn't resentful of that, she was thankful that she was able to experience life, even if it was just for several days, but now?

The sentient Dementor could somehow feel a resonance within the veil, it seemed as if there was a connection between her and the veil that she couldn't understand. It was worth the risk.

"I will go in after her." Volana stated without room for protest. "I will not last fairly long without Luna and I am the most suitable in charging into the unknown." The two other witches gave nods, accepting that was the best chance they had if there was even a chance.

Hermione knew there weren't any records of anyone ever being recovered from the veil, but had they tried using a weird Dementor? or a ghost? Well, she could only hope for the best.

"Helena, I will need you to anchor me using your magic." It would be the only way to find her way back, if it was even possible. "Hermione, go forward. There's no more time to waste." Volana said with conviction, it seems as if the shade really had a point to her existence now.

Hermione hesitated for a second, but knew there was no choice. She would be of absolutely no help to the shade and the ghost and she still had Bellatrix to recover.

The brunette started walking, towards the idiot that just complicated everything.

 _Destroying his magical core wasn't enough._

"Why?" Hermione waved her hand, allowing Ron to be at least able to talk. The boy had no magic, but Hermione wasn't going to let up.

"You took my magic! You took my heart! You took my life! All of yours belong to me too!"

Hermione could see the mania in the boy's eyes. She didn't even know if it was his own doing or had the compulsion spells truly eroded his brain, but it was of no consequence. The offense he had committed this time was too grave to forgive.

Another wave of her hand and the boy was silenced, but still conscious. She paced a few steps to the side to pick up the weapon that had been discarded. It was a small revolver, one that could carry up to six bullets and only one shot had been fired. Ron was probably able to acquire it through Arthur, his father, that studied muggle equipment.

Hermione wouldn't kill him, but he wouldn't be forgiven.

Four shots echoed through the room. The boy was screaming in silence since he was within a Muffliato. Both knee caps and both elbows were shot. Hermione cast another spell that would make it the bleeding wounds to _slowly rot,_ making it also _impossible_ for the wounds to ever heal right.

The revolver still had one shot. It was tempting to just fire it through his forehead, but it wasn't her punishment to give, not anymore.

" _When_ Luna comes back, I'll let her decide what to do with the last bullet."

Hermione placed the revolver on top of Ron's chest and casted a Petrificus Totalus just to make sure that he wouldn't crawl away like the worm he is or try to shoot himself to end the pain.

She took one last glance back towards the Archway, seeing only Helena left in deep concentration and began her trek to the Brain Room to get down to the bottom of all this.

* * *

The Brain Room was only a minute or two away. It was slightly reassuring that she was alone now, no one else would have to suffer or die if it ever came to that. Hermione knew that they were all dancing to the tune of the Head Auror. Everything that happened in the Death Chamber was planned. The Head Auror said he wanted a private discussion and that there was a surprise and it was obvious that the surprise was for the private discussion to happen.

How far back did his plans even reach? He said she had been able to push his plans forward by decades or even centuries? What plans?

 _Nothing makes sense anymore._

The large doors to the Brain Room finally came up and without reservation, Hermione entered.

She would get _all_ the answers. If not, well, she had a self-destruct spell just in case.

* * *

The Brain Room was surprisingly empty. All the desks, all the glass tanks and even all the brains were gone. It was sparse and there was only one other person in the room waiting for her. The person still held the visage of her best friend, something she would somehow have to fix.

"Finally, a private discussion. Don't worry, the Ministry is still in chaos and the Aurors, Hit Wizards and most other officials are out running after shadows. Oh, here." Potter took a stone from his pocket, almost the same stone as Dumbledore had thrown back in the Death Chamber. Instead of becoming a figure of another person, it turned into a huge, flat mirror-like structure. Hermione's eyes widened when an image appeared on it.

"Bella!" The large mirror-like structure seemed to let them see another area in real-time, almost like scrying with a glass ball or looking through a television.

"Hermione!" Bellatrix could be seen through the large mirror, but the dark witch was tied down to a chair that seem to have magical symbols inscribed in it. The Head Auror waved a hand and no sound could be heard coming from Bellatrix's side. It looked like she was cursing up a storm though.

Hermione paled, not because Bellatrix's magic was probably sealed by all the runes, not even by the dead-eyed looking person guarding her, but because of what was _behind_ her.

"You put her near the Time Void?!" Hermione raged, facing the Head Auror again, but nothing could even take the small grin off his face. Using Harry's visage was just sick.

Behind Bellatrix was the Time Vortex. It happened during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries against the Death Eaters. The Time Vortex was created when all the Time-Turners were hit during the battle with magic, causing them to fall upon themselves. Instead of everything being destroyed, the entire room was trapped in an endless loop of falling and re-falling in an endless cycle and Bellatrix was only a few meters away from it.

"Now, now. She's safe until I make Tom push her into the Vortex. Miss Black is an important anomaly as well and I decided she could be part of this conversation. It is the least I could do after everything both of you have done for me. And, just for reference, an anomaly is a being which is outside of my plans that may stall or advance them. You have been an anomaly ever since you received the Time Limbo, a helpful one though."

 _Tom Riddle?_ It looks like the Head Auror had another controlled pawn. She also slightly understood his meaning of being an anomaly. He probably called the pieces on his board that weren't fully under his control anomalies.

Hermione went through dozens of plans, but none of them came out with Bellatrix and her unharmed. One tiny push and Bellatrix could be dead or even worse, unborn. The best course of action would be to goad the Head Auror into complacency while asking him all the questions she had to make sense of everything and to hope Bellatrix could somehow break free.

 _Only thing to do is to get all the answers._

The very first question was the simplest one.

"Who are you?" It was the question that had been plaguing her for a while now. A question that could give her a chance to plan her next move.

"I am Death." The Head Auror said simply and could see the disbelief in her eyes.

"I can see you don't believe me. Do you remember that book you encountered? Shortly before your _Time Limbo_ happened? During the Time Limbo and even _after_ the Time Limbo? I'm sure you did not think anything of it at the time, but it was what made all this possible." Potter waved his hand causing an illusion of the book that she had seen a few times in the past.

"The book? 'Death and his Dementors'? Made all this possible?" Hermione remembered the book well. It was the book that had fell on top of Ron's head when she had Stupefied him into the bookcase. It was the book she had slightly read during the Time Limbo and also the book she had read again during their secret visit to see the Dumbledore's portrait in the Headmistress' office.

"Yes. Did you not think it strange for your Time-Turner to malfunction by being hit with a Petrificus Totalus? The first time you touched the book was when it was able to enchant your Time-Turner into freezing time when hit by a Stunning-type spell. The book also put it into your head to try and _experiment._ Did you not ever wonder why you suddenly had the will to experiment?" He grinned as Hermione started to think of connections.

"The Compulsion spell. It was never truly removed when Dumbledore died. His death only dampened the effect. Which allowed your book to reactivate and change the compulsion of being attracted to Ron to making experimentation a hobby." Hermione trailed off, suddenly realizing that almost everything in the past was controlled.

"Yes, smart girl. Although, the _very_ _long_ duration you spent within the Time Limbo was unprecedented and I was not able to account for your going back to the past either. Miss Black was not supposed to exist anymore, nor were you supposed to catch and experiment on a Dementor. Both of those actually slightly interfered with my plans. Anomalies are hard to predict at times."

"Why? What was all this for? Why did you want me to learn and experiment?!" Hermione's temper started to spike. Saying that all her own plans, her own actions were not her own enraged her more than she imagined. It was as if this person was controlling her strings even before she knew he existed.

"That's a better question. Behold!"

A blinding light erupted and all was white.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself still within the same room, but everything had gone transparent. It was as if they were inside and outside a Pensieve at the same time.

An image of a green landscape came into view. There were so many trees, so many animals, birds and everything else a forest could have. The whole area was just teeming with life.

 _This was nearly five thousand years ago, closer to six thousand actually. This is the Veil._

Hermione tried scanning around, but could not see the Archway or the Veil.

 _Ever wonder why Dementors existed in this world?_

Hermione didn't. Almost all creatures were supposed to have a purpose in the world, part of the food chain and such, but Dementors didn't really belong anywhere.

 _They don't belong anywhere because I was the one that brought them into this world. You see, I was unable to pass into this world as a whole and had to separate myself in order to slowly encroach upon this world. Each Dementor bears a sliver of my soul and my power. I actually did this over ten thousand years ago, but it took almost five thousand years for them to start coalescing..._

 _And, what you see right now are the Dementors coalescing after five thousand years._

One Dementor slowly floated in towards the center of the forest that had a little area that was bare of trees and slightly elevated. Hermione could then see the thin fluttering of the Veil on the elevated area.

Hermione could see the vision move faster.

Two Dementors then three, then ten.

Twenty. Fifty.

Soon Hermione could see thousands of Dementors in the area. Trees were dying, animals fled or died, it was as if nothing could live or grow while all the Dementors continued circling the area. The mass of Dementors started overlapping one another, it seemed as if they were trying to consume one another until eventually there was only one blot of darkness left.

 _Yes, this is when I came into being within this world. This was approximately 3500 B.C._

Even if it was only a vision of the past, Hermione could feel the power radiating from the newly born or _reborn_ entity. A power that could destroy everything with a whim.

 _Yes. I could have destroyed everything with a whim as I have done with the past thousands of worlds that I have been to, but why do you think I chose to slowly coalesce rather than use brute force? Simple. I wanted to exist in a world, not destroy it, not yet anyway._

Hermione could see the all powerful entity try to interact with other beings, but it was impossible. Everything it touched died. Everywhere it went, everything swiftly fled or died.

 _True. I am Death and could cause it just by existing. It gets boring when everything just dies and that's when I decided I wanted to truly exist in this world. Not as a god or a specter, but as one of its inhabitants..._

 _It was simple. Splitting myself into Dementors would only cause them to fuse again into myself centuries later. Dementors are non-beings that were not truly part of this world, and I needed something to be a part of this world._

Something?

 _Relics. Artifacts. Items that were solid. Items that other beings could use. You know of them well. The artifacts that I created were, as you call them, the Deathly Hallows. There were not only three Deathly Hallows, there were several hundred._

 _Each Deathly Hallow I created allowed me to further attach myself to the world, but with each Deathly Hallow created, I slowly lost a bit of my soul and power along the way. Dementors were also produced after each Deathly Hallow as a type of byproduct. The Dementors produced this way would not be able to coalesce since they are bound to the Deathly Hallow they were created from, if the Deathly Hallow was destroyed, so were the Dementors that were created from them._

 _Eventually, my consciousness faded. Several hundred Deathly Hallows were created, several hundred semi-mindless Dementors existed and I lost myself, but it was the start of my plan._

Plan?

 _You didn't think I did all that for nothing? What do sentient beings do when they receive artifacts of power? What do you think they did when they received my Deathly Hallows?_

War.

 _Yes, Hermione. War. My Deathly Hallows were pitted against one another for thousands of years. They were used as Holy Weapons, Satanic Symbols and whatever else you can imagine. Each time a Deathly Hallow was destroyed, my consciousness would slowly flutter. Slowly, but surely I was becoming whole again, but this time I would be anchored to this world._

Anchored?

 _At separate points in time my consciousness was built up enough to nudge people's actions. At other points in time it was even enough to possess people, not fully, but enough to direct their actions into my favor, direct them into killing one another and to further destroy more Deathly Hallows. You see, I am more attuned to other Death Hallows, like the Elder Wand._

Merlin, this is all madness.

 _Ah yes, Merlin. Who do you think killed Morgan le Fay? She was one of the strongest witches in existence and also the worst of the anomalies that destroyed and stalled many of my plans. She was the greatest witch of her time, but she was not trusted by her fellow man, which worked in my favor._

 _Who do you think they trusted? Yes. Merlin. Merlin who was in use of a Deathly Hallow which was fully attuned to me. The Deathly Hallow and Merlin were both fully compatible with each other that I was able to control him, if not for Morgan le Fay, history would have been completely different. Even, the Excalibur wielded by Arthur was a Deathly Hallow. It was amusing for Merlin, Arthur and their armies to go against Morgan le Fay, the only witch that could have truly expelled me at the time._

 _It took Merlin, Arthur, their Kingdom and all their armies to bring down Morgan le Fay, but it was worth it, even if my consciousness was destroyed at that time by a final magical curse casted by Morgan le Fay._

Monster.

 _Another time when I had consciousness, I had another army to control, but most of the legions I had under my command were all obliterated by Joan of Arc. The Maid of Orleans was creating peace and had to be destroyed, after all, I needed war. She was using a Deathly Hallow as well, but as I said, I cannot remotely command them, I can only command the few Hallows which I am truly attuned to. I would say she was the most destructive of all the anomalies because she was fully attuned to the Deathly Hallow that I was not attuned to. She was actually able to freely wield Obliteration magic, stronger than the one you have casted before. It took several legions of soldiers, but I was finally able to have her burn, but not before my consciousness faded yet again._

 _Now, you see where everything began. There are a lot more instances, most of the anomalies were women actually, but I believe you have other questions for me._

Another blinding light came and engulfed everything.

* * *

"Welcome back, Hermione and Bellatrix. I hope the past was... enlightening. I did say I would show you all the answers." Potter nodded at both the witches. One was in deep contemplation and the other was trying to shoot lasers out of her eyes.

"So, everything that happened to me... All the people that you manipulated that were close to me... It was all because you wanted me to destroy the left over Deathly Hallows?" Hermione opened her eyes, now very wary at the being in front of her. She still had no plan of attack, how the hell would you beat something close to a Deity? A Deity that was bored enough to try and bring itself into the real world.

"Yes. I cannot actively destroy a Deathly Hallow, myself. I need to find enemies that would destroy them for me. It does go against my existence to try and destroy myself, beings of my existence do have some rules. But, yes, each Deathly Hallow you have destroyed slowly anchors me further to this world. There were only a few Deathly Hallows left and you have almost destroyed them all for me." He grinned, the girl probably didn't even know which ones he was indicating.

"I destroyed the fragments of the Elder Wand to destroy Hogwarts and the fragments of the Resurrection Stone to create Volana, but I haven't destroyed anything else." Hermione wondered if she should just let him fully anchor himself to the world and then blow him up? Maybe he'd died like the rest of them?

"Yes, you have. Hogwarts' destruction. Along with Hogwarts, you destroyed the Sorting Hat. You also destroyed the Sword of Gryffindor which was actually within Hogwarts at the time. And, now all that's left are..." The Head Auror suddenly closed his eyes for a bit, but a second later opened them. "... is the Cloak of Invisibility. Which I know you have within your robes now. It seems as if the fragments of the Resurrection Stone are fully gone. Condolences to your sentient Dementor. Now, there are probably only one or two Dementors even left in this world." Dementors are tied to the Deathly Hallow that spawned them. Some Deathly Hallows may produce one Dementor and some may produce hundreds.

"Volana?"

"Yes, her. No matter how small, she's still a piece of my soul. And, that piece has just returned. I can feel another part of my soul empowering my connection to this realm" He knew how the sentient Dementor would act. Even if she had gained more power from the destruction of the other Deathly Hallows, the Veil was something else entirely.

"And, Dumbledore? Were you already using him when he killed Nymphadora Tonks?" Hermione's questions were almost up and she was preparing herself for a battle. She could do nothing for Volana or anyone else right now. There would be a time for mourning and grieving after all this was put to rest. Hermione took a sidelong glance towards Bellatrix and the dark witch was still trying to glare the Head Auror to death.

"It is simple really. My consciousness actually manifested with Gellert Grindelwald when he came in contact with the Elder Wand. While I was able to take up most his consciousness, his attraction to Dumbledore was the only thing that actually kept most of his personality intact. Eventually, I was able remotely allow the Elder Wand to _accidentally_ misfire and kill Albus Dumbledore's sister during a quarrel which led to their falling out and to my further empowerment and influence over his body." He answered, paying no mind to the nasty glares from the side.

"But, Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald. You possessed him too?" Hermione could see it all coming together. It was like everything had been planned for centuries.

"Yes, somewhat, he did touch and use the Elder Wand. Dumbledore was smart enough to use the Elder Wand sparsely, so I could only nudge him. However, I was able to nudge him enough to make him put the Compulsion Charm enchantment on the Sorting Hat Deathly Hallow. I was able to make Dumbledore paranoid enough to try and control everyone and everything within his surroundings. He was even paranoid enough to create a Horcrux on his pet Phoenix. Technically, all the Deathly Hallows are Horcruxes in a way, having a Horcrux just makes my influence over them even easier." It was simple to whisper within Dumbledore's mind that everything was for 'the Greater Good'.

Hermione was about to interrupt, but he continued.

"Like I said, I could sparsely control Dumbledore, but I found another target to use. Tom Riddle. His control was easy after being subjected to the Sorting Hat. I was able to allow the humans to create multiple sides to allow multiple wars. Most wars from other races, witch hunts, goblin rebellions and other instances were mostly my doing. Each Deathly Hallow has an innate power to corrupt the user with my own influence."

"And Tonks?" The witch recalled how she saw the memories in which Dumbledore had killed Tonks in cold blood.

"I may be anchored to this world, but I do not have my own body. I still need compatible hosts. Harry Potter is a fine host, but the only reason I was able to control him to this extent was because of the damage to his body and the induced recovery coma by the infirmary. Now... dear Edward Tonks on the other hand is a different story. I haven't been this compatible with a host since Merlin." The boy would be properly raised and then he would be able to slowly encroach upon the boys personality. It would be a trifling thing to create one or two artifacts that could be _given_ to the boy as a gift.

"What is with Dumbledore and Voldemort's state?"

"Easy. After Dumbledore supposedly died, I just introduced him to a resurrected Voldemort and both of them began to kill each other, repeatedly. The cycle of death and resurrection happened several times until Dumbledore's mind was destroyed and weak enough after multiple resurrections. Voldemort's mind has been destroyed for quite a while now. I wasn't even the one who made him look like a snake, he chose that on his own." Both men were just too useful to leave dead and resurrecting them wasn't that hard either with some of their Horcruxes still active. He chose to make them look younger though, eye candy for future anomalies maybe? Since most anomalies were female for some reason.

"My last question. Why did you have Voldemort undermine Bellatrix?" Hermione could see how Voldemort was focused on Bellatrix's progression or stalling her true potential.

"Isn't that fairly obvious, my dear? Miss Black had the capability to _rival_ Morgan le Fay. You've seen her magic, even if after she had been under so many negative spells. Their magic prowess, innate power and genius were second to none. Not even you would be in their league. Your discoveries during your Time Limbo may have given you the edge over near everyone due to using lost ancient knowledge and gaining years of experience, but that's it. The moment the Sorting Hat was placed on Miss Black, I knew I had to control her." The time his Sorting Hat Deathly Hallow had come in contact with Bellatrix was when he last felt the pure emotion of _fear._ The taste of the girl's magic and soul were eerily similar to Morgan le Fay and he just had to nip the bud, or put it in his own garden for growth to be controlled. "You should have seen my meeting a while ago with Miss Black. If she wasn't so attuned to dark magics, I may have had a bit of a problem." Had the melee attack been a different element, it could have had a very bad outcome. What wizard or witch used melee attacks these days?!

"And what now?" The witch finally ran out of questions.

"That is the question, isn't it? I have repaid all I owe you for your help by answering all your questions, but I have done the same with numerous anomalies throughout the centuries. Why? Simple. The less Deathly Hallows in existence, the less power of manipulation I have over others. There are no more Deathly Hallows left to corrupt others with my will, I have reabsorbed them all aside from the cloak you have. I would like both of you to join me. Oh, and I just like gloating, really, it does make an existence less boring."

"Join? In what?" Hermione questioned, her mind was still reeling at all the information she had just gotten. She did ignore the part about gloating. She contemplated on attacking while he was explaining, but couldn't see any possible avenue of attack.

"Possibly destroy other races, I'm not sure. It has been a long time since most my consciousness was in one place and with full lucidity. Weakening all races has become my best past time over the centuries after all." He did need to find a goal. Anything that wouldn't be boring probably, that was the reason he had chosen to exist within this realm after all.

"No." Hermione wouldn't accept any proposal from this _being_. She knew that Bellatrix wouldn't accept any stipulation no matter how great the reward is if it was under someone else. It didn't even matter if it meant getting out of this alive.

Living under this being would be their undoing.

"Well, then. You will have to die. Anomalies have to die or be controlled. There's no thinking of the possibilities that you may create when left alone." Being an anomaly and knowing everything, it was almost like Morgan le Fay all over again.

Death could see Hermione readying herself for combat, he also could see the undercurrent of magic power just beneath her skin and the soft glow through her robes. A surprised grin formed on his face as he realized what the girl had been trying to do to her own body. He wasn't even sure she knew exactly what she had already achieved.

"While I seek to anchor myself and be closer to humans albeit using hosts, it is ironic that you have been doing the _opposite._ Are you attempting to be a _god_? You have actually tied your own magic to your own life force! I'm impressed, you have actually achieved pseudo-immortality." He laughed. Maybe he had underestimate the girl's drive. Perhaps, she was on the level of Morgan le Fay and Bellatrix Black after all. "Are you sure you would not like to join me? I know that you have ways to persuade Miss Black to see things your way."

"I am only furthering the potential of my magic and as a defense against any people or _beings_ trying to kill Bella and I. And, no. We will not join you." Maybe Hermione had gone a bit over the edge with her experiments, but power was the only thing that would protect them now. Power she would use to save them both from a being that isn't supposed to exist in the world.

"Pity." A small nod from the Head Auror and the most horrifying thing happened.

Tom Riddle pushed Bellatrix into the Time Vortex.

 _No!_

All at once, Hermione could feel her world collapsing. Bellatrix's frozen expression of surprise stuck on Hermione's mind as the vortex engulfed her and the chair she had been confined in.

Along with Bellatrix were her hopes of the future and her hopes of a peaceful life. Her hopes of one day seeing the unborn child that Bellatrix held within her. Her hopes of having a family...

... all dashed away in an instant.

Everything was lost.

Nothing mattered anymore, except _vengeance._

Nothing else registered in Hermione's mind except _rage._ Nothing else filled Hermione's vision, but the smirking visage of Harry Potter right in front of her.

He would die.

Hermione could feel the magic surge through her veins. She could feel the imbued magical threads extend even further encroaching on all possible areas.

Death marveled at the person in front of him if he could even call her _human_ anymore _._ The girl had actually infused her own magical core with cores meant for wands and artifacts within her own body and _succeeded._ The magical thread spread out like white glowing veins throughout the girl's body, but the most eerie thing were her eyes. The magical thread had crept up her neck, up to the sides of her face and encroached into her eyes causing them to glow with power. He could see more of the threads spreading, reaching out to her arms and legs. It was amazing that a human had even survived the process, nearly her whole body was infused with power! The bright white glow almost enveloping her body in pulses of magical power...

... It was almost like himself before tethering himself to this world, just covered in black pulses of death magics.

 _Underestimated indeed._

Death laughed.

"I might be more _human_ than you at the moment, Hermione Granger."

* * *

 **AN:** Well, I hope I was able to explain everything fairly well. Sorry if it's a bit wordy. I also posted this a bit early because I won't have access to a computer this weekend, so I decided to play safe and post it now since I just finished it anyway.

The Deathly Hallows basically include most mythical weapons you can think of. Many of the old Deathly Hallows were reforged into other weapons, but still remain a Deathly Hallow. (The form, power and element of the weapon can change, but it is still a Deathly Hallow.)

Death created several hundred Deathly Hallows from himself, this does not mean that all of the Deathly Hallows are powered by dark magics. Each time he created a Deathly Hallow, some Dementors were born as a byproduct. Imagine an invisible God that could kill everyone, but no one would know he even existed, this is the reason why he wanted to truly exist within the mortal plane.

Each time a Deathly Hallow is destroyed, it empowers all the others and sometimes allows Death's consciousness to resurface within a Deathly Hallow that is most closely attuned with him.

Soooo yes, the Master of Death, Death itself has been manipulating everything for thousands of years.

Around 8500 BC - Dementors slowly entered the world

Around 3500 BC - Death born, Deathly Hallows mass creation

If anything is confusing, don't hesitate to shoot me a question.


	35. Human

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 35: Human

* * *

The final clash is at hand.

Last players, take a stand.

Struggle to maintain sanity.

Or lose what's left of humanity.

* * *

Death laughed.

"I might be more _human_ than you at the moment, Hermione Granger."

* * *

Hermione didn't care if she was losing her humanity if she would get power in return. She could feel the threads continue to spread, allowing her body to also start siphoning small amounts of magic in her immediately area, converting everything into magic that she, herself, could use.

 _No point in being human without her._

There were no words, no incantations, just spells. Spell after spell after spell just continued to be fired off.

Hermione wasn't even aiming anymore. Any spell, any curse and any jinx she could use, she fired off without a word. Each spell that hit or missed left magical residue that the glowing white threads throughout her body began to reabsorb and recycle for her to fire off more destructive spells.

Beams of light.

Pillars of fire.

Spears of ice.

Boulders of stone.

Streams of lightning.

Hermione didn't care and just kept throwing spell after spell with both her hands. A few moments later, Hermione reached the threshold to where she didn't even need to use her hands. It seemed as if her whole body had already fully synchronized with the threads.

Her whole body was a wand. Spells continued to stream off her, fueled by all her magic power and _rage._ Only one hand was pointed forward now, a multitude of spells just being fired off from all around her. The other hand tried concentrating in absorbing excess magic to further prolong the battle.

Nothing could have survived her assault.

Not even Dumbledore or Voldemort or even the army of Aurors or whatever else could have survived that.

There was so much magic residue in the air that Hermione's magically enhanced sight was blurred, even her regular sight couldn't see due to all the smoke, flames, frost and whatever else littered what was left of the Brain Room.

And then a second later, she was thrown into the air as a large gust pushed her back and upwards. Hermione floated back down, spells were already coming to her instinctively, she didn't need to cast Wingardium Leviosa as it would always be active when she wanted it to be.

"I applaud your _tenacity_ and variation, however, it is far too late." The gust of wind cleared all the magical residue and everything else that was clouding the room's visibility.

The only damage that her enemy took was a small bruise that immediately disappeared.

Death was unharmed, but Hermione didn't care. Death probably had some type of regeneration, it would eventually end. The brunette would keep throwing spells until either he died or she was destroyed. The girl began charging spells for another assault.

"Miss Granger. Now that most of the Deathly Hallows reside within me again, the regeneration of my host body is tied to my own magic power which is near limitless." It was true. The girl could fire off several thousand more spell barrages, but it would have little to no effect.

Death could absorb dark magics, just as Hermione could absorb magical residue and he was also able to feed from _death energy_ itself. Death energy came from when living things died and there was just such an _abundance_ of death everywhere. So many people in the world died every minute.

"Then why not just kill me?" Hermione grunted out. Her next barrage of spells was ready. If the next two spell barrages didn't work, then she would resort to higher magics and ancient magics that would decimate the entire area.

Hermione truly didn't care about the surrounding area anymore. She didn't care who would get caught in the blast.

Bellatrix was _gone._

Everyone else didn't matter.

"Well, you're the only anomaly left and I do like having a prize." Death grinned. Breeding an anomaly may also bear a good host. Death was tired of having male bodies too.

Hermione began her spell barrage, stronger than the last. She would continued until her whole body would be spent. Her body was still evolving and adapting, she knew she would be able to go on days just absorbing magic, if she had to expand her area and start absorbing other people's magical and life energy than so be it.

If it didn't work, then Hermione had Obliteration spells and Self-Destruction spells.

Hermione Granger wasn't anyone's prize.

Death wouldn't get his trophy.

* * *

The Veil wasn't something that could be easily explained.

Volana could see so many images overlapping each other. Nothing made sense, it was as if everything was everywhere and nothing was anywhere at the same time.

The shade could see some people she knew from Luna's memories, she could see people that she's never seen before.

Volana saw an image of her dying, of her fading away as Hermione destroyed her before leaving the Room of Requirement.

She saw an image of Ron and Hermione having a wedding.

She saw an image of Harry Potter killing Ginny Weasley.

She saw an image of Bellatrix and her sisters all pregnant together and all in their early twenties.

She saw an image of Voldemort walking over the dead bodies of the students of Hogwarts.

The most Volana could make of the Veil was it was an amalgam of _all_ possibilities of the past, present and future of their world.

Volana kept looking.

She saw an image of herself and Luna, both existing with real bodies.

She saw an image of house-elves taking over the earth.

Even an image of Bellatrix and Hermione standing upon scorched earth and shattered bodies, both with glowing black eyes.

So many possibilities. Infinite outcomes.

The Dementor didn't know how long had past, but she saw thousands upon thousands of images. It could have been a second, it could have been a thousand years, but it was as if time didn't matter within the Veil.

Whether it was a second or a thousand years, Volana finally saw her goal.

 _Luna._

A ghostly image of Luna seemed to be floating, not part of the images around her, but it seemed the girl was slowly being pulled further and further away.

Volana exercised her dark energies and began trying to traverse the Veil. It might have taken a second or centuries, but eventually she felt a tug on her solidified arm.

 _No. I need more time._

The magical anchor that Helena had placed on her was being tugged. It could only mean that Helena was close to being pulled in and all three of them would be lost within the Veil.

Volana tapped into whatever power she had within her, the power of _Death._ Death had gone through this Veil into Luna's world. If Death could traverse this, then she should be able too.

She could feel pain.

She could feel herself losing cohesion.

She could feel herself slowly break apart as she got closer to Luna.

But, all that mattered was Luna.

Volana didn't live long at all, but she knew what was important.

Eventually, she was able to latch onto Luna's body. She felt all her strength waning as she attached the tether to Luna.

Luna opened her eyes, it felt like it had been years since she was conscious, but she could feel herself slowly strengthen.

The sight in front of her wasn't what she expected at all. Luna somehow wasn't surprised upon seeing all the images...

...then, she realized that she wasn't surprised because she had seen it before.

Through Volana's eyes.

"Vo-la-na..." Luna could barely make out the shade in front of her, it was as if her body was nearly gone. There were only several wisps of shadow left that made a broken image of her upper body.

Volana tried to smile at the image of her... sister, but she felt her hold on reality leaving. She had a few moments left.

"There's no other way. Humans weren't meant to traverse the Veil. I'm somehow barely able to travel through it, but to get you back, you will need my essence." Only one of them would be able to return through the Veil, it would be the one that had the essence of Death. Volana's soul was one tiny part of Death's soul and without Death's essence, her soul would dissipate into nothingness.

The shade already came to term to what would happen.

"Luna, Volana. In the end, it all means one thing..."

Volana knew her existence was at its end, but she had no regrets. Even though her soul would dissipate, a piece of her would forever reside within Luna.

Luna's new found strength had her grasping for the shade, but her clutch was met with the disappearance of the shadowy wisp. She could feel a tug on the other hand that was pulling her backwards as she watched the last fading sliver of darkness slowly dissipate.

"... all derived from _moon_." Volana had only chosen the name 'Volana' because it was a variation of Luna, of the moon. Perhaps, this was all how it was meant to be.

Maybe, this really was the reason for her existence.

Luna could see a small smile as Volana truly disappeared.

Luna started crying for the sister she had just lost. She didn't know how long she was crying while being pull backwards through the Veil, but it seemed as if she truly lost a part of herself even if they had somehow merged.

Luna knew that Volana was gone forever.

* * *

Bellatrix saw Hermione through a weird glass structure that come out of nowhere. She heard the all the explanations even if she was silenced.

 _Death._

It seemed as if it was an impossibility, but everything made sense now. Every little detail made sense now. No wonder dark or death magic had little to no effect against a being that seemed to thrive on it.

The dark witch agreed as Hermione rejected Death's offers. Well, she might have accepted to save her significant other before backstabbing the guy, but Hermione was a bit more truthful than her.

"Pity." Potter nod towards Bellatrix and she could feel herself suddenly falling backwards.

 _Hell fucking no!_

The surprise quickly disappeared from Bellatrix's face as she did one last desperate lunge towards Tom Riddle's hand that pushed her. She bit and dug her teeth in as hard as she could on the sleeve of his robes. The look on Voldemort's face as he was pulled into the Time Vortex along with her wasn't satisfying as he still had the 'zombie' expression. Bellatrix didn't care much though, at least she brought the piece of shite with her.

There was no way out of this one.

 _Sorry, love. Sorry, baby._ It was a good run. All the times she had spent with Hermione had been the highlight of her life. Whether it was in the past, in the middle of her stint in Azkaban or in her fifteen year old body in the present.

She only wished there could have been more time.

 _Time_ always has been a fickle bitch.

Bellatrix could feel herself unravel, she felt her body getting old and younger at the same time. She could feel herself wither away into dust and rejuvenate at the same time.

 _Such a shite way to die._

* * *

Nothing worked.

Hermione and Death had been fighting for over several hours without stopping.

If Hermione had her way, the Ministry wouldn't even exist anymore. She had thrown dozens of Obliteration level spells and even Fiendfyre, but Death was prepared.

Most of the smaller spells that Hermione had thrown were fully ignored by Death, as if it was nothing. All kinds of elemental magics that could have killed a person in one hit were shrugged off. Jinxes, hexes and curses were all absorbed or cancelled out without much care or effort. When Hermione had gotten to the bigger spells, Death began to reduce the damage output of all her spells somehow. Obliteration spells were contained and dispelled and Fiendfyre spells were reduced into campfires.

Hermione was slowly getting tired. Her body had continuously absorbed residual magic from the area for hours. She could tell many people from the lower levels of the Ministry had probably already fainted from the magics she had absorbed. She could also tell that the Ministry was half abandoned already with people running from the 'mysterious illness'.

The brunette had actually tried a full on Self-Destruct type spell a while ago, but it was simply dispelled before it could be cast.

Hermione truly was out of options. The strain of the magically embedded thread was already slowly reaching its peak. Her body still wasn't used to acting like a wand and now she was paying for it.

Death never attacked. The bastard seemed content to absorb, deflect and dispel her magics. It was as if he was sure that there was no way to beat him.

And, it really did seem like there was no way.

Still, Hermione didn't care. She would go on until the last bit of her magic.

 _I love you, Bella._ Hermione began throwing another spell barrage even as the glowing light in her eyes slowly dimmed.

* * *

Luna didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually she was pulled out of the Veil.

"Luna!" A desperate sounding voice shouted out.

Luna's vision was failing her, she couldn't see anything. She could hear someone calling her name, but it seemed so distant. She couldn't even feel her body, it was as if it was slowly breaking apart and dissipating.

"Luna! Concentrate on my voice!" The desperation increased.

The blonde tried her best to concentrate on the voice.

 _Helena._

Slowly, Luna started to feel a hand on her cheek and an arm supporting her waist. Her eyes that seemed to have been closed and crying for several years opened.

Luna tried to call out to Volana, to try and feel her dark counterpart's consciousness within her body, but it was to no avail. Volana really was gone.

The next thing Luna noticed was that she was being held. It wasn't such a big deal if the person holding her wasn't a _ghost._

"How?" Luna looked up, straight into Helena's eyes and realized that Helena had color. The ghost that could only exist in a ghost-like grayscale state had color. Helena still retained the translucency from being a ghost, but Luna could see her whole body in color.

Still mystified at the events, Luna raised an arm up to cup Helena's cheek, to try and see if she could do it as well and was surprised again as her hand touched soft skin. It was amazing and it would truly have put Luna in a state of euphoria had she not noticed that her own hand seemed different somehow.

Somehow, Luna was indeed touching a ghost.

"You aren't human anymore, Luna..." Helena brought Luna's body closer into a hug trying to keep Luna's body together to avoid Luna's shadowy body from dissipating like it nearly had earlier.

* * *

Bellatrix wasn't sure how much time passed within the Time Void, but it was actually starting to get annoying. She wasn't even sure why she was alive or conscious at the moment.

The dark witch was thankful that she wasn't stuck in perpetual darkness at the very least, but this weird kaleidoscope of forward and backward moving colors wasn't much of an improvement.

 _What the shite have I gotten myself into again?_

There were times where scenes would play out. Probably of whatever the Time Vortex had consumed before.

Most were of her life. It did get tiring after a while since it kept repeating random memories over and over. The few months of memories with Hermione in them were the only solace she had in the torrent of other depressing memories.

It was weird though, it was as if she was within the memories themselves and also watching them at the same time.

The other memories were of the room itself. She could see when the Time Room was still in use and when many wizards and witches were researching time spells. She even saw a scene of Eloise Mintumble and her subsequent death at the hands of time. Aging a few centuries in a span of a few seconds wasn't pretty.

Another odd thing was that her body continuously shifted ages. At one time she would be a baby, another time she would be an old woman, it was a random process. It made her want to cry at first because she could not feel a trace of her baby during most of the forward and reversing age process, but eventually there was that one point in time when she was fifteen and pregnant.

Bellatrix watched as her baby hands slowly aged into an old woman's.

More memories began playing, this time it was one she _hated._ Tom Riddle had been pulled into the Time Vortex along with her, but it seemed as if his mind was destroyed. She could see Tom Riddle's ethereal body go through the same process as her, aging and de-aging infinitely.

Even if Bellatrix did not want to see Voldemort's memories, it was played as well, part of an infinite shuffled playlist that you had no control over.

There were also splashes of a few memories of other wizards and witches that were absorbed during the early stages of the Time Vortex, when the Unspeakables and other Ministry members were trying to diffuse and contain the vortex, but they were few and far in between.

It did make her wonder, how long would she last in this infinite Vortex? It seemed as if there were a time limit, if not, she would have seen others that were victims of the Time Vortex before her.

Bellatrix observed her hands again as she waved it around making the kaleidoscope of colors ripple outwards.

The dark witch really did wish Hermione and herself could have had more time and grown up together in their teen years. She noticed her decrepit hands slowly de-aging again, back into the smooth, unwrinkled skin she had in her teens.

They would have had much more adventures together, not just the barely a month she had in school before the world decided to fuck them both over. She had so many plans. Fuck with the Gryffindors, fuck with the professors, fuck with the purebloods, fuck with everybody and of course _fuck_ Hermione.

She would have also wished them to both grow old together, probably watching over their grandbabies while spending time with their own kids. She noticed that the smooth, unwrinkled skin she had began to age again, slowly back into the wrinkled, decrepit hands that she would have had in her hundreds.

A thought suddenly came as she noticed something.

Bellatrix willed herself to focus on something... on a memory. The memory that came to mind was when Hermione had restored her youth.

The scene filtered in, an image she, herself, willed to come into view. She was there at the same time and not.

Bellatrix was currently viewing the past where Hermione was levitating both the incomplete Philosopher's stone that she made and the degraded Time-Turner.

She watched as the stone was turned into dust.

She watched as each dust particle of the incomplete Philosopher's stone slowly bond with the decaying Time-Turner's grains of sand which resulted in the temporal empowerment of the Time-Turner.

 _It can't be._

She watched as the empowered Time-Turner was turned into dust with a Reducto and was then quickly infused straight into the dark witch. Bellatrix remembered that the process took a while as each particle of dust bonded straight into her magical core and body.

And, finally, she watched as Hermione activated a time spell she had made herself which resulted in the blinding light and unconscious forms of both witches as her body began to de-age into her fifteen year old self.

 _Holy shite. What are the odds?_

The scene dispersed back into the unending cycle of colors.

Bellatrix laughed and began watching her hands again as she willed them to de-age back before everything, back before she was pregnant, before the transformation, before Azkaban and before Voldemort.

She now stood or floated, it was hard to tell in the vortex, in her twenty year old form. Tits included.

A quick thought of forwarding her time and she was now in her fifteen year old form, her present form that was pregnant with Hermione's baby.

Bellatrix understood it now. She could control her time. She was all her ages all at the same time. It wouldn't make sense to anyone else, but to Bellatrix it made perfect sense.

 _The Time-Turner that Hermione infused into me..._ Bellatrix didn't know how, but somehow the degraded Time-Turner that Hermione used to reverse her age was able to _resonate_ with the Time Vortex. The Time Vortex in its basic form are all the Time-Turners and other items in the Time Room all coalesced into one loop that wasn't one with the present.

But, now?

The Time-Vortex had an anchor to the present, or to whatever Bellatrix deemed the present. The Time-Turner infused particle by particle within Bellatrix somehow allowed her to _control_ the Time-Vortex.

Scenes weren't appearing anymore. The colors stopped moving.

Bellatrix willed everything in the vortex to stop.

"Holy fucking shite, it actually worked. I can now add Time witch to my resume!" Bellatrix cackled and willed herself back into her past twenty year old form from her present fifteen year old and pregnant form.

 _Thank you, Hermione! Now, to get out of this dump... Wait._

A scene came to life, multiple scenes where Hermione and Bellatrix were... intimate.

 _This is like porn in a Pensieve!_ Bellatrix shook her head, trying to get serious for the moment even if time wasn't truly moving within the Vortex. How she knew? Well, she just knew.

Bellatrix willed an exit to come up and suddenly she could see the room she came from. She was about to leave the Vortex when something caught the side of her eye.

 _Voldemort._

His body was still stuck in the perpetual aging and de-aging, but the expression remained deadpanned since there was barely any soul left in the husk.

Voldemort's floating form floated towards Bellatrix's outstretched hand. She peered into his deadened eyes as she gripped him hard by the robes. Slowly, his form began to go in reverse and she could see clarity within his eyes return when his form reached the body that he had during the Battle at Hogwarts.

"Bellatrix!" A hiss came out from the noseless person in front of her.

Bellatrix eyes narrowed in hatred and immediately punched Voldemort in the face. Voldemort crashed down hard with his face impacting the floor that just appeared.

"What are you doing! We must go to battle and kill Potter once and for all!" He screamed, but she only continued her assault.

The dark witch waved her hand again and Voldemort was pulled towards her again. His form began to grow younger, to the time where Bellatrix had first met him where he had forced himself to be her mentor and teacher.

"Bellatrix, I told you not to consort with your sisters anymore."

And she punched him again.

And again.

And again.

Several seconds or several years did not truly matter within the Time Vortex and Bellatrix had some pent up stress. She kept doing the same thing over and over again, beating him and then reducing his age over and over until he reached his years as a whiny child then she stopped when that point came.

There was no more point in beating a dead horse down, but she wouldn't allow him to live. Not even to relive his life as a child or infant.

The hatred Bellatrix had within her eyes finally died out as she levitated the small form of baby Tom Riddle.

Even Voldemort looked so innocent as a child.

It was still Voldemort though.

Without a second thought, Bellatrix willed Voldemort to be unborn.

 _Goodbye forever, you piece of shite._

Bellatrix eyed the opening she created to exit the Time Vortex.

It was time to save Hermione.

 _Maybe I can unborn Death too?_ Fuck it. Bellatrix could feel the Time Vortex collapsing from behind her as it seemed to attach itself to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix smiled.

 _Time to even the odds._

* * *

 **AN:** It seems the last chapter went quite well.

Time in the Veil and in the Time Vortex cannot be calculated. The Veil is the amalgam of all possibilities within a dimension and leads to other dimensions, it was how Death arrived in the first place. The Time Vortex only contains memories of what it has absorbed, people that stay in the vortex too long are either unborn or die of rapid aging.

Luna's body reformed only with Volana's own. Volana's soul was reabsorbed into Death as it lost its container. Luna is now a weird mix of human/ghost/Dementor, I don't even know what to call it.

Badass Bella never surrenders even if she can only use her teeth! And, now~ She just got even more broken, brokenly OP. This whole thing was planned ever since I decided to fuse her with the Time-Turner way way back.

Bella's age: Past - 15 - 17 - 20 - 47 - 15(Present) - Future. Bellatrix's past 15 year old age is different from Bellatrix's present 15 year old age. Explaining time travel and spells suck. Bear with me x.x

Oh, and about my Twilight - Jane/Bella fic. I might update it later or tomorrow. The chapter just seems iffy, I'm trying to straighten it out.


	36. Battle for Existence

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 36: Battle for Existence

* * *

Death is Here.

* * *

Without a second thought, Bellatrix willed Voldemort to be unborn.

Bellatrix smiled.

 _Time to even the odds._

* * *

Bellatrix dropped down on the ground after exiting the Time Vortex. The whole vortex began to move and was slowly absorbed within the dark witch. The Time Room was no relatively bare especially without the Time Vortex lingering in the middle of the room

There wasn't any time to waste. Bellatrix began moving to Hermione's last known location while trying to test out her newly acquired abilities.

The first thing she truly noticed was that she could shift her own time. She could freely age or de-age herself, but she never tried shifting her age forward with the baby, therefore, she stuck with her twenty year old self back in the past. Technically, she was immortal, but there would be time to test that once all this was over.

Her body began to propel itself faster, as if under a haste spell, charging towards the Brain Room. She still had no true grasp of the situation and she did not want a repeat of the defeat she suffered against Death.

She still tested out her powers while rushing towards the room. She began trying her new found time magic on objects that she passed. She could envelop small areas with time magic and could cause the time of the area to forward or reverse, that, itself, was already crazy enough. If her time magic could reverse people's ages... The possibilities were endless.

However, there was a limit, the range in which she could make these Time Areas were relatively small, but she had to start somewhere.

It seemed as if the fight with Death wouldn't be so hard after all.

* * *

Death was growing bored.

The girl was really interesting, but after several hours of getting bombarded by various spells, it was just getting boring. The girl was adept with elemental magics, general magics and experimental magics, but none of that would really affect him in his current state.

There was another reason Death chose this particular dimension to reside in. Dimensions and worlds all have different properties. There are some dimensions where magic is prevalent, there are other dimensions in where there is no magic at all, but what makes most dimensions different is the _type_ of magic it is prevalent in. This current dimension had a significantly high attunement to elemental magics, but nearly zero attunement to soul magics and time magics.

Death had been to worlds with teeming with Shamans, Priests, Angels, Time Lords and a slew of other beings, each dimension having a different mix of each. The reason to stay here was because _time_ and _soul_ magics weren't strong in this dimension. Even if the inhabitants of the world would decide to start studying soul and time magic, their success would be very limited due to the world not having the Ley lines required for it.

Time and soul magics were a direct counter to his own power. More on soul magics, time magic was just annoying most of the time.

Even if the dimension wasn't attuned to time and soul magics, it didn't mean there wouldn't be those stray anomalies that could manipulate them. Hermione Granger and Bellatrix Black were two of the few that could possibly manipulate those kinds of magics with a high rate of success.

Death was by no means afraid of facing these types of magic though. If he was, he would have stuck a blade into every single anomaly he had encountered before they even realized their potential.

But, where was the fun in that?

Had Morgan le Fey not mastered soul magics and used it, his reformation would have been much earlier, but that was the whole point in letting them live.

 _Excitement and enjoyment._

Death may not be human, but he could at least understand how to enjoy and savor existence.

And, to enjoy ones existence, one mustn't stack all the odds in their favor.

Death smiled while thwarting another Obliteration spell thrown by the girl a few meters away from him. Her robes were in disarray from all the explosions caused by her own spells that she had been throwing for several hours now. Hermione Granger had really surprised him with her experimental magics. Death never imagined that a small seed placed by the tome would lead to _this._

The girl sunk to the ground, but her head was still held up high even with the erratic white shifting glow that engulfed her veins. She was strong, there was no doubt about that, but her type of magic was just ineffective against him, especially in his current state. It did take quite a few millennia to get to this point after all.

Death allowed the girl to take a breath as he sensed what was already coming. It seems as if the Black heiress survived after all. The possibility that she survived from a self-contained Time Vortex was astronomically low, attuning to the said Time Vortex was even lower. Death had been to other worlds and dimensions that were attuned with time magics, and knew what to expect.

A real threat had just appeared.

Having a _god-mode_ cheat was never really fun.

It was the battles and everything that lead up to it that actually made Death feel...

... alive.

The real fight was coming now. It was sad that Death could not persuade them to join him, but at least entertainment was coming.

If Death lost... well, that never stopped Death.

* * *

Hermione did wonder why had no one else had decided to check the ninth level of the Ministry. It had been over several hours with continuous spell barrages while she had been siphoning off magic from the air and people on the other floors. She assumed Ministry personnel would at least investigate the cause on all floors.

The battle was at a full stalemate, and the only reason it was at a stalemate was because Death had not once resorted into attacking seriously.

It was truly sad that the greatest battle of her life, of the world probably, was being done alone. Hermione still wondered if things had not gotten so convoluted that she would be here battling against Death with Harry and Ron, not technically against them.

Ron was slowly made into a monster and now Harry was being controlled by one, she wasn't even sure if Harry had already passed on if Death took full control of the host body.

Hermione felt her magics charge back up, but knew it would be the last time. She couldn't detect any viable source of magic power from the floors below. It seems as if the Ministry was smart enough to start evacuating the premises, which was bad for her. It only meant that the battle against Death would come to an end much sooner and most likely not in her favor.

 _It was worth a try._

Nothing worked against her foe, but there was one more thing she hadn't tried yet because she would only have one chance at it.

Ancient Obliteration magic was highly effective and highly destructive, but every time she used it, the spell would be dispelled before she got it off. She had tried numerous maneuvers and deceptions, but every single one failed.

There was one spell however that would not be dispelled since she would be able to trigger it within herself. The spell actually had a watered down version in which some used it for suicide bombings.

It was regrettable that it was the only solution she could come up with, but she had already made peace with herself when Bellatrix fell through the Vortex. There really was nothing to live for.

Hermione felt her magic power well up and she felt _great._ Having all the magic power at her fingers disposal was a high she did not even know how to describe, even at the face of an unbeatable enemy. She would never give up this power up for anything, well, aside from Bellatrix, but Hermione knew she was lost.

 _Omnia._ The spell would feed on what was left of her magic gauge, which was still considerably high and make the obliteration range much larger. The glowing lines strewn across her whole body began glowing brighter than before.

 _In._ She had some misgivings and remorse that everything within a five mile radius would be completely disintegrated, but it was for _the greater good_ , right Dumbledore? Well, she estimated five miles or was it ten times that?

 _Nihilum._ Hermione could feel the spell form, the trigger to the spell were her thoughts. She would be unable to cast any other spell while holding the Self-Destruction spell.

 _Omnia In Nihilum._ Everything to Nothing. The name was appropriate for the spell. She did wonder what kind of madman would create so many of these ancient spells that could wreck pure devastation on the world itself, but she was probably one of them for actually using it. There were actually very few recorded uses of Obliteration spell used on a large scale and it was actually funny that she had pretty much cast two Obliteration spells within one week.

"That isn't going to work Miss Granger. You will only be destroying part of Magical Britain as well as expose the Wizarding World to the muggles." She was pretty sure Death didn't give a flying fuck about the 'Wizarding World', but she knew he could be right.

But, who cares?

Hermione spent _years_ of caring how others felt. Years of trying to conform to the 'light' side trying to get along with the Order of the Phoenix, many of whom she actually slightly detested for racist and misogynistic views.

And, what did she get from it?

 _Absolutely nothing._

Her dying out conscience was trying to dissuade her from committing what could amount to almost genocide, but her mind could only keep thinking about Bellatrix's death and her heart could only feel the pain in losing her.

She had nothing to live for.

Hermione's body had been getting continuous supply of magic from around her, keeping her revitalized and her body fresh and energetic, but her brain?

 _Tired._

Her brain was tired.

Her _heart_ was tired.

It was time to rest.

Hermione released the spell and was prepared to be disintegrated along with it. Her eyes slowly dimmed and all the glowing lines across her body died out as every single ounce of her magical power focused on the self-destruction spell within her.

...

...

Nothing.

 _What?_

The spell should have been impossible to stop!

Instead of feeling her magic implode on herself then destroy everything in sight, she felt a smack to the back of her head.

"Hey, you. No committing suicide just yet."

Hermione's eyes opened wide at the familiar voice, not even noticing that the magic she had just poured into her self-destruction spell was now flowing through the embedded magical threads again.

* * *

counted it as a success as she locally reversed the time around Hermione to _before_ she cast the self-destruct spell.

 _Just in... time._ Bellatrix was glad she didn't say that out loud.

"... How?" Bellatrix glanced back down to her side where Hermione was looking up to her in wonder. A bit of Legilimency and Bellatrix could see all the questions run through her mind. Bellatrix used a small burst of magic to send a type of reverse Legilimency that could update Hermione with the base information. There wasn't much time to talk around at the moment. As long as she had the gist, it would be fine.

 _Time. Magic. Immortality. Alive._

Hermione's eyes widened at the impossibility that had just occurred, but it seems as impossibilities were starting to be _impossible_ when around them.

 _Hold him still._

Hermione didn't hesitate to lash out with her magic as the thought came to her from Bellatrix.

 _Expecto Patronum!_ Regular magic wouldn't work, but if what Death was saying was right, then this should have some type of effect. Hermione's body surged with magic, a huge amount being directed into the Patronus spell.

Death didn't bother to counter their last attempt.

A giant Patronus in the form of an Otter engulfed Death's body.

"A giant otter? That's new." Death tested the bonds and was surprised that they actually held strong.

A Patronus was a type of manifestation of the soul, so it made sense that it would somehow affect Death.

Death was about to break through the Patronus when a shudder went through his body. He could feel it try to rebel, he could feel it try to separate. His eyes quickly went to the dark witch that held a hand towards him and realized what she was doing.

"You're attempting to use a Time-Reversal on me?" That was actually bad. Done correctly, they just might be able to weaken his hold on the boy's body.

Play time was over.

Darkness could be seen starting to spark from Potter's body. The otter Patronus was slowly being devoured and extinguished trying to hold him in place.

"Support them!" A new voice shouted out causing, Bellatrix, Hermione and Death to look towards the origins.

Ten wizards and witches had appeared out of _nowhere_ surrounding Death, all casting their own Patronus to support Hermione's giant otter.

Bellatrix didn't bother to say anything as she continued to concentrate on the Time-Reversal Singularity she was creating around Death. The longer she had, the more effective it would be.

Hermione looked to the newcomers while maintaining her Patronus.

 _Unspeakables?_

"We're here to assist you, Hermione Granger, despite almost escaping earlier." One of the Unspeakables said.

It seems as if there were some people that at least knew what was going on. No wonder Hermione hadn't seen the Unspeakables in a while, they must have been planning an attack. She had no detect any of them, these Unspeakables must have been using some type of artifact or magic to conceal their presence

Hermione directed her attention back to death. A scowl marred his face, probably not accounting for the fact that mortal magic might actually hold him down.

"ENOUGH!" Darkness blasted out as he ripped apart the Patronuses attached on him at the same time launching bursts of magic everywhere. The magic he was using seemed almost like Bella's magic as beams and spears of darkness were thrown out.

Hermione looked straight into the glowing black eyes of Harry Potter as he began destroying all the Unspeakables that had tried to aid them.

"Need more time!" Bellatrix shouted while being shrouded by her own magics, unable to move while manifesting her spell.

The brunette saw the black beam about to fire off from Death's palm that was aimed straight for Bellatrix and knew that she would have to intervene.

 _Sorry, Bella!_

One dark and one light beam of magic, one from Death and one from Hermione headed straight for Bellatrix. Luckily, Hermione was closer and was able to blast her girlfriend out of Death's magical beam that pierced straight through the floors.

Bellatrix ended up slamming into a wall and Death suddenly got down to his knees, all his magic dissipating.

"Fucking shite! What a love tap!" Bellatrix knew it was a close call, she still wished that Hermione hadn't blasted her out of the way though. The time given to her wasn't enough. She would have survived the disintegration beam, but now the Time-Reversal was only half-baked.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Death... no, it was Harry that was screaming. Hermione could see the Singularity that the dark witch made have an effect.

"It's working!" Hermione could see the dark outline slowly shift slightly outwards. She held her spells back, not wanting to destroy or kill Harry if her lover's spell was going to work.

"It wasn't enough!" Bellatrix used a haste spell to quickly get to Hermione. There were only two out of the ten Unspeakables still standing, so much for waiting for the right time to help. They barely did anything.

Both witches started erecting a Protego Maxima for themselves as the Singularity was dispersing magic all over the place. It was as if any spell that was cast within the area or by Harry's body was being recast and uncast at random. A few more explosions of darkness had made both witches cover their eyes.

"Harry?" The Brain Room was a mess. The whole room was totaled along with a few holes that seemed to now lead to other floors.

 _So much for the enchantments in between floors._

Hermione pushed the smoke away with a gust of wind, but what met her wasn't a sight she wanted to see.

"Very, very well played. To think that it would actually work against me." The voice was doubled over. On one hand it was Harry's voice, on the other it was... female.

Hermione gasped.

Harry was still where he was originally, but the dark outline was halfway out of his body. It seems as if there was another dark shadowy body that was being yanked out of him. The arms of the shadowy silhouette were wrapped around his arms piercing straight into his body and a obviously female shadowy head was just above Harry's head.

It wasn't what caused Hermione's surprised though.

It was the Sword of Gryffindor that was impaled straight through his heart.

"I must admit. You almost succeeded in making me dormant within the boy's body since I'm not truly attuned to him." The double voice was creepy as it chuckled. "Reversing time for me was a tricky thing though..." Several things suddenly fell near Harry's shoes.

 _Sorting Hat. Elder Wand. Resurrection Stone._

"Ah, the last four Deathly Hallows, not including the cloak of course. It seems as if you have managed to _dislodge_ them from me. You almost removed my control reversing Harry Potter's coma-like state, at least it was easy _repeating_ it." Death laughed while indicating the Sword of Gryffindor that Death had ran through Harry's body in order for the boy to relapse into a coma or near death state.

Death was aware that even if the Time-Reversal Singularity spell wasn't complete, it had the desired effect. He was vulnerable due to the nearly severed connection to the body. Repairing and absorbing magic would be much harder, but the two witches didn't need to know that.

"You do know that both of you just wasted over _two centuries_ for me right? These Deathly Hallows were the _worst_ to get rid of. Much too powerful to be easily destroyed." Death grasped the sword sticking out from its host body and pulled it out causing blood to spill.

Death could see the surprise, horror and questions on both witches faces. There were two other living beings within the room, but were of no consequence.

"Wondering why the female silhouette and voice? And why these Deathly Hallows were so annoying? Both of you just wasted two centuries, what's a few more minutes?"

 _Observe!_

* * *

Both witches were suddenly thrust into the Pensieve-like state again when Death first showed a part of his past.

"You've lost." An elderly man in wizard robes slowly walked towards a beautiful young woman that was on the ground, bleeding. Ebony black hair, pale features and black soulful eyes, but drenched in _blood._ There were a few arrows in her leg and arm, a spear thrust through her stomach and multiple gashes everywhere on her body.

"At what cost, Merlin?" The woman coughed blood out while indicating her surroundings that was littered with hundreds of bodies.

"Apparently at the cost of King Arthur and his armies." Such a waste, all to destroy one anomaly. "You can still join me Morgan le Fay." Merlin held a wand in his left hand and Excalibur in his right.

Merlin raised Excalibur and pressed the wand on the blade. The wand slowly entered the blade until the blade started looking more sinister.

"You've corrupted Excalibur. Kill me."

"Corrupted? Excalibur was mine in the first place before I let Arthur _borrow_ it, witch. It was an enjoyable fight, Morgan le Fay." The body was so easy to control that manipulating the Deathly Hallows states was entirely possible.

Merlin brought the blade down and thrust it forward straight through Morgan le Fay's heart.

Instead of instantly dying, a hand was placed on Excalibur.

"Die, monster. _Anima Auream._ " _Soul Chain._ Darkness exploded from Merlin's body and began entering the Excalibur that was still impaled through her heart. It seems as if Morgan's last gambit worked. Soul magic that she created herself.

Morgan could feel Death try to break free of the bonds, but she shrugged it off and pulled out Excalibur. She was supposed to be dead already, but her soul was now suppressing Death which in turn connected her to Death, but she knew her body was going to fade away in a couple of moments.

She extracted the pieces from inside of Excalibur, separating its full potential before launching it into the air and blasting it to the corners of Great Britain. It should have been the corners of the world, but her magic was exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Gwen..." Her soul would meld and battle with the soul of Death as long as she could to keep Britain safe.

* * *

Death already had the Sword of Gryffindor in his hand with the three other Deathly Hallows floating around it.

The Resurrection Stone slowly began to enter the hilt as the Elder Wand began to sink into the blade. The sword's form began to waver as Death plunged it inside the Sorting Hat just like where Harry first found it.

Only the hilt could be seen outside of the Sorting Hat as the shape began to slowly change. A few seconds later and the Sorting Hat was now a scabbard. The shape almost a duplicate of the sword they had just seen in the memory.

"Meet the last of the Deathly Hallows that required _you_ to destroy." Death pulled the blade out.

"Meet Excalibur." Death swiped the air and launched a magical slice going towards the still living Unspeakables.

"Ready for round two?"

* * *

Anima Auream - Soul Chain - Soul magic. Enables the caster to chain their soul to another. In Morgan le Fay's case, she was able to disrupt Death for a few centuries before her soul passed on. Death retained Morgan le Fay's form due to the amount of time she was chained to Death. Death is still technically sexless.

Omnia in Nihilum - Everything to Nothing - Ancient Suicide Obliteration spell that causes the main caster to be a walking Obliteration spell. The spell requires several wizards and witches focusing on the main caster. Once cast, the spell cannot be stopped. Everything in the radius of the caster will be disintegrated along with the caster.

 **AN:** If it wasn't obvious enough, Death really is bored and doesn't care if he wins or loses, nor if his enemies join him or not. The being has done this for eons in thousands of dimensions. Wonder what will happen to this dimension?

Death's old rules about not being able to destroy his own stuff still applies to a lesser extent since they were technically already destroyed. Don't look too in depth into it!

I've always envisioned the Sword of Gryffindor something like Excalibur especially when I saw it being pulled out of the Sorting Hat making me think of a scabbard.

These last few chapters have so much damn plot in them, maybe I should have spread it all out to make more fluffy stuff. Oh well, too late~

Second to the last chapter. One more chapter left and most likely an Epilogue.

Updated my Jane/Bella Twilight story, Abductor's Torment, yesterday if anyone is interested!


	37. Concurrent Existences

**Concurrent Existences**

Chapter 37: Concurrent Existences

* * *

 _Death is Patient._

* * *

"Ready for round two?"

* * *

Death truly was impressed. The connection Death had on Harry Potter's body was near its limit even if it seemed as he just continued to gain more power.

Power wasn't the point. Death was all-powerful the very first time all his Dementors reformed and allowed him into this world, but losing the host body and the possibility of possessing anyone else would mean that he would have truly lost.

Without an anchor to the world, Death would be reformed into his original form and could _wipe out_ existence on this world, but what would be the point in that?

Another decayed world amongst thousands wasn't what Death wanted nor did he want to restart everything he had done. It was fun, but Death wanted more.

Death wanted to live.

Death would not lose.

Death is Patient.

Death is Eternal...

... and knew _exactly_ what to do.

It would be a high gamble, a great risk.

 _But, a wager I will take if it allows me life._

* * *

Death wanted them to be afraid. Death wanted them to falter and doubt themselves as he wielded what looked to be a darker version of Excalibur, but Bellatrix knew better. The Time-Reversal she had used was effective in almost detaching Death from his host body. No matter how powerful Death was, losing his host body as well as destroying the leftover Deathly Hallows would make all his plans throughout the few millennia be nothing.

What Bellatrix was afraid of was the _aftermath_. Even though they destroy or detach Death from his host body and destroy all the Hallows, Death would reform into his Deity form, there was no other explanation. A being like Death was a two-dimensional enemy that could be easily dealt with.

Hermione was thinking the exact same thing as she watched Death recreate the Excalibur. When Bella had implanted thoughts in her mind, a mind link was established allowing them to share thoughts and not scream out loud at each other during the battle.

If Death did reform into his original Deity form, well, he would be detached from their reality, but he could still kill people from his presence alone if he decided to

"Excalibur and many of the Deathly Hallows were never used correctly." Death waved the sword that seemed to be littered with shadows. It was still beautiful blade with a black stone embedded within its hilt and the sublime edge glittering with darkness, it was the exact opposite of what Excalibur was supposed to be.

Hermione tried another round of spells, but all the spells dissipated as Death slammed the darkened blade into the ground in front of him. The gem on the hilt which was formerly the Resurrection Stone glowed an eerie black light.

Tendrils of darkness spewed from where the sword hit all attaching themselves to the ten dead forms of the Unspeakables that had tried to stall Death to no avail.

Hermione and Bellatrix watched in horror as they saw the spirits or souls of the Unspeakables slowly pulled from their body and become entangled by the tendrils.

"The Resurrection Stone, always misused. I believe Harry was _barely_ able to use it by summoning shades of his loved ones, but I never did let my Hallows come with a manual, now did I?"

The tendrils continuously squeezed and invaded the Unspeakables bodies and spirits. The agony and silent screams were petrifying, even Bellatrix would admit that this was a bit over the top.

"The stone does resurrect, not the way humans want it to though."

The Unspeakable bodies quickly withered and decayed as the tendrils sucked the life from them. Their spirits were infused with the dark tendrils that made them lose their shape.

Death laughed as he removed the sword from the ground, the tendrils that came out of it zipped back straight into the blade and the glowing gem dulled once more.

Standing before the two witches were now ten Inferi spawned from the broken, defiled bodies of the Unspeakables and ten Dementors using their souls as fuel to respawn at the existence of the Deathly Hallows.

* * *

The battle raged on.

The Inferi and Dementors all began to swarm Hermione while Death wielding Excalibur began to duel it out with Bellatrix.

Hermione cast her Patronus to begin emitting the light waves to keep the Dementors at bay, but the quick broken movements of the Inferi were what Hermione was watching out for as they stumbled like the zombies they were towards her.

The main weakness of the Inferi were fire, it was a no-brainer that Hermione sent a wave of fire towards them, however, a shadow-like shield was keeping them from fully burning.

Hermione kept having to maneuver herself not to be caught by the Inferi that kept rushing along with the stray Dementor that her Patronus couldn't contain. She would have summoned a larger Patronus, but magic was now scarce. There was only so much magic that Hermione could recycle and siphoning off magic from Bellatrix might be counterproductive as she could see her lover's battle from the side of her peripherals.

Hermione had no plan. All she had was to defend herself until an opportunity presented itself.

 _This is bad._

* * *

Bellatrix parried another sword blow with her arm encased in dark magics. A good effect the Time-Reversal dealt was that Death was unable to absorb her magic like he did during their first encounter. One of her arms was fully encased with the Tenebrae Machaera, the Dark Blade, just to fend off all the high speed close range attacks that Death was throwing out. Her other hand was firing off spells to try and get a good distance away from Death. She needed distance to cast any significant spell that could possibly turn the tides.

The dark witch glanced over to Hermione, she quickly launched a fireball that destroyed two of the remaining Inferi that were hobbling towards Hermione. At the same time, a crescent wave of dark energy slammed and pierced into the Patronus Hermione had created as well as hitting Hermione with dark magic from the explosion.

"Best pay attention, Miss Black." Death had launched the devastating blow towards the Patronus while she had destroyed a couple of Inferi.

 _Bloody fuck!_ The bloody idiot was unrelenting!

"Can you just wither and die?" Bellatrix hissed, getting tired of all the shite that was happening.

"Then join me?" Death grinned again. Bellatrix was really tired of seeing Potter's face dominating the battle though. It was just irritating.

Seriously. This fight was stupid.

"Hermione! Can we not just join him?!" Bellatrix shouted towards Hermione.

Hermione was forced to look at her girlfriend while recasting her Patronus and at the same time maintaining a fire wall to hold the remaining Inferi at bay.

"NO!" Was the quick reply before Hermione concentrated on her spells again.

"Fuck shite! This is all your fault. She probably would have joined if you didn't kill her parents!" There was a fuck ton of other things Death did to make Hermione not want to join, but her parents death was probably the main reason.

Bellatrix knew that Death had _technically_ been the reason why her life was fucked with, but _fuck!_ The battle was going nowhere! Battles were fun, but not fighting near-omnipotent Deity-like enemies!

"My apologies. I'll keep that in mind for future anomalies." Smug bastard.

There were absolutely no openings at all. Death has millennia of skills and sword mastery was probably one of them. A Time-Burst spell was ready to instantly propel her body forward, but with Death's eyes constantly glued to her, she could not risk impulsively using it. Getting impaled on the legendary blade wasn't on her checklist.

Death and Bellatrix were about to reengage when a voice shouted out.

"Hermione! Bellatrix!" The dark witch momentarily looked to the side.

 _About time!_ Bellatrix saw Luna and Helena both phasing in the room. How Looney was able to do that, Bella would ask later. She was about to engage Death again when Death suddenly lunged for Hermione.

 _FUCK!_

Bellatrix used the Time-Burst she was holding to immediately appear in the way of Death that was going towards Hermione. The dark witch was able to parry Excalibur with her own Dark Blade. Her other hand was inches away from Death's face, ready to blast him back into oblivion.

Blood began to dribble down Bellatrix's lip.

"I'd like to return your dagger to you, the craftsmanship is very elegant." Death twisted the dagger that had just been impaled into Bellatrix's stomach using his free hand.

Bellatrix fired off a concentrated beam of dark energy that blew Death away and promptly fell to the ground on one knee clutching the dagger stuck in her stomach that was shrouded in dark energy.

 _Thank fucking Morgana I reverted into my past form._ It still hurt like hell though.

* * *

"Bella!" Hermione rushed to Bellatrix's side as Helena began to combat and distract the Inferi. Helena must have known more about the Inferi because whatever she was doing was leading the all the leftovers away. The brunette could also see Luna pacifying all the Dementors within the area, Hermione assumed Volana was responsible.

 _Our baby!_ Hermione's eyes widened when she was the amount of blood that was spilling from Bellatrix's stomach. Before Hermione could react in anger or any other emotion, Bellatrix huffed and pulled out the dagger glowing with dark magics.

"She's fine. I'm in my past form, remember? Our baby can't be harmed as long as I'm in this form." Bellatrix reassured. Hermione watched as Bellatrix reversed time locally to stitch her wound back together leaving no mark at all, not even a tear in her robes.

Both witches stood, ready to fight again, a bit surprised Death had not capitalized on Bellatrix's injury to press the attack. The blast to the head was powerful, but Hermione knew that Death could shrug off magic like sprays of water.

And just like they predicted, Death stood back up, not an injury.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else in your possession that can help you win? This is getting quite repetitive again." Death taunted, but at the same time Hermione's mind began to race.

 _Possession._

There was one thing left. It was a long shot.

Hermione brought out the Cloak of Invisibility that she had taken from Ron.

"You are fucking crazy." Bellatrix said while glancing over to Hermione. The brunette's thoughts were clear in the dark witch's mind. Her thoughts were crazy and outlandish, but what other choice did they have? There was no way to traditionally defeat Death. The dark being existed on multiple on overlapping plans of reality. The bastard was leading a concurrent existence that made him, well, invincible.

"No choice. Stall him." Hermione's eyes once again blazed and glowed white as she began concentrating.

This was their last chance.

Bellatrix flew into battle clashing with Death yet again. She had thought that the overpowered being would try to stop Hermione or try to finish it all, but, yet again, the being was just blocking her attacks. Had being technically immortal and invincible gone to the beings head?

She wouldn't put down her guard though. Death was still unpredictable and could change tactics at any moment.

Bella needed a bit more time to fire off another Time-Reversal spell, but she still had one spell that she could control that would be effective at stalling. Bella cast the spell as she parried another swing with her Dark Blade.

 _Stasis._

* * *

"Holding me in place isn't going to win you this battle." Death stood still, Excalibur still parried by the Dark Blade, both of them stuck in place.

"We're winning." Bella grit out. Luna had nearly dispersed the Dementors and the Inferi were all but burned by Helena's fire spells. The only thing left was to keep Death frozen and trust in Hermione's experimental spells... again. Her spells hadn't ever really failed them. It was promising at least.

"Do you think _that_ is all what Excalibur can do? Why, Miss Black, there's a reason why I separated the Deathly Hallows in numerous pieces, especially this one. Did you think reviving the dead and using them as fuel for Dementors is all it could do? I haven't even utilized its full range! I could literally summon an Inferi Apocalypse if you'd want. Perhaps I will? After this so called 'last ditch effort' of yours _fails._ " Death didn't even bother to try and break the Stasis. The time spell was effective, but it didn't last long. If anything damaged the caster or its recipient it could also prematurely dispel.

Death looked towards Hermione, the anomaly that he didn't think would have been the most _useful_ anomaly to have existed. The girl was weaving her magic and trying to manipulate the last of the Deathly Hallows that wasn't in his possession or absorbed.

Would they succeed?

 _Truly entertaining._ Too bad they hadn't joined him. Oh well, the outcome didn't really matter. Death would win no matter what.

* * *

Hermione knew it was time. This was the chance, the only chance they would have at possibly defeating Death.

The magic she was doing was simple. It was nearly the exact same thing she did with the incomplete Philosophers Stone combined with the Time-Turner as well as when she had created Volana accidentally.

"Lacesso." _Innervate._ Hermione channeled her magic through the cloak, saturating it and covering it with her own magical signature. The invisible cloak wasn't even invisible anymore as some of the threads on the cloak began to glow.

"Reducto." The cloak was torn apart into tiny particles that Hermione could feel were starting to dissipate. The particles were trying to dissipate and be reabsorbed into Death, but Hermione saturated every single part of the cloak with her own magical energy, making the particles stationary and unable to dissipate.

" _Infundere!"_ Hermione screamed as each fragment of the cloak began to fuse with her own body. The magic she had injected into it made the process much easier, but still painful. She could feel the power, the darkness, the lure to Death, but Hermione was sound of mind. She could control it.

The Deathly Hallow had tried to exert its influence on her, but it had no effect. It was done.

This was the moment of truth.

Hermione opened her eyes, the once bright white glow was now dimmed with a tinge of darkness.

"You'd willingly fuse with a part of my soul just for the chance to destroy me?" Death taunted from where the being was still in Stasis along with Bellatrix.

Hermione knew that Death should have been able to destroy the Stasis before she had completed the fusion. Had hubris fully consumed him?

Perhaps, this was why Death always lost in this realm. He had lost his body and influence every time even if he had destroyed his enemy at that time. Did Death have no true will to win?

It wasn't important though. His existence needed to be erased.

Hermione charged towards Death while focusing the mixture of magic she had absorbed on her hand.

Bellatrix crashed to the ground as the Stasis wore off, but it was just enough for Hermione to clutch Excalibur.

Hermione could see Death's eyes as she used his own essence mixed with her own to _snap_ the blade in half. Death had the ability to destroy his Deathly Hallows, but was compelled not to. Hermione now had a part of Death's essence and she was not compelled not to destroy it.

She could see the surprise when had begun absorbing the fragments of the splintered Excalibur into herself.

She could see the surprise when she used the same hand and thrust it straight into his chest.

Hermione knew the battle should have been harder. She knew Death was going to struggle and try to overtake her, but she had the advantage of absorbing the other Deathly Hallows before he had . But, it was so simple, so easy.

And, now?

Hermione was absorbing Death itself. Death's tie to Harry's body was already weak after being subjected to the Time-Reversal.

Had Death just miserably calculated? Did he not think this was possible?

They could see the dark female outline on Harry's body begin to dissipate. Thankfully, the wound Harry had to his heart had repaired itself.

The only thing that momentarily shook Hermione was a smile on the silhouette just as it disappeared. If Death had any other plan, it was too late.

Hermione retracted her hand, a ball of darkness was held at bay. Everything piece and fragment of Death she had absorbed, she pushed into the ball, the broken Excalibur and cloak included. Her eyes began to shine bright white again as all the darkness began to feed into the orb.

Bellatrix, Luna and Helena had suddenly flanked her, giving her a boost of magic to help her contain Death. Harry Potter's body slumped to the floor, but at least he was breathing.

"I can't hold this for long." Hermione could feel the orb of darkness try to disperse and try to seep in herself again, probably to try and take over her body.

They had no container, they didn't have an unlimited supply of magic to keep the being at bay for long.

If Death was released from the orb, Death wouldn't be able to return to their reality, since he had no anchor, nor host or body, but he would still be able to exist in their realm in his Deity form which was bad. If he desired revenge, he would be able to wipe the planet clean.

There was only one hope.

"Toss it in the Veil." Was the consensus the four witches had.

They could only hope that Death would not return to their realm in Deity form or try to anchor itself to the realm's reality again. If Death did choose to anchor itself again, it would at least take another several millennia. At least, it wouldn't be their problem.

The four went to the Death Chamber and tossed the orb that held Death into the Veil. Hoping that the being would get lost and never find its way back. With nothing left of the being left in their world, it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack since there were billions of realms within the Veil.

The witches were exhausted in every way, but they finally had time to breathe.

Hermione was still disbelieving how she had actually _beat_ Death and survived. Death was a prideful being and that pride was Death's downfall. The brunette knew that in the end, Death's own arrogance had gotten him expelled into the Veil.

Death was finally gone, hopefully, forever.

Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Hermione and kissed her head as they just took a moment. Everything had been so hectic, that they barely had a chance to just stop and do nothing. Both witches were already planning on how to make up for wasted time.

In their peripherals, they could also see Helena embracing Luna, it seemed as if they weren't the only ones planning something. They would have to get the scoop on that when things calmed down.

Hermione sighed into the embrace, she knew the troubles didn't end there.

The Ministry was in shambles, they'd probably blame her for that too.

Hogwarts was destroyed, goblins probably wanted to kill her.

People were in panic and still thought she was a killer.

There was much to rebuild and much to explain. It was a nightmare in the making.

The scariest part though?

Hermione was going to be a _mother_ in a few months.

 _Shite!_

 **THE END.**

 **Epilogue to Come.**

* * *

Infundere - Infusion

Lacesso - Innervate

 **AN:** Yes. This is the final chapter before the Epilogue. Hold any questions until after the Epilogue because the Epilogue will still be important and not just a closure kind of thing, it should answer any last lingering questions that have popped up again. I'm not sure if it seemed rushed, but this was always the direction on how it was going to go. I wanted to put more fluff, but the plot just gave them no time for more fluff x.x

Arrogance was Death's true weakness. Death always had the advantage no matter who the being was up against, but Death always wanted to see what everyone else was capable of. In all truth, I did not know how to even beat my own antagonist because of how powerful he was. (Took me months, serious :o)

Excalibur only broke easily because Hermione was using Deaths own essence against it. It was also only possible to do this due to the embedded Unicorn thread in her body that helps channel massive amounts of magic.

I'm not actually sure when I'll post the Epilogue, most likely a week, two at the latest maybe. Like I said, I've been having some trouble finishing up this story since there's so much that keeps changing and I'm also getting writer's block for it at the same time.

 **PS: I need girl names for their Baby!** Post a review or send me a pm if anyone wants to suggest something. If not, I'll probably use a random name generator until it sounds nice x.x


	38. Epilogue: Rebirth

**Concurrent Existences**

Epilogue: Rebirth

* * *

 _Death is Eternal._

* * *

It truly has been chaotic the past few months after the destruction of Hogwarts and near destruction of the Ministry. It was absolutely hectic when what was left of the Aurors and Hit Wizards banded together to storm back into the Ministry just after Death was dealt with. Luckily, Hermione, Bellatrix, Luna and Helena were dragging a still living and breathing Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

The magical militia did try to apprehend Hermione, but the back-to-fifteen-and-pregnant Bella made it impossible for _any_ of them to touch the brunette. Let's just say that the magic community now knew not to touch Hermione, at least in _Isabella's_ presence.

Bellatrix told Hermione about wanting to return to her old age, but after a lengthy discussion and a few rounds of _rigorous activities_ , both witches deemed it better for Bellatrix to just grow up slowly as Isabella Crescent Black. Time magic or not, it wasn't prudent to let the world know that Bellatrix was a Time Witch nor should they know she was technically immortal.

After Hermione had absorbed and released Death into the Veil, the embedded Unicorn thread finally calmed down and the glow disappeared. The white glow now only appeared when Hermione was using extensive amounts of magic, really angry or at the peak of _praising the gods._

The very first thing Hermione did after getting out of the Ministry was to recover her preserved parents in the Shrieking Shack and to cremate them herself along with Bella. They saw what could happen to unprotected bodies and decided to just cremate them and free their ashes to the wind.

It had been several months since the chaos started to die down and now Hermione was lounging around Black Lake in her chair, under an umbrella with a nice cool drink.

Hermione felt bad for what happened to Hogwarts and persuaded Bella to help fund the rebuilding of Hogwarts. It took about half of the Crescent households holdings, but they were able to help along the reconstruction and also create their own small mansion by Black Lake. At first, Hermione was a bit concerned about all the goblins that she had technically massacred in the area. She didn't really want ugly goblin ghosts annoying her, thankfully Luna and Helena dealt with the problem easily.

Luna and Helena.

Hermione knew of the crush of Luna towards Helena early on, but she would _never_ have thought them to progress this fast. She had heard of what happened to Volana and what happened to Luna's body, but apparently that was a blessing in disguise since Luna could now freely touch Helena...

... and freely touch they did.

Luna and Helena couldn't even explained what happened. How they were able to produce _three_ small half Dementor, half ghost-like beings, they actually looked like little dark faeries. Hermione was sure none of Death's essence resided in Luna, the Dementor-like part was just affinity for shadow magics, but still. The two ghost-like beings had three babies before Bellatrix even gave birth to their first! Luna nor Helena didn't even have to be pregnant! It seems as if their 'children' just popped out while they were _melding their senses_ just like some of those invisible mythical creatures they could see.

 _Titania._ Named after a moon of Uranus and also the name of the queen of fairies in muggle literature.

 _Pandora._ Named after Luna deceased mother.

 _and Volana._ Named after Luna's _sister_ , the person that gave her life and soul to give Luna her happy ending.

Luna and Helena had chosen those three names for their mini-fairy-dementor-ghost-like children. They didn't seem all that different from regular children aside from, well, being a mythical creature themselves.

The two had chosen to live in the Forbidden Forest to avoid the people that wanted to 'study' their children. Hermione had access to their Floo and could always visit anytime. Besides, the two said they needed peace and quiet to finish their book on mythical creatures anyway.

Hermione was happy that her friends were leading a life they truly wanted. The brunette had also made the two her incoming daughter's godparents.

Hermione's life was about to change as well as she watched her wife just a few meters away from her tossing fireballs towards Tenty after being hosed down with water while they were relaxing. The brunette nearly had a heart attack when Bella slipped near the water while throwing a fireball, but just before she rushed, a tentacle had already come out and supported her heavily pregnant wife.

Hermione could see how gentle Tenty was to her wife even if she threw spells at the giant cephalopod almost daily. She knew that her future children would enjoy having Tenty as a guardian pet.

Besides, who in their right mind would try to hurt their children protected by a giant squid? Oh, and just for future information... Tenty wasn't limited to Black Lake anymore.

Hermione didn't know how or why, but Tenty was actually learning _magic._ Hermione could only shudder at the possibilities if Tenty learned more. She just shook her head when she imagined Tenty learning how to shapeshift or possibly even become a... reverse Animagus... Humagus? She could only hope the squid would not want to takeover the Earth one day.

Back to her beautiful and heavily pregnant wife.

 _Yes_ , Bellatrix was nearly ready to pop.

The baby Bellatrix had wasn't their only baby though.

Hermione absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. It happened a month ago when Bellatrix was in another of her 'super horny pregnant' moments, but instead of playing with their regular god given genitals, Bellatrix had other ideas. Of course, Hermione tried to protest, but she couldn't really do anything against her pregnant wife waving around her huge flailing conjured appendage claiming it was vengeance for getting her pregnant.

Well, safe to say, Time magic trumps her own and Bellatrix had ravaged her over and over until there was no doubt in her mind that she would get pregnant from that. With the amount of 'Bella Batter' there was really no doubt since she had just filled every possible nook and cranny that was possible.

 _It was hot._

And, like Hermione predicted, she did get pregnant. It had only been a month and the morning sickness was horrendous, but at least their babies would only be separated by a few months.

Hermione couldn't help but think of all the other people that had their lives irrevocably changed.

The Weasley family aside from Ginny had never forgiven her for what she had done to Ron. No one had ever figured out how his magic core was destroyed, but they all blamed her for his disabled and rotting limbs. Healers were able to heal the rot, but full functionality of the damaged limbs was never possible. He could still move his arms and legs, but nothing after the knee or elbows from where she shot him.

The weasels had tried to sue and charge her, but there was no evidence against her aside from Ron's word and the recovering Ministry knew Ron's word wasn't much after he had lied about Hermione during the very first time he had charged her. The fear and godly amount of gold Hermione's family now had helped a little bit too. Magical Britain knew what Hermione and _Isabella_ could do and they knew better than to mess with the two women.

Harry on the other hand, fully recovered. The boy-who-lived, yet again, had also taken charge of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as Head Auror, this time with his mind intact.

Ginny was able to join the Holyhead Harpies with no problem. It took a month or two for Ginny to warm back up to Hermione because no matter how nasty Ron had been, he had still been her brother. Well, that was until he shouted expletive words at her berating and accusing his sister for 'joining the evil lesbian orgy'. Let's just say that Ron had almost lost use of another appendage that day. It wasn't a good idea to mock a Holyhead Harpy that was carrying her beater with her at the time. Well, Ronald Weasley was never one to learn his lessons nor use common sense well.

Both Harry and Ginny were engaged, but decided not to marry for while. Harry wanted to focus on rebuilding and Ginny wanted to focus on her career, but both of them always took the time in their busy schedule to see each other.

It was Minerva that took the longest to actually get close to Hermione again. The old professor had tried to ignore Hermione for a good two months before both went back to their student-mentor relationship. Not confiding and telling Minerva of the situation had hurt her professor and Hermione had apologized and told her most of the story.

At least, Minerva was now busy with the reconstruction of Hogwarts. Hermione knew that _Headmistress_ McGonagall would make this new Hogwarts better than ever.

Luckily, anyone from Hogwarts in their sixth or seventh year were allowed to take their N.E.W.T.s in another school to pass them if they wished not to wait for the repairs. Hermione, Luna and a few others took the chance right away. Hermione got an 'E', Exuding Expectations, in ten of her subjects. Sadly, she still lost to Bellatrix who had twelve because Hermione had decided to skip Muggle Studies and Divination.

 _Stupid Trelawney._

One confusing thing for Hermione were the goblins. They had absolutely _no_ response. There weren't any charges or claims. Not even Gringotts tried to bar her from anything. Hermione wasn't sure if that was how they admitted their defeat or if there was another subtle plan waiting to spring. Well, even if Hermione was pregnant, she could still cast her _Delerent Prorsus Omnia_ and destroy them all.

Dumbledore's body was found in the Death Chamber by what was left of the Ministry clean up and the Unspeakables. Everything was blamed on Dumbledore being the true perpetrator and Hermione didn't even try to steer the story that it was actually Death, a Deity-like being, that took over the Ministry and was aiming to plunge the world into chaos. Hermione would leave them to believe the lesser evil and let things rest.

A good thing for the Ministry was that Kingsley Shacklebolt was finally found and it actually seemed like the Minister was doing better now since his actions weren't under a dark influence anymore. Hermione did hope he could rebuild and lead the restoration of the Ministry well, if not, well, there were a lot of other choices for Minister of Magic.

Narcissa and Andromeda had also been a constant in both Hermione and Bellatrix's life now along with Teddy. Their Floo network was always open for Bellatrix's sisters and the two never hesitated to visit. Narcissa was still a bit annoying, but ever since Narcissa was able to plan both Bellatrix's and Hermione's wedding, she was more tolerable.

Yes. Both Hermione and Bellatrix had been married four months prior. Hermione Granger Black. Hermione Black, it did have a nice ring to it. At least their daughter would not be a 'bastard', Narcissa's words.

Gods, Hermione still couldn't believe she was pregnant.

It was still hard to tell, but Hermione could sense more than one new magical signature residing in her stomach. She was pretty sure she had _triplets_ though. Bellatrix is a virile and fertile as a person could get, she didn't even want to imagine what it would be like if Bellatrix had her _magical sword_ all the time they had sex. She'd probably be pregnant all the time. Gods, she needed to get a prescription for the pill. She doubted she would be able to predict when her wife would conjure that baby maker again and needed to prepare!

Hermione wouldn't trade any of this for anything though.

One thing that was a problem, not really an immediate one, was that Hermione and Bellatrix both _did not_ age. Bellatrix had her Time Magic and Hermione's life force was now tied in with her magic core due to the embedded Unicorn thread. Passively absorbing magic in the air did wonders for skin and made her not age anymore.

Bellatrix did find a solution though, the dark witch was able to slowly move both their ages in time to show that they were still aging albeit way slower than others. When they became old, well, they might need to find a new place to live or someway to fool others, they had at least another hundred years before that anyway. It was just crazy how they were both immortal and Bellatrix could just switch their ages anytime. Bellatrix did stop being crazy about her age when she saw her breasts were starting to fill out again.

 _Thank the heavens._

"Luv."

Hermione did wish her parents were still here to see this, but she knew they would be happy for her and happy for their grandbabies. Maybe one day, they would find a way to see them again.

"Hmm?" Hermione hummed just content existing here and now.

Nothing could disturb her peace, nothing at all.

"My water broke."

 _SHITE!_

* * *

It was a grueling several hours before Bellatrix gave birth. It took three medi-witches and five other witches to help deliver the baby. One medi-witch was knocked out, another was frozen and the last one that actually delivered the child had her hair singed from a fireball that nearly took her head off. The five other witches had to try and contain Bellatrix's magic and put out the fires that came.

Bellatrix's sisters, Luna, Helena and even Minerva, Harry and Ginny were all waiting outside for the news.

Hermione had helped too, she kept _all_ of Bellatrix's dark magic at bay. Imagine if Bellatrix had access to her Tenebrae spells? A Dark Blade or a Dark Lance would have killed so many bystanders not to mention the damage to the whole area. Hermione's hand was crushed too, but it was worth it.

It was all worth it as she looked down in the bundle in her arms.

There was a tiny fuzz of jet black hair on her scalp, just like her mother. It almost seemed as if it were a mini-Bella, and Hermione already loved her so very much.

Hermione went closer and attached herself to Bellatrix's side on the bed while both of them gazed down at their beautiful, adorable, little daughter as she opened her dark irises and peered up at her mothers.

Their daughter titled her head adorably before giving in to crying out loud.

It was their daughter.

Their angel.

Hermione and Bellatrix had promised to uphold the family tradition to name their daughter after the constellations, but Hermione had a name she could not get out of her head and when Bellatrix heard it, she accepted it as well.

Hermione had, of course, promised Bellatrix that her triplets would follow the Black's naming convention. They already had three names for their future triplets.

Lyra.

Celeste.

And Cassiopeia.

The Black family naming tradition would endure, but not for their firstborn.

"Welcome to the world, Esther D'Lantiea Black."

* * *

 _Death is Eternal._

It had been dark for so long again, but it could feel. It could feel warmth and safety not the emptiness it had endured for eons.

It only wanted a place to live and to stay, but changing was not easy for a being that was not supposed to feel any emotion.

 _Warm._

It could barely move. It could barely struggle, but it knew it didn't need to. All the millennia of strife and void didn't even matter as it could now _feel._

It may be fleeting, but everything was worth this moment of peace.

It knew everything was coming to an end though. The gamble and seed it planted had worked, but it seems as the warmth and safety it could feel was slowly dissipating.

It could feel itself being _pulled_ away from its sanctuary, away from where it was warm and safe and there was nothing it could do. It could only curl upon itself and try to hold back.

It had the power to destroy worlds, but it felt so weak as it was being taken away.

The chill returned and it could still feel it. It was a bit surprised that the emptiness had not yet returned even though its thoughts continued to slowly be muddled.

Eventually, it could just open its eyes. It expected darkness, yet again, but was surprised to see it wasn't.

It could feel its thoughts dissipating slowly, as if it was _merging_ with something else. It didn't know, but it knew it had nothing to fear even if its thoughts were losing cohesion.

There were only a few words that it could barely understand before every coherent thought dissipated.

"Welcome to the world, Esther D'Lantiea Black."

 **THE END...?**

* * *

 **AN:** And there, it is done. I hope everyone enjoyed the ride and I hope I did these characters justice and gave them the happy ending they deserved. Even the three unborn triplets that Hermione will have! I do hope I didn't miss anyone or anything important.

 **Further Insight:** If the end didn't make sense, I'll explain it right now. Death made a gamble during the final clash. It shot its dark magic towards Hermione to give her an idea on what to do (Implanted the name too to an extent.) and it also buried Bellatrix's dagger in Bellatrix's stomach after infusing it with Death's own essence to have an anchor left in the world. All of this won't be found out by either Hermione nor Bellatrix until _very_ far in the future.

Hermione was able to throw Death and all its essence back into the Veil, but they never found the tiny piece of Death within Bellatrix since it couldn't be discerned from her own Dark Magics. All of Death's essence from the Veil slowly filtered back through the Veil and into Bellatrix.

Death finally got the wish it wanted. To live and to exist. Death's soul/essence merged with its human counterpart and became one. I really find it funny and endearing that Death kind of became Bellatrix and Hermione's daughter. (Death's soul is kind of female since it was cursed/merged with Morgan le Fays soul.)

The character Death just became really important to me that I wanted to give it life and now, it will have the chance to live.

 **Naming:** Esther D'Lantiea is an anagram of 'Death is Eternal' if anyone was wondering. Sorry if it was a bit lame, but it just felt right. Kind of like what Tom Riddle did with his name. I was going to use Morgana at first to be ironic, but the anagram just stuck to me. I was able to use the names for the other babies though~ :) Maybe I shouldve given Ginny a surprise too?

Thank you for all the feedback, suggestions (Name suggestions too) and all the comments and pms that have been sent to me throughout this whole story. I hope everyone has enjoyed this as much as I have. If there are any other questions, don't hesitate to shoot me a message.

This actually has the potential of having a sequel to where Esther realizes that she's Death Incarnate, but who knows?

For now, I'll be continuing my Twilight - Jane/Bella story and trying to think what to write about next!

 **Thank you again. This story is now Complete!**


End file.
